Ellia Thompson
by space1994
Summary: Toute les filles vous diront qu'elles adoreraient être a ma place. Moi je dirais juste qu'être la meilleure amie du fameux Sirius Black n'est pas facile. Alors qu'en un échange inter-scolaire vient tout bouleversé...galère!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Retour chez moi

_Bip bip bip bip BIP!

C'est en grognant que j'émerge, avec je dois dire quelques difficultés, du profond sommeil dans lequel j'étais. Mon merveilleux réveil vient de me rappeler qu'il est six heures du matin et que je dois me lever. Mais pourquoi diable mon réveil sonne t-il alors que je suis en vacance ?

_ELLIA !Debout ma chérie, sinon tu vas être en retard. Et tu louperas une fois de plus le train !

Ca c'est mon père, un affreux papa poule qui me laisse faire tout ce que je veux. Mais là je dois dire qu'il a raison si je ne m'active pas un tout petit peu plus. Je vais vraiment louper le Poudlard express.

Pour ma défense je dois dire que ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute. Tout était de la faute de mes grands frères qui ont décidé depuis ma naissance que je serais leur souffre douleur attitré. Ils avaient tout simplement enlevé les piles de mon réveil et dit à mes parents que j'étais sous la douche. Résultat quand mes parents sont revenues de King's Cross je dormais encore et j'avais loupé le train pour ma rentrée en deuxième années. Autant vous dire que je n'ais pas vraiment apprécié et leurs oreilles aussi par la même occasion. Je peux avoir un organe vocale très…comment dire puissant quand je veux.

Enfin bon il faudrait quand même que je me présente. Je m'appelle Ellia Thompson et je vais entamer ma sixième année à Poudlard parmi les Gryffondor. Je fais partie d'une grande famille en effet j'ai quatre grands frères et une grande sœur. Heureusement pour moi ma grande sœur ainsi que mes deux plus grands frères ont fini leurs études à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aimait pas mais avoir mes quatre frères sur le dos, c'était un peu embêtant. Surtout quand ils vous prennent encore pour un bébé. Maintenant il n'y a plus que les jumeaux Arthur et Léo qui ont un an de plus que moi.

Après une bonne douche, à mon grand regret écourté bien évidemment, puisque mes adorables frères ont utilisés toute l'eau chaude, je descendis prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

_Bonjour mon petit schtroumpf tu as bien dormi ?

Mon papa je l'adore. Il est grand avec des cheveux poivre et sel (c'est qu'il est plus tout jeune mon papa) et des yeux multicolores. Rassurez vous c'est juste un mélange de bleu, de vert et de marron qui est d'ailleurs très joli.

J'ai hérité de ses yeux bien qu'il y ai une petite différence l'un de mes yeux est plus clair que l'autre parce que c'est un mélange de vert et de bleu avec un peu de paillette marron tandis que l'autre est vert mélangé avec du marron. Mais personne n'à jamais remarqué cette différence vue que je porte d'énormes lunettes dont les verres sont opaques.

_Oui ! Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

_Je t'ai fais des crêpes vu que je sais que tu les adores

_Chouette !

_Attention n'en mange pas trop après tu vas tout revomir. Souviens toi du gâteau au chocolat

Tout le monde rigole enfin presque.

_Franchement tu ne devrais pas faire tant d'effort pour elle. Renifle dédaigneusement ma mère.

Et voila elle a pourrie l'ambiance ainsi que ma journée. Il ne lui a fallut qu'une seule phrase. Elle était douée. Il faut dire qu'elle ne m'a jamais vraiment portée dans son cœur. Mais c'est réciproque.

Deux heure plus tard nous sommes à King's Cross sur la voie neuf trois quart. Je dis au revoir à mes parents et à mes deux grands frères, Chris et Mathew, qui vont poursuivre des études de médicomage et d'aurore.

_Surtout cette année essaie d'avoir de bon résultat pour ne pas me faire honte à moi et à ta sœur.

Et c'est reparti, tout ça parce que comme Alexia, je ne suis pas la première dans toutes les matières. Ma mère me fait cette remarque tous les ans. Si seulement elle savait que je ne fais aucun effort pour m'améliorer elle en ferait une syncope.

Une fois à bord du train, je cherche un compartiment libre ou un visage connu. Je finis par trouver Lily avec Kylian, Emma, Alice et son petit copain Franck. Je les connais depuis ma première année et se sont tous mes meilleurs amis.

Au début Lily traînait plus souvent avec Rogue qu'avec nous mais depuis qu'il l'a traité de sang de bourbe elle ne lui adressait même plus un seul regard. Pour notre plus grand bonheur. Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un de très chaleureux et étant en plus à Serpentard il ne se privait pas pour nous insulter copieusement.

Kylian et Emma sont des amis d'enfance qui ont pratiquement grandi ensemble. Ils jurent qu'ils sont comme des frères et sœurs mais Lily, Alice et moi avons la nette impression que ces deux la finiront ensemble.

Alice et Franck sont en couple depuis l'année dernière et tout va pour le mieux entre eux deux.

_Ellia !

Une tornade rousse alias Lily vient de me sauter dans les bras me faisant presque tomber et en me brisant les tympans par la même occasion.

_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Lily mais là je crois que je vais finir par tomber si tu ne me lâches pas.

_Oh désolée dit-elle en me lâchant.

_Tu nous a manqué à tous lia ! s'exclame Emma et tous l'approuvent.

Ha qu'est ce que je les adore mes amis. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux.

_Vous aussi vous m'avez beaucoup manqué !Dis je en m'asseyant. Mais au faite Mary n'est pas la ?

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre une petite blonde au yeux vert entre dans le compartiment

_Si je suis la !Elle se jeta sur une banquette. Pffiou j'ai vraiment eu du mal à vous trouvez. Il semblerait que certaines personnes aient décidés de jeter des sorts aux Serpentards et ça ai crée pas mal de pagaille.

_QUOI ILS ONT ENCORE RECOMMENCÉ ALORS QU'ON EST MEME PAS ENCORE À L'ECOLE !

_Moins fort Lily tu vas finir par faire venir James avec tes cris dis-je. Tu sais très bien que c'est comme ça qu'il te repère. M'amusais-je à lui rappeler.

_D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerait pas que dans quelques minutes nous soyons envahi par les maraudeurs au grand complet. Renchérit Franck.

Ce qui eu pour effet de calmer d'un coup Lily qui commençait à devenir très rouge. Il faut dire que depuis la quatrième année James lui demandait constamment si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Et ça avait le don de l'agacer. Maintenant quand elle peut l'éviter elle le fait.

_Tu…Tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir ?

_Impacte dans trois, deux, un …

_C'est moi ou c'est que j'ai entendu Lily-jolie crier ?Répondis la voix de James.

_Tu vois je te l'avais dis. Rigolais-je

Il avait ouvert la porte du compartiment et commençais à renter suivi par les autres maraudeurs quand nous explosâmes tous de rire à l'exception de Lily qui avait envie de le tuer ou alors de mourir.

_Dégage Potter on ne veut pas de toi ici !

Il fit une moue de chien battu

_Ah bon ? Ellia c'est vrai t'as pas envie de voir ton grand frère James ?

Je rigolais un bon coup tout en adressant une prière à Merlin pour qu'il m'accepte au paradis.

_Bien sur que j'ai envie de te voir James mais de toute façon que j'en ai envie ou pas tu serais quand même resté alors ne me prend pas à partie. Et pour ton information j'ai déjà suffisamment de frère comme ça alors ne vient pas te greffer dans ma famille.

Il s'installa à côté de moi, Remus et Peter firent de même là ou il y avait encore de la place. Je vis Lily m'adresser un regard rancunier avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour parler avec son voisin snobant ainsi James.

_Sirius n'est pas la ? Demandais-je

_Non il avait un truc à faire. Me répondis James avec une mine embarrassée et en rougissant un peu.

Ca me paraissait louche James ne rougissait que très peu et en général c'était en privé quand il parlait de Lily

_Et avec une sacrée nana en plus ! S'exclama Peter avant que le regard de ses deux compagnons ne lui ordonne de ce taire.

_Désoler Ellia il nous rejoindra certainement quand il aura fini. Tenta Remus.

_Oh c'est rien il fait ce qu'il veut. Après tout je ne suis pas sa mère et c'est tant mieux.

Tous les autres se mirent à rire mais je me sentais quand même trahit dans un sens il avait encore préféré la compagnie des ses groupies à la mienne. Alors que j'étais sensé être sa meilleure amie. Mais plus que de la trahison je commençais à me sentir inquiète. La réaction de James et Remus me laissait pensée qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose.

Après une heure de voyage passée à parler de nos vacances respectives je décidais de faire un tour dans le couloir. Un peu d'air pur et de solitude me ferait le plus grand bien. J'étais un peu déçue que Sirius ne soit pas venue après tout je n'avais pas vu mon meilleur ami de toute les vacance. J'avais hâte de lui parler d'autant plus que j'avais trouvé une chanson qui lui correspondait parfaitement.

_Dis tu n'aurais pas une fille à me conseiller parmi les Gryffondor ?

_Pourquoi pas Evans ?

_Duncan t'as bu ou quoi s'intéresser à Evans c'est signer son arrêt de mort.

_Ouai c'est vrai que c'est chasse gardée. Dommage elle est canon.

Je décidais de me rapprocher un peu pour voir qui parlait. C'était Duncan et Duke deux sixième année qui était à Serdaigle, tous les deux étaient mignons Duncan avec ses cheveux mi long cuivré et Duke avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus.

_Après chez les Gryffondor de notre année, il ne reste pas grand monde. Y a la petite blonde.

_Non c'est pas mon style, elle est trop bruyante.

_Si tu veux une discrète, il y a bien Thompson.

Je retins soudain mon souffle et une boule apparut dans mon ventre.

_Euh là c'est moi qui me demande si t'as pas trop abusé du whisky pur feu ? Thompson mais elle est moche avec ses grosse lunettes et ses fringue trois fois trop grande.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi même après tout ce temps, ce genre de remarque continuait à me toucher. Je devrais pourtant m'y être habitué. Je commençais à faire marche arrière, dégoûtée par ce que j'entendais quand il dire quelque chose qui m'intéressa soudain.

_Et puis même si elle était canon c'est mort.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Tu ne te souviens pas en deuxième année, y à un mec qui commençait à se rapprocher un peu trop d'elle. Et bien Sirius Black lui a cassé la figure. Depuis plus aucun mec à part ses amis peuvent l'approcher.

Je décidais de m'éloigner. Ce que je venais d'apprendre me secouais. Maintenant je savais pourquoi du jour au lendemain Jake ne m'avait plus adressé ne serait ce qu'un regard.

A l'époque j'en avais énormément souffert.

Je rentrais finalement dans mon compartiment pour enfiler ma robe de sorcier. Sirius était devant la porte avec les garçons qui attendaient que les filles aient finie de ce changer.

Dès qu'il me vit il me fit un grand sourire, de ce sourire qui m'avait tant manqué et qui me faisait toujours fondre. Il m'ouvrit les bras et je me précipitais dans son étreinte.

_Tu m'as manqué Lia. Me dit-il tendrement.

_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Je me détachais de lui, à regret.

_Bon il faudrait peut être que j'aille me changé.

_Allez file !dit-il en rigolant

Après que nous nous soyons tous changés le train s'arrêta en gare. Nous prîmes les calèches pour nous rendre au château.

Là bas après la répartissions des premières années il y eu un banquais et fais nouveau Dumbledore pris la parole.

_Mes chers élèves, cette année nous avons l'immense joie et le privilège de mettre en place un programme d'échange scolaire en plusieurs écoles. Pendant trois mois des élèves de Beaubâton et Durmstrang vont venir partager les cours des sixièmes et septièmes années. Ils arriveront début octobre. Inutile de préciser que je compte sur vous pour bien les accueillir et aussi pour avoir un comportement irréprochable.

Il y eu soudain une grande agitation dans la salle. Tout le monde parlait à son voisin de manière surexcitée.

_C'est magnifique des élèvent de Durmstrang ici à Poudlard ! A nous les bad boys Russe !S'extasia Mary comme la plus part des filles qui avaient commencées à avoir trop d'hormones dans leur petit corps.

_Et à nous les jolies petites françaises de Beauxbâton ! Lui rétorqua Kylian.

Ha ! Kylian et ses remarques d'une finesse hors du commun. Mais il n'avait pas tord, tous les garçons avaient les yeux aussi brillants que ceux d'un gamin devant des bonbons. L'année allait être mouvementée.

Enfin arrivé dans la tour des Gryffondor je me mis au lit, je partageais le même dortoir depuis six ans avec Lily, Alice, Mary et Emma. Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres en me souvenant de mes premiers jours ici.

**Je viens de corrigeais la plupart des fautes d'orthographes (enfin j'espère) et j'ai changé deux ou trois petits détails qui n'allaient pas avec l'histoire. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2 : Rencontre

Je venais tout juste de rentrer en première année. J'étais fascinée par le spectacle de Poudlard et il m'arrive encore même après six ans d'être émerveillée comme la petite fille de onze ans que j'étais à l'époque.

Physiquement je n'avais pas beaucoup évoluée si ce n'est que j'avais grandi et que mon visage avait perdu ce côté enfantin. A l'époque j'étais assez bouboule.

J'avais était appelé devant tout le monde pour que le choixpeau décide dans quelle maison j'allais être.

Etant donné que tous les membres de ma famille étaient passés par Serdaigle je m'attendais à ce que moi aussi j'y sois envoyée. Imaginez la surprise quand le choipeau cria un tonitruant ''Gryffondor''. Je m'étais donc dirigé sous les applaudissements vers ma table. Même si ma timidité avait failli me paralyser sur place.

Une semaine venait de passer et à mon plus grand bonheur j'adorais ma maison et j'avais déjà rencontré Lily, Kylian, Emma, Alice, Mary et Franck. On était en week-end et j'avais décidé que pour une fois je me lèverais très tôt. En vérité j'étais tellement excité à l'idée de pouvoir explorer l'école que je n'arrivais plus du tout à me rendormir.

Je décidais donc de descendre dans ma salle commune et de m'avancer dans mes devoirs. Malheureusement pour moi je ne retrouvais plus mon livre de potion et j'en avais besoin. A cause du vacarme que j'avais fait je m'étais fait chasser par une Lily très en colère.

Je rejoignais donc la salle commune dépitée mais là surprise je n'étais pas la seule apparemment à ne plus dormir. Il y avait devant moi quatre garçons : un petit assez enveloppé avec un air timide, un dont les cheveux n'avez pas du voir une brosse depuis un bout de temps, un autre avec des cheveux couleur miel, à l'air très gentil et sérieux, et le dernier au cheveux noir et au yeux gris avec un air malicieux.

C'était les maraudeurs aux premiers temps de leur amitié. Je décidais de leur demander si l'un d'entre eux ne pourrait pas me prêter son livre de potion. J'abordais le plus proche de moi celui qui n'était autre que Sirius.

_Euh excuse moi !

Il se retourna vers moi et après un coup d'oeil hautin il me répondit, dédaigneusement.

_Désolé mais j'ai pas envie de parler avec une fille dans ton genre même si c'est une de mes admiratrices et tu vois pas que tu me dérange en plus.

J'ai eu comme qui dirais un coup de sang et la moutarde m'est montée au nez. Mais avant de pouvoir répliquer et remettre ce crétin fini à sa place, celui à l'air gentil vint à ma rescousse.

_Sirius enfin tu ne pourrais pas être un peut plus poli. Cette fille ne t'a rien fait.

Je le regardais et le remerciais avant de me retourner pour dire ce que je pensais.

_Je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais me prêter ton livre de potion mais vu la taille de ton ego tu ne dois même pas savoir ce qu'est un livre espèce de troll ! Alors écoute moi bien je ne suis pas une de tes ''admiratrices'' si tu en as. Ce qui m'étonnerais et le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

Sur ce, je suis partie en direction de la grande salle en le laissant planté là comme un idiot et en l'insultant copieusement. J'étais quasiment sur qu'il pouvait m'entendre. Je crois que pour le coup ça à du lui faire un choc. Qu'une fille ne soit pas à ses pieds mais qu'en plus elle ose le rabaisser. Ca devait être une grande première pour lui et en même temps un gros coup porté à son orgueil.

A partir de ce moment et jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur nous force à travailler ensemble nous nous détestions cordialement. Toutes les occasions pour s'insulter et ce faire des mauvais coups étaient bons à prendre.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a vacciné des remarques acerbes sur mon physique et il ne s'en privait pas vous pouvez me croire. Malgré notre haine mutuelle je devins tout de même amie avec Remus et James que je croisais soit à la bibliothèque pour le premier soit en défense contre les forces du mal. Ils étaient tous les deux très sympathiques même si je ne leur parlais pas vraiment souvent.

Durant le cours que je partageais en compagnie de Sirius je n'étais pas vraiment une élève modèle. Nous passions tellement de temps à nous chamailler et à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'autre que nous nous fîmes plus d'une fois réprimander par le professeur et inévitablement je finis par me faire coller avec Sirius pour un évènement tout a fait bénin.

Nous étions en cours de potion. Après tout quel autre professeur que Slughorn pouvait me mettre en binôme avec mon meilleur ami alors qu'à l'époque nous ne nous entendions pas très bien. Même pas du tout.

A cause d'un tour qu'il m'avait joué j'avais décidé de me venger de lui. Malheureusement le tour que j'avais prévu de lui jouer ne marcha pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il me prit la main dans le sac.

Nous avons commencé à nous disputer sans faire très attention à notre potion et au reste de la classe. Slughorn vint rapidement voir ce qui ce passait et tenta de nous calmer avant que nous n'en arrivions aux mains.

Et soudain la potion, qui avait pris une couleur inquiétante et commençait à bouillir, explosa nous recouvrant tous les trois d'une drôle de substance nauséabonde.

Pour le coup Slughorn était tellement énervé qu'il pris une couleur violacé. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Nous avons heureusement eut la présence d'esprit de nous taire et de regarder les dégâts que nous venions de causer d'un air coupable.

_VOUS !Vous êtes vraiment insupportables vous ne pouvez pas faire preuve d'un minimum de bon sens ! Vous osez vous disputer en dehors d'une classe ou chaque minute d'inattention risque de faire exploser un chaudron ! Vous viendrez en colle me nettoyer tous ça jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et sachez que vos familles en seront informé.

''Aïe ça, ça va faire très mal quand ma mère va le savoir. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure''

Et effectivement je passais un mauvais quart d'heure. Ma mère était tellement en colère qu'elle avait faillit venir en personne pour me sermonner.

Je n'étais pas au courant de ses intentions à l'époque mais j'ai évité le pire grâce à l'intervention de mon père. A la place je reçus une beuglante. Je me souviens encore des termes dont elle parlait de moi et je dois dire que jamais de ma vie je ne me suis senti aussi humilier. Elle disait ceci :

_ELLIA THOMPSON !TU ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE !Non seulement tu vas à Gryffondor (elle avait cracher le nom de ma maison avec le plus de mépris possible) mais en plus tu te comporte comme une délinquante ! Tu me fais honte !

Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment, avec une sœur aussi formidable qu'Alexia, tu as put tomber aussi bas. Comment j'ai pu avoir un enfant comme toi ! Sache qu'à ton prochain retour à la maison tu seras sévèrement puni.

Et je ne veux pas te voir avant que ce ne soit les grandes vacances. Tu ne passeras pas noël et les autres vacances scolaire avec nous tu resteras ici ! J'espère que tu vas revoir ton comportement parce que je ne suis pas fière de toi du tout !

Après que la beuglante se soit auto déchirée je sentis tous les regards converger vers moi. Certains moqueurs, d'autre remplie de pitié et de compassion. Beaucoup de gens riaient de manière plus ou moins discrète Je m'enfuis de la grande salle en courant sous les rires moqueurs de mes condisciples.

Je ne ressortie de ma chambre que pour aller à mon heure de colle avec Slughorn. Lorsque j'arrivais au cachot Sirius était déjà là à attendre le professeur. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse plusieurs réflexions comme à son habitude. Je n'étais vraiment pas sur d'être d'humeur à le supporter. Mais à ma plus grande surprise il ne dis rien du tout et ne me jeta même pas un regard.

Slughorn arriva enfin et nous fit entrer dans le plus grand des silences.

_Bien vous allez me nettoyer les chaudrons qui sont au fond de la salle. Pendant les deux prochaines heures. Inutile de vous préciser que vos baguettes sont interdites ainsi que l'usage de la magie. Je vous demande donc de me les remettre pour que je leur jette un sort qui les rendra inutilisable pendant votre colle.

Nous lui avons donné nos baguettes à contre cœur et une fois qu'il eut jeté son sortilège nous les avons rangé dans nos capes.

_Je vous laisse à vos travaux. La porte ne s'ouvrira que dans deux heures.

Et il nous laissa là avec une pile de chaudron à nettoyer. C'est en silence que nous nous sommes mit au travail. Une fois les deux heures écoulée je suis sortie et je regagnais mon dortoir ou les filles dormaient déjà comme des souches. Je m'endormais moi aussi fatiguée par tant d'émotion mais avant de rejoindre Morphée je m'interrogeais tout de même sur le comportement étrange de Black.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais au aurore. Je me préparais le plus silencieusement possible heureusement nous étions vendredi et dimanche je n'aurais plus de retenue à faire. J'avais beau apprécié moyennement Slughorn, bien que depuis qu'il m'ait mis a coté de Black et que j'ai eu des retenues je l'apprécie moins, voir pas du tout, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de passer toute ma soirée avec lui et Black.

Je descendis dans la salle commune lorsque j'entendis des voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_Alors Sirius cette retenue c'était comment ?

_James arrête de l'astiquer avec ça. Le réprimanda Remus

Ai- je déjà dit a qu'elle point j'adorais Remus. Déjà à l'époque, il me défendait.

_Bah moi j'ai envie de savoir ce qui c'est passé. T'as du lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs. Avec la beuglante que sa mère lui à envoyé t'avait de quoi lui faire plein de réflexion.

_Je lui ai rien dit. Répondit-il bougon.

J'aurais adoré, à ce moment là, voir la tête des trois autres et plus particulièrement celle de James quand Sirius avait parlé.

_Mais enfin pourquoi ?

_Parce que la beuglante ce n'est pas de sa faute et je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir une mère très aimante. La mienne aurait très bien pu m'en envoyer une mais elle préfère les endoloris au beuglante.

J'étais de plus en plus intriguée par son comportement et par les révélations que je venais d'entendre.

Ma journée se déroula sans évènement particulier. A par le fait que ma famille ou plutôt mes frère vinrent m'asticoter un peu au sujet de ma retenue et de la beuglante.

Je retournais donc le soir au cachot pour effectuer ma retenue. Tout ce passa comme la veille. Slughorn jeta un sort à nos baguettes et nous laissa dans la salle. Nous travaillons depuis déjà une heure quand en voulant récurer un chaudron très grand je me retrouvais le buste coincé à l'intérieur.

La scène devait être très comique vu que j'entendais le rire de Sirius derrière moi. On aurait dit les aboiements d'un chien. J'essayais tant bien que mal de sortir de là mais j'avais besoin d'aide. Black devait avoir eut la même idée puisqu'il me dit.

_Attend bouge pas je vais t'aider à sortir du chaudron.

Après quelque minute de lutte acharner le chaudron fini par céder et me laisser sortir. Je regardais Black pendant quelque seconde puis n'y tenant plus j'explosais de rire bientôt suivit par mon futur ami. Une fois calmer je pus enfin le remercier.

_Merci Black. Je crois bien que sans ton aide je n'aurais pas pu sortir de ce chaudron.

_Oh mais de rien. Au faite maintenant que je viens de te sauver évite de devenir l'une de mes groupie s'il te plait.

_Dis donc tu te prends pour qui c'est pas parce que tu m'a aidé que je vais être à tes pieds.

Nous nous échangions des petites piques lorsque soudain il me regarda avec sérieux

_Au faite je suis désolé qu'à cause de notre petite guerre tu te sois fais engueuler par ta mère devant tout le monde.

_Oh tu sais c'est pas si grave. Depuis que je suis toute petite j'ai l'habitude d'être la honte de ma mère alors que ma sœur est sa fierté.

_Ouais mais quand même te faire bannir de chez toi jusqu'au grande vacance c'est un peu dur non ?

_Tu sais j'ai jamais était très proche de ma mère et pour tout dire je suis plutôt contente de rester jusqu'au grande vacance comme ça je n'aurai pas tout mes frères sur le dos tout le temps. Il n'y a que mon père qui va me manquer et Chris.

_Moi aussi j'ai des rapports assez tendus avec ma mère. Mais pourquoi tu ne t'entends pas avec la tienne ?

_Je suis la honte de ma famille parce que je suis à Gryffondor. Je viens d'une famille qui sont tous passer par Serdaigle alors je suis un peu la brebis galleuse et en plus je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que ma sœur.

_Je comprend ce que tu ressens moi ma famille vient d'une vieille lignée de sang pur et ils sont tous aller à Serpentard. Je fais tache sur le portrait de famille. C'est dingue quand même on a un point commun.

_Et toi avec ta famille tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes ?

_Si mais j'ai l'habitude.

_Tu veux dire qu'elle va te punir ?

_Ouai à coup de sortilège interdit mais t'en fais pas je vais survivre. J'y suis habitué.

Il avait beau rigoler je sentais bien qu'il était quand même triste.

Après ce jour nos rapports devinrent plus amicaux et comme j'étais la seule avec lui à Gryffondor à rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de noël, nous avions passé notre temps ensemble à faire des blagues, jusqu'à ce que nous devenions très proche. Et je dois bien l'avouer nous nous étions venger de Slughorn bien qu'il n'ait jamais su qui avait déposé le paquet contenant des chocolats enchantés.

Le fait de rester à Poudlard n'était pas plus mal parce que mes trois grands frères ne voulaient pas que je m'approche d'un garçon, même en amitié. Ils disaient qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en eux. Autant dire que Kylian et Frank ont subit un interrogatoire avant de pouvoir me parler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 : Abandon

Le lendemain je me réveillais assez tôt ce qui n'était pas très inhabituel pour moi. Mais me réveiller a 5 heures du matin c'était tout de même un peu trop tôt.

Je me dirigeais en mode radar vers la salle de bain le mode radar pour ceux qui ne savent pas trop c'est que vous vous diriger plus à l'instinct qu'à la vue. Je pris une longue douche bien chaude. Ha ! Le bonheur de pouvoir prendre une douche sans avoir peur que d'un seul coup l'eau devienne glacial.

Finalement c'était plutôt pas mal d'être debout à cette heure, il n'y avait personne pour vous déloger de la salle de bain parce que l'on prenait trop de temps ou on n'était oubigé de déloger de force les filles qui prenaient soins de leurs visages. Pas que mes amies le fassent mais je savais que des filles d'autres dortoirs le faisaient.

Elles passent plus de temps à se maquiller et à s'admirer dans une glace qu'à faire autre chose à part bien sur draguer et s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu potable. Et je ne dis pas ça par pure méchanceté, j'avais moi-même été témoin.

Ces filles faisaient depuis plusieurs années du rentre dedans au maraudeurs, bon elles n'étaient pas les seules. A peu près toutes les filles de Poudlard de la première à la septième année bavaient sur les maraudeurs ou rêvaient de leur adresser la parole.

Je décidais de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Mais arriver dans ma salle commune je vis quelque chose qui me fis m'arrêter sur le coup. Sirius venais de passer le portrait de la grosse dame.

Il était complètement débraillé sa chemise à peine boutonnée dépassait et certains boutons avaient manifestement étaient oubliés dans la hâte de partir. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés, je pouvais même voir les cernes sous ses yeux. Il avait sans doute passé la nuit dehors dans un autre dortoir. J'avais beau savoir qu'il faisait ça à peu près tout les mois mais je ne l'avais jamais encore vu juste après.

Les autres maraudeurs sont descendus à ce moment. Mais Sirius contrairement à eux ne pouvait pas me voir.

_Waouh ! Là t'as vraiment fait fort Sirius non seulement tu t'es tapé cette fille dans le train mais en plus t'a passer la nuit hors du dortoir. T'as vraiment trop la classe.

Je vis James et Remus fusiller Peter du regard puis ils ce tournèrent vers moi un peu gêné. C'est à ce moment la que Sirius ce rendis enfin compte de ma présence. Son petit sourire vainqueur et narcissique fondis comme neige au soleil quand il vit mon expression. Par respect pour les autres je ne dis pas à quel point ce qu'il avait fait me dégoûtait mais je le pensais. Avant de passé le portrait je me retournais.

_J'ai un truc à te faire écouter. Rendez vous dans la salle commune ce soir.

Il acquiesça.

Le reste de la journée ce passa normalement. Je reçu mon emploi du temps pendant le petit déjeuné des mains même de McGonagall.

_Miss Thompson le directeur souhaite vous parlez maintenant et vous prie de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est ''bonbons''.

J'acquiesçais et après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner je me levais et me dirigeais vers son bureau. En chemin je croisais Rogue. Je réprimais une grimace.

_Tiens mais c'est le petit toutou de Black. Qu'est ce que tu fais aussi loin de ton maître ? Demanda t'il sarcastique.

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il me détestait autant. Je ne lui avais jamais fait de mal et quand Lily nous avait présenté j'avais même essayé de devenir son amie. Enfin je suppose qu'étant donner que je suis amie avec les maraudeurs il ne pouvait que me détester.

_Ba alors on a perdu sa langue ? C'est vrai que sans Black, on est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans son maître ?

Je décidais de passer mon chemin. J'avais déjà fait quelque pas quand un sort passa juste à côté de moi.

Je dois avouer que j'ai peut être réagi un peu trop violemment mais avant que mon cerveau n'ai eu le temps d'enregistrer quoique ce soit Rogue était déjà affalé sur le sol.

Je le laissait la après tout il l'avait chercher et un simple expelliarmus ne pouvait pas faire trop de dégât.

Je rentrais dans le bureau du directeur. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer la pièce. C'était la première fois que j'y rentrais. D'ailleurs je me demandais bien pourquoi Dumbledore m'avait convoqué. Tiens quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue comme dis le proverbe.

_Bonjours miss Thompson asseyez vous. Un bonbon ?

_Non merci professeur.

Je dois dire qu'il me faisait un peu peur avec ses bonbons. Il avait un regard de psychopathe quand il défaisait l'emballage.

_Si je vous ais demandé de venir c'est parce que j'ai eu des échos de certain de vos professeurs.

_Ah bon ?

_Oui voyez vous certain d'entre eux pense que vous n'êtes pas à cent pour cent de vos capacité. Et que vous vous laissez allé.

Il me regarda avec des yeux brillants et un sourire malicieux observant ma réaction. Je déglutit et me mis à bégayer.

_A…A bon ? Et qu'est ce qui leur fait penser ça ?

Son sourire s'accentua.

_Des petites choses des résultats écrits qui parfois ne collent pas avec vos réactions en cours surtout en sortilège, enchantement et métamorphose. Vous maîtriser parfaitement les sorts, mais a l'écrit vous ne faite aucun effort.

_Je ne comprend pas en quoi ce serait un problème. Et ça ne veut rien dire, j'ai peu être des problèmes a l'écrit.

_C'est a vous de me le dire mademoiselle. D'autre part je sais que vous avez été capable d'introduire à Poudlard des objets moldu qui ne devraient pas fonctionner normalement.

M…. ! Il été au courant pour mon baladeur. Et je suis quasiment sur que même l'excellente Lily n'aurait pas réussi. Je m'étais moi-même mise dans de beau drap.

_Ne vous en faite pas miss je ne dévoilerais pas votre petit secret si vous m'expliquez pourquoi une élève avec des capacité aussi impressionnantes que les vôtres, ne semble absolument pas s'intéresser à ses résultats. Vous pourriez en travaillant un peu surpasser tout vos camarades et devenir la meilleure.

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire la vérité il ne comprendrait pas et me prendrais sûrement pour une idiote. Même moi parfois je me trouvais stupide.

_Vous savez miss je ne me permettrais en aucune façon de vous juger, je cherche juste à comprendre pourquoi une élève avec un potentiel comme le votre ne l'exploite pas au maximum. Bien sur vos raisons ne concerne que vous mais je trouve cela dommage.

_Je…c'est personnel. J'aimerais autant ne pas me faire remarquer.

Là je crois qu'il me prend vraiment pour une folle. En tout cas il en est resté collé sur son fauteuil et il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ma phrase. Une grande première pour lui comme quoi à cent ans et dix balais ont expérimente de nouvelle chose.

_Si je me souviens bien votre sœur et votre mère avait toute les deux un niveau excellent. Et cela ne les a pas démarquée des autres.

Pour le coup c'est moi qui suis scotché comment il peut ce souvenir de leurs niveaux, la scolarité de ma sœur remonte à dix ans et celle de ma mère à trente ans.

_Vous ne voulez pas les imités, si je comprend bien. Pourtant je peux vous assuré que vous les surpasseriez.

Il me dévisagea.

_Est ce que le fait de contrarier vos parents vous parait important au point de compromettre votre avenir ?

Je tressaillis. Je baissais la tête et triturais machinalement mes mains. Effectivement dis comme ça j'ai vraiment l'air stupide mais je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution. En plus je n'aime pas particulièrement passer mon temps à réviser.

_Je suis désolée professeur je vais faire des efforts à partir de maintenant.

_Bien je compte sur vous et je suis sur que vous serez capable d'atteindre sans problème le niveau des plus grands sorciers.

Après avoir quitté le bureau de Dumbledore je me rendis directement au cachot pour mon premier cours de potion de l'année. Malheureusement pour moi, mes relations avec Slughorn s'étaient dégradées. Je pris place comme d'habitude à coté de Lily.

_Bien aujourd'hui nous allons faire la potion amortentia. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les particularités de cette potion ?

Il fait mine de chercher des volontaires et ignore la main levée de Lily. Il prend un air satisfait quand son regard se pose sur moi.

_Miss Thompson peut être ?

Espèce de vieille peau de vache. Depuis ce fameux épisode avec Sirius il ne peut plus me voir alors il se venge. Mais désolé mon pote tu arrives après ma conversation avec Dumby.

_C'est tout d'abord le philtre d'amour le plus puissant que l'on ai jamais crée. La potion exhale une odeur rappelant les choses que l'on aime le plus. Chaque odeur est propre à la personne.

Tout le monde me regarde médusé. Faut dire que je ne me suis jamais démarqué pour mes performances en potions. Quoi qu'en faite si mais plutôt à cause de mon manque de performance. Je ne comptais même plus les crises de nerf de Slughorn, il nous avait même séparé moi et Sirius

_Bien…Très bien miss Thompson.

Les quatre garçons de devant se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

_Bravo lia tu lui as cloué le bec. Dit Sirius en exultant.

Je me retourne vers Lily dont l'expression n'avait pas changé depuis tout à l'heure. Elle était à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la suspicion.

_Je savais bien que tu faisais semblant d'être aussi nulle. Marmonne t'elle.

Nous avons rit toute les deux en même temps. Sur toute la population de l'école et même la population mondiale, il n'y avait que Lily qui connaissait mon petit secret.

_Alors dit moi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive normalement tu n'aurais pas répondu à la question ?

_Je sais mais j'ai eu une conversation avec Dumbledore. Apparemment certains professeurs ont fini par ce douter de quelque chose. Enfin bref grâce à lui j'ai compris que ce que je faisais était nul et que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

_Attend tu te moques de moi ! Ca fait des années que je te dis la même chose et il suffit qu'il te le dise pour que tu changes d'avis.

_Désolé Lys mais tu comprends Dumbledore c'est Le sorcier qu'il faut toujours écouter.

_Ouais je te pardonne mais que pour cette fois.

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement. Certain furent étonné de voir quel ''progrès '' j'avais fait. J'avais vraiment hâte que le repas soit fini pour que je puisse retrouver Sirius. Il m'avait tellement manqué et dans le train je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui parler. Nous finîmes de mangé (enfin je commençais à perdre patiente) et nous sommes partit dans notre salle commune.

La plupart des élèves de Gryffondor restaient dans la salle pour profité des retrouvailles avec leurs amis. Mes amis et moi en faisions partie toute la bande était là, même les maraudeurs étaient venu se greffer à notre groupe pour le plus grand malheur de Lily.

_James, Remus vous ne savez pas ou est passer Sirius je lui avais donné rendez vous ici mais je ne le trouve nul part et le couvre feu est dans pas longtemps.

_Non désolé après mangé on est tout de suite partit et il nous a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait.

_On pensais qu'il était partit te rejoindre.

_Hé bien visiblement non.

Une heure et demi plus tard mes amies partirent se coucher et je vis sur leur visage la compassion que je leur inspirais. J'attendis encore un peu seule puis je montais me coucher avec une désagréable sensation d'abandon. Mais quoi de plus normal après tout j'avais vraiment été abandonné par mon meilleur ami qui m'avait posé un lapin.

Je me levais le lendemain remontée à bloc contre mon soit disant meilleur ami. Il allait m'entendre celui la. Je me préparais mais en sortant de la salle de bain je croisais le regard pensif de ma meilleure amie.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lys ?

_Rien j'ai juste l'impression que Potter prépare un mauvais coup.

_Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

_Hé bien pour le moment il n'a toujours pas fait de blague alors que d'habitude il commence toujours l'année en en faisant une. Et puis il a l'air de s'être calmé et ça m'inquiète. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il prépare un mauvais coup.

_Tu oublies celle du train et puis profite en un peu de ce calme pour une fois que tu ne passe pas ton temps a lui crier après c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ?

_Oui tu as raison, c'est juste que d'habitude il en fait une dans la grande salle.

Elle semblait toujours inquiète. J'allais vraiment devoir parler avec James est essayer de les mettre ensembles. Ses deux la étaient fait l'un pour l'autre peu importe ce que disais Lily.

Une fois lavées, coiffées et habillées nous descendîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner.

_Non mais vous vous rendez compte on va connaître trois mois de pur bonheur ! On va pouvoir se rincer l'œil autant qu'on veut ! Sa va être top.

J'adore Mary mais depuis l'annonce du directeur elle était devenue un peu hystérique sur les bords enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Mais c'est ce qui fait sont charme. Mary était le genre de fille qui quand on la voit, on se dit qu'elle est timide et calme mais pas du tout. Une fois que vous la connaissez, vous vous rendez compte que c'est un petit diable et drôlement pervers en plus.

Elle m'a un jours demander pourquoi je ne profitait pas des trois mecs les plus canon de Poudlard au lieu d'être seulement amie avec eux. Vous voyez le genre.

J'aperçus Sirius. Je me dirigeais vers lui et m'installais à coté. Je commençais à mangeais mais je sentais quand même le regard des autres sur moi. Ils attendaient de voir ce que je lui réservais.

_Tu as passé une bonne soirée Sirius ?

Il faut reconnaître qu'il me connaissait bien, il savait donc que sous ma politesse glaciale j'étais très en colère contre lui.

_Hum oui. Me répondit-il prudemment.

_Et qu'est ce que tu as fais de si passionnent ?

Je pouvais voir l'éclair de génie illuminer son regard quand ses deux neurones sont rentrés en collision.

_Oh…Oups j'avais oublié qu'on devait se voir. Mais en même temps la fille avec qui j'ai passé la nuit en valait la peine.

Il fit une petite pause.

_Allez tu vas pas me faire une scène juste pour ça quand même ?

_Attend tu te fous de moi là ! Je ne te demande pas de passer tout ton temps avec moi mais j'avais pensé qu'étant donné que je suis ta meilleure amie tu aurais un peu plus de considération pour moi que pour tes poufs.

Je me lève en le regardant de haut. Enfin autant que mon mètre soixante cinq me le permet. Et je m'en allais.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 Nouveaux amis

Aujourd'hui cela fait un mois que je suis rentrée en sixièmes années. Une semaine que je suis un peu en froid avec Sirius. Et c'est aujourd'hui que les ''Bad Boys Russe'' aussi appelé BBR par Mary, arrivent en même temps que les ''Petites Françaises'' ou PF comme dirait Kylian. Autant dire que c'est l'effervéssence dans tout le château. Que ce soit parmi les elfes de maison qui sont tous très heureux d'avoir un surplus de travail ou parmi les élèves et les professeurs.

_Ellia !Ellia vient vite !Il faut qu'on ce dépêche si on veut avoir les meilleures places pour admirer l'arriver des autres !

Ça c'est Mary et Kylian ils sont tous les deux comme des gamins la veille de noël, complètement survolté.

_Oui j'arrive !

Nous nous rendons tous les trois dans la grande salle, moi plus traîné par mes deux amis.

Heureusement Lily, Emma, Alice, et Franck nous avait gardé une place. Juste à coté de nous ce trouvait les maraudeurs. Depuis que moi et Sirius sommes en froid il semblerait que Lily et James se soit alliés pour nous réconcilier. Ce qui est absolument inutile je pardonnerais volontiers Sirius si il venait s'excuser. Mais apparemment monsieur ne voyait pas où était le mal. Mais bon si cela peut permettre à James de conquérir sa belle, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

_Mes très chers élèves ils est temps pour nous d'accueillir les délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâton.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement sur les hommes à la mine assez sombre qui dégageaient une aura de puissance brute. A en jugez par la réaction des filles dans la salle il libérait aussi un bon paquet de testostérone. Durmstrang était une école exclusivement masculine.

Même moi je sentais mon pouls augmenter et une excitation s'emparer dans tous mon corps. Je me tournais pour voir la tête de Sirius. La concurrence que les Bulgares apportaient ne devait pas trop lui plaire.

Tout d'un coup je vis son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire gourmand. Je me retournais juste à temps pour voir entrer des filles d'une beauté incroyable. Elles symbolisaient tous ce qu'une fille voulait être, belle, gracieuse, élégante. Des jeunes hommes les suivait ils étaient… disons qu'ils avaient vraiment la classe.

Une fois le discours de Dumby (j'avais décider de lui donné ce petit surnom affectif) les nouveaux arrivant furent réparties par leur professeur dans les différentes maisons. La maison Gryffondor accueillerait trois filles et trois garçons de Beauxbâton, qui avaient notre âge. L'un des français s'avança accompagné de ses camarades vers mon groupe d'amis. On lui fit un sourire gentil. Il s'adressa à moi et Mary.

_Excusez moi est-ce que nous pourrions nous joindre à vous si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Pour le coup Mary en est resté bouche bée. Je crois qu'elle n'était pas trop loin de l'infarctus. J'étais moi aussi étonné qu'il vienne nous parler surtout avec un aussi bon anglais et avec une telle politesse. Mais je me repris et je lui adressais un grand sourire.

_Bien sur.

Une fois que les six français ce furent installé je présentais tous le monde.

_Je vous présente Mary, Lily, Emma, Alice et son petit ami Franck, et Kylian. A ma droite il y à James et Remus. Quand à moi c'est Ellia.

Tous lancèrent un bonjour collectif.

_Enchanté moi c'est Antony. Il y à Louise, Margot et Chloé ma sœur jumelle.

Il nous désigna tour à tour une petite blonde aux cheveux bouclée, une grande brune aux yeux marron et enfin une brune aux yeux bleus qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Elles nous sourirent.

_Et eux c'est mes meilleurs amis Bastien et Alexandre. Dit-il en désignant un métisse aux yeux verts et un beau blond.

_Salut. Dirent-ils

Nous avons continué à parler et à faire connaissance. Je dois dire que j'étais agréablement surprise de toute suite bien m'entendre avec les six français surtout avec Antony et Chloé. Je les considérais presque comme James et Remus. Kylian et Mary étaient aux anges.

Par contre même si elle semblait bien s'entendre avec les filles, Emma ne semblait pas très heureuse de l'intérêt que Kylian leur accordais. Je regardais Lily qui semblait avoir eu la même pensé que moi. Elle me regarda et me rendis mon sourire en hochant la tête. Nous allions nous servirent de la jalousie d'Emma pour qu'ils se mettent enfin ensemble.

Ha Lily elle me comprenait sans même que j'ai besoin de lui parler. C'est bizarre mais des fois j'avais l'impression qu'on avait une sorte de connexion psychique.

Nous avons fait visiter le château à nos nouveaux amis. Nous avons tous beaucoup rigoler de voir leur têtes. Nous devions nous aussi avoir la même en première année mais la voir sur des sixièmes années faisait bizarre.

_Bon alors là, c'est le portrait de la grosse dame. Vous lui donnez le mot de passe et elle vous fait entrez dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Expliquai-je.

Ils semblaient très étonnés quand après avoir donné le mot de passe le portrait s'ouvrit.

Nous avons continué à parler pendant quelque temps puis je décidais d'aller me coucher. Je leur souhaitais à tous une bonne nuit. Je me dirigeais vers mon dortoir quand j'entendis Sirius m'appeler.

_Hé Ellia.

Je me retournais et m'arrêtais.

_On pourrais ce voir demain soir vu que ça fait un petit moment qu'on à pas pu être tous seul ?

Je jetais un regard à Lily.

_Désolé mais demain soir j'ai promis à Lily qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble. Mais on pourrait ce voir une autre fois.

_Euh ouai je suppose. Me dit-il avec un drôle d'air.

_Je te connais Sirius si t'a quelque chose à dire dit le.

_Ok t'es sur que t'auras du temps à me consacrer vu que tu es obnubilé par ton petit français.

_Quel petit français ?

_Tu sais bien le type avec qui tu as passé toute la soirée à parler. T'as passé tout ton temps à le dévorer des yeux.

J'eu un petit rire. Et je partais sans me retourner. Une fois dans mon dortoir je me retournais pour tombé nez a nez avec Lily qui avait dû me suivre.

_Eh bien dit donc ! Si ce n'est pas une crise de jalousie, moi je suis la petite amie de Potter.

_Ha tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais enfin compris que James est fou de toi et que vous sortez ensemble.

Elle devint d'un seul coup toute rouge. A cause de la colère ou de la gène ? Je préfèrerais la deuxième hypothèse et j'allais vraiment devoir parler avec James.

_Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Tu m'as parfaitement comprise !

_Ecoute Lily il n'y a aucune chance pour que Sirius pète un câble juste parce que je parle à Antony.

_Non à près tout vous n'êtes absolument pas en froid.

_Et puis de toute façon il est bien trop occupé pour remarquer sa meilleure amie. Répliquai-je sarcastiquement.

_Oh Lia je suis désolée je sais à quel point le fait qu'il ce fiche éperdument de toi te fais mal.

_Lily s'il te plait j'ai pas envie de parler de mes sentiments pour Sirius maintenant.

_Ok mais en tout cas monsieur va bouder. Tu l'as superbement ignoré et tout le monde sait que l'énorme orgueil de Sirius Black n'aime pas être froissé. Dit-elle en prenant une voix magistral avant d'exploser de rire bientôt suivi par moi.

_T'as raison Lys ça lui feras les pieds.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir il devait être minuit passer mais le sommeil refusais de venir. En désespoirs de cause je me levais pour allez prendre mon baladeur. Je le mis en route et retournais dans mon lit. Je commençais à me détendre.

Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser. A Sirius mais ça j'avais l'habitude. Je ne sais pas trop le comment du pourquoi mais en milieu de troisième année j'en étais tombé follement amoureuse.

Attention je suis peu être tombée amoureuse de lui mais pas du Sirius que toute les groupies aime. J'était tombée amoureuse du garçon qui me souriait gentiment, s'inquiétait toujours pour moi et pas de l'homme qui faisait un sourire charmeur mais arrogant en sachant qu'il va emballer à tout les coups. Moi c'est le Sirius sans masque dont j'étais amoureuse, le gentil garçon un peu blesser par le rejet de ses parents bien qu'il fasse comme si il s'en foutait celui qui rigolait un peu bizarrement et dont le vrai sourire était doux et tendre.

Quand je m'en étais rendu compte j'avais pensé que ce n'était qu'une amourette de passage et j'avais fait comme si de rien était. Comme si mon cœur ne dansait pas la java chaque fois que je le voyais ou qu'il était un peu trop proche de moi. Petit à petit j'ai fini par m'avouez que j'étais amoureuse de lui malgré tout ses défauts.

J'avais beau savoir qu'il était arrogant, orgueilleux et que s'il voulait il pouvait faire de votre vie un enfer j'en était quand même amoureuse. C'est à peu près a ce moment la que je me suis vraiment rapprocher de Lily. Nous étions deux à souffrir en silence moi à cause de Sirius et elle a cause du rejet de sa sœur Pétunia.

Pour l'avoir rencontré je peux vous assurer que ce n'est qu'une petite gamine capricieuse et jalouse de sa sœur mais on ne choisit pas sa famille.

Lily c'était très vite rendue compte de ce qui me faisait souffrir et elle m'avait toujours soutenue et remonter le moral tout en gardant mon secret. Et je lui rendais la pareille. Nous étions devenue très proche à un tel point que je la considérais comme ma propre sœur et elle est la seule à savoir ce qui ce cache derrière mes lunettes, ma tresse et mes vêtements masculins trois fois trop grand pour moi.

Finalement j'ai du finir par m'endormir car je me réveillais le lendemain avec mon baladeur encore sur mes oreilles. Je me levais en faisant le moins de bruit possible et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche bien chaude j'enfilais mon uniforme ainsi que mes lunettes et je réarrangeais ma tresse.

Je descendais dans la salle commune. Je pensais être la seule à être levé de si bonne heure mais je constatais que les français devaient être des lèves tôt. En tout cas l'un d'entre eux. Je m'avançais joyeusement jusqu'au fauteuil.

_Bonjours Antony !

Je le vis sursauter puis ce retourner. Il se mit debout et s'avançât pour me faire un bisou sur les deux joues, je rougis d'un seul coup.

_Bonjours Ellia mais dit moi tu es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le matin ?

Il dut ce rendre compte de ma gène.

_OH je suis désolé en France c'est comme ça que l'on dit bonjours.

_A bon ? C'est assez bizarre comme façon de faire ?

_Oui entre amis les hommes échangent des poignés de main mais pour dire bonjours à une femme il lui font la '' bise'' comme je viens de le faire ou à une certaine époque on faisait des baise main.

_Vous avez une drôle de façon de vous dire bonjours. Rigolai-je.

Il parut embarrassé.

_Je suis désolée mais je suis tellement habitué que j'oublie que les anglais n'ont pas les mêmes coutumes que nous.

_C'est pas grave. Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échec ? Le petit déjeuné ne sera servie que dans une heure et demie.

_Pourquoi pas. S'exclama t'il.

Nous étions entrain de discuter tout en jouant quand Sirius et Remus descendirent à leur tour.

_Salut Remus sa va ?

_Très bien et toi Ellia ? Je vois que tu t'entraînes sans moi au échec.

_Oui on progresse mieux si on change d'adversaire.

_Ellia à raison mais je crois qu'à ce rythme elle va vite me battre à plate couture. Intervint Antony

_Faut dire que t'a pas l'air très doué au échec. Maugréa Sirius.

Je me tournais vers lui en lui lançant un regard polaire.

_Bonjours Black je ne t'avais pas remarqué

Il serra les poings

_Allez viens Sirius et arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un regard inquiet puis s'adressa à Anthony.

_Je suis ravie de te rencontrer moi c'est Remus et la tête de mule avec moi c'est Sirius t'en fais pas il est pas du matin.

Remus entraîna Sirius avec lui nous laissant moi et Antony tous les deux. Je n'était pas dupe Remus venait de nous évitez une dispute mais il me mettait en garde. Si je continuais comme ça Sirius allait vraiment s'énerver. Et bien tant pis pour lui j'en avais marre de prendre des pincettes pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire de moi.

_Je me trompe peut être mais il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ?

_Oh rien tu auras un peu de mal à le croire mais techniquement c'est mon meilleur ami.

Je le vis hausser un sourcil à la fois septique et interrogateur.

_On à juste eu un petit différent lui et moi ce qui fais qu'on est un peu en froid.

_En tout cas ce type n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que tu me parles. Je dirais même qu'il est jaloux de l'attention que tu m'accordes.

_Peut être Sirius à toujours détester ne pas être le centre de l'attention du monde.

_Tu me raconte ?

Je lui racontais les raisons de mon différent avec mon meilleur ami pendant que nous descendions manger. Les autres nous rejoignirent pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Nous somme partie pour notre cours d'histoire de la magie. Je décidais de faire part à Lily de mon intention de me réconcilier avec Jake.

_Lys tu te souviens de Jake ?

_Oui mais pourquoi tu me parles de ce salaud. Qui du jour au lendemain ne t'as plus adressé la parole ?

_Ba figure toi que dans le train j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux Serdaigle qui voulaient se faire une fille de Gryffondor. Au final j'ai appris que si Jake ne me parlais plus c'est parce que Sirius lui avait cassé la figure.

_Quoi mais c'est carrément dégueulasse de la part de Sirius pour une fois qu'un type s'intéressait à toi ! Tu vas voir moi je vais lui faire sa fête à ce petit prétentieux !

_Du calme Lily tu vas te faire repérer par le prof. Tu ne vas rien faire du tout à Sirius il ne mérite même pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui

Une fois entrer dans la salle au lieu de m'installer comme à mon habitude a coté de Lys je m'avançais vers une personne bien particulière.

_Euh Salut Jake je peux me mettre à coté de toi ?

Il releva la tête vers moi. Je m'asseyais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire non. Il me lança un regard noir avant de se détourner et de m'ignorer complètement.

Le cours avait débuté depuis une dizaine de minutes et on pouvait déjà compté cinq élève endormis une bonne douzaine entrain de rêver ou de lutter contre le sommeil, deux personnes priant pour trouver une corde ou une lame de rassoire pas pour tuer le professeur vue que Binns était déjà mort mais pour ce tuer eux même et mettre fin à ce calvaire.

Tout le reste discutaient, dessinaient, enfin on s'occupe comme on peut. Même la studieuse Lily ne suivait pas le cours trop occupé à me lancer des regards d'encouragement et à essayer d'ignorer James ou de lui faire comprendre quel être insignifiant il était pour elle ce qui est peine perdue.

Remus non plus ne suivait pas trop le cours en même temps le pauvre je crois qu'il essayait de convaincre Sirius de ne pas faire de connerie avec Antony et avec Jake. Ce dernier devait supporter son regard de tueur depuis que je m'étais installé à coté de lui.

_Ecoute Jake je tenais à m'excuser. J'ai appris au début de l'année ce qui c'était passer avec Sirius.

_C'est ça tu vas me faire croire que tout Poudlard savait que Black m'avait cassé la gueule mais pas toi. Me prend pas pour un con s'il te plait !

_Je t'assure que j'en savais rien. J'était même super blesser que d'un seul coup tu m'évites comme la peste.

_Ba ça n'a pas eu l'air de t'affecter tant que ça. Tu t'en es vite remise.

_Peut être mais on était amis avant que Sirius n'intervienne et je voudrais qu'on le redevienne.

_Désolé mais Black a été très clair la dernière fois je ne dois plus m'approcher de toi sinon il fera de ma vie un enfer.

_On s'en fou de Sirius je lui demande pas de choisir mes amis. De toute façon il n'a rien à dire. On est en froid tout les deux et avec toutes ses connasses il ne fait même plus attention à qui je fréquente. S'il te plait Jake on s'entendait bien avant tout les deux.

_Bon je suppose qu'on peut essayer mais ne t'attends pas à ce que l'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde d'un coup. On se dit bonjours on se parle un peu mais c'est tout.

_Ok ça me va !

Je lui fit un grand sourire puis reportais mon attention sur le cours


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 Complot

La cloche sonna enfin la fin du cours en réveillant par la même occasion les dormeurs. Tous les élèves sont sortis de la salle en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Lily vint à ma rencontre.

_Alors raconte comment ça c'est passer ?

_Je dirais pas trop mal. Jake est d'accord pour qu'on se dise bonjours et qu'on échange de temps en temps des banalités.

_C'est déjà bien qu'il accepte de te reparler.

_Pourquoi je ne lui ai rien fait moi ?

_Toi non mais si j'étais à sa place j'aurais trop peur de Black pour t'adresser la parole.

_Ouais ba maintenant c'est décider je ne vais plus laisser Sirius diriger ma vie et me la pourrir !

_Bravo je suis fière de toi tu viens de franchir un grand pas ! S'exclama Lily en me faisant un grand sourire.

_Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris d'aller t'asseoir à coté de Sander ?

Je me retournais pour faire face à Sirius qui n'avait pas du tout l'air content. J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Allez courage ma fille tu ne vas pas trahir ta résolution alors que tu l'as prise i peine deux secondes.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Black. Répliquais-je froidement.

Je le vois s'énerver encore plus lorsque je l'appelle par son nom de famille. Il déteste ça.

_Ellia a raison elle a le droit de s'assoire et de parler avec qui elle veut.

Ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'adore Antony. J'ai beau ne pas le connaître depuis très longtemps, il prend quand même ma défense. Je vois d'ailleurs ses deux meilleurs amis hocher la tête, montrant par la qu'ils sont d'accord avec lui.

_Toi je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Tu l'as connais pas et tu connais pas Sander !

_Bon les garçons, on ce calme, on va finir par arriver en retard au prochain cours.

Du Lily tout craché. Finalement la bagarre se termine est nous nous rendons tous à notre prochain cours.

_Merci d'avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure.

_C'est tout à fais normal ce mec te traite comme si tu lui appartenais. Il fallait bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis entre nous je crois que c'est dans les gènes des français de venir à la rescousse des jolies filles. Plaisanta t'il.

Je devins soudain toute rouge. Fichue timidité.

_Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Je suis tout sauf jolie et certain diront même que je ne suis pas une fille.

Il redevint tout d'un coup sérieux.

_C'est vraiment ce que tu pense ?

Je haussais les épaules.

_Ecoute je suis sur qu'au fond de toi ce cache une fille aussi magnifique que ta personnalité.

Je ne répondis rien est me re-concentrais sur mon cours de métamorphose. J'étais assise entre Lily et Antony. Au regard que me laissait Lily, je sû qu'elle avait tout entendu et que nous allions avoir une petite discutions. Je me tournais vers elle et lui dit tout en chuchotant

_Comment il peut être au courant ?

_Tu ne lui a rien dit ?

_Non et en plus je ne suis pas magnifique quand je suis en mode normale.

Elle parut très étonner.

_Alors peut être que les français sont moins enclins à juger les gens sur leur physique.

_Ou alors il à des talents de légilimens très développé.

_C'est possible en tout cas il doit ce douter de quelque chose mais je pense que tu peux lui parler il a l'air digne de confiance.

_On verra.

_MISS THOMPSON ! Pouvez vous arrêter de déranger votre voisine et de suivre le cours. Sinon vous me servirez de cobaye pour le prochain cours où je vous montrerais comment changer un être humain en fauteuil.

_Désolée professeurs.

Je me fis toute petite pendant le reste de l'heure. Nous n'avions presque pas cours pendant l'après midi. La plupart des gens avaient décidés de rester dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps. Nous n'avons pas fait exception à la règle.

Kylian draguait sans aucune honte Louise. Emma avait l'air complètement exaspérer la pauvre. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son petit manège lui faisait mal. Lily et moi avions décidé de mettre notre plan à exécution dans trois, deux, un…

_Dis Emma tu ne trouve pas que Louise est vraiment très jolie ?

_Si pourquoi tu me demande ça Lily ?

_Oh pour rien. Répondis Lily avec un air trop innocent pour être honnête.

_Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle et Kylian ferait un très beau couple ? Dis-je pour en rajouter une couche.

Elle eue l'air triste mais elle se ressaisie trop vite.

_Oui tu as raison.

_Moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Ellia. Lily m'envoya un clin d'œil discret.

_A bon ?

Franchement notre échange sonnait tellement faux que je me demandais comment Emma pouvais tomber dans le panneau.

_Oui je trouve que Kylian irait beaucoup mieux avec Emma qu'avec Louise. Il a besoin d'une fille calme.

Emma rougit violemment. Elle détourna les yeux.

_Mais…Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Lily ! Je n'irais pas bien avec Kylian et de toute façon c'est impossible !

Son éclat de voix avait fait ce retourné tout nos amis.

_Mais pourquoi ce serait impossible ?

_Parce que ! Maintenant laissez moi tranquille.

Elle parti rejoindre Mary et Bastien qui discutait ensemble. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à parle de ses deux là à Lys. Mary avait des lampes torches à la place des yeux, quand elle lui parlait.

_Dite donc vous l'avez drôlement énervé. Dit une voix amusée dans notre dos.

Nous nous sommes retourné pour découvrir Chloé et Antony. Ils souriaient tout les deux.

_Je me demande ce que vous avez pu lui dire pour qu'elle rougisse à ce point.

_Enfin Antony c'est facile à deviner. Dit Chloé en nous faisant un clin d'oeil. Il y a un garçon là dessous. Pas vrai les filles ?

_Mais c'est pas vrai vous êtes tous des légilimens dans votre famille ou quoi ?

_Donc j'avais/elle avait raison. Dirent-ils en même temps.

Incroyable a les voir comme ça, on avait l'impression qu'ils ne formaient qu'un. Un peu comme Arthur et Léo. Je décidais d'ignorer leur remarque. Et me tournais vers Chloé.

_Oui. Emma et Kylian se connaissent depuis l'enfance et avec les autres on est persuadés qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Elle enchaîna.

_Mais ils n'osent pas se le dire ? Ou se l'avouer ?

_C'est exactement ça et avec Ellia on à remarqué qu'Emma avait l'air jalouse de l'intérêt que Kylian vous portait. Renchérit Lily.

_Vous avez donc décidé de vous servir de Louise pour les mettre tous les deux ensemble. L'esprit des femmes est carrément fascinant, tordu mais fascinant. Marmonna Anthony.

Chloé lui mit un coup de coude.

_Je te signale que je suis une femme et ce plan n'est pas tordu, il est brillant. Pas très innovant mais au moins on est sur qu'il marchera à coup sur.

_Et je rajouterai que tu as tout de suite compris ce qu'on comptait faire. Rajoutais-je

_En même temps j'ai une jumelle. Il faut croire que je suis plus souvent en contact avec mon coté féminin. Dit il en rigolant.

_Ah si tout les garçons pouvaient être, comme toi, plus en contact avec leur coté féminin. Nous les filles on serait bien plus heureuse. Soupira Lily

Il faudrait que je pense à l'interroger plus tard sur cette phrase pour voir si elle n'aurait pas un rapport avec un certain brun à lunette.

_Bon vous allez nous aider ? M'exclamais je en même temps que Lily.

Je vous l'avais dit, connexion psychique. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avant de nous sourire, machiavélique.

_Bien sur ! C'est quoi le plan ? S'exclama Chloé.

_On avait pensé rendre d'abord Emma bien jalouse et lui faire comprendre que Kylian serait mieux avec elle. Et après faire en gros la même chose à Kylian.

_Génial ! Si vous voulez je peux en parler à Louise pour quelle continue à ce rapprocher de Kylian.

_Ok mais pas trop parce qu'après ça va crée des tensions entre nous. Dis-je

_Et comment comptez vous rendre Kylian jaloux ? Je vous signale qu'un garçon est plus dur à rendre jaloux qu'une fille. En plus il n'a pas l'air d'être très futé. Sans vouloir être méchant.

_Y a pas de mal, on sait tous que Kylian peut être un boulet. Vu que tu es toi-même un garçon tu ne pourrais pas nous aidé un peu ?

_Vous voulez dire draguer Emma ?

_Oui

_Impossible ça ne marcherais pas. Je vais me faire casser la gueule plutôt que de rendre Kylian jaloux.

_Faudra y réfléchir.

_Attendez j'ai une idée. S'exclama Lily

_Ca c'est ma Lys ! Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur ton cerveau surdéveloppé pour nous pondre une super idée. Dis-je

Je reçu un coup d'œil septique. Elle me disait clairement « c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là. Qui de nous deux à un cerveau de surdouée »

_Vous ne le savez peut être pas vu que pour le moment l'information ne circule que parmi les préfets mais il va y avoir un bal avant que vous ne repartiez.

Chloé pris la parole surexcitée.

_Et ce sera une super occasion de les mettre ensemble. En plus un bal c'est vraiment génial.

_Bien sur on aura juste à faire en sorte qu'Emma soit super jolie et faire croire à Kylian qu'elle à un cavalier et quand il la verra arriver il sera super jaloux.

_Oui vous avez compris mais à la différence près qu'on ne va pas faire croire à Kylian qu'Emma aura un cavalier. Elle en aura vraiment un. Dit Lily en se tournant vers Anthony.

_Oui mais bien sur je n'irais pas vraiment avec elle pour que Kylian puisse me remplacer.

_Mais dans ce cas là il faut que Kylian soit seul pour le bal. Ajoutais-je.

_Bon on va réfléchir à tous ça et on en reparlera pour voir comment faire pour que le plan fonctionne.

_Je vais rejoindre les autres sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

Je partis rejoindre les autres.

_Lily attend on voudrait te parler. Dit Chloé.

_Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Ellia pourquoi elle se cache derrière des vêtements trop grand et d'horrible lunette ?

Lily le fusilla du regard et se tourna vers Chloé puis vers lui.

_Quoi c'est ma sœur on se dit tout et elle aussi se doutait de quelque chose. On a une bonne imagination dans la famille et on est très perspicace.

_C'est si voyant que ça ?

_Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait remarqué. Même les personnes qui la connaisse depuis longtemps.

_En même temps elle ne veut pas que les autres puisse la voir telle qu'elle est. Cette fille est une vraie trouillarde parfois.

_Mais pourquoi c'est bête je veux dire elle doit être super belle pourquoi le cacher aux autres au risque de se prendre des réflexions alors que c'est faux ! Elle serait plus tranquille.

_Je suis désolée Anthony mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire et puis qui peut comprendre sa logique.

_Remus est au courant. Intervint Chloé.

_Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Lily et Anthony

_Ca parait évident ce garçon à l'air aussi intelligent que nous il doit le savoir.

Lily et les autres nous rejoignirent un peu après et nous discutions tranquillement quand un imprévue vint gâcher l'ambiance.

_Lily jolie ! Je te cherchais justement !

C'était James qui arrivait dans notre direction.

_Bon je vous laisse les amis …

_Ba alors Lily tu comptais t'en aller sans même me dire bonjours ce n'est pas gentil.

_Au revoir Potter je ne tiens pas à me retrouver coincé avec toi et encore moins à parler avec quelqu'un qui à autant de cervelle qu'un troll.

_Voyons Lily tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi méchante avec moi juste parce que les autres sont là. Tu sais ils savent tous que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi et que tu es folle de mon corps de rêve.

Aïe… Explosion imminente. Et effectivement Lily a explosée.

_Non mais tu te prend pour qui Potter ! Moi folle de toi plutôt mourir je ne voudrais pas de toi-même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre tu es arrogant, prétentieux, tu…tu arg je m'en vais.

J'essayer de la suivre mais avant de partir je glissais à James en passant un « Bravo t'as encore fait fort c'est pas comme sa que tu vas réussir » mais le regard plein de désespoir qu'il me renvoya me bouleversa. J'allais vraiment devoir faire quelque chose. Le pauvre, il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Et les réflexions qu'il faisait pour cacher ses sentiments ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 Une annonce bouleversante et un rendez vous

Bon c'est officiel aujourd'hui je vais lancer le plan ''aider le pauvre James''. Ca fait déjà trop longtemps qu'il essaie en vain de séduire Lily. Il faut dire que le pauvre ne sait pas trop s'y prendre. Il essaie de faire le paon alors que ça ne fait qu'énerver Lily.

Je guettais toute la journée un moment pour lui parler seul à seul. Mais pas moyen de l'approcher discrètement, il y avait toujours au moins l'un des maraudeurs avec lui. Ce n'est quand cours de défense contre les forces du mal, alors que nous faisions un duel acharné l'un contre l'autre je pus lui souffler quelques mots.

_James…James !

_Quoi ? Si c'est pour me déconcentrer tu peux tout de suite arrêter.

_Faut que je te parle d'un truc hyper important.

_Ba vas y dis le maintenant. Me rétorqua-t-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

Quel idiot j'ai beau l'adorer, des fois j'ai envie de me taper le front devant sa bêtise.

_Pas maintenant ! En plus c'est privé, personne ne doit être au courant même pas les autres. Dis-je en esquivent son sort.

Pour le coup je devais avoir attirer sont attention. Les maraudeurs n'aiment pas les mystères. C'est bien connu.

_D'accord on se retrouve dans la salle commune ce soir. Je t'emmènerais dans un endroit où on ne peut pas être dérangé.

_Promet moi de venir James. Je ne veux pas qu'au dernier moment tu annules parce que tu voudras jouer des mauvais tours avec les autres.

_Ok je te le promet mais toi tu ne devra rien dire non plus de l'endroit ou on ira.

_D'accord.

_Monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Thompson ! Vous voulez peut être que je vous installe des chaise et que je vous serve du thé.

_Non Monsieur ça ira. Répondis James, avec désinvolture.

_Alors reprenez votre duel ! Et ce sera vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor vous remercierez votre camarade pour son insolence.

James eu le droit à pas mal de regard en coin mais il était habitué. Notre maison avait déjà perdu pas mal de point essentiellement à cause de lui.

Nous avons repris notre duel et je dois dire que je m'en suis sorti assez bien avec une égalité parfaite. Ce qui est incroyable étant donné que James est le meilleur dans cette matière même Lily ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Seul Sirius arrive à peut près à son niveau.

_Excellent miss Thompson ! Je vois que votre discutions avec le professeur Dumbledore vous aura servie. Même si en vous concentrant plus sur vos sort vous auriez pu l'emporter.

James se retourna vers moi étonné. Remus aussi.

_Ba alors Ellia t'étais tellement nulle que Dumbledore à du intervenir. Rigola-t-il

Je vis Remus me sourire, il avait l'air fier de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais heureuse que Remus soit fier de moi.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans aucun incident. J'eu bien sur le droit à un interrogatoire de la part de Lily qui devenait paranoïaque dès que ça concernait James.

_De quoi vous avez parlé avec Potter ?

_Je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça te regarde à moins que tu n'ais des vues sur lui. Répondis-je en rigolant.

Elle devint rouge.

_Bien sur que ça me regarde ! Je suis préfète et il a fait perdre vingt points à notre maison !

_Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien Lys, je dirais que tu à peur que je le drague et que je te le pique.

Tant qu'a faire autant voir comment elle réagi quand on la pousse un peu. Comme ça je pourrais mieux préparer un plan d'attaque.

_Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ! Je me fiche totalement de Potter !

Je la regardais avec des yeux suspicieux. Elle avait répondu trop vite pour être honnête.

_De tout façon c'est pas avec moi que tu aurais du soucis à te faire. Le jour où j'attirerai quelqu'un je crois que merlin reviendra à la vie. Dis-je en un brin fataliste.

J'avais voulu lui changer les idées mais j'avais loupé mon coup. Elle me regardait méchamment.

_Je ne suis pas d'accord Ellia d'amour. Moi je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

_Et moi je ne vie que pour servir ta beauté

Oups ses voix. Je me retournais me préparant au pire.

_Arthur, Léo qu'elle bonne surprise ! Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demandais-je toute crisper.

_Mais voyons soeurette pourquoi est ce qu'on aurait besoin d'une raison pour venir voir notre petite sœur chérie. Répondis Léo.

_Peut être parce que je sais pas, vous faite comme si je n'existais pas pendant une bonne partie de l'année et d'un coup vous réapparaissez.

_Et bien justement il faut que ça change. Rétorqua Arthur

_Bon trêve de plaisanterie on a reçu une lettre de maman.

Oh mince je sentais déjà venir la catastrophe. Maman n'envoyait jamais de lettre, sauf pour nous pourrir la vie.

_Alexia se marie dans une semaine. On à une autorisation de Dumbledore pour aller au mariage sauf que…

_Sauf que quoi ? Va y Léo finit ta phrase !

Je commençais à m'énerver. Leur tête ne me disait rien qui vaille. On aurait dit des chats, contemplant une sourie prise au piège.

_Sauf que t'es pas invitée maman ne veut pas que tu viennes. Désoler soeurette si ça peut te rassurer nous non plus on a pas trop envie d'y aller. Mais on n'a pas le choix, toi au moins t'échapperas à cette épreuve. Petite veinarde.

Je me levais de ma chaise encore sous le choc et quittait la grande salle sans faire attention à ce que me disaient mes frères. Ou aux regards inquiets de mes amis. Je marchais pendant une bonne demie heure sans me rendre compte d'où j'allais. Lorsque je repris mes esprits j'étais dans la foret interdite.

Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi j'avais réagi de cette façon. Après tout j'aurai dû m'y attendre. Ma mère m'a toujours fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir. C'est normal que pour le mariage de sa chère fifille chérie elle ne veuille pas que je gâche les photos de famille. Et je dois bien le reconnaître l'idée de devoir mettre une robe et me déguiser en meringue ne m'aurait pas enchantée mais toute ma famille sera à ce mariage.

Je décidais que vu que je n'étais pas invité je pouvais bien faire quelque entorse au règlement. Après tout ça ne me ferrait pas de mal de rester un peu dehors même s'il fait froid. Le froid ne me dérange jamais surtout quand je prends ma forme animale.

Hé oui je sais c'est interdis de devenir animagus sans l'autorisation du ministère mais bon je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ce transformer en animal c'est trop class.

Je me concentrais et une fois que le flot de magie emmagasiné fut suffisamment grand, je me transformais. Ca fait un bien fou surtout que je ne me suis pas transformée depuis un bout de temps. Je me campais sur mes pattes et me projetais dans les airs en déployant mes ailes.

Je survolais le parc et vis trois petites silhouettes. Je continuais de voler sans plus me soucier de mon existence terrestre et me concentrais sur le plaisir que j'éprouvais à sentir la résistance de l'air sous mes ailes ou encore à être à ce moment même totalement libre.

Je suis super inquiète, Ellia est introuvable depuis que les jumeaux sont venu la voir ce midi. Si ça ce trouve elle est tombée nez à nez avec un monstre dans la forêt interdite et elle s'est fait dévorer. Tout est de ma faute j'aurai dû la suivre tout de suite mais je pensais qu'elle aurait juste besoin d'un peu de calme et de solitude. Et qu'elle reviendrait pour m'en parler.

Arthur et Léo aussi avaient l'air de le pensée vu qu'ils n'ont rien fait mais après une demie heure sans nouvelle on a commencé à s'inquiéter et maintenant on en est à la dernière heure de cours. Et ma meilleure amie n'a pas re-pointé le bout de ses immondes lunettes.

_Pst Lily…

Et voila que l'autre taré de Potter se met à m'appeler. Je me retourne pour lui dire de se taire mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ce midi pour que lia parte d'un coup et qu'elle ne soit toujours pas revenue ?

Je vois que visiblement il n'est pas le seul à ce poser la question puisque Black et Remus me regardent et qu'Anthony, Kylian et Mary attendent aussi ma réponse.

Bon vu que Potter est au courant des histoires familiales d'Ellia et que tout les autres sauf Anthony le sont aussi je me décide à parler.

_Les jumeaux lui ont annoncés que le mariage de sa sœur aurait lieu dans une semaine.

_Mais c'est plutôt positif ça non ? demande Kylian

_Oui ça aurait pu l'être. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas invitée. Sa mère a précisée qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle là bas.

_Mais quelle salope celle là ! Elle peut pas s'empêcher de lui pourrir la vie ! s'exclame Mary courroucée.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Black s'est retourné en faisant comme si il n'avait pas écouté la conversation mais je vois bien qu'il a l'air préoccupé. Ils sont peut être en froid tout les deux mais c'est toujours vers lui qu'elle se tournait quand ça n'allait pas avec sa mère et je pense qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

_Euh excuse moi Lily ça ne me regarde peut être pas mais pourquoi la mère d'Ellia ne veut pas qu'elle vienne au mariage ? Me demanda Anthony.

Je me retournais vers lui en soupirant. Je n'aurai peut être pas dû parler Ellia n'aime pas que l'on sache que sa mère la déteste.

_Et bien je ne suis pas sensé te le dire mais la mère d'Ellia n'a d'yeux que pour sa fille aînée elle lui voue un véritable culte et bizarrement elle n'aime pas Ellia. Elle la rabaisse tout le temps et la compare toujours avec sa sœur. Elle n'a rien trouver de mieux que d'interdire à lia d'assister au mariage de sa grande sœur.

_Autrement dit elle l'exclue complètement de sa famille.

_Voila t'as tout compris et depuis elle n'est pas revenue je m'inquiète pour elle. Il lui est peut être arrivé malheur.

_Tu n'a pas à t'en faire Lily elle est douée en sortilège elle ne risque rien. Dit Potter.

Celui là toujours à s'incruster quand il ne faut pas et en plus qu'est ce qu'il en sait qu'elle risque rien il connaît toute les bestioles que sont dans la forêt peu être ? Malgré mon énervement je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu rassurée par ce qu'il vient de dire.

_On verra en tout cas elle va passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle va revenir !

Tout les autres ont rigolés. L'heure de sortir arrive enfin et je quitte la salle dans les premiers pour regagner la salle commune en priant pour que mon amie y soit.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut être que je pense à rentrer. J'ai rendez vous avec James mais c'est surtout que j'ai faim moi. Vous ne me croirai peu être pas mais voler c'est épuisant. Je me dirige vers la tour des Gryffondor en priant Merlin pour que quelqu'un dans les dortoirs ait oublié de refermer sa fenêtre avant de partir.

Miracle il faut croire que Merlin m'a entendu ! Il y a effectivement une fenêtre ouverte et encore mieux c'est celle de mon dortoir. Merci les filles vous êtes les meilleures. Alors que je m'approchais tranquillement pour rentrer j'entends une voix au combien reconnaissable.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu passer ! Je vous jure que si je la retrouve je vais lui faire voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

_Du calme Lily. Tu la connais elle n'a pas du voir l'heure passer et maintenant elle doit ce cacher pour éviter que tu ne lui tombes dessus. Dit Emma d'une voix calme.

_Ca c'est sur personne à part Potter ne se frotterai à une Lily en colère. S'exclama Mary.

_Et si on descendait. Si ça ce trouve elle est dans la grande salle en train de nous attendre. Proposa Alice.

_Bon ba alors qu'est ce que vous attendez pour descendre !

Elles partirent mais en fermant la fenêtre. Déçue je me remis en quête d'une nouvelle fenêtre mais avec plus d'urgence ma survie allait en dépendre Plus je tardais à revenir plus mes chances de recevoir un avada, de la part d'une rousse passablement énervée, augmentait.

_Sirius dépêche toi de venir vieux, sinon on va louper le dîner.

_Ok j'arrive ! Laissez moi juste le temps de me changer !

J'allais ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire un peu d'aération parce que ça commençait vraiment à sentir le fauve dans la chambre.

Attendez un peu qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il y a un oiseau qui me fonce droit dessus. Je tentais de refermer mais pas assez vite. L'oiseau avait visiblement compris ce que je voulais faire car il avait accéléré d'un coup.

Je me le pris en pleine figure. Le piaf ne devait visiblement pas apprécier non plus la rencontre brutal entre lui et moi car je sentais ses griffes contre mon visage. Je finis par arriver à le prendre et à l'envoyez au loin. Je refermais la fenêtre en maudissant ce fichu volatile qui avait abîmé mon si beau visage.

J'était dans en train de sortir de la salle commune pour rejoindre les autres quand j'entendis des bruits de course derrière moi. Je n'eu même pas le temps de m'écarter que je me prenais le coude de la personne qui courait.

Je reconnaîtrais cette tresse entre mille. Ellia devait vraiment avoir peur de Lily pour ce dépêcher autant je crois qu'en six ans d'amitié je ne l'avais encore jamais vu courir aussi vite. Je me sentais un peu jaloux de voir que c'était pour Evans qu'elle courait comme ça. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense il n'y a que pour Evans que mes deux meilleurs amis couraient.

_Ba alors pattemol qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Une horde de harpie, euh de groupie t'es tombée dessus ? Plaisanta James alors que je m'asseyais.

_Rigole autant que tu veux cornedru mais c'est un foutu pigeon qui m'a foncé dessus pendant que je me changeais qui m'a fait ça.

_Mon pauvre ! En plus d'attirer toutes les filles maintenant même les pigeons ne peuvent plus te résister.

_Cet oiseau ne t'as pas loupé Sirius vu la taille de la griffure un simple pigeon n'aurait pas pu faire autant de dégât. Dit Remus.

_T'as pas vu qu'elle oiseau c'était ? Demanda Peter la bouche pleine.

_Non il faisait nuit j'ai pas pu le voir avant de me le prendre. Bon est si on allait jouer un mauvais tour à servilus ce soir ? Demandais-je.

_Ouais ! S'exclama Peter.

_Désolé les gars ce soir j'ai un truc à faire je peux pas.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien être plus important pour toi que d'aller astiquer Rogue ?

_Ba désolé mais Ellia veut me parler. J'ai promis que j'irai. Et arrête de bouder Sirius parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi elle veut me parler. C'est ta faute si vous vous parlez plus d'ailleurs tu devrais aller lui parler. On voit bien que ça vous ennuie tout les deux.

_Ah bon ? Parce que moi j'ai pas l'impression que je lui manque depuis que son petit français est arrivé.

_Bon sang pattemol ce que tu peux être bouché quand tu veux ! Si tu continue comme ça elle va vraiment finir par te remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me renfrognais. Depuis qu'on ne se parlait plus ils n'arrêtaient pas de me faire des reproches mais ce n'est pas non plus entièrement ma faute. Bon ok je lui avais posé un lapin mais elle, elle a préféré Evans.

Je devais me dépêcher de rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Je n'étais pas vraiment fière de moi. Oh pas parce que j'avais sécher les cours mais parce que pour rentrer j'avais foncer dans Sirius l'avais griffé.

Bon je dois avouer que s'était un peu jouissif de me venger de lui. Heureusement il n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où il m'avait balancé et j'avais pu me diriger vers mon dortoir et me retransformer. Je suis descendu en courant et manque de chance je lui suis rentrée dedans. Faut vraiment croire que je n'avais pas de chance en ce moment.

_Mais ou étais-tu passé bon sang ! Je t'ai cherché partout j'ai passé toute mon après midi à m'inquiéter !

Outch Lily été vraiment en colère.

_Lily moins fort tout le monde nous regarde. Dis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

Je détestais être le centre d'attention de tout le monde.

_Ecoute Lily je suis allée dans le parc et avant que je ne m'en rende compte j'étais perdue dans la forêt interdite. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à retrouver le chemin du château. Est-ce qu'on peut manger tranquillement et éviter d'en reparler s'il te plait ?

_Oui. Dit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Le repas se déroula normalement et nous allions tous rejoindre la tour quand je sentis quelque chose me toucher le bras. Je me retournais pour voir le visage inquiet d'Anthony auquel Chloé faisait écho.

_Lily nous à raconté pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu en cours est-ce que sa va ? Me demanda t'il.

_Oui j'était juste un peu blessée mais ne vous en faite pas tout va bien maintenant, j'ai pu évacuer toute cette pression.

_Bien parce que je sais que même si on ne ce connaît pas depuis longtemps si jamais tu veux en parler je suis là et je ne pense pas trop me tromper en affirmant que c'est pareil pour mon frère. Il fait même un très bon journal intime.

_Oui tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois ou je deviens sa meilleure amie. Plaisanta ce dernier.

_Merci beaucoup.

Je me sentais touchée qu'ils se soient inquiétés pour moi. Finalement peut être que Dumby n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée de faire cet échange interscolaire. Même si au regard du comportement des bulgares on pouvait vraiment se poser des questions. Ces types c'étaient tout de suite bien entendu avec les Serpentards. Mary semblait se désintéresser d'eux pour privilégier les français et plus particulièrement un métisse que nous connaissons bien.

**Voila le chapitre 6, normalement sauf gros problème de flemme je devrais publier souvent. Une fois le chapitre relu pour enlever le maximum de faute.**

**Je publierais la suite demain ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 Une aide bienvenue

Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune je cherchais James du regard. Je le voyais nulle part. Bon pas de panique il devait toujours manger. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment lui et Sirius pouvaient engloutir autant de nourriture. Pour Peter la question ne se posait pas vu qu'il était dodu.

Je discutais tranquillement avec mes amis quand les quatre maraudeurs arrivèrent. Je jetais un coup d'œil à James qui hocha la tête.

_Bon les amis je vous laisse. J'ai un truc à faire avec mon pseudo frère.

_Ellia je ne te demanderais pas ce que tu vas faire mais s'il te plait dis moi que c'est pas un tour débile dont Potter à le secret.

_Je te le promet, Lily, ce n'est pas pour faire des bêtises.

On commençait à partir avec James quand je vis le regard de Sirius se poser sur nous. J'ai rêvé ou j'ai vraiment vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Si c'est le cas ça doit être parce que je lui pique son meilleur ami pour la soirée.

Il n'empêche que dans les moments comme celui là je n'ai qu'une envie le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il se laisse faire et ce serai mauvais pour ma santé. D'une part parce que je ne suis pas sure que mon cœur n'explosera pas et de l'autre parce que ses groupies me le feront payer.

James sorti quelque chose de sa poche et lui jeta un sort pour qu'il reprenne une forme normale.

_Promet moi que tu ne diras rien à personne sur ça et sur la salle où je vais t'amener.

_Je te le promet James. Même si je ne vois pas trop en quoi la cape que tu viens de sortir pourrait te causer des ennuis.

_C'est une cape d'invisibilités.

_Tu te moque de moi les capes d'invisibilités sont super rare. Je crois même que l'on en fait plus vu que c'est trop compliqué et qu'en plus elles ont une durée de vie limitée !

_Ba celle là c'est mon père qui me l'a donné et son père la lui avait donné avant. C'est un héritage familial. Me demande pas comment c'est possible qu'elle marche encore je n'en ai aucune idée mais le principale c'est qu'elle fonctionne parfaitement.

_Ok.

J'étais sceptique, une cape que les Potter se trimbaleraient depuis quoi cinquante ans et qui fonctionnerait.

Il nous recouvris de la cape et commença à marcher. C'était compliqué de le suivre. J'était petite et lui il devais faire 1m85 environ. Il m'emmena devant un mur. Je me demandais vraiment où était l'intérêt. Je sursautais.

_James ! Il y a une porte que vient d'apparaître, c'est pas possible !

_Ellia tu es devant la salle sur demande. Me répondit-il fier de son petit effet.

_La salle sur demande qu'est ce que c'est ?

_C'est une salle qui apparaît quand on le lui demande et qui se transforme en fonction de ce que tu veux. Si tu veux par exemple une salle de potion c'est ce que tu aura et avec tout ce dont tu as besoin. Pratique non ?

_Attend ça veut dire que si tu passes devant en priant pour trouver des toilettes elle va apparaître sous la forme de toilette ?

_Charmant Thompson mais oui en gros c'est ça.

_Ben quoi ça m'est déjà arrivé.

On entra dans la salle. James avait fait apparaître un petit salon confortable avec une grande cheminé. Je m'installais sur un pouf.

_James tu aimes Lily ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Moi et les entrées en matière pleine de tact. Cherchez pas le tact je l'ai jamais eu. Quand il m'a vu il s'est directement enfui. James rosi et commença à bégayer.

_Pou…Pourquoi tu…tu me demandes ça d'un coup en plus tu connais déjà la réponse.

_Bien sur que je connais la réponse. Je me souviens encore de la fois ou tu es venue me demander la queue entre les jambes si Lily te détestais vraiment. Mais ce que je veux vraiment savoir c'est si tu l'aimes toujours autant.

_Je…j'arrête pas de pensé à elle tout le temps même la nuit je rêve d'elle. J'ai envie de casser la gueule à tous les mecs qui osent l'approcher et à toutes les personnes qui lui font du mal. RAH ! J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou !

_Bon c'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Je lui fis un grand sourire. J'aimerai bien moi que quelqu'un m'aime comme ça. Lily à de la chance mais elle ne s'en rend même pas compte.

_Je vais t'aider. Pour commencer, je suis sure à 80% qu'elle peut tombée amoureuse de toi ou que tu lui plais déjà.

_C'est vrai elle m'aime !

_Doucement James j'ai pas dit qu'elle t'aime mais que tu lui plais peut être. Elle s'inquiète toujours des bêtises que tu peux faire et elle critique tout le temps les filles qui te tourne autour.

Je le vis se redresser fièrement. Oh non tel que je le connais il doit s'imaginer des trucs.

_Oublie tout de suite c'est pas en faisant encore plus de connerie ou en couchant avec des filles que tu vas réussir.

_Alors je dois faire quoi ? J'ai plus d'idée. Et je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille.

_Alors déjà tu arrêtes tout de suite de déprimer ça ne te va pas du tout. Je vais te filer un coup de main.

Je le vois recommencer à sourire et ses yeux sont pleins d'espoirs. Merlin pourvu que je ne me trompe pas et qu'ils finissent tous les deux ensembles. Je m'en voudrais lui de donner de faux espoir.

_Ok on fait quoi chef ?

_Bon alors pour commencer je vais te dire ce quelle aime et ce quelle n'aime pas du tout. Après je te donnerais quelque exemple sur la manière de réagir.

Donc elle adore le chocolat, ça peut être pas mal comme idée cadeau, et les lys. Elle déteste le surnom que tu lui as donné en plus ça fait trop nian-nian. Elle n'aime pas les gens arrogant…

Je continuais ainsi la liste. Et elle est longue.

_En faite elle déteste tout ce qui à un rapport avec moi. Dit James, abattu.

_En gros oui. Mais elle déteste tout du James que tout le monde connait. Ce qu'il faut c'est que tu lui montres le gars sympa et attendrissant que tu peux être en privée. Celui qui devient timide devant elle et qui se réfugie derrière son arrogance. Montre lui le James que j'adore et qui prend soin de ses amis. Ce James là à plus de chance de la séduire que celui que tu montres à ceux que tu ne connais pas trop.

_Mais je sais pas comment faire je suis comme ça aussi.

_Oui bien sur mais tu n'es pas que ça et c'est ce que tu dois lui montrer. Que toi aussi tu peux être gêné et rougir.

_Oui mais je m'y prend comment ? Elle se méfie dès que je l'approche et elle s'enfuit quand je suis dans les parages.

_Justement j'ai un plan. Bon après je ne garantis pas que sa va marcher à tous les coups mais au moins elle sera déstabilisée.

_Ok de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre option. Alors c'est quoi ton plan ?

_Tout d'abord tu vas arrêter de lui courir après tu l'ignores ou alors tu restes très distant.

_Mais ça ne va pas marcher.

_Si justement elle va être intriguée. Par contre tu devrais éviter tout flirt avec les autres filles. Tu ralentis sur les bêtises ou tu essais d'être le plus discret possible. Moi de mon côté je vais la faire parler de toi pour qu'elle t'ai toujours en tête. Comme ça elle va commencer à changer d'opinion sur toi.

_Ok et après je ne peux pas ne plus lui parler indéfiniment.

_Tu devras faire en sorte qu'elle te voit d'une autre façon avant de recommencer à l'approcher.

_Et pour faire ça je fais quoi je m'introduis dans sa chambre et je lui laisse des fleurs ?

_Bonne idée ! Tu vois ! Pour cette partie là je te fais confiance après tout t'es un maraudeurs.

_Je crois que je commence à avoir des idées. Je pourrai…

_Non ! Surtout ne me dis rien sinon je pourrais accidentellement tout gâcher en n'ayant pas l'air surprise. Normalement elle devrait commencer à changer d'opinion. Après tu vas devoir lui montrer à quel point tu peux être chou. Et essais de lui parler tranquillement mais sans lui sauter dessus.

Après avoir tout mis en place nous sommes retourné au dortoir. Je m'endormis dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

Le lendemain James commença la phase 1 de notre plan. J'espérais vraiment que tout ce déroulerait bien. Je lui avais donnée deux ou trois idées mais en fin de compte je ne pouvais pas être d'une grande aide.

James avait pris l'habitude de toujours saluer Lily le matin. Mais aujourd'hui quand on est sortie du dortoir et qu'on l'a croisé c'est à peine s'il lui a adressé un regard. Lily qui en le voyant c'était figé, une réplique acerbe aux lèvres, en est rester bouche bée.

_Lily t'as vu ? Potter ne t'as pas sauté dessus dès qu'il t'a vu ! C'est vraiment étrange. Dit Alice.

_Il a peut être trouvé une autre fille plus accessible et gentille. Renchérie Mary.

Ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais cette fille. Elle vient littéralement de m'ôter les mots de la bouche. Au final je n'aurais pas tant que ça besoin de me mouillé, mes amies m'aidaient sans le savoir.

_En tout cas c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Si il me fiche vraiment la paix, je vais prier pour qu'il continue.

Et ça a continué en cours. Il ne s'est pas mis derrière elle et n'à pas chercher à lui parler. C'est seulement pendant le déjeuner que j'ai enfin pu commencer ma part du travail.

_Dis Ellia tu ne trouves pas que Potter agis bizarrement ?

_Non pas tant que ça si on met de côté le fait qu'il ne te suit plus à la trace.

_Je suis sure qu'il prépare un mauvais coup et qu'il ne veut pas que je le remarque. Dit-elle en le regardant suspicieusement.

_Lys si il ne voulait pas que tu le remarques il n'aurai rien changé. Dis-je amusée.

_Ba il a dû se trouver une autre cible. Expliqua Kylian. Tu dois être contente Lily maintenant tu vas pouvoir respirer.

Nous étions en cour de sortilège quand je décidais parler aux autres du plan Kylian et Emma. C'était le moment idéal puisque nous étions tous les quatre côte à côte.

_Il faudrait commencer à agir du coté d'Emma sinon sa va devenir serrer.

_J'ai parlé à Louise et elle est d'accord pour joué la comédie. Annonça Chloé.

_Mais elle ne risque pas de tombé amoureuse de Kylian ? demanda Lily inquiète.

_Aucun risque à se niveau. Louise est amoureuse de quelqu'un et elle m'a avoué que si le fait de participer à notre petite comédie pouvait l'aider à rendre jaloux ce garçon ça lui allait parfaitement.

Tiens je devrais faire plus attention à Louise pour voir qui est l'heureux élu. Mais en même temps je vais devoir alterner entre mon plan avec James et celui avec les autres tout ça sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Et en plus Sirius me lâche et boude dans son coin parce que pour une fois j'ai fais passer Lily avant lui. Tant pis je me passerai de son aide.

Je rejoignis James dans la salle sur demande pour lui faire part des avancer du plan. On avait convenue de ce réunir de temps à autre pour se tenir informé et pour pouvoir changer de tactique en cas de problème.

_Alors qu'est ce que ça donne ? Elle réagi déjà ?

_Pour le moment à part le fait qu'elle soit surprise et contente il n'y a pas de réaction à proprement parler mais c'est normal. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'elle est tellement suspicieuse que je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler tout le temps de toi. Et de ton coté tu tiens le coup ?

_C'est dur mais disons que quand j'ai expliqué au autre que je tentais une approche différente ils m'ont soutenu donc je pense qu'avec leur aide je devrais y arriver.

_Courage James.

_Ellia je voulais te dire…à propos de Sirius s'il te plait pardonne lui. Tu le connais il ne reconnaîtra jamais qu'il à eu tort. Mais tu lui manques et je sais que lui aussi te manque. Essaye juste de faire un effort. Pour moi. Me dit-il en faisant une mine de chien battu.

_Je vais voir James mais tu sais je pourrais faire tout les efforts du monde mais si lui n'en fait pas je ne vois pas comment ça pourrai continuer.

On était en chemin quand mes amis nous rejoignirent. Lily fonça droit sur James.

_Potter je sais que tu prépares quelque chose. Je te préviens tu as intérêt à arrêter tout de suite avant de nous faire perdre des points.

_Je ne prépare rien du tout Evans. Tu m'as dit de te laisser tranquille c'est ce que je fais. A plus Ellia.

_Attend James vous ne voulez pas manger avec nous ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas parlé avec Remus et puis je dois avouer que Sirius me manque un peu. Il serai peut être temps qu'on essaie de faire la paix.

James m'adressa un sourire heureux. Lily, elle, ne semblait pas contente mais comme elle voulait que je me réconcilie avec Sirius, elle ne dit rien.

On était déjà installé à table quand le reste des maraudeurs arriva. Je vis tout de suite Sirius se rembrunir en nous voyant mais il n'aurait laissé tomber James pour rien au monde. J'étais assise à coté de Lily et de James. Anthony était en face de moi avec Chloé à sa droite. Alice se mit à coté de Chloé avec Franck en face. Sirius s'installa le plus loin possible de moi.

De là ou j'étais placée je pouvais observer tout le monde. Mary et Bastien discutaient ensemble. Je crois qu'il essayait d'apprendre le français à Mary. Emma regardais Kylian dragué Louise avec autant de discrétion qu'un éléphant. Elle semblait morose. Notre plan commençait doucement à porter ses fruits.

James et Remus discutaient tranquillement avec les français quand à Sirius et Lily ils boudaient. Si je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi pour le premier, j'avais en revanche l'impression que pour Lily c'était à cause de la présence de James et en plus du fait qu'il l'ignorait.

Je me joignis à la conversation quand une désagréable sensation me parcourus le dos. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

_Alors comme ça on fait des balades de plusieurs heures en forêt ?

Les jumeaux étaient derrière moi.

_Et en plus de ça on apprend qu'un garçon rode près de toi. Arthur lança un coup d'œil en direction d'Anthony.

_Qu'est ce que vous racontez personne ne rode autour de moi a part vous deux. Et depuis quand je suis passé du statut de sœur insignifiante, à sœur a surveiller ?

_Ellia tu n'es pas insignifiante.

Anthony…il serait parfait dans le rôle du prince charmant à toujours venir à la rescousse des autres mais là on ne peut pas dire qu'il m'aide. Les yeux des jumeaux venaient de s'étrécirent et ils se regardèrent.

_N'essaye pas de noyer le poisson Ellia. Déjà que tu tentes de nous cacher ton amitié avec les maraudeurs depuis des années alors ne va pas nous faire croire que ton petit français ne te tourne pas autour.

_D'ailleurs il a très gentiment pris ta défense si ce n'est pas un signe.

Je me mis à rougir.

_C'est faux voyons Anthony est juste un ami.

_Bien sur d'ailleurs Il va bientôt avoir une petite discussion avec nous. Pas vrai mon gars ?

_C'est quand vous voulez. Répondit froidement Anthony.

Je hais mes frères non seulement ils m'embêtent mais là ils s'en prennent à Anthony qui n'a strictement rien fait. J'allais lui parler pendant qu'on montait les escaliers.

_Anthony pour mes frères je suis vraiment désolée. Ils adorent me rendre la vie impossible mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'en prendrai à toi.

_Ne t'en fait pas ils sont juste un peu protecteur c'est normal tu verrais comment je réagi quand quelqu'un s'approche de Chloé.

_Oui mais ils n'ont aucune raison de me protéger je n'attire pas vraiment les foules.

_Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que pour une fois tes frères n'auraient pas raison de te protéger contre moi.

_Euh…enfin…

Je me mis à rougir comme une tomate.

_C'est pas gentil de faire des blagues comme ça !

_Je ne rigole pas. Où du moins peu être qu'un jour je ne rigolerais pas.

Il déposa un bisou sur ma joue et accéléra le pas. Je devins rouge écarlate. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui lui prenais de faire des trucs pareils.

_Tu dois être contente pour une fois qu'un garçon s'intéresse a toi. Me cracha Sirius en passant.

Je m'arrêtais complètement sidéré par ses paroles. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait a lui aussi de m'agresser comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais réagi de la sorte. Bien sur il a un peu changé mais pas à ce point la non ? Je ne reconnaissais même pas mon Sirius.

_Ben dis donc lia il serait pas un peu jaloux qu'Anthony ait tes faveurs. Me questionna Lily qui venais d'arriver à ma hauteur et qui bien sur avait tout vu.

_Sirius jaloux mais enfin pourquoi ? Par contre je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend ses derniers temps. Et Anthony n'a pas mes faveurs, il ne s'intéresse même pas a moi.

On avait rejoint le dortoir.

_Mais bon sang Ellia t'es aveugle ou quoi. T'es la première personne qu'il est venu voir, il ne s'arrête pas à ton physique et vous êtes quand même proche. C'est qu'il y a quelque chose.

Je haussais les épaules et partis me coucher mais je dormis très mal. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui c'était le week-end j'allais pouvoir être un peu au calme.

Je descendais tôt pour manger comme j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis ma première année. Anthony me rejoignit à table. Je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était. Et non je ne suis pas une autruche.

_Ca te dirais une balade dans le parc ? Me demanda ce dernier.

_Oui pourquoi pas. Mais vu le temps on va devoir remonter pour aller chercher nos capes

_Alors allons y !

On était presque arrivé quand au détour d'un couloir on entendit des voix

_Je peux savoir ce q'il y a entre Thompson et toi parce que tu dis qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte mais hier t'avais l'air de vachement tenir à elle.

Je m'arrêtais curieuse de savoir à qui cette fille parlait et surtout de connaître la réponse.

_Thompson y a rien entre elle et moi. C'est juste une fille à qui je parle. Elle fait pitié. Je te l'ai dis y à que toi qui compte pour moi en ce moment.

J'entendis un gloussement faire écho à ses paroles. Je me montrai.

_Rien qu'une pauvre fille hum et bien tu sais ou tu peux te la mettre notre prétendu amitié. T'a plus besoin de faire semblant CONNARD !

Je partis en courant. Quelqu'un me suivait. Sans doute Anthony. Je déboulais dans le parc et me mis à courir pour rejoindre un endroit tranquille ou je pourrais pleurer tout mon saoule.

Je m'asseyais sous un grand sapin et me laissais aller en enfonçant ma tête entre mes genoux. La personne qui me rejoignit se mis à coté de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard compatissant d'Anthony. Je me jetais à son cou pour pleurer.

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 7. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, sa m'a vraiment touché. Moi qui avait peur que l'histoire rende moins bien sur le papier que dans ma tête. **

**Pour répondre à certaine question oui on sera quel est l'animagus d'Ellia.**

**J'avais aussi pensé à faire quelque chose pour Remus mais j'ai complètement oublié. Tant pis pour le pauvre petit mumus, il rencontrera quelqu'un plus tard. **

**Le chapitre 8 ne devrait pas tarder, je l'ai déjà corrigé. A bientôt. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 Confidence

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là à pleurer sur l'épaule d'Anthony. Je fini par relever la tête.

_Tu veux en parler ?

_Je ne sais pas trop… tu as tout entendu dans le couloirs ?

_Oui et je ne pense pas trop me tromper en pensant que Black n'est pas qu'un simple ami pour toi ?

_Non tu ne te trompes pas. Je… au début c'était juste un ami…mon meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais j'ai commencé à réagir bizarrement quand il était là.

Je rigolais en me souvenant de mes réactions passées.

_Je rougissais quand il me parlait. Je crois même que je me dandinais quand il était dans les parages comme toutes ces cruches qui lui tournent autours.

_C'est une réaction normale pour une adolescente. Personne n'a rien remarqué ?

_Ouai mais en troisième année j'était bouboule et bon d'accord je m'habillais pareille que maintenant. Enfin bref disons que les autres ont commencé à pensée que j'étais folle. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

_Et comment tu as compris ?

_Il est sorti avec une fille vers le milieu de la troisième année. C'est la que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. J'étais jalouse.

_Mais je ne comprends pas. Ce type il m'a l'air horrible avec toi ou même avec les filles. Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ?

_Et bien je sais que là il se comporte vraiment comme un connard. Mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça avec moi. La plupart du temps il est adorable avec ses amis. Avant il me défendait des moqueries des autres, il s'inquiétait toujours pour moi quand il y avait un problème avec ma mère. Il était gentil.

_Mais je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé.

_Oui…à partir du milieu de la quatrième année il a commencé à sortir avec des filles. Et par sortir je ne parle pas de se tenir la main et autre. Il découchait souvent. On se voyait moins vu qu'il était avec des filles et qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher ses copains du coup le temps qu'on passaient ensemble a commencé à diminuer.

Je sentais les larmes recommencer à couler sur mes joues.

_J'ai essayer de faire comme si de rien était comme si je ne souffrais pas que mon meilleur ami me délaisse et que le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse s'envoyait en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge.

_Et cette année ça a craqué.

_Oui je me suis rapproché de Lily et de tout les autres au fur et à mesure. Je sais pas pourquoi quand vous êtes arriver il a commencer a être en colère sans raison particulière.

_Comme quoi il ne supporte pas ce que lui te fait subir.

Je rougissais. Est-ce que je devais lui faire par de la théorie de Lily ?

_Je…il a entendu ce que tu m'as dit. Lily aussi d'ailleurs et elle pense que si il agit comme ça c'est parce que…il est jaloux…du fait que tu t'intéresses à moi.

_C'est une idée qui se tiens. Tu n'as pas à être gênée pour les escaliers. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre que le physique n'est pas important pour certain garçon.

_Donc t'es pas intéresser par moi ? Demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

_Non tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il faut que je connaisse beaucoup plus une fille pour qu'elle me plaise. Et puis maintenant que je sais que ton cœur est pris il n'y a aucun risque pour que ça arrive. Je te considère juste comme une très bonne amie. Comme une sœur même.

Je lui souris rassurée. Je ne savais pas trop comment j'aurais réagi si je lui avais vraiment plu. Je ne crois pas que j'aurai réagi comme une vrai Gryffondor.

_Le pire c'est que je crois que James et Remus se doutent de quelque chose. En faite je pense surtout que c'est Remus qui a dû se douter de quelque chose. James lui a tiré les verres du nez.

_Ils ont l'air très gentils d'autant plus si ils gardent ton secret.

_Oui mais j'aurais préférée que seul Lily soit au courant. Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour deviner tous mes secrets ?

_Je pourrais te retourner la question.

_Comment ça ?

_Quand tu as dit que je devais être un légilimens tu avais raison.

Donc si il avait fait mine de s'intéresser à moi c'est simplement parce qu'il avait lu dans mon esprit que je me cachais derrière mes vêtements.

_Non tu te trompes. Désolée mais quand j'ai vu ton visage se fermer, je suis entré dans ta tête pour savoir ce que tu pensais.

_Alors explique moi pourquoi de toute la table c'est vers nous que tu es venue ?

_Parce que vous aviez l'air sympathiques toi et tes amis. Je suis venue aussi parce que j'ai remarquer que ton amie Mary avait vraiment envie que l'on vienne la voir pareille pour Kylian. Et je ne l'ai pas vu dans leur tête, mais à leur visage.

_Tu as sondé l'esprit de tout le monde ?

_Oui, mais seulement au début. Pour être sur que personne n'était dangereux. Il nous est déjà arriver à moi et à Chloé de tomber sur des gens pas net.

_Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer Anthony ?

_C'était pendant les vacances quand on était petit. L'un des voisins est venue nous voir alors qu'on jouait dans le jardin. Il a dit à ma sœur de venir voir les fleurs dans son jardin. Je ne me suis pas méfié quand elle l'a suivie. Mais à la tombée de la nuit elle n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

_A cette époque, j'avais une connexion spéciale avec elle alors quand j'ai dit à mes parents ce qu'il c'était passer et ou ma sœur se trouvait ils ont tout de suite été la récupérer.

_Oh mon dieu comment ça à pu arriver.

_Cette personne voulait la vendre à une riche famille. Mais ne t'en fait pas il ne lui est rien arriver de grave. Mais depuis dès que je rencontre quelqu'un je m'assure qu'il ne risque pas de faire du mal au gens que j'aime.

_Et qu'est ce que tu as découvert en rentrant dans ma tête ?

_Hé bien j'ai déjà vu que tu étais gentille et que tu étais brillante mais que tu ne voulais pas le montrer.

_Et tu sais autre chose ?

_Je…quand tu es rentrer de ta promenade dans la foret j'ai vu que tu t'étais transformée et que tu avais volé. En faite je perçois surtout les pensées qui traversent l'esprit des gens.

Je me sentais un peu gêner. Personne pas même Lily n'était au courant que j'était un animagus.

_Ne t'en fait pas je ne le dirai a personne. Mais dit moi en quel oiseau te transforme tu ?

_Hors de question que tu le saches rigolais-je tout en pensant à une chanson

_Je n'aurai pas du te dire que je pouvais lire dans les penser.

Je rigolais. Maintenant j'allais me méfier. Soudain une idée me traversa.

_Mais attend tu vas pouvoirs me dire ce qu'Emma éprouve pour Kylian.

_Désoler mais je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans la vie privée des autres. Déjà que fouiller dans la tête de ceux que je rencontre me parait un peu extrême même si c'est pour le bien.

Je me sentais déçu son talent aurai pu m'aider.

_Bon ba tant pis tu devras nous fournir encore plus d'aide. C'est toi qui accompagnera Emma et qui t'arrangera pour par le plus grand des hasards piquer la cavalière de Kylian.

_T'es dur là, Ellia.

Il soupire.

_Bon d'accord mais seulement si tu acceptes de danser avec moi au bal.

Je sais pas trop comment réagir. Et en plus je dois avoir rougis comme une malade.

_Ne te méprend surtout pas mais je sens que vu comment les choses vont je vais me retrouver tout seul à la fin. Et je dois t'avouer que finir avec ma sœur ou seul ne me tente pas trop.

_Bon d'accord mais je dois t'avouer que je ne comptais pas trop y aller.

_Mais enfin pourquoi ?

_Moi et les bals on n'est pas trop copain. Les vêtements, robes, chaussures et maquillage me font assez peur je dois dire. Et puis les autres années mes frères m'ont fait des crasses pour que je ne puisse pas y aller.

_Je ne crois pas que nous allons te laisser seule dans le dortoir alors que tout le monde sera entrain de faire la fête. Et en plus se sera l'une des dernières occasions d'être tous ensemble avant notre départ.

_Je ne sais pas je verrai.

_Très bien. Allez viens on rentre sinon la tornade rousse va revenir pour nous tuer.

On rentre dans le château. On fini par retrouver nos amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Dès qu'elle me vit LiLy devint toute pâle. Elle me rejoignit en trois enjambées et m'entraîne à l'écart pour me faire cracher le morceau.

_Dit moi. Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? C'est ta mère c'est ça ?

_Non pour une fois ma mère n'y est pour rien.

_Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je fond en larme et lui raconte les horribles choses que Sirius a dit sur moi.

_Le salaud je vais me le faire ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir !

_Laisse tomber Lily. Je vais régler ça à ma manière.

_Oh oh et tu prépares quoi ? Le pendre par les pieds. L'étriper. Ou non mieux lui couper ses précieux bijoux de famille dont il est si fier.

Je rigole. Même quand je n'ai pas le moral Lily arrive à me faire rigoler.

_Peut être bien. Dis je avec un sourire.

_Et à propos du mariage de ta sœur tu vas essayer quelque chose ?

_Non. Elles ne veulent pas de moi à la cérémonie tant pis. Je ne veux pas les voir moi non plus. Alors je vais passer ma journée à m'empiffrer de chocolat et à écouter de la musique en chantant et dansant comme une folle.

_Ok alors rendez vous samedi soir pour faire une soirée fille, rien que toi et moi.

_Pas de soucis. Je sais où on peut aller. Mais je te préviens ma cocotte que tu vas passer au four. J'ai deux ou trois questions à te poser.

_Si tu veux mais attend toi à une riposte.

On se regarde toutes les deux telles deux ennemies prêtes à se sauter dessus. Puis au final on explose de rire. Après s'être un peu calmer on entend un petit coup frapper à la porte.

_Excusez nous on peut rentrer ?

_Oui bien sur !

On voit Chloé et Louise rentrer dans la chambre.

_Hé attendez moi je veux venir aussi !

Margot nous rejoint en courant. On s'installe à plusieurs sur deux lits.

_Bon j'ai mis Louise au courant pour notre plan. Commence Chloé.

_Quel plan ? Demande Margot.

On fusille Chloé du regard.

_On a décidé de monter un petit complot avec Lily, Chloé, Anthony pour mettre Kylian et

Emma ensemble.

_Oh je peux aider ? J'adore les complots dans ce style ! S'exclame Margot enthousiaste.

_Pas de soucis Margot tu m'aideras. Je dois me rapprocher de Kylian mais comme je ne veux pas trop qu'il se fasse d'idée tu me permettras de partir quand ça deviendra trop compliquer.

_Pas de soucis. T'en fait pas je couvre tes arrières.

_Par contre comment on fait pour rendre Kylian jaloux ? demande Lily

_J'ai déjà quasiment tout arrangé. Dis-je. Anthony sera son cavalier et s'arrangera pour que la cavalière de Kylian ne soit pas la. En plus il va nous aider en se rapprochant d'Emma, mais seulement quand elle se rendra compte de ses sentiments pour Kylian.

_Par contre je suis désolée mais je ne serais pas sa cavalière. Dit Louise.

_Pourquoi ?Demande Lily.

Elle rougit.

_Crache le morceau tout de suite. Lui dis-je.

_Bon d'accord. En faite je trouve que Kylian est très sympa et c'est super de parler avec lui. J'ai commencé à me rapprocher de lui et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que le garçon dont je suis amoureuse depuis super longtemps devenait jaloux. Alors c'est pour ça que je suis partante pour votre plan. J'espère aussi que ça marchera pour moi.

_Ooooh trop mignon. S'écria Margot.

_Qui ? On le connaît ?

_Oui c'est Alexandre mais s'il vous plait faite comme si vous n'avez rien entendu. Il me considère comme une amie. Mais j'espère bien qu'il va changer d'avis.

_Et vous Ellia, Lily vous avez quelqu'un ?

Je regarde Lily qui devint rouge.

_Non je n'ai personne et je ne suis intéressée par personne. S'écria Lily.

Elle a répondu trop vite pour que ce soit honnête si vous voulez mon avis. Les autres semblaient dubitatifs, elles aussi.

_Et toi Ellia ?

Tous les visages sont tournés vers moi. Je sens mon cœur se serrer et je vois le visage de Sirius dans ma tête.

_Euh disons que je préfère ne pas en parler. Désolée les filles ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous en parler. C'est simplement que c'est dur à dire ou même à y penser.

_T'inquiète on comprend que tu ne veuille pas en parler. Me disent les deux françaises.

_Euh les filles on devraient peut être descendre pour le dîné non ?

_Lily mais c'est pas possible tu es un véritable ventre sur patte !

On rigole toutes et on décide de descendre. Le dîner se passa tranquillement, on rigole tous ensemble. Kylian et Louise continu à se rapprocher, Emma parait triste même si elle fait des efforts pour sourire à Mary et Bastien. Et maintenant qu'on est au courant pour Alexandre on voit aussi qu'il est d'une humeur assez noir.

_Mes chers élèves je vous demande un peu d'attention s'il vous plait.

Toute les têtes se relève intriguer.

_Merci. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer cette année nous avons l'immense privilège d'accueillir deux délégations de correspondant. Pour fêter se séjours nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal à noël en leur honneur. J'espère qu'il clôturera en beauté cet échange.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle il y a un brouhaha phénoménal. Encore plus impressionnant que l'annonce de l'échange scolaire.

**Pour ceux qui pensait que c'était Jake qui avait dit toutes ces choses sur Ellia, vous vous êtes trompés^^ Normalement il ne réapparaît pas avant quelque chapitre. Je remercie tout le monde pour leur commentaire, c'est vraiment super de les lire. Par contre certains seront déçu mais je ne dirais pas qui :p **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 Dispute

Je me réveille ce matin d'une humeur massacrante. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir avant très tard dans la nuit. Et à cause de cette fille qui m'a sorti des conneries comme quoi j'aurai peut être des sentiments pour Ellia. Pas que je ne l'aime pas. C'est ma meilleure amie mais faut quand même avouer que c'est pas une vraie beauté.

Je me lève difficilement de mon lit et ouvre les rideaux. Ce qui met immédiatement fin à l'assurdicio que j'avais lancé. J'entends les ronflements sonores de James et les couinements de Peter qui doit sans doute rêver de nourriture. Je vois aussi les français et plus particulièrement ce connard qui traîne toujours avec Ellia, ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

Je vais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. J'ai vraiment une sale gueule ce matin. J'ai un teint cadavérique et des cernes violettes sous les yeux. Mais bon même comme ça je suis toujours beau et les filles continueront à me harceler. C'est assez chiant mais ça à quand même des avantages.

D'ailleurs avec l'annonce du prochain bal de noël elles sont toutes devenues complètement hystériques. Je vais encore avoir plein de demande comme James et Remus aussi. Faut pas croire le bon élève timide fait aussi craquer les filles. Pour le plus grand malheur de Remus.

_Oula ! J'en connais un qui a dû passer une nuit affreuse.

Je grogne. Hé oui que voulez vous mon animagus n'est pas un chien pour rien. D'ailleurs la pleine lune arrive bientôt Remus parait de plus en plus fatigué. Si moi j'ai une mine atroce, lui c'est encore pire. Il a autant de couleur que Mimi geignarde.

_Toujours aussi perspicace lunard mais je crois que James pourrait me faire la même remarque et pourtant lui il ne l'est pas du tout.

Il rit mais bientôt une expression sérieuse et inquiète se peint sur son visage.

_Sérieusement Sirius qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne dors quasiment plus depuis deux nuits. Est-ce que part hasard ça aurait un rapport avec Ellia et Anthony ? J'ai remarqué que t'avais pas l'air content qu'ils soient amis.

En plein dans le mile. Comme toujours Remus trouve ce qui ne va pas.

_Vous devez vous voir ce soir non ?

J'acquiesce en gardant le silence. C'était notre petit rituel.

_Pourquoi tu n'en profiterai pas pour lui parler et lui dire que tu voudrais que vous redeveniez aussi proche qu'avant ? Tu lui manques beaucoup tu sais.

Je soupire. Merde, à moi aussi, elle me manque. Surtout que j'ai vraiment déconner l'autre soir.

_On dirait pas. Mais t'as raison je vais essayer de lui parler.

On descend manger une fois que James et Peter on émergés de leur sommeil. Ellia est déjà là avec toutes les filles de son dortoir. Je m'installe à la place à coté d'elle. Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas, j'étais énervé et mes mots on dépassé ma pensée.

Je me tourne pour lui parler mais elle est déjà en grande conversation avec, Mary je crois, et elle ne m'accorde pas la moindre attention. Je me concentre sur mon petit déjeuner en observant James se lancer dans une conversation avec Evans. Le pauvre va encore s'en prendre une.

_Evans ?

Elle se tourne vers lui une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

_Quoi !?

_J'aurai voulu savoir quand il aurait été possible d'avoir le planning du terrain de quidditch. Je voudrai faire les sélections le plus vite.

Elle parait surprise. Moi aussi pour le coup. Déjà depuis quand il l'appelle Evans alors qu'avant c'était Lily-jolie et autre surnom débile. Il nous avait parlé d'une nouvelle approche pour tenter de la séduire mais là, on dirait qu'il n'en a plus rien à faire d'elle.

_Euh je ne sais pas trop mais je me renseignerai.

_Merci c'est très gentil de ta part.

Et c'est tout il arrête de lui parler et commence à discuter avec les autres. Alors là il y a plus d'un visage étonné dans la foule. Evans semble sidéré. C'est comme si elle venait de voir Mcgo et Slug se rouler un patin devant tout le monde. Beurk pense à autre chose Sirius sinon tu vas rendre ton petit déjeuner.

Ellia continue à m'ignorer puis elle s'en va avec sa bande d'amis. Elle doit avoir ses règles parce que d'habitude, elle m'aurait engueulée, fait la vie dure mais elle ne m'aurait pas ignorée.

La journée passe lentement. Malgré les quelques blague qu'on a fait en cours avec James et le moment sympa dans les toilettes avec une petite blonde je m'ennui.

J'ai fini de dîner. Je capte le regard d'Ellia et lui fait ''le signe'' qui indique que je vais a notre lieu de rendez vous habituel. Je me rends devant la statut d'un hippogriffe, je la contourne. Il y a un petit passage qui n'est pas visible tout de suite. Je l'emprunte, une fois au bout je pénètre dans la salle. C'était une ancienne salle de cours abandonnée. On l'avait restauré avec Ellia. On avait aussi ramener des meubles de chez nous pour la décorer.

Il y a une grande cheminé à l'intérieure de laquelle brûle un grand feu. Tout autour il y a des canapés, des fauteuils et même des poufs. Même des lits pour dormir directement dans la salle pour éviter de se faire pincer par Rusard.

Et aussi un frijo…frago euh un truc ou y à toujours de la nourriture parce que franchement une soirée entre amis sans nourriture c'est un peu ennuyeux. J'adore la déco, même si les meubles étaient dépareillés.

Je dois avouer que c'est Ellia qui a tout imaginée. Je m'installe ou plutôt je m'affale sur le canapé et prend un magazine devant le feu pour patienter.

Je vois Sirius me faire signe de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande. Je suis un peu perdue. Une part de moi voudrais le suivre pour essayer de me réconcilier avec lui et que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais l'autre part qui s'exprime plus fort que l'autre me dit de l'envoyer promener et que la situation d'avant n'est pas supportable.

Je suis d'accord avec elle j'en ai marre d'être toujours la bonne copine qu'il oubliera pour aller sauter ses pétasses. Merlin seul sait combien j'en ai souffert et le nombre de paquets de mouchoirs qui y sont passés.

_Qu'est ce que tu vas faire lia ? Pas le rejoindre quand même ?

Lily semble assez inquiète.

_Je sais pas je voudrais bien m'expliquer avec lui mais en même temps je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver en face de lui et de souffrir encore plus.

Je réfléchie quelque instant. Puis je regarde Lily avec un grand sourire.

_Au faite miss Evans on avait pas une petite discussion à finir autour de bonbon.

_Ok.

Elle me sourit, rassurée.

_Je suis contente que tu ais décidée de ne plus te faire marcher sur les pieds par Black, il mérite vraiment pas que tu t'intéresses à lui.

_Ouai ça lui fera les pieds de m'attendre. Dis-je en rigolant.

_Tu imagines tu dois sans doute être la première fille au monde à lui poser un lapin.

_Par contre tu vas devoir répondre à mes questions.

_Très bien. Je ramènerai mes chocolats, je crois qu'ils ne seront pas de trop.

Holà si Lily juge nécessaire que je prenne du chocolat. Et qu'elle va même jusqu'à partager son précieux chocolat c'est que la situation est vraiment désespérée.

On arrive dans la salle commune et on va directement s'enfermer dans mon lit et on jette un _assurdicio_ pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre.

_Alors ma belle comment tu te sens ?

_Ouille t'attaque direct toi ?

Je rigole.

_Ouais ba tu sais à part le faite que j'en avais marre de son comportement envers moi et que je ne veux plus que ce qui ce passait depuis l'année dernière recommence. Tout va bien.

_En gros tu voudrais bien retrouver le Black de 14 ans ?

_Ouais, il me manque ce Sirius là.

_C'est vrai qu'avant vous étiez super proche. Tu sortais quasiment tout le temps pour aller le voir et t'allais même dormir dans son dortoir.

_Ouais enfin quand j'allais dans son dortoir je restais aussi avec les autres maraudeurs. D'ailleurs Lily pourquoi tu déteste autant James ?

_Il m'énerve à toujours faire son beau. Il est arrogant, insupportable et en plus il fait perdre beaucoup de point au Gryffondor.

_Ok mais tu te rends quand même compte qu'il t'aime ?

_Tu veux rire ! Il se moque juste de moi. Il dit qu'il m'aime seulement parce qu'il sait que ça m'énerve.

Je soupire. Cette fille est irrécupérable. Elle est tellement butée !

_En plus si il m'aimait vraiment pourquoi est ce qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec toute ses filles ?

_Euh Lily est ce que ce serait de la jalousie que j'entends ?

_Pas du tout Potter m'indiffère au plus haut point. Je préfèrerai sortir avec un troll, plutôt qu'avec lui.

_Ouais alors explique moi pourquoi tu t'énerves encore plus maintenant qu'il te laisse tranquille ?

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. C'est une intuition.

Nous continuons à discuter de tout et de rien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repensais au fait qu'elle croit que James n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Si seulement elle savait qu'il a eu un coup de foudre quand il l'a vue et qu'il n'a jamais eu une seule petite amie.

Bon c'est vrai qu'il cache bien son jeu. Mais quand il drague une fille c'est uniquement pour la rendre jalouse. Je vais devoir en parler à James pour qu'on puisse trouver un moyen de faire comprendre les choses à Lily.

Je regarde l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée. 21h…22h…12h. Je quitte la salle d'un pas rageur et je me dirige vers mon dortoir. Elle à oser me poser un lapin à moi. Alors que j'avais prévu de m'excuser. Moi ! Alors que je ne m'excuse jamais. Je vais lui faire la peau demain. J'ai du mal à m'endormir tellement je grince des dents et quand je me réveille le lendemain matin je suis toujours en colère.

_Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir avec Ellia ? Me demande Remus.

_Non justement il ne c'est rien passé du tout !

Je sors en trombe bien décidée à en découdre avec ma meilleure amie.

_Lunard qu'est ce qui ce passe Sirius n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur ?

_Je ne suis pas sur mais je crois qu'il y a eu un problème avec Ellia.

_OH merde faut vite le rejoindre. Il serait capable de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait après.

_Comme toujours quand il s'agit de lia. Il ne fait jamais dans la demi mesure.

Je mange comme un ogre ce matin. Tout ce qui passe devant moi est immédiatement englouti. Il faut dire qu'avec Lily on a quasiment fait une nuit blanche donc on a besoin d'énergie et de sucre. Nos amis nous dévisagent, ahuri par la capacité de nos estomacs ce matin.

J'entends un gros bruit juste à côté de moi. Je ne relève pas la tête pour regarder qui est le gros patapouf qui s'est écroulé sur le banc. Je croise le regard de Lily qui à l'air légèrement paniquée.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es pas venue hier ! Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit ! Alors tu m'en veux parce que je te laisse mais toi t'es pas mieux.

Je l'ignore et continue à manger. Monsieur n'aime décidément pas être ignoré et il s'énerve encore plus. Les gens commencent à se retourner vers nous mais pour une fois je m'en fiche.

_Tu vas me répondre ou continué à jouer les muettes toute la journée !

_Oh pardon Black c'est à moi que tu parles ? Je suis désolée je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là.

Il devint rouge de colère. Je vois Lily qui secoue la tête d'un air de dire mon dieu tu viens de déclencher une bombe atomique.

_Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ! Je fais l'effort de t'attendre et toi tu oses ne pas venir. Tu te rends compte que j'ai quand même mieux à faire de mes soirées !

_Et bien tant mieux pour toi Black parce que j'en ai vraiment marre d'être ton amie, t'es un crétin arrogant. Tu me parles juste parce que tu as pitié de moi, et maintenant tu me cries dessus parce que je ne t'impose plus ma présence. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

Je le vois pâlir. Et oui mon pote je ne compte pas digérer ce que tu as dit avant hier.

_Parce que soyons honnête je suis peut être pas digne de ton intérêt vu que je suis moche mais moi au moins mes amis j'en prend soin, je les laisse pas tomber comme des vieilles chaussettes quand une paire de fesse passe à ma porter. T'es bien le fils de tes parents à te croire supérieure à tout le monde mais en faite t'es rien.

Je me lève et m'en vais. Mais je l'entends se lever aussi.

_Sirius arrête !

Je me retourne à moitié en faisant un grand geste du bras pour contrer le sort qu'il vient de m'envoyer. Je riposte par un _expelliarmus _ qui le propulse en arrière.

_T'as rien de mieux en réserve ?

Je vois mes frères me suivre. Ils ont sans doute tout entendu, comme la plupart des élèves.

_Ellia tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de ce passer.

_Je crois que ça ce voit non ? J'ai eu une prise de bec avec Black.

_A propos de…

_Il a dit qu'il était ami avec moi seulement par pitié. Alors je me suis vengée.

_T'as bien fait de lui régler son compte.

Je crois que je suis en plein délire. Mes frères viennent de me féliciter alors que je leur ai clairement désobéis pendant des années.

_Mais tu vas quand même avoir droit à une punition pour nous avoir menti même si on le savais déjà.

_Quoi !Mais ce n'est pas juste…

__Recurevite_

Ma bouche à un désagréable goût de savon. Je tousse pour faire partir les bulles. De tous mes frères les jumeaux ont toujours été ceux qui me martyrisaient le plus. Mais au moins je les reconnais bien là. Je me lance le contre sort, mais j'ai toujours un goût horrible dans la bouche.


	10. Chapter 10

**Encore un autre chapitre de publier. Dudy-Ramen tu vas enfin savoir en quel oiseau se transforme Ellia. Petit mot pour Akira Tetsu j'attends ton pavée avec impatience :D. Le prochain chapitre arrivera vite, c'est ça qui est génial quand on a déjà fini de tout écrire.**

Chapitre 10 Explication

Pendant toute la matinée Sirius a été d'une humeur de chien. Il n'a pas desserré les dents du tout. Il faut dire que quand James l'a aidé se relever en lui disant qu'il était vraiment idiot ça n'a pas dû aidé. On est remonté dans le dortoir après avoir fait un saut dans les cuisines. Après l'humiliation que Sirius a subit ce matin il n'était pas vraiment en état de supporter un repas dans la grande salle sous les yeux de tout le monde. Et si jamais il venait à croiser Ellia ça finirai sans doute en bagarre.

_Bon Sirius tu vas arrêter de faire la gueule et nous dire ce qui c'est passer avec Ellia pour que vous vous engueuliez comme ça ? Demanda James.

Sirius se retourne avec un air de tueur sur le visage quand James prononce le nom d'Ellia. Et il se met à passer ses nerfs sur tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. On entend juste des mots dans le style ''je vais la tuer'' et ''me comparer à mes parents''. James se tourne vers moi, exaspéré.

_Bon Lunard je vais aller interroger Evans et toi essaie de le calmer un peu.

_D'accord. Je sens que ce ne sera pas facile, je vais le laisser se défouler encore un peu.

Je sors du dortoir et pars à la recherche de la meilleure source d'information quand il s'agit d'Ellia. J'ai nommé Lily. Et à cette heure-ci elle doit être dans son temple du savoir, la bibliothèque.

J'entre sous le regard mauvais de Mme Pince, celle là elle ferai bien de se faire sauter un bon coup ça la rendrait peut être aimable. Je lui adresse en retour un grand sourire innocent. Je finis par trouver l'élu de mon cœur dans un coin tranquille et lumineux.

Elle est vraiment magnifique avec ses beaux cheveux flamboyant au soleil, ses yeux lisent avidement un gros grimoire. Pour un peu je pourrais devenir jaloux d'un bouquin. Elle a dû me sentir arriver car elle relève la tête. Je vois dans ces yeux l'exaspération et la colère qu'elle éprouve en me voyant.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter ? Je te préviens si tu viens pour faire des bêtises tu peux tout de suite t'en aller.

Elle a mangé du lion ma tigresse mais bon je l'aime comme ça. Parfois j'aimerai bien qu'elle me regarde avec amour et me parle tendrement. Mais faut pas rêver.

_Du calme Evans on est dans une bibliothèque. Est-ce que je peux m'assoire ? Dis-je en commençant à tirer une chaise.

Son visage se renfrogne en une expression boudeuse vraiment adorable.

_Vas y. Me répond-elle de mauvaise grâce.

_Je voudrai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin entre Sirius et Ellia.

_Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à ton copain ?

_Il est trop énervé pour répondre et en plus il est trop impliqué.

Elle soupire.

_Il y a deux jours, Ellia a entendu une conversation entre Black et une fille. Il disait qu'il en avait vraiment rien à faire d'elle, qu'il était son ami seulement par pitié.

Mais quel con ma parole ! C'est peut être mon meilleur ami mais des fois je me demande ce qu'il a dans la tête. Parler à Ellia seulement par pitié ? Je vais lui coller mon poing ! On ne s'en prend pas à mes amis même si il en fait aussi parti. Je fais l'effort de me calmer.

_Il peut vraiment être con quand il s'y met. On avait peur, avec Remus, qu'il finisse par faire une connerie dans ce genre.

Je réfléchi un peu.

_ En même temps il perd toute mesure quand il s'agit d'Ellia comme quand il a cassé la gueule de Jake.

_En tout cas il a bien mérité la raclé qu'il s'est pris devant tout le monde.

_Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais si on essaie pas tout de suite d'arranger les choses entre eux sa va très vite dégénérer comme quand on était en première année.

_Bon dieu c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais on n'est pas sur que la situation dégénère à ce point ? Ils sont un peu plus matures.

_Franchement je ne parierais pas là dessus. Il faut croiser les doigts mais je préfère arranger les choses maintenant plutôt que d'attendre que ça prenne des proportions phénoménales.

_Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'interviendrai que si les choses dérapent. Black ne mérite pas que je l'aide a recoller les morceaux avec Ellia. Mais dis lui bien qu'il faut qu'il change de comportement sinon il aura à faire à moi. Il n'a pas le droit de traiter les gens comme des moins que rien.

_Tu sais il n'est pas méchant c'est juste que parfois sa popularité lui monte un peu trop à la tête.

Elle me fusille du regard.

_Sur ce point là je crois que tu n'as rien à dire Potter !

_Tu peux préciser ta pensée Evans ?

_Que au niveau des conquêtes tu n'es pas en reste toi non plus.

Je manque de m'étouffer. C'est vraiment ce qu'elle pense de moi. Je commence à m'énerver.

_Tu peux croire ce que tu veux Evans. Dis-je sur un ton glacial.

Elle est sur le point de répliquer mais je me lève et commence à partir. J'en ai mal au cœur tellement ça me dégoûte.

_Hé Potter !

Je me retourne, je prends soin de garder une expression neutre.

_Oui ?

_Le terrain est disponible lundi à 15h. Je peux m'arranger pour que vous ayez ce créneau toute l'année.

_Ok merci.

_Et essaie de choisir une bonne équipe qu'on gagne cette année. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre contre Serpentard. Dit-elle avec un petit air farouche.

Mon cœur rate un battement, puis il se met à s'agiter furieusement dans ma cage thoracique.

_T'inquiète c'est ce qui est prévu.

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Et je m'en allais. Je décidais soudainement d'aller faire un petit tour à Prés au Lard. Pour acheter quelque chose à ma Lily. Je reviens une heure après avec une petite chouette de couleur caramel, une boite de chocolat immense et un bouquet de lys assorti à la boite de chocolat au niveau de la taille. Il faudra que je demande de l'aide à lia. Pour le bouquet, parce que les garçons n'ont pas accès aux chambres des filles.

C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. J'en connais plus d'un et même plus d'une qui auraient adorés que les garçons y aient accès. J'aurai pu voir ma Lily dormir paisiblement. Qui sait peu être qu'elle rêve de moi de temps en temps. Bon reprend toi James si Lily devait rêver de toi ce serais juste pour te tuer. Trop d'espoir ce n'est pas bon.

Je rédige un petit mot d'un coup de baguette. Mon écriture n'étant pas des plus jolie, Lily me repèrerait très vite. Elle est si intelligente, belle et radieuse. Je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder et même passer toute ma vie avec elle.

Je me secoue un peu. J'ai un cours dans peu de temps, il ne faudrait tout de même pas que je sois en retard quoi que… après tout la vieille Mcgo ne me dira rien. Je suis bon en métamorphose. Après tout on ne devient pas animagus comme ça.

Je lance un sort de réduction sur la boite de chocolat puis je la glisse dans une enveloppe avec la carte. J'accroche le tout à la patte de la chouette. Normalement mon colis devrait être livré ce midi.

Je n'y crois pas. Potter viens de m'interroger sur la dispute entre lia et Black. Non seulement il vient me déranger dans mon endroit préférer à Poudlard. Mais en plus il ose me faire une remarque sur le bruit que je fais. Il m'énerve…arg ! Si je pouvais je le transformerais en scrout à pétard. Il perdrait tout de suite son arrogance.

Je dois reconnaître qu'il a l'air de ce faire du souci pour Ellia. Et maintenant que j'y pense il a toujours était gentil avec elle. Et l'a toujours défendu quand elle en avait besoin. Mais il reste quand même un insupportable petit con, arrogant et prétentieux. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas que des défauts… c'est normal non ? Une personne ne peut pas être aussi détestable. Elle doit forcément avoir quelque qualité ?

J'ai l'esprit tellement embrumé que je n'arrive plus à travailler. Je range mes affaires et décide de rejoindre les autres. Ils doivent être dehors à profiter de la fin de l'été et du beau temps.

Je croise en chemin Severus. Je sens la tristesse s'emparer de moi. Il a tellement changé. Parfois je me demande si le petit garçon gentil avec moi n'était pas une illusion. Je passe mon chemin et je ravale la boule qui m'obstrue la gorge.

Je repense à la réaction de Potter à propos de ses conquêtes. Tout le monde sait qu'il a autant d'aventure que Black alors pourquoi est ce qu'il a réagi comme ça ? Je vais interroger Ellia. Ca me fait mal de le reconnaître mais Potter est son ami donc elle doit savoir quelque chose.

Je retrouve tout ce petit monde comme je le pensais dans le parc. Par contre la chaleur n'est pas au rendez vous. Le temps passe si vite ici. J'ai l'impression que les vacances viennent juste de s'achever. Mais en faite on est déjà à la mi octobre. D'ailleurs si mes souvenirs sont bon il ne devrait plus trop tarder à y avoir une sortie à Prés au Lard. Il faudra que l'on commence à chercher des robes pour le bal avant que les magasins ne soient dévalisés. Mon dieu il va falloir rusé pour attirer Ellia dans une boutique de vêtement. Je pense que les filles seront d'accord pour m'aider.

Ellia et Kylian sont en plein débat sur les équipes de quidditch. Les autres faisant office d'arbitre. Ellia rigolait des pitreries de Kylian. J'étais contente parce qu'avec le mariage de sa sœur dans deux jours et sa dispute avec Black, j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit complètement effondrée. Pour le moment elle avait l'air de tenir le coup.

J'en profitais pour rejoindre les filles en toute discrétion. Je leur fais signe de me rejoindre discrètement.

_Bon je vous expliquer vite fais la situation. Normalement il devrait y avoir une sortie à Prés au Lard dans pas longtemps. C'est la que l'on devra choisir nos robes pour le bal. Après se sera trop tard.

_Sauf que il y a un hic. Dit Emma. Ellia ne voudra jamais venir dans une boutique de vêtement pour choisir une robe de bal.

_La connaissant elle ne voudra même pas aller au bal. Renchérie Mary.

_C'est pour ça que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide les filles. Je peux compter sur vous.

_Bien sur ! Répondirent elles toute.

_Par contre tu oublies un truc Lily

_Quoi ?

_Si on attend la sortie à Prés au Lard pour choisir des robes ce sera mission impossible. Toutes les filles vont se ruer dans les magasins.

_C'est vrai que pour le bien il faudrait y aller avant la sortie. Dit Chloé.

_Oui mais c'est impossible vous le savez aussi bien que moi. On ne peut pas sortir du château à part quand c'est une sortie encadrée.

On réfléchi toute.

_Je sais. S'écria Margot. On est bien dans un château non ?

_Oui mais là je vois pas trop ou tu veux en venir. Déclara Louise.

_Beauxbâton aussi est un château. Et qu'est ce qu'il y a dans tout château qui se respecte ? Des passages secrets bien sur !

_Oui sauf que ni moi ni Mary ni Lily ne savons si il y a des passages secrets vers l'extérieur. Et si ils existent ont ne sais pas ou ils sont dissimulés.

_Vous ne connaissez personnes qui pourrait savoir ou il y a un passage secret pour Prés au Lard.

On réfléchi.

_Les maraudeurs ! s'écria Mary. Si il y a la moindre chance que des passages existent tu peux être sur qu'ils sont au courant.

_Dès qu'il y a des âneries à faire tu peux être sur qu'ils sont toujours dans le coin. Renchéri Emma

_Hé bien voila il ne reste plus qu'a leur demander de nous indiquer le bon passage.

_Ce ne sera pas si simple. Ils ne voudront pas nous dévoiler leur combine. Dis-je.

Mary me regarda malicieuse.

_Cela dépend de qui demande. Et à qui.

_Ecoute Lily on sait que tu ne l'aimes pas mais tu vas devoir faire un effort.

Je suis sur le point de dire ce que je pense de leur idée mais Chloé me coupe la parole.

_On sait que tu ne peux pas le supporter mais si tu lui demandes, il acceptera et en plus on pourra l'utiliser comme excuse pour faire venir Ellia.

Je soupire.

_Bon d'accord. Mais j'accepte seulement parce que c'est vous.

_Tu acceptes quoi ?

Je me retourne. Ellia me regarde avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

_Euh…de partager mes chocolats.

_Sérieusement ! Lily grande fan inconditionnel du chocolat, accepte d'en partager. Y a un truc qui cloche tu ne partages jamais tes chocolats. Sauf en cas de catastrophe naturelle.

_Mais si elle les partage. Mais seulement avec toi alors avec les filles ont lui à mis la pression pour qu'elle nous en donne à nous aussi. C'est pas juste que ce soit tout pour toi.

Je soupire discrètement. Mary vient de nous sortir d'une mauvaise situation. Ellia est curieuse au possible. Elle ne nous aurait pas lâché avant de savoir de quoi nous parlions. Heureusement elle a l'air de croire le mensonge de Mary.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 Le début de la guerre ?

_Bon les gens c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais il faudrait peut être aller en métamorphose. Sinon la prof va nous tuer.

_Bon sang Ellia tu viens de me casser tout mon délire là ! S'écria Kylian.

_Désoler mon grand mais lia a raison.

_Mais Lily ce n'est pas juste ! Tu prends toujours sa défense.

Il prend la tête d'un gamin boudeur. Nous explosons tous de rire. Je regarde Emma pendant que tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur Kylian. Elle le regarde avec une grande tendresse comme une mère regarderait son enfant sauf que dans ses yeux il y a aussi de la douleur.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Elle a dû sentir que je l'observais. Elle rougi comme si je l'avais prise entrain de faire une bêtise.

Nous rentrons et allons en direction de notre prochain cours. Pendant le trajet je fis en sorte de me placer à coter d'Anthony, Lily et Chloé.

_Je crois que notre plan fonctionne. Chuchotais-je. Tout à l'heure Emma regardais Kylian avec une expression… on aurait dit un chien qui regardais un os posé trop haut pour lui.

_Franchement Ellia tu ne pouvais pas trouver une comparaison un peu mieux. On parle d'Emma tout de même. Me réprimanda Lily.

_En tout cas on voit très bien de quoi tu parles grâce à cette comparaison. Me défendit Anthony.

_Ecoutez.

Nous tendîmes tous l'oreille.

_Louise ? Est-ce que tu voudrais aller à Prés au Lard avec moi ? Demande Kylian en rougissant.

Louise nous lança un regard paniqué. On lui fit un signe encourageant de la tête.

_Oui…pourquoi pas.

_Super !

Emma a l'air blessé.

_Kylian tu n'oublies pas que normalement c'est avec moi que tu y vas. Pour qu'on puisse acheter les cadeaux de noël que l'on va offrir à nos familles.

_Ba tu peux bien te débrouiller toute seule cette année.

_Non mais t'es vraiment incroyable. Hé bien tu sais quoi tes cadeaux tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour les trouver et pour les acheter. Maintenant c'est fini je ne t'aiderai plus !

Elle part en courant, en nous laissant tous ébahi. Qui aurait pu croire que la douce Emma qui avait réussi à toujours rester calme, finirait par s'énerver à ce point.

_Kylian a l'air encore plus surpris que nous. Un peu plus et il va gober des mouches. Dit Margot en souriant malicieusement.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Lui qui est sensé la connaître depuis qu'ils sont tout petit, je ne pense pas qu'il ait imaginé un seul instant qu'elle pourrait s'énerver et contre lui en plus.

_Pourquoi est ce qu'elle s'énerve comme ça ? Demande Kylian hébété.

_Peu être qu'elle voulait que tu y ailles avec elle ? Dit Louise

Mais elle est folle, elle va tout faire capoter si elle continue.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi. On y va juste pour acheter des cadeaux vu que nos familles fêtent noël ensemble.

Autant pour moi Kylian peut être désespérant quand il veut. On rentre en cours tranquillement. Pour une fois je décide de ne pas me mettre à côté de Lily. Et je pense que j'ai bien fait parce que quelques minutes après le début du cours je reçois un papier enchanté qui se pose juste à gauche du rat que je viens de transformer en verre.

'' Lia j'ai appris la raison de votre engueulade avec Sirius. Je voulais que tu saches que je te soutien. Si jamais tu as besoin que quelqu'un lui mette une bonne correction, je suis ton homme. Par contre il reste mon meilleur ami même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec lui J'espère que tu me comprends.

Sinon j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour déposer un bouquet au pied du lit de Lily. En toute discrétion. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? ''

Je suis touché que James soit d'accord avec moi quand au comportement de Sirius. Je lui réponds.

'' James bien sur que je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas vous forcer, toi ou Remus à faire un choix entre moi et Black.

Pour ce qui est de ton bouquet je veux bien t'aider dit moi juste ou et quand te rejoindre pour le récupérer.''

La réponse est rapide.

''Cette après midi à la volière. Par contre il est diminué pour le moment. Alors j'espère que tu sais comment rendre leur taille au objet''

Je lui lance un regard dans le style pour qui tu me prends. Il rigole. Il peut vraiment être agaçant quand il veut. Mais c'est un véritable amour.

Le reste du cours ce passe normalement. Sauf qu'au moment de sortir je reçois un sortilège qui me fait tomber par terre lamentablement. Un rire semblable au aboiement d'un chien se fait entendre bientôt suivit par ceux des serpentards. Je lance un regard noir à Sirius, l'auteur du sortilège. Anthony et Kylian se précipitent pour m'aider à me relever. Je ressens une grande satisfaction quand James donne une grande claque derrière la tête de Sirius.

Il se tait étonné que son presque frère ose le frapper.

_Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin immature Sirius. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un différent avec Ellia que tu dois lui lancer des sortilèges pour te venger.

Lily a l'air étonné d'entendre un tel discours dans la bouche de James. Comme tout ceux encore présent. D'ailleurs heureusement de Mcgo n'est plus dans la salle sinon on aurait perdu pas mal de point.

Je m'en vais sans prêter plus d'attention à Sirius. Il veut que je réagisse que je me venge. Mais ce qui peut l'énerver le plus c'est qu'on ne fasse pas attention a lui.

Je subis pendant le reste de la journée ses blagues. Elles vont d'un sol extrêmement bien ciré à une grenouille tombant du ciel pour atterrir dans mon assiette. Je ne réagis toujours pas à ces provocations. Même si c'est dur. J'ai d'ailleurs le droit à un regard satisfait de Mcgo.

Une petite chouette se pose délicatement devant Lily. Elle est surprise comme tout ceux qui sont assez près pour voir. Il y une enveloppe accrochée à sa patte. Lily la prend l'ouvre et la lit. Je tente de lire par-dessus son épaule mais elle se tourne à chaque fois pour m'en empêcher. Elle range quelque chose dans sa poche.

A la fin du repas elle va se planter devant James.

_Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie Potter !

James se retourne pour la regarder.

_Excuse moi mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Evans.

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je te préviens que si c'est encore une de tes tentatives pitoyables pour me faire croire que tu m'aimes tu peux tout de suite arrêter !

_Tu devrais parfois prendre le temps de respirer quand tu parles. Quand à ça je n'y suis plus rien. A mon avis le pauvre garçon qui t'a envoyé cette lettre n'a pas de chance. Non seulement tu t'énerves mais en plus tu penses que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui en est l'auteur. Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place.

_Sache que ce n'est pas la lettre qui m'énerve mais seulement le fait qu'elle vienne de toi. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas je n'ai aucune raison de m'énerver.

_Hé bien tant mieux pour lui, je peux y aller ou bien tu as encore quelque chose à me reprocher.

Je regarde Potter s'éloigner. C'est vrai que j'ai peu être sauté sur une conclusion trop vite. Mais depuis le temps qu'il m'embête à vouloir me faire croire qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut sortir avec moi.

_Lily j'ai le droit à une explication ? Me demande Ellia.

_Ellia tu es mon amie non ?

_Euh oui mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ?

Elle semble inquiète.

_Ca dépend.

_Tu peux me procurer une feuille avec l'écriture de Potter dessus.

_D'accord mais après tu m'expliquera tout d'accord ?

_Bien sur.

Je me retourne pour écrire une réponse.

''Cher euh… je dois dire que je ne sais pas trop comment t'appeler. Cher inconnu t'irai t-il ? Je te remercie pour ta lettre et pour tes chocolats. Je dois dire que tu as éveillé ma curiosité très peu de garçon oserai de nos jours offrir un présent à une fille.

Je suis aussi très curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qui tu es. Je me pose beaucoup de question depuis que j'ai reçu ta lettre. Qui es –tu ? Quel age as-tu ? Mon dieu j'espère que je ne vais pas être qualifié de profiteuse de jeune adolescent !

Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

J'attends ta réponse et j'espère que tu répondras à mes questions

Lily.''

J'accroche la lettre à patte de la chouette. Elle s'envole immédiatement. Je rejoins Ellia qui me regarde intrigué mais elle ne dit rien.

Les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui, enfin. J'ai cru que cela ne finirait jamais surtout la dernière heure qui a été horrible. Sirius a débarqué avec plein de furoncle sur le visage et il m'a accusé d'en être la cause.

Je suis donc maintenant convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.

_Miss Thompson je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir dans mon bureau aussi tôt.

_Moi non plus professeur.

_Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Maintenant moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez lancé un sortilège de furunculus sur votre camarade.

_Je n'ai rien fait. Vous pouvez demander à mes amis. Ils sont restés constamment avec moi.

Le directeur n'à pas le temps de me répondre que la porte s'ouvre. Sirius, Lily, Emma, Anthony entrent dans le bureau.

_Monsieur Black vous arrivez au bon moment. Miss Thompson affirme ne vous avoir lancer aucun sort. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais savoir si vous avez bien vu le visage de votre agresseur ou si vous ne l'accusez que parce que vous vous êtes apparemment en mauvais terme.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment vu la personne qui m'a lancé le sortilège. Mais qui à part elle pourrait avoir voulu le faire ?

_Peu être l'une des filles que tu as larguées. Je pense que la plupart d'entre elles n'ont pas apprécié d'être traité comme de vieilles chaussettes.

_Toi tu te la fermes. On t'a rien demandé.

_Monsieur Black ! Bon il me semble que temps que l'on n'en sera pas plus nous ne pourront pas savoir qui est à l'origine du sort. Vous pouvez affirmer que ce n'est pas miss Thompson ?

_Oui monsieur. Nous avons passer l'après midi ensemble.

_C'est vrai. Acquiescèrent Anthony et Lily.

_Très bien vous pouvez tous vous en aller. Mais que cela ne recommence plus. Je ne tolèrerais plus que l'un d'entre vous joue un mauvais tour à l'autre pour se venger. C'est bien clair.

_Oui monsieur.

_Oui professeur.

Nous sortons tous. Black disparaît très vite nimbé de sa fierté blessée.

_Quel salaud ce type ! Non seulement il te pourrit la journée mais en plus il t'accuse à tord ! Explose Lily.

_T'inquiète. N'empêche que la personne qui a fait ça ne l'a pas loupé.

_Je lui tire mon chapeau. Dit Anthony en mimant le geste.

Nous rigolons. Je les laissais en chemin pour aller à la volière. James m'attendait.

_Pitié dit moi que ce n'est pas toi qui à défiguré Sirius ? M'implore James.

_Je peux te jurer sur qui tu veux que je suis innocente. Enfin tu me connais c'est pas mon genre.

Il rigole.

_Non absolument pas. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais déjà fait en première année.

Je toussote pour cacher mon rire

_Au faite bien joué pour ce midi.

_Oui mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle pense directement que j'en étais l'auteur.

_Oh tu sais avec Lily dès qu'il lui arrive un truc c'est forcement de ta faute.

_D'ailleurs tiens le bouquet. Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre cette lettre dedans quand tu lui rendras sa taille normale.

_Pas de souci. Par contre si je me fais coincer je balance tout.

_Mais tu ne te fera pas coincer n'est pas ?

Il m'adresse un sourire menaçant.

_Tu sais que tu peux être légèrement inquiétant des fois.

_C'est pour te stimuler. Aller file avant que les autres ne commencent à se poser des questions.

Je suis presque rentrée quand je croise les jumeaux. Oh non je suis sur que je vais encore passer un sale quart d'heure. Je soupire.

_Alors soeurette comment tu as trouvé Black ?

_Il est toujours aussi beau hein ?

Un de mes neurones se branche à un autre jusqu'à faire un éclair de génie. Mon cerveau fait tilt.

_Attendez vous voulez dire de le furunculus c'était vous ?!

_Hé bien oui.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

_Ce petit con te martyrisais alors on lui à rendu la monnaie de sa pièce.

_Il n'y a que nous qui pouvons te jouer des mauvais tours.

_Euh ba merci…mais vous vous rendez compte que j'ai failli me faire punir pour vos conneries ?

_Et alors ça valait quand même le coup rien que pour voir sa tête et peu être que maintenant il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de t'attaquer.

_Et puis on aurait bien rigolé si tu t'étais fait punir à notre place.

Ils s'en vont. Je décidais, pour le bien de ma santé mental, de renoncer à les comprendre.

Ils ont passé la moitié de leur temps à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Ils auraient dû se marrer de voir Sirius m'en remettre une petite couche. Et pourtant c'est un peu l'effet inverse qui s'est passé. C'est sans doute le fait de partager un cerveau pour deux.

Je rentre dans ma salle commune en m'interrogeant sur la façon dont je vais bien pouvoir m'acquitter de la mission de Lily. Je ne peux pas lui montrer les mots qu'on a échangés avec James. Ca compromettrait notre plan et en plus je me ferais écorcher vif par Lily la tigresse.

_Alors lia tu as vraiment défiguré le grand, le splendide, le magnifique Sirius Black ? Me demande Kylian.

_Ouais bien sur tout le monde sait que j'ai un double qui peut faire des conneries à ma place. Comme ça je ne me fais pas prendre. Répondis-je en rigolant.

Je monte rejoindre les filles qui sont dans notre dortoir. Le bouquet dans ma poche me démange. J'ai d'un coup une idée de génie. Je le sort et lui redonne sa taille normale. Mon dieu James ne fait jamais dans la discrétion ! Son bouquet doit bien fait à peu près ma largeur.

Je lutte pour ouvrir la porte.

_Dite les filles je viens de trouver ça devant la porte.

Elles se retournent toutes. Elles sont ébahies par la taille du bouquet. Plusieurs exclamations se font entendre.

_C'est de la part de qui ? Demanda Emma.

_Aucune idée. Il attendait gentiment devant la porte mais il y a une carte.

_Fait voir ! S'écrie Mary toute excitée.

Elle prend la carte. Elle bondit de son lit aussi vite qu'une fusée et me prend la carte des mains.

_ Oh Lily c'est pour toi !

Les autres ont l'air déçu. Je les comprends, n'importe quelle fille voudrait recevoir un bouquet de ce genre. Surtout si c'est de la part d'un garçon.

_Pour moi t'es sur ?

_Tu connais d'autre Lily ici ? C'est sans doute un admirateur secret.

_C'est tellement romantique ! S'exclame Emma.

Elle a les yeux qui brillent.

_J'aimerai bien qu'il m'arrive la même chose !

Lily prend le bouquet et la carte. Elle va la lire dans son coin. Je la regarde intrigué. Même si je sais qui l'a envoyée, j'aimerais bien savoir se qu'il lui dit et surtout savoir ce qu'elle pense.


	12. Chapter 12

**Je m'excuse pour le faux espoir que je vous ais donné, en faite on sait quel est l'animagus d'Ellia dans ce chapitre. J'avais fini de le corriger quand j'ai publier le chapitre 10 d'ou mon erreur.**

Chapitre 12 un week-end mouvementé (1)

Je me lève tôt aujourd'hui. Pas facile de rester dans son lit alors que votre sœur va se marier et que vous n'êtes pas conviez. Mes frères partiront dans quelques heures par poudre de cheminette. Ils se feront beaux, feront la fête, et bien sur à la fin ils se feront une joie de me raconter toute leur soirée. Juste pour m'enfoncer encore plus. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment. Le seul point positif, c'est que je n'aurais pas à supporter ma mère.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et comme personne ne me regarde je décide de me transformer et d'aller faire une petite promenade. Tant pis si j'ai des courbatures aux bras ou si les autres s'inquiète. Je vol et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Dans ses moments là j'oublie tout. Je peux me concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important et me vider la tête.

Je sais comment trouver ce que Lily veux. Après tout je n'ai qu'à emprunter un cours à James.

Je me lève de bonne heure comme quasiment tous les jours. Je n'ai plus connu de grasse matinée depuis cette fameuse nuit. L'instinct du loup me tien éveillé. Dés que le soleil se lève mon corps bouillonne d'énergie brute. La chasse c'est elle qui me stimule. A cette heure de la journée les proies sortent à peine de leur tanière, c'est le meilleur moment pour les cueillir.

Je me dégoûte moi-même. Cette chose à l'intérieur de moi, elle ne se contente pas de prendre le contrôle à la pleine lune. Elle est là tout le temps. Je perçois chaque instant, chaque évènement par moi-même et avec le loup.

Sirius se réveil, je peux le sentir. Sa respiration est moins profonde, son cœur bat plus vite.

_Remus ? Déjà debout ? Me demande-t-il avec la voix pleine de sommeil.

_Oui comme toujours. Ce qui est étonnant c'est que toi, tu sois debout à une heure pareille. On est en week-end d'habitude tu ne te lèves pas avant midi.

Il sourit d'un air désabusé. Depuis qu'il a reçut le furunculus, il est fatigué. Un des effets secondaires de la potion qui l'a soignée. C'est d'autant plus bizarre qu'il soit réveillé.

_Je sais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive plus à dormir.

_Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

_Je sais pas trop… c'est comme une impression ou une sorte de pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait bientôt arriver. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Oui je ressens ce sentiment tout les mois quand la pleine lune approche.

_A ce point la ?

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un pendant que je ne me contrôle plus. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'un de ses jours je vais faire quelque chose de mal. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que quelqu'un se retrouve dans ma situation à cause de moi.

_Remus… tu t'inquiètes trop mon pote. On est là avec James et Peter, on t'empêchera de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

_Oui mais qui vous protègera de moi.

_On se protègera les uns les autres et surtout on te protègera toi. Tu peux compter sur nous.

Je souris. Les gens peuvent pensé se qu'ils veulent de Sirius mais quand on à besoin d'aide on peut toujours compter sur lui. C'est un ami précieux.

Je regrette vraiment que lui et Ellia soient en froid.

D'ailleurs en pensant à elle, je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer d'aborder le sujet avec Sirius.

_Sirius ? A propos d'Ellia, tu comptes vraiment continuer à lui faire la tête longtemps ?

Son visage se ferme.

_C'est elle qui a commencé. Elle a osé me comparer à mes parents !

_Mais Sirius tu dois quand même avouer qu'elle n'a pas tout a fait tort. Tu l'as carrément insulté. C'est exactement la même chose que tes parents et leur préjugé sur les nés moldu. En plus tu as dit ça alors que pendant des années tu as fait payer tout ceux qui se moquaient d'elle.

Il commence à s'énerver.

_Réfléchi a se que je viens de dire. Et soit honnête aussi.

Il prend quelque minute pour réfléchir à mes propos.

_Tu as peut être raison. Fini-t-il par avouer du bout des lèvres et de très mauvaise grâce. Mais elle m'a insulté et humilié. Alors non je ne m'excuserais pas. Si elle veut qu'on redevienne ami elle n'a qu'à le dire. Mais je crois que je ne compte plus à ses yeux.

Je suis sur le point de répliquer quand un éclat de lumière attire mon attention.

_Sirius regarde ! Qu'est ce que c'est à ton avis ?

Nous regardons tout les deux cette petite lumière s'éloigner. La seule chose que je peux distinguer se sont des ailes.

_C'est un phénix. Incroyable !

_Ouais et Remus je crois que c'est lui le pigeon qui m'est rentré dedans la dernière fois.

_Tu te rend compte on voit un phénix ! C'est une espèce très rare. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu avoir envie de venir dans le château ? D'habitude cette espèce ne s'approche pas trop des humains.

_Ouais et bien rare ou pas si jamais je mets la main dessus je peux t'assurer qu'il va perdre des plumes ton zoziaux.

On descend dans la salle commune. Il y a ce petit français qui est assis sur un canapé. Ce merdeux tourne autour d'Ellia comme un chacal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi sa tête ne peut pas me revenir. Il se redresse.

_Ho bonjours tout les deux.

Il sourit amical. J'ai une soudaine envie de lui foutre mon point dans la gueule.

_Bonjours comment vas-tu Anthony ? Tu t'habitues à Poudlard ?

_Oui votre école est vraiment fantastique et tout le monde est si gentil avec nous.

_Je me demandais justement, à quoi ressemble la votre ?

_Hé bien nous sommes aussi dans un château mais il est plus dans le style de la renaissance. Le votre est bien plus imposant. Au fait est ce que vous savez si les filles sont réveillées ?

_Holà si tu attend que les filles soient levées tu en as pour un bout de temps. Elles ne se lèvent pas avant au moins 10h.

_Ah c'est problématique en effet. J'ai le même problème avec mes amis. J'avais espéré que les filles seraient plus dans le style lève tôt.

_Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas déjeuner avec nous ?

Je m'étais tut pendant leur échange mais une exclamation horrifiée m'échappa.

_Quoi ?! Pas question !

_Enfin Sirius…

_Non laisse Remus.

Il se tourne vers moi. Son expression de gentil petit premier de la classe disparaît.

_Alors qu'est qu'il y a Black ? Hum…c'est quoi ton problème ?

_J'ai pas de problème !

_Si tu en as un vu que depuis que je suis arrivé tu ne caches pas que tu ne peux pas me voir en peinture. Donc je répète ma question. C'est quoi ton problème ?

J'essaye de ne pas répondre pour ne pas envenimer la situation mais si il continue je sens qu'il va entendre parler de moi. Je n'aime pas sa façon de se croire supérieur au autre. En plus il joue les gentils alors que ce n'en est pas un. Il pourrait presque paraître flippant.

_Je sais c'est parce que je suis aussi proche d'Ellia ? Je te pique ta place donc tu n'es pas content ? Tu dois avoir du mal à le supporter ? Mais je vais te dire un truc. Si t'es pas capable de te rendre compte de la fille formidable qu'elle est, alors c'est tant pis pour toi. Et c'est que t'es un crétin. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de faire une crise de jalousie comme le gamin immature que tu es. Ellia mérite mieux que toi.

Je lui collais une droite dans la mâchoire. Bon sang ce que ça fait du bien. Je partais avant d'avoir envie de lui en remettre une. Il l'avait bien cherché et si je m'écoutais je lui aurait refais le portrait.

Je suis resté quelque seconde sous le choc avant d'aider Anthony à se relever. Sirius avait complètement dépassé les bornes.

_Je suis vraiment désolé. D'habitude Sirius est quelqu'un de très gentil. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

_T'inquiète pas. Moi je sais ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse lui faire de la concurrence.

_Ce n'est pas une raison. J'irai lui parler. Viens je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ta joue vient de doubler de volume.

_Ouai je l'ai senti aussi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais mes battements d'ailes sont lents. J'ai l'impression que tous mes muscles pèsent une tonne. Impossible de voler dans ses conditions. Je fais demi-tour. J'ai sans doute faim. Je descends pour aller prendre un bon casse croûte. Je croise Remus et Anthony.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Anthony qu'est ce qui est arriver à ta mâchoire ?! Elle a doublé de volume et elle commence à devenir toute bleu !

_Euh c'est rien Ellia…

Je vois Remus qui a un air désolé sur le visage. Mes yeux s'étrécissent.

_Qui ? Qui t'a frappé ?

_Ellia c'est rien. Je t'assure j'ai presque pas mal. Et après un petit passage à l'infirmerie on ne verra plus rien. En plus c'est ma faute, j'ai voulu faire le malin.

_Je m'en fou ! Qui est qui t'a fais ça ?

_Ellia tu devrai te calmé. Anthony te dit que ça va. Me dit Remus.

Je le regarde. Je sais que son visage finira par le trahir. Il n'a jamais su me mentir.

_C'est Sirius ? C'est ça ?

_Non ! S'exclament-ils en même temps.

_C'est bien lui !

Je me retourne précipitamment. Je me serai mise à courir vers la grande salle mais les deux garçons m'ont agrippés pour m'arrêter.

_Ellia calme toi. J'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive.

_S'il te plait n'y va pas. Tu vas envenimer les chose si tu t'en mêlé.

_Les choses se sont déjà envenimé Remus à partir du moment ou Sirius a frappé Anthony.

Je me dégage de leur poigne. J'arrive dans la grande salle. Je vois Sirius assit. Je me dirige vers lui.

Il ne m'a pas vu arriver près de lui tant mieux. Les quelque élèvent présent eux m'ont très bien vu et leurs regards sont fixé sur moi. Ils savent qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

Je suis juste derrière lui. Il est devant une assiette de fromage blanc mais ne semble pas vouloir y toucher. Une idée germe dans ma tête.

Je vois du coin de l'œil la porte s'ouvrir sur Remus et Anthony. Ils ouvrent la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je ne leur en laisse pas le temps. D'une forte pression de la main je provoque la rencontre fortuite entre la tête de Sirius et son fromage blanc.

Je le maintien aussi longtemps que possible. Il s'étouffe puis se retourne pour voir qui a osé lui faire ça.

_Toi !

_Oui moi ! Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à mes amis Black ! A partir de maintenant à mes yeux tu n'es plus qu'un déchet. Si jamais tu t'en prend de nouveau à Anthony je te préviens tu vas regretter le jours ou tu es sorti du ventre de ta mère !

Pour faire bonne mesure je lui lance un chauve furie. Je sors de la salle d'un pas rageur. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Il a toujours été du genre à s'énerver mais là, il bat tous les records. Peu importe ce qu'a pu dire ou faire Anthony, ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à lui.

Quelque heure plus tard je suis avec les filles. Nous rions toutes de mon exploi. La rumeur selon laquelle Sirius Black a reçu un sort de ma part s'est propagée avec une rapidité incroyable.

_Sérieusement j'aurai voulu être là. Voir notre lia remettre le grand Sirius Black à sa place. Ca doit être la chose la plus incroyable depuis la création de Poudlard. Dit Alice l'air particulièrement fière.

Nous rions de nouveau. Mary reprend son souffle difficilement, elle se tien les côtes.

_Non mais sérieusement Ellia tu lui as vraiment mis la tête dans le fromage blanc ?

_Oui et encore t'aurais vu sa tête quand il en est ressorti ! Dis-je

Nous somme dans notre dortoir et je viens juste de raconter à mes amies ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Franchement je crois que Sirius à de la chance que se soit moi qui soit descendu du dortoir à ce moment là. Parce que quand Chloé a appris qu'il avait frappé son frère elle n'avait pas envie de lui lancer un Chauve furie. Elle l'aurait plutôt étripé. Seul l'intervention musclée d'Anthony l'en a empêché.

Je suis fière de moi en plus d'avoir mis les points sur les i à Sirius j'ai en plus réussi l'exploit de remonter dans le dortoir sans problème.

J'avais croisé James qui sortait à peine du lit. Je lui ai emprunté un cours. Je ne me ferai donc pas tué par une certaine rouquine.

En parlant de rouquine, Lily a reçu tout à l'heure un autre message de son admirateur secret, enfin pas si secret pour moi. Elle a lu sa lettre à l'écart et elle est devenue toute rouge. On dirait que le plan de James fonctionne. Je croise les doigts pour que ça continue.

J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour savoir enfin ce qu'elle pense et surtout ce qu'ils se disent.

_Il l'a bien cherché. Je suis fière de toi lia. Me dit Lily.

_Merci mais maintenant il va vraiment me pourrir la vie.

_Ne t'inquiète pas lia on l'en empêchera. Et puis tes frères te protègent aussi

Emma à un air farouche. Je crois que même si elle est douce et gentille elle n'aime pas que l'on s'en prenne à ses amis. C'est un de nos points communs. On ferait tout pour nos amis.

_Merci Emma ça me touche. Mais il vaudrait mieux que vous ne vous en mêliez pas sinon vous aussi vous allez en baver.

Elles me regardent toutes avec une expression sur le visage dans le style mais elle est folle cette fille. Je me sens gêner tout à coup. Je décide de changer de conversation.

_Au faite Emma quand est ce que tu vas pardonner à Kylian ?

Elle semble se renfermer un peu sur elle-même.

_Quand il comprendra quel mufle il est !

_Holà avec Kylian on est mal barré ! S'exclame Mary. Ce type est vraiment bête quand il veut.

_Ouais il ne remarquerait même pas un éléphant même si il y avait une grosse pancarte illuminé disant ''éléphant''. Renchérit Alice.

_Euh écoute Emma si tu veux je peux refuser d'y aller avec lui. Dit Louise.

Emma la regarde un peu méchamment. Elle doit sûrement lui en vouloir de lui piquer Kylian. Il y a une certaine tension entre elles deux. Mais au bout d'un moment elle semble se radoucir.

_Non c'est bon ce n'est pas de ta faute si il m'oublie.

_Tu sais si tu veux je peux vraiment refuser d'y aller. Je m'en voudrais de te blesser alors que tu en es amoureuse.

Mais…Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle ne peut pas avoir dit ce que je crois qu'elle a dit. Je regarde Lily avec de grands yeux. Elle me rend mon regard puis se tourne vers Louise. Elle a l'air de vouloir la fusiller.

_Quoi mais…mais non voyons je…je ne suis pas amoureuse de…Kylian

_Emma je sais qu'on ne se connais pas depuis très longtemps mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que tu l'aimes. Je te comprends tout à fait. Il est gentil et mignon. Un peu exaspérant sur les bords à ne jamais rien comprendre.

_Ba alors pourquoi est ce que tu flirts avec lui si tu sais que je l'aime ! C'est vraiment horrible comme comportement. T'es comme toutes ses filles qui s'amusent à séduire les garçons juste pour faire souffrir les autres. T'es une…une salope !

On est encore une fois toutes sur le cul de voir une telle explosion de colère chez Emma. Elle a le visage tout rouge, les larmes aux yeux et pourtant l'expression avec laquelle elle regarde Louise me donnerait des frissons si j'était elle.

Mais contrairement à moi Louise ne frissonne pas. Au contraire un sourire s'étire sur son visage.

_Ca fait du bien de se défouler hum ?

Elle se tourne vers nous.

_Je crois que c'est bon les filles j'ai rempli ma part du contrat.

_Quel contrat ?

La voix d'Emma est hésitante et un peu plus aigue que la normale. Je décide de prendre la parole.

_Hum ! Et bien avec Lily on était sûre que tu étais amoureuse de Kylian. Donc quand on a vu que l'intérêt qu'il portait à Louise te faisait réagir…

Lily vint à mon secours en prenant le relais.

_On a donc convaincue Louise de continuer à jouer la comédie pour que tu te rendes compte de tes sentiments.

_On a fait tout un plan pour qu'au final toi et Kylian vous finissiez ensemble. Tu ne nous en veux pas trop ? Demandais d'une petite voix.

Emma a l'air estomaquée.

_Et vous étiez toute au courant ?

_Non moi je ne le savais pas mais je trouve que c'est une super idée.

_Je suis comme Mary. Je n'étais au courant de rien. Dit Alice.

Elle nous regarde moi, Lily, Louise et Margot

_Vous…je vous déteste…

On se regarde toutes dépitées.

_Mais non je rigole ! Enfin je vous en veux un peu.

Emma nous sauta dessus. Au final on fini par terre à se chatouiller et a rigoler.

_Attendez…Attendez faut que je vous dise un truc les filles.

On s'arrête toute pour écouter Louise.

_Vous savez que si j'ai accepter c'est aussi parce que le garçon que j'aime avait l'air de ne pas aimé que je me rapproche de Kylian

Emma, Alice et Mary parlèrent toute les trois en même temps pour savoir qui s'était.

_Ecoutez moi ! Il se trouve que maintenant je ne vais plus pouvoir jouer mon rôle auprès de Kylian parce que…

Nous étions toute pendu à ses lèvres.

_Je sors avec Alexandre et qu'il va tuer Kylian si jamais je continu à flirter avec.

_AHH mais c'est génial !

_Félicitation !

_Je suis trop contente pour toi.

_COMMENT CA C'EST FAIT ?

J'ai du crier pour qu'on m'entende.

_Euh et bien quand Kylian m'a demander de l'accompagner à Près au Lard. Alex a pété un câble. Il est venu me voir m'a gueulé dessus. Et quand il m'a dit ''Je suppose que tu vas aller à ce stupide bal avec l'autre'' je lui ai répondu qu'il y avait de grande chance vu que le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse préférais me crier dessus plutôt que de m'inviter.

_Et après ?

_On s'est embrassé et il m'a carrément interdit d'aller au bal avec un autre que lui. Ou même de m'approcher d'un autre garçon.

_Trop chou j'aimerais bien que Franck soit jaloux aussi.

_Par contre j'ai du tout lui raconter pour le plan… j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop ?

_Mais non pas du tout. Dis-je.

_On est super contente que tu sois avec celui que t'aime. Renchérit Lily.

_Oh Emma ne t'en fait pas Kylian aussi t'aime même si il ne s'en rend pas compte.

_J'en doute. Pour lui je ne suis qu'une amie. Pire il me considère comme une sœur.

_Mais si. Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Et même quand tu n'étais pas avec nous il s'inquiétait toujours de savoir où tu étais.

Emma sourit à ces mots.

_Ca c'est parce que mon père lui a fait promettre de veiller sur moi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voila la deuxième partie ! Celui là est en deux parties parce qu'il était vraiment trop gros. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi je le trouve sympa mais après c'est moi l'auteur donc tout me parait sympa. Sauf les points de vue côté garçon. Je suis une fille donc je ne sais pas comment fonctionne le cerveau des mecs. Si vous avez des conseilles c'est sympa de partager ^^**

Chapitre 13 Un week-end mouvementé (2)

Après avoir passer le reste de l'après midi entre fille, à parler…hé bien de truc de fille, nous étions descendu dans la grande salle. Sirius me regardait méchamment depuis son siège dès que je passais les portes. Mes amies m'entourèrent immédiatement me manifestant ainsi leur soutien et formant une sorte de garde rapproché.

A table j'étais entouré par Anthony et Lily. Emma était en face de moi. Elle ignorait ostensiblement Kylian pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui en voulait encore. Le pauvre, il ne savait plus comment faire pour se faire pardonner. Mais Emma me regardait en souriant malicieusement. Kylian devait déjà être pardonné.

_Ellia je te remercie d'avoir pris ma défense mais tu n'aurais pas dû. C'est ton ami aussi et même si pour le moment tu lui en veux, tu le regretteras plus tard.

_Pour le moment Sirius ne mérite pas mon amitié par contre il méritait ce que je lui ais fait. On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose s'il te plait.

_Si bien sur.

_Au faite tu pourrais lire dans mes pensé ? Chuchotais-je. J'ai un truc à dire mais qui ne dois pas être dit.

_Ok.

Je me concentrai sur ce que je voulais dire.

_Emma a reconnue être amoureuse de Kylian. C'est Louise qui l'a poussé à se confier après une petite dispute. D'ailleurs Louise nous a dit qu'elle ne jouerait plus la comédie auprès de Kylian parce qu'elle sort avec Alexandre. Mais ne dit rien sur leur relation._

Il me regarde étonné.

_Vous avez fait vite pour qu'elle se confie. Et ne t'en fait pas Alex nous a dit qu'il sortait avec Louise. Il ne voulait pas que moi ou Bastien puissions tenter quoique ce soit. Chuchote-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_D'ailleurs regarde.

Je lui désigne Louise qui s'installe près de Kylian avec Alexandre.

_Kylian je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir aller avec toi à Près au Lard.

_Pourquoi ?

_En faite je n'ai pas été très honnête. Je suis amoureuse d'Alex depuis longtemps et quand j'ai vu qu'il devenait jaloux quand je te parlais j'ai décidé de pousser un peu ma chance.

_En gros tu t'es servi de moi ?

Kylian à l'air blessé, c'est horrible.

_Oui et j'en suis vraiment désolée. T'es vraiment un type super et j'ai adoré parler avec toi mais juste en ami. Tu me pardonnes ?

_Euh ouais t'inquiète je te trouvais juste mignonne. Des filles mignonnes y en à partout donc je vais m'en remettre.

Il lui adresse un clin d'œil. Louise explose de rire.

_Qui sait tu vas peu être finir par trouver celle qu'il te faut.

Son regard dévie sur Emma. Tiens c'est étonnant, Emma est maintenant rose. Puis elle se lève et retourne à sa place. On est tous surpris quand Alex s'adresse gentiment à Kylian.

_Désolé mec.

_Pas grave Alex.

_Je dois quand même te remercier sans toi je ne me serais sans doute pas aperçu de la chance à coté de laquelle je passais.

_C'est cool. Si j'ai pu t'aider j'en suis content. Et prend bien soin d'elle.

_Pas de souci, c'est ce que j'avais prévu.

Kylian se tourne vers Emma. Elle le regarde avec compassion.

_Kylian je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas marché avec Louise.

_Pas grave. Et maintenant je vais pouvoir aller avec toi a Près au Lard.

Emma me regarde hésitante. Je l'encourage de la tête même si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire. Elle se retourne vers Kylian et dit en rougissant.

_En faite je suis désolée mais je vais à Près au Lard avec quelqu'un.

_Aa. Kylian semble déçu.

_Tu comprends comme tu devais y aller avec Louise…je…j'ai accepter quand…Anthony m'a proposer d'y aller avec lui.

Anthony s'étoffe un peu mais se reprend très vite. Il adresse un sourire contrit à Kylian.

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

_Euh non…non. Ya pas de problème.

Mais il n'adresse plus la parole à personne de tout le repas. On fini de manger tranquillement. Puis avec Lily on dit au revoir à tout le monde et on se dirige vers l'entrer de la salle sur demande.

On pense à un endroit pour une soirée entre fille. Quand les portes s'ouvrent nous voyons une grande salle confortable. Il y a un grand feu de cheminé des gros canapés. Et un lit énorme. Il y a des bonbon et autre sucrerie dans un grand panier en osier.

_Ellia mais c'est dingue ce truc. Heureusement que tu m'avais expliqué le fonctionnement de cette salle, sinon j'aurais eu un infarctus quand l porte s'est matérialisée.

_Alors imagine, quand je suis tombée dessus.

Désolée Lys mais je ne peux te dire toute la vérité. On a couru dans la chambre comme des folles pour se jeter sur le lit. On rigole comme des fillettes.

_Bon est-ce que tu as se que je t'ai demandé ?

_Oui.

Je me lève et vais prendre les cours de James dans mon sac. Il a une écriture assez cochonne quand même. Je tends les feuilles à Lily. Elle les prend et les observe attentivement. Elle pousse un soupire. Elle semble déçue.

_Tu m'expliques maintenant ? Demandais-je, dévoré par la curiosité.

Elle sort trois lettres de sa poche.

_Tu te souviens de cette chouette qui m'a apportée une lettre. Et bien en plus de la lettre il y avait une boite de chocolat. Et j'ai reçu d'autre lettre.

Elle me tend les lettres. Je les prend et lis la première.

'' Très chère Evans ou Très chère Lily,

Je ne sais pas trop comment il faut faire quand on veut envoyer une lettre de se genre. J'ai longtemps, plusieurs années en faite, hésité à t'en envoyer une. J'ai un peu peur de ta réaction, après tout, tu es connu pour ton caractère fougueux mais c'est aussi ce qui me plait chez toi. Je me perds un peu dans mes propos.

Si je t'ais écrit c'est que je voudrais devenir ami avec toi et te faire part de mes sentiments. Mais à cause de ma timidité je n'ose pas t'aborder. Cette chouette est pour toi, c'est en quelque sorte un cadeau. Elle sera toujours ou me trouver si jamais tu veux m'envoyer une réponse à ma lettre.

J'espère que ma démarche ne te déplaira pas.

Un admirateur secret''

_Un admirateur secret ? C'est vraiment chou ! En tout cas il a un peu de mal a ordonné ses idées et c'est sur qu'il ne t'a pas écrit un poème ou une ode a ta beauté.

_Tant mieux parce que une ode à ma beauté m'aurait hérisser le poil.

_Tu sais qui c'est ?

_Non mais dès que j'ai lu la lettre j'ai pensé que ce serait sans doute Potter.

_Mais il a dit que ce n'était pas lui. C'est pour ça que tu voulais son écriture ?

_Oui je voulais savoir si c'était bien lui.

_Mais ce n'est pas la même écriture. Lily est-ce que par hasard tu serais déçu que ce ne soit pas James.

_Non… non voyons pourquoi est ce que je serais déçu ?!

_Lily j'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien James même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître. Et que ça t'aurait plus que ce soit lui qui te dise je t'aime dans cette lettre.

Elle devint rouge. Je souris en la voyant. Lys ne veut peu être pas l'admettre mais elle a bien des sentiments pour James.

_Mais non voyons pourquoi est ce que j'aimerai un type aussi arrogant que lui en plus il ne me demande de sortir avec lui que pour m'énerver.

_Pourtant tu as bien remarqué qu'en ce moment il n'agit plus pareil.

_Oui mais je suis sur que c'est parce qu'il prépare un mauvais coup !

_Lily tu répètes ça depuis 1 mois et demi et pourtant il ne se passe rien. Alors arrête de faire ta tête de mule et reconnais que James a changé. Et on dirait que ce qui t'énerve, c'est qu'il n'est pas sérieux quand il te demande de sortir avec lui. Tu devrais le prendre un peu plus au sérieux.

_Oui mais comment veux tu que je prenne au sérieux un type qui a tabassé quelqu'un !

Je soupire. Elle remet cette histoire sur le tapis, à chaque fois qu'elle est à court d'argument.

_Lily ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qu'il a frappé et il avait de bonne…

Je me tais consciente de mon erreur. J'avais promis de ne jamais rien dire là-dessus. James va me tuer.

_De bonne quoi ? Quelle bonne raison ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je détourne le regard. Merde, moi et mes boulettes, maintenant je suis mal barré.

_Ellia Thompson tu vas immédiatement me dire ce que tu me caches !

_Lily si James a frappé Rogue c'est parce qu'il a entendu ce type te traiter de sang de bourbe et d'autre chose pas très sympa. Il fanfaronnait devant ses amis en disant que tu n'étais qu'une moins que rien et que bientôt il te remettrait à la place que les sangs de bourbe méritaient.

Lily semble choquée. Elle savait que Rogue l'avait insulté mais elle ne savait pas à quel point.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?

_Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

_C'est impossible il ne peut pas vraiment être amoureux de moi !

_Et pourquoi pas ?

_Mais parce que…si il m'aimait pourquoi est ce qu'il se ferait autant de fille.

Bon ok la elle est sérieusement atteinte. Elle veut tellement trouver des défauts à James qu'elle croit tout ce qui peut l'arranger. Je pousse un grand soupire.

_Lily est ce que tu as déjà vu James sortir avec une fille. Lui tenir la main ou l'embrasser.

_Non mais ça ne veux rien dire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas eu de petite amie qu'il ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air avec ses groupies.

_Lily je peux t'assurer que James ne couche avec aucune fille.

_Aucune ? Demande-t-elle incertaine.

_Aucune. Il est toujours vierge et croit moi à chaque fois que j'allais dormir dans leur dortoir James se faisait chambrer là dessus. Il rougissait en plus c'était toujours très mignon à voir. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de l'asticoter à ce sujet.

Je rigole en y repensant.

_J'ai du mal à te croire. Il y a tellement de filles qui assurent être passées dans son lit.

_Oui mais en général ce sont des poufs insipides qui on tout intérêt à ce que les gens croient leurs mensonges. En plus James a une nette préférence pour les rousses volcanique. Dis-je en rigolant.

Je me prends un coussin sur la tête. Elle est rouge tomate. Je crois qu'elle commence à réaliser qu'elle se trompait sur lui. Enfin, ça fait des années que je la tanne avec ça.

_Mais comment est ce que je vais réagir maintenant. En plus j'ai été tellement horrible avec lui parce que je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi. Mais je t'assure qu'il me met vraiment en rogne aussi. Il est tellement arrogant et sûr de lui.

_Oui mais il n'est pas que cela. Tu l'as bien vu. Dès que ses amis ont des problèmes il est toujours près à les aider.

_Bon est si on parlait d'autre chose ?

_Si tu veux.

J'ai un grand sourire. Lily ne veut peu être pas le reconnaître mais James ne la laisse pas indifférente. Et ce que je viens de lui révéler la trouble.

_En parlant de prétendant, Anthony me parait grandement intéressé par toi Lia. Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil de manière équivoque.

_Oh non c'est juste un bon ami. Un peu comme un frère et en plus il connaît mes sentiments pour…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Oui mais franchement je ne serais pas mécontente si tu oubliais Black et que tu te laissais séduire par Anthony. C'est un type bien et je suis sur qu'il prendrait soin de toi.

_Malheureusement on ne commande pas ses sentiments.

_ C'est sûr mais des fois je me demande se que tu trouve à Black. Ok il est beau mais la beauté ça ne fait pas tout.

_C'est juste parce qu'il est beau. Il a toujours été super avec moi, je veux dire c'est le mec de mes rêves, il est beau, drôle, intelligent quand il veut bien le montrer. Il me défend toujours. En plus tu as vu son cul.

_Ok même moi je dois avouer qu'il a un cul, hum a croquer. Mais là Black n'est plus vraiment comme avant.

Elle soupire, c'est vrai qu'il y a un an, Lily trouvait que Sirius était pas mal comme petit ami potentiel. Mais avec le comportement qu'il a depuis la rentrée, Lily ne l'apprécie plus trop.

_Bon hé bien tant pis si aucun garçon ne voit à quel point tu es une fille génial. Comme ça je peux te garder rien que pour moi.

Nous avons beaucoup parlé pendant le reste de la nuit. On a aussi dansée tout en chantant comme des casseroles.

Lily dort à point fermer. Moi je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. Je me lève et descend jusqu'à la porte menant au parc. La nuit est très fraîche voir même froide mais après tout halloween est pour bientôt. Je regarde un peu le ciel étoilé. La pleine lune éclaire le parc d'une lueur féerique.

Je me transforme pour ne pas attraper froid. Les flammes recouvrent instantanément mon nouveau corps. Elles empêchent le froid de me geler. Je peux ne pas aussi être juste recouverte de plume mais quand il fait trop froid, mon plumage s'enflamme de lui-même.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi. Je m'envole pour ne pas que quelqu'un me voit. Zut c'est Lily j'ai dû la réveiller en me levant et elle m'a sans doute suivi. Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Elle ne doit distinguer qu'une lueur au niveau des arbres.

_Ellia ! Ellia ou es tu ?

Elle avance. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut que je la fasse rentrer dans le chateau au plus vite avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend bon sang pourquoi est ce que j'ai si peur d'un coup. Soudain j'entends des bruits de course. Une masse sombre se dirige à toute vitesse sur Lily. Je bats des ailes plus rapidement que jamais. Il faut que j'arrive à détourner l'attention de la chose qui fonce sur mon ami.

Lily a senti le danger arriver. Elle fait demi tour. Elle se met à courir pour rentrer à l'abri mais elle trébuche sur une racine. Le loup parce que s'en est un est quasiment sur elle. Mais moi je suis déjà sur lui. Je plante mes serres dans sa peau aussi profondement que possible. La créature hurle et je me dégage avant qu'il ne m'attrape. Je continu à l'attaquer ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Lily a réussi à se relever.

Je sens d'un seul coup une douleur fulgurante au niveau du bas de mon corps. Le loup a réussi à me griffer. Je vois dans ses yeux la satisfaction de m'avoir blesser et sa soif de sang. Malheureusement la douleur me déstabilise. Il arrive à m'attraper et me mord sauvagement. Quand je sens mes os céder sous ses dents le noir se referme autour de moi et je tombe dans l'inconscience.

Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Il y a un loup garou à Poudlard. Et il a failli m'avoir. Mais un phoenix est venu à mon secours. Je trouve ça étrange, que vient faire un phoenix ici et pourquoi est ce qu'il m'aide.

J'ai juste eu le temps de me redresser que le loup a violemment mordu l'oiseau au niveau de la jonction de l'aile et du cou. Je suis paralysé par la peur. J'ai l'impression que je vais être la prochaine sur la liste mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même en attendant le coup.

Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je vois un chien, un cerf et un rat arriver en courants. Le cerf et le rat détourne l'attention du loup et l'emmène au loin. Le chien lui se rapproche de moi et de l'oiseau qui gît dans une mare de sang.

Je croyais que cette nuit ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre mais j'avais tort. Le chien se transforme petit à petit en humain. Il y a donc à Poudlard des élèves assez puissant pour se transformer en animagus. Et les autres animaux devaient en être aussi.

_Evans mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de sortir dans le parc en pleine nuit ? Me demande une voix furieuse.

Une minute je reconnais cette voix.

_Black ?! Mais bon sang qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

J'entend l'hystérie dans ma voix, mais c'est normal non ? Je viens de me faire attaquer par un loup garou.

Nous étions tranquillement entrain de jouer avec Remus le loup quand d'un seul coup il s'est retourné et à foncer dans la direction du château. On s'est tous regardé. Même sous notre enveloppe animale nous arrivions à nous comprendre. Et ce que l'on comprenait c'est que les choses allaient finir par tourner au drame. Les seules fois ou on avaient vu Remus agir ainsi c'est quand il sentait l'odeur d'une proie.

On s'est mis à courir parce que là bas près du château un fou avait voulu faire une balade au clair de lune. Et que ça allait peu être lui coûter la vie.

On arrivait au beau milieu d'une scène étrange. Remus avait sans doute voulu attaquer la fille qui était en train de se relever mais un piaf, le piaf brillant de l'autre fois, l'en empêchait. Sauf que petit pioupiou contre super loup n'a pas fait long feu. Remus l'a presque littéralement becqueté. James et Peter on foncé droit sur Remus et l'on attiré loin de la fille. Je reprenais forme humaine pour voir comment elle allait. Et lui passer un savon.

_Evans ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de sortir dans le parc en pleine nuit ?

_Black ?!

Elle a l'air choqué mais je pense que ce n'est pas seulement du à ma transformation.

_Mais bon sang qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Me demande-t-elle hystérique.

_Je te sauve la vie !

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

_C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai peu être une autre fois mais pour le moment réponds à ma question.

_Je…j'étais parti à la recherche d'Ellia. Elle est sortie et je l'ai suivi.

Hé merde la dernière chose dont on avait besoin c'est qu'Ellia tombe sur Remus. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite.

_Oh bon sang Black !Elle est quelque part dans la forêt et le loup va peu être s'en prendre à elle.

_Hé calme toi Evans ! Si jamais Ellia tombe sur lui James l'empêchera de lui faire du mal. Dis-je d'un ton rassurant, alors que je ne suis pas mais alors pas du tout rassuré.

_James ?

Merde je me passais une main dans les cheveux pour essayer de faire marcher mon cerveau. Dans quelle galère est ce que je nous avais fourré. Je n'eu heureusement pas a répondre parce que le pioupiou émit un petit bruit, une sorte de gargouillement. Dans le style j'agonise. Evans se précipita sur lui.

_Pauvre oiseau. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ok c'est bien beau mais sans ta connerie, il serait pas a moitié mort. Bon calme toi Sirius, c'est pas le moment de dire ce que tu penses.

_Ouais ba c'est super mais en attendant rentre tout de suite dans le château. C'est dangereux de rester ici.

L'oiseau se met soudain a trembler et ce qui n'était avant un piaf enflammé à demi mort se transforma en ma meilleure amie. Et elle agonisait. Mon sang se glaça soudain dans mes veines.

Oh Merlin pourquoi est ce que j'y avais pas pensé plutôt. Aucun animal sensé ne se mettrait sur chemin d'un loup et de sa proie. A moins de ne pas vraiment être un animal et de tenir à cette proie.

_Oh mon dieu !

Je me réveil d'un seul coup en entendant Evans crier. Je me précipite vers Ellia et la prend le plus délicatement possible. Ses vêtements sont trempés de sang. Je me mets à courir vers le château. Evans me suis et elle ouvre la porte pour me faciliter les choses.

On débarque tout les deux à bout de souffle à l'infirmerie. Evans frappe à la porte en hurlant comme une hystérique. Sa méthode est plutôt efficace car deux minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvre sur une Madame l'infirmière pas bien réveillée. Et pas de bonne humeur en plus.

_Miss Evans !Puis je savoir ce que vous faite hors de votre dortoir à une heure pareille et à crier comme cela.

Je ne laisse pas à Evans le temps de répondre. Je la pousse sur le côté. Et je rentre. L'infirmière se tait quand elle me voit. Elle a tout de suite compris la situation. Elle m'indique un lit ou allonger Ellia.

Bon sang elle est glacée. Je me demande comment on peut avoir autant de sang dans un si petit corps. Pitié faite que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Pomfresh commence à lancer une ribambelle de sort.

_Miss Evans allez s'il vous plait chercher le Directeur et le professeur Macgonagal. Quand à vous monsieur Black vous allez me dire ce qui lui est arrivée pour que je puisse la soigner du mieux que je peux.

Evans sort en courant de l'infirmerie.

_Euh elle s'est interposée entre Remus et Evans. Elle était sous la forme d'un animal. Un phoenix je crois. Remus, l'a griffé et mordu plusieurs fois.

_Un phoenix vous en êtes sur ?

Je me retourne pour voir Dumbledore et Mcgo arriver avec Evans. Ils ont été rapides.

_Oui professeur. Dis-je.

_Très bien jeune gens si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau. Nous avons quelques questions à éclaircir.

_Je veux rester !

Je regarde Evans surpris que pour une fois nous soyons d'accord. En plus nous avons parlé en même temps.

_Je comprend votre envie mais dans l'état actuel des choses vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour aidez miss Thompson.

Nous le suivons dans son bureau. La nous lui racontons tous ce qui s'est passé. J'ai envie de hurler moi aussi et de tout détruire. Si seulement on été arriver deux minute plus tôt. Ma meilleure amie ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort.

_Je vois. Il est vraiment regrettable que cet incident soit survenu.

_Regrettable ! Vous savez qu'il y a un loup garou dans l'école et vous ne prévenez même pas les élèves. Et toi Black que faisais tu avec lui sous une forme animal. Tu sais qui c'est ?!

Je baisse les yeux. Elle a le droit d'être en colère. Mais Remus aussi a le droit de vivre une vie normale. Oh mon dieu, le pauvre, il va être effondrer en apprenant ce qui est arriver.

_Oh mon dieu c'est Remus n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'à peu près une fois par mois il tombe malade.

_Effectivement miss Evans mais je tiens à vous rappelez que lors des périodes de pleine lune un loup garou perd le contrôle de lui-même et je peux vous assurer que monsieur Lupin va regretter tout ce qu'il a fait alors qu'il n'en est pas responsable.

Elle baisse les yeux, honteuse. Remus est un ami à elle.

_Je suis désolée de m'être emporter professeur.

_Allons miss c'est compréhensible vu ce que vous venez de vivre. Puis je maintenant vous encourager à regagner vos lits.

Nous sortons sans rien dire. Une fois la porte refermer je regarde Evans dans les yeux. Tout comme moi elle n'a pas envie d'aller dormir. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

_Je…j'espère…que…qu'elle

Elle éclate en sanglot. Même si elle n'a pas fini sa phrase je comprend parfaitement ce qu'elle à voulu dire. Je la prends dans mes bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort et pour me réconforter aussi. J'ai moi aussi les larmes au yeux.

_T'en fais pas Ellia est une vraie tête de mule…elle à la peau dure. C'est qu'un petit bobo de rien du tout et tu verras quand elle sera remise, elle te passera un savon pour l'avoir suivi.

Evans rigole un peu mais le cœur n'y est pas.

_Oh mon dieu tout ça est de ma faute si je ne l'avais pas suivi elle n'aurait rien eu.

Après la nuit que l'on vient de passer je crois que ''oh mon dieu'' va devenir sa phrase préférer. Je la rassure autant que possible, on s'en veut tous pour quelque chose cette nuit. Puis j'ai soudain une idée.

_ Viens suis moi.

_Pour aller ou ?

Elle se frotte les yeux.

_A l'infirmerie

_Mais on n'a pas le droit d'y aller.

_T'inquiète fait moi confiance. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

On arrive à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh s'active toujours auprès d'Ellia. Elle est blanche, tellement blanche. Après un long moment Pomfresh se retourne vers nous. Elle ne nous avait pas aperçut.

_Qu'est ce que vous faite encore ici ?

_Hé bien Evans s'est fait mal au genou en tombant et moi je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville en courant jusqu'ici.

Elle nous regarde dubitative. Puis elle soupire, elle a l'air fatiguée.

_Bon très bien vous pouvez rester dormir ici. Mais seulement pour cette nuit. Et ne me déranger plus, c'est compris.

Je me tourne vers Evans avec un petit sourire qu'elle me rend. On va s'installer dans un coin ou on peu surveiller lia. Evans pousse un grand soupire.

_Dire qu'on était sensé se faire une soirée entre nous.

Ouais je crois que la soirée ne s'est pas passer comme prévu pour tout le monde l'espérais.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 Début de l'attente

Le soleil commence enfin à se lever. Je suis content que la nuit soit enfin finie. Devoir distraire Remus pour l'empêcher de retourner chasser la fille qui est sorti du château a été éreintant. On a dû courir un max avec Peter. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus marcher pendant un bon bout de temps. J'entends un gémissement derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir avec soulagement que Remus vient de reprendre forme humaine.

On le rejoint avec Peter. Après avoir nous aussi repris notre forme normal on le porte à deux pour le ramener au château. Le pauvre après chaque pleine lune, il est dans un état pitoyable. En même temps c'est un peu normal vu que tout sont corps s'allonge et que ses os changent de forme. Il y a chaque fois des craquements sinistres. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il hurle toujours.

On rentre dans le château et heureusement il n'y a personne dans le couloir pour nous voir. Mais vu qu'il est encore très tôt c'est plutôt normal. Peter me laisse et part directement se coucher. Je ne lui en veux pas, on sait tous qu'il déteste tout ce qui touche au médicale. J'entre dans l'infirmerie.

Sauf que le spectacle que je vois m'arrête immédiatement. Ellia est là sur un lit. Elle est pâle comme la mort et il y a d'énorme bandage qui lui recouvre l'épaule gauche. Les bandages ne sont plus blancs, ils sont rouges. Bordel mais qu'est qui c'est passé ?!

_Ah monsieur Potter ! Installer le là. Nous dit madame Pomfresh.

Je dépose Remus dans un lit. Il grogne de douleur. Sa peau est toujours extra sensible après chaque transformation. En me redressant je vois un autre spectacle perturbant. Lily, ma Lily dort avec Sirius. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Bon je dois avouer que dormir ensemble n'est pas vraiment exact. Lily dort en boule sur le lit et Sirius est adossé à la tête du lit. Sa tête forme d'ailleurs un angle bizarre. Comme si il se tordait le cou pour voir quelqu'un.

Je m'approche et le secoue un peu. Il sursaute et ses yeux s'ouvrent.

_James ? T'es déjà rentrer ? Quelle heure il est ? Me demande-t-il tout groggy en se passant une main sur le visage.

_Je dirai 6h du matin mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais dû nous rejoindre, on a eu du mal à canaliser Remus.

J'entends un autre grognement mais celui là ne vient pas de Remus. C'est Lily qui se réveille. Elle est magnifique. Ses cheveux sont un peu emmêlés et ses joues sont rosies de sommeil. Adorable. Elle s'assied et regarde autour d'elle.

_Potter qu'est que tu fais…

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase et se tourne anxieusement vers Ellia.

_James il faut que tu saches que la personne qui a attiré Remus la nuit dernière, c'était Evans. Et l'oiseau qui l'a sauvé hé bien c'était Ellia.

Je sens que je vais me sentir mal. Ma tête se met à tourner et j'ai envie de vomir. Je m'écroule sur le lit à coter du leur. Je prends une profonde inspiration.

_Ok raconte moi tout.

J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Pendant toute la nuit j'avais continué à gambader joyeusement alors que Sirius et Lily avaient d'un seul coup vu que l'oiseau qui agonisait à côté d'eux n'était autre que leur meilleure amie. Bonjours le choc. Même maintenant je n'en revenais toujours pas.

_On a réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de madame Pomfresh de rester ici pour la nuit. Dit ma Lily, elle semblait gênée de s'être endormi.

_Ouais au début on ne voulait pas dormir avant d'être sur qu'elle allait s'en sortir mais au final on s'est endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

_James, Sirius qu'est ce que Lily fait ici ? Demande une voix rauque, et douloureuse.

Oh merde si jamais Remus apprend se qui c'est passé la nuit dernière, il va s'en vouloir à mort. Je me précipite vers lui et tire les rideaux pour pas qu'il puisse voir qu'Ellia est dans le lit en face.

_Pour rien elle avait juste des douleurs… à cause…tu sais de ses trucs de fille. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

Je suis hyper gêné de parler de ça, en plus je dois rougir comme un débile. J'entends une exclamation indignée.

_Oh tu veux dire ses règles.

_Oui c'est ça. Aller Remus rendors toi t'en à bien besoin. Dis-je d'une voix rassurante

Je sors et je vois que Lily me jette un coup d'œil assassin. Je lui lance un regard d'excuse.

_Mes règles non mais franchement tu pouvais pas trouver une meilleure excuse !

_Désolé mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Elle semble s'apaiser. Elle prend un air coupable vraiment trop chou.

_Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous transformez en animagus pour aller avec lui ?

Je regarde Sirius. Ce dernier répond à ma place.

_ Depuis deux ans environ. Avant on était obligé de l'enfermer dans la cabane hurlante. Mais il se blessait lui-même. Alors on a décidé d'aller avec lui pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal.

_Oh mon dieu mais c'est horrible. S'exclama-t-elle avec une voix plus aigue que la normale.

On voit madame Pomfresh arriver. On se précipite tous sur elle pour savoir comment va Ellia.

_Jeunes gens un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! Vous en serez plus quand le professeur Dumbledore viendra. Nous dit-elle avec une voix sévère.

Malgré son ton, on voit quand même qu'elle est fière de nous voir inquiet pour notre amie.

Elle retourne s'occuper d'Ellia et de Remus. On continu à discuter mais je sens bientôt que je m'endors progressivement. Mes yeux ont tendance à se fermer tout seul et ma tête pèse une tonne.

Je suis fatiguée même si j'ai réussi à dormir un peu cette nuit. J'ai fait d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels Ellia revenait me hanter et m'accusait de l'avoir tuer. Tout ça c'est ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais dû la suivre.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite que Black me faisait des signes pour attirer son attention. Je le regardais me désigné son ami.

Potter venait de s'endormir d'un coup alors que peu de temps avant il parlait encore. Le pauvre la nuit à du être compliquer pour lui. Je le regardais, c'est vrai qu'endormi comme ça, il n'était pas si mal. On pourrait même dire qu'il est craquant. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! La fatigue ne me réussi pas.

_Le pire ce n'est pas le manque de sommeil, c'est les courbatures. Tu quand il se réveillera, il aura du mal à marcher.

Je regarde Black. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de dire.

_Tu as parlé a voix haute. Me dit-il en guise d'explication.

Je me mets à rougir d'un coup. Zut il ne manquerait plus que Black se fasse de mauvaise idée. J'espère ne pas avoir parlé a voix haute quand je pensais que Potter était craquant.

_Si toi tu étais le chien, lequel était le cerf ? Et le rat ? Demandais-je intriguée malgré moi.

_Peter est le rat et James le cerf. De nous tous c'est lui qui court le plus de risque.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que le cerf est la proie naturelle des loups. En plus c'est lui qui court le plus vite du coup le lendemain c'est à peine si il peu marcher.

_C'est vraiment incroyable ce que vous faite tout les trois pour Remus.

_C'est normal on est ses amis. En plus il n'a pas choisi de devenir comme ça.

_Comment est ce que c'est arrivé ?

_Il a été mordu par un loup alors qu'il se promenait pas loin de chez lui. De ce qu'il a dit le loup qui l'a mordu voulait se venger de son père.

_C'est horrible ! Dis-je vraiment peinée pour Remus.

On se tait et on regarde Potter dormir. Je m'inquiète pour Ellia. Elle devrait se réveiller non ?

Cela fait des heures qu'on attend quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et que le Directeur entre.

_Tiens miss Evans, monsieur Black et…monsieur Potter. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous trouver ici de si bon matin.

Ses paroles sont démenties par l'air malicieux qui illumine son regard. Il devait se douter que Black et moi on retournerait à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh arriva.

_Professeur Dumbledore vous tombez bien. Je dois vous parler.

Elle fait mine de se reculer un peu pour inviter Dumbledore à la suivre. Sirius et moi commençons à nous lever pour protester.

_Allons Madame Pomfresh ses jeunes gens attendent depuis des heures pour avoir des nouvelles de leur amie. Vous pouvez parler devant eux.

Je donne un coup de coude à Potter pour qu'il se réveille. Il émet un bruit étouffer et ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Il regarde autour de lui un peu désorienter.

_Hun…oh bonjours professeur. Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

_Ravi que vous soyez de retour parmi nous monsieur Potter. Il se tourne vers l'infirmière et lui adresse un signe de tête.

_Miss Thompson présente de graves blessures au niveau des jambes, du ventre et de la jonction entre le bras et la clavicule, des suites de plusieurs morsure et griffure. Le fait que ses blessures aient été faite quand elle était sous forme animal, complique les choses. Les dommages se sont aggraver quand elle à repris forme humaine.

Oh nom elle ne va pas s'en sortir, c'est pas vrai ! Elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! Elle ne peut pas m'abandonner. Les garçons font une tête de six pieds de long. Moi aussi.

_J'ai eu du mal a arrêter l'hémorragie. Après quelque frayeur il semble que son état se soit stabilisé. Elle saigne toujours un peu mais très légèrement. J'ai donc pu procéder à un examen plus complet. Elle à le bras et la clavicule ainsi que plusieurs côtes cassées. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

_Nous allons prévenir sa famille, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils viennent au cas ou.

Dumbledore vient d'exprimer ce que madame Pomfresh pense sans doute. Ellia a très peu de chance de s'en tirer.

_J'ai pris l'initiative de faire appel à un médicomage de sainte Mangouste. Il devrait arriver dans peu de temps. Avec son aide, nous avons de grande chance de voir miss Thompson se rétablir.

_Sage décision. Si jamais elle survie aura-t-elle des complications ?

_Non vu qu'elle était sous forme animal elle ne devrait pas se transformer en loup garou.

_Honnêtement qu'elles sont ses chances Madame ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.

_Hé bien c'est très dur à dire monsieur Black. Je dirai que c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ait survécu jusqu'à maintenant. Après je ne serais me prononcer. Les blessures infliger par un loup garou guérissent très lentement. Je lui ai appliqué un onguent qui devrait empêcher toute infection.

Elle nous adresse un sourire réconfortant.

_Votre amie est une battante, pour le moment elle lutte contre la mort d'arrache pied. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre de voir qui gagnera et essayer de l'aider de notre mieux.

On entend la cheminé crépité et un homme sort des flammes. Il est assez grand avec des cheveux bouclés brun lumineux.

_Ha ce doit être le médicomage dont je vous ai parler. Suivez moi monsieur. Dit Madame Pomfresh.

Un hoquet de stupeur m'échappe quand je vois reconnais de qui il s'agit. Lui aussi à l'air étonné de me voir.

_Lily qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_Chris…

Ma voix se brise. Je ne peux plus parler tellement ma gorge est serrer. Potter et Black se tournent vers moi.

_Tu le connais ? Me demande Potter, pour un peu j'aurais presque l'impression qu'il est jaloux.

Je hoche la tête. Je me sens tellement mal.

_C'est…c'est le frère aîné d'Ellia. Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

_Lily qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ellia ? Demande Chris visiblement inquiet.

_Monsieur veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait nous allons vous expliquer la situation. Quand à vous jeunes gens retourner dans vos dortoirs et reposez vous. Vous êtes dispensé de cours pour la journée.

On remonte dans la salle commune. On a décidé d'un commun accord qu'on irait se laver et manger. Et qu'en suite on retournerait à l'infirmerie.

_Lily !

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'appelle. Ils sont tous là, tous nos amis. Il nous regarde inquiet. En même temps on est tout les trois dans un état pitoyable.

_Dumbledore a dit qu'Ellia a été blessé par une créature qui vient de la forêt interdite. Comment elle va ? Demande Mary.

Les larmes se mettent à couler toute seule. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Potter me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je n'ai même pas la force de l'en empêcher. Après la nuit qu'on vient de vivre, j'ai bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

_Elle va mal. Elle est pâle…si pâle et elle a perdu tellement de sang trop…de sang. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

_Mais non voyons tu n'y ais pour rien ! S'exclame Black.

_Si ! Elle a été blesser parce qu'elle m'a protégé. Si je n'étais pas sorti, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Black explique rapidement la situation, en évitant de mentionner la lycanthropie de Remus. Je lui adresse un regard de remerciement. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de tout leur raconter. Déjà que j'ai pleuré dans les bras de Potter tout le long du récit.

Lorsque mes larmes se sont enfin taries, on est tous descendu pour retourner à l'infirmerie. La douche m'avait fait du bien.

Seul problème, la famille d'Ellia était à l'infirmerie elle aussi. Ils avaient tous l'air abattu sauf sa garce de mère. Son père était sans doute le plus affecté, les jumeaux étaient vert et se tenaient très raide près de leur sœur. Le dernier frère d'Ellia, Mathew était là lui aussi. Il était revenu des Etat Unis, il avait l'air fatigué.

Chris s'occupait attend que possible de soigné sa sœur. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et Ellia me semblait moins pâle. Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu dans cet état se sont approchés d'elle. Je vis Certain retenir des exclamations et des larmes.

_Jeunes gens veuillez s'il vous plait retourner en cours. Laissez un peu d'intimité à la famille de votre camarade. Quand à Monsieur Potter, Black et miss Evans vous allez me suivre. S'exclama Dumbledore.

Nous suivons une fois de plus le directeur dans son bureau. J'y suis allé plus souvent en 24h que dans toute ma scolarité. Et j'aurais préféré m'en abstenir. Il nous fit nous assoire devant son bureau.

_Je sais que c'est dur pour vous de voir votre amie dans cet état. Et je sais aussi que vous voudriez sans doute rester près d'elle.

On hoche tout les trois de la tête.

_Malheureusement ce n'est pas possible. A partir de demain vous retournerez en cours. Vous pourrez bien sur allé la voir pendant votre temps libre si et seulement si monsieur Thompson et madame Pomfresh vous y autorisent.

_Mais professeur elle risque de mourir…Dit James dans un murmure.

_Je sais monsieur Potter mais croyez moi elle aura besoin de vos notes pour rattraper son retard. Car voyez vous je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle va se rétablir.

_Comment est ce que vous pouvez être aussi sur qu'elle s'en sortira ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix sombre.

Dumbledore se tourne vers lui avec un sourire malicieux.

_Parce que je sais qu'elle est extrêmement obstinée et qu'elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne sera pas de retour parmi nous. Vous devez faire confiance à votre ami, elle reviendra. De plus je sais ce qu'elle est même si vous avez caché certain détail à madame Pomfresh.

Potter se tourne vers lui estomaqué.

_Quel détail ? Demande Black.

_Monsieur Black en quel oiseau se transforme miss Thompson ? Demanda Dumbledore avec une fois de plus un air malicieux.

_Euh en Phoenix monsieur. Enfin je crois c'est Remus qui pense que c'est un phoenix. Répondis Black.

_Savez vous que peu de sorcier sont capable de l'exploit que vous avez réaliser. Devenir un animagus à votre age est très rare. La plupart des sorciers ne tente l'expérience qu'une fois arrivé à l'age adulte. Et pourtant très peu même en étant adulte pourrait se transformer en phoenix.

_Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

_Tout simplement miss Evans parce qu'il faut une puissance magique considérable pour y arriver. Les phoenix sont des créatures rares et puissantes. Se transformer en l'un d'entre eux n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

_Ce qui veux dire qu'Ellia est super puissante en gros. Déclara Potter.

_Tout a fait monsieur Potter. Vous imaginez quelqu'un arriver à le faire et ne pas guérir de ses blessures ? Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais oui je pense qu'elle va s'en remettre.

_Qu'est ce qu'on peu faire alors ? Demanda Black.

_Attendre qu'elle se réveille.

On sort du bureau. Je me sens plus déprimé qu'autre chose. Dumbledore a beau dire qu'Ellia va s'en sortir, on n'est jamais sur de rien. En plus il se base sur un argument un peu bancal.

_Vous saviez vous qu'Ellia était si doué. Demanda Potter.

Je me tourne vers eux.

_Oui, depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle a toujours été super forte même si elle ne le montrait pas.

_C'est incroyable j'aurai jamais pensé vu qu'elle avait pas de super note en cours. Et toi Sirius tu le savais ?

_Non mais j'avais des doutes. Surtout après les sorts qu'elle m'a envoyé. Dit-il désabuser.

Il semblait s'en vouloir, la dernière foi ils s'étaient engueulés et c'était peu être la dernière fois qu'il parlait à Ellia.

_Si on retournait la voir ? Proposais-je.

_Oui.

_Oui.

De retour dans la salle on s'est tout de suite dirigé vers Chris pour avoir des nouvelles. Il avait arrêté de lancer des sorts.

_Comment va-t-elle ? Demandais-je inquiète.

_Son état est stable. On vient de lui faire une transfusion sanguine. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je ne peux lui donné aucune potion temps qu'elle ne sera pas réveillé. Elle va devoir ressouder ses os tout seul. Dit-il épuiser.

_Tant qu'elle guérit c'est le principal. Dit L'un des jumeaux. Les autres frères approuvèrent de la tête.

Chris quitte Ellia des yeux pour la première fois et il se mit à observer Potter et Black.

_Vous êtes qui vous ?

_Je m'appelle James Potter. Je suis un ami d'Ellia.

_Ah oui Ellia m'a parlé de vous. Elle dit que vous vous entendriez bien avec le reste de mes frères. Ce qui n'est pas forcément un compliment quand on les connaît.

Les frères en question ne réagir pas, ce qui montrait assez bien leur état d'esprit. Il se tourna vers Black.

_Si lui c'est James, je suppose que toi tu dois être Sirius.

_Oui.

_J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Tu es son meilleur ami d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Black à l'air bouleversé. Il regarde Ellia avec énormément de tristesse. Il doit vraiment regretter leur dispute. Je peux déjà deviner que si elle se réveille, elle aura le droit a des excuses en bonne et due forme.

_Oui mais je mérite pas son amitié. Et quand elle se réveillera je m'excuserai d'avoir été si con avec elle.

Je lui fait un grand sourire et pose ma main sur son bras pour le réconforter. Potter aussi sourit comme un idiot. Qui aurait cru un jour que moi et Black serions un jour aussi proche. Et que je pourrais rester dans la même pièce que Potter sans avoir envie de l'étrangler.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 semaines mouvementées

Je me sentais nul, tellement nul. Moi qui était énervé parce qu'elle avait blesser ma fierté. Maintenant je m'en voulais. Elle avait raison d'être en colère contre moi. Je l'avais presque complètement laissé tombé pour aller d'un lit à l'autre. J'avais dit des choses horribles sur elle alors que je ne les pensais même pas. Je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre mes réactions. Je sais juste que j'avais réagi comme un crétin quand cette fille avait dit que j'avais des sentiments spéciaux pour Ellia.

Bien sur j'éprouvais des sentiments pour elle. C'est quand même ma meilleure amie. Mais je la considère plus comme un James féminin. C'est assez bizarre à dire mais c'est comme ça.

Et maintenant elle était là, coucher dans ce lit, blessée gravement. Et je n'aurais peu être plus jamais l'occasion de m'excuser.

Evans et James continu de parler avec le frère d'Ellia. C'est vrai qu'il y a un petit air de ressemblance mais si on ne m'avait pas dit qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas remarqué. Mais il y a un truc qui fait qu'ils se ressemblent.

On entend soudain des éclats de voix provenant de l'endroit ou le reste de la famille s'est installé.

_Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester ! Après tout si elle est dans cette situation c'est de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas à enfreindre le règlement.

La plupart de ceux qui étaient là se taisent gênés. C'est vrai que quand Ellia est concerné sa mère est une vraie peau de vache donc ils doivent être habitué. L'un des jumeaux se lève avec un air furieux. Je suis près à parié qu'il a envie de la remettre à sa place. Mais le doc le prend de vitesse.

_Mais c'est pas vrai. Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être une emmerdeuse pendant deux secondes. Ta fille est dans le coma, elle est grièvement blessée et toi tu continus à faire ta salope avec elle. Ellia s'est interposée pour sauver son amie. Mais toi tu t'en fou tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta petite personne et la greluche que t'adore. S'écrit-il.

Tout le monde est sur le cul. Ce type est génial, pour un peu je l'applaudirais. Je crois que je n'aurai pas mieux fait et au moins sa mère ferme son clapet pendant quelque seconde. Je me demande s'il pourrait réussir cet exploit sur ma mère. Quoique non parce que la mienne l'aurait déjà tuer à coup de doloris.

_Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis ta mère !

_Ah bon on ne dira pas pourtant. Tu veux que je te parle correctement alors commence à agir comme une mère. En attendant dégage !

La vieille peau s'en va comme une furie. Elle a néanmoins trouvé le temps de dévisager son mari avec colère.

_Chris…je sais que tu voulais juste défendre ta sœur mais elle a raison elle reste quand même ta mère. Dit son père avec un air fatigué.

_Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Demanda le jumeau qui s'était levé.

_Parce que c'est ma femme Léo.

_Oui mais vous ne vous êtes pas marié par amour non ?

C'était Mathew, si ma mémoire est bonne. Il avait passé son temps à trouver l'endroit le plus éloigné possible de sa mère.

_Non c'est vrai. C'est un mariage arrangé mais cela ne change rien au fait que vous devez le respect à votre mère. Il poussa un soupire. Allez venez on va aller manger un peu.

Le reste de la famille sorti. Avec les autres on décide d'aller voir Remus qui est entrain de récupérer de la pleine lune.

_Salut Remus on savait pas que tu étais réveiller. Dis-je en craignant le pire.

Il se tourne vers nous. Il est pâle. En faite pâle ne serait pas le mot le plus approprié. Je dirais plutôt translucide à tendance verdâtre.

_C'est moi qui ait blesser Ellia ! S'écrit-il avec une pointe de folie dans la voix.

Oups. On ne répond rien. Pour lui ça équivaut à un oui. Il pâlit encore plus. Lui qui a toujours eu peur de faire du mal au gens qui l'entoure, il va avoir dû mal a s'en remettre. Il se lève fébrilement et essaye de sortir pour aller voir Ellia. James se précipite pour le stabiliser et pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

_Remus tu ne dois pas te lever, t'es pas encore bien remis. Et pour Ellia…ça va aller. Dit-il pas très convainquant sur la dernière partie.

_Je veux voir par moi-même.

Je m'avance pour aider James. On essaye de l'en empêcher, si il voit Ellia dans cet état il va s'en vouloir a mort.

Mais même si la pleine lune est finit il reste quand même super fort. Il arrive à sortir et il se fige devant le lit d'Ellia.

_Oh mon dieu ce n'est pas juste une petite blessure ! J'ai failli la tuer !

Des larmes coulent le long de son visage. Il se prend le visage entre les mains.

_Remus calme toi tu n'y est pour rien. Tu n'étais pas toi-même cette nuit et tu ne te contrôlais pas. Le rassure Lily.

Il la dévisage pendant un instant, puis il comprend qu'elle est au courant et c'est encore pire qu'avant niveau larme.

_Mais je l'ai quand même blessé. J'aurai dû me contrôler.

Il prend une brève inspiration.

_Je…je vais quittez l'école. Je ne veux pas faire encore du mal à quelqu'un d'autre.

_Remus ! Tu vas retourner t'allonger et tu vas tout de suite t'enlever cette idée de la tête. Tu ne quittera pas l'école ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la mienne. S'exclame Lily en le prenant par le bras et en le recouchant sur son lit.

_Comment ça ? A moins qu'il ne te pousse de la fourrure tout les mois tu n'es pas responsable.

_Si…si je n'avais pas suivi Ellia dehors rien ne serait arriver. Elle s'est interposée pour me protéger. C'est ma faute.

_Bon écoutez tout les deux, ce n'est de la faute de personne ok ! C'est arrivé et c'est tout. Mais personne n'est responsable. Maintenant Remus tu retournes te reposer et nous on va aller dormir un peu. On reviendra ce soir. Déclare James.

Deux jours. Ellia est à l'infirmerie depuis deux jours. Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Et tout le monde commence à s'inquiéter. Je vais la voir autant que je peux. Ce soir ne fait pas exception.

Je la regarde dormir. Elle semble paisible. Madame Pomfresh dit que son état est stable. Mais qu'elle pourrait très bien ne pas sortir du coma.

_Black.

Je me retourne et tombe nez a nez avec le petit français.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Dis-je avec colère.

_Calme toi ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire la guerre. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?

_Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde on est pas amis !

Ce type à le don de m'énerver.

_La faute à qui ? Dès le début tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi. Dit-il d'un ton calme et posé.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux je peux pas voir ta tête. Répliquais-je méchamment.

_Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait après tout.

_J'en sais rien. C'est comme ça.

Je garde le silence. Peu être que comme ça il me foutra la paix. Et qu'il s'en ira.

_Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de moi.

Je me retourne pour le dévisager.

_Je ne suis pas jaloux !

_T'es important pour elle. Même quand vous étiez en froid. T'es son meilleur ami. Je ne suis pas près de te remplacer dans son cœur.

Je le regarde ébahi. Mais de quoi je me mêle.

_J'avais pas peur que tu me remplaces.

Ok à d'autre Sirius, bien sur que t'avais peur qu'il te prenne ton amie mais ça c'est hors de question que je l'avoue. Il me regarde d'un air sceptique, un sourcil levé.

_Bon d'accord peu être un peu. Fini-je par admettre, de mauvaise foi.

Un autre silence s'installe. Il ne veut toujours pas s'en aller.

_C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Que t'aurais cassé la gueule a un gars qui lui tournait autour ?

_Ouai…ce type était bizarre et il disait à ses potes qu'il allait faire semblant d'être amoureux d'elle et qu'après il la ridiculiserait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

_Alors pourquoi est ce que t'a dit des trucs aussi horrible à cette fille ? Depuis que je suis arrivé, tu te comportes comme un connard avec Ellia et pourtant on me dit qu'avant tu la défendais.

_C'est pas tes affaires et puis arrête de me poser des questions ! Est-ce que je te demande quel caleçon tu portes non ? Alors fou moi la paix !

_Si tu veux savoir il est noir. Je trouve que c'est la couleur qui me met le plus en valeur. Déclare –t-il sérieux mais en me souriant.

Je le regarde incrédule. Non il n'a pas dit ce que je l'ai entendu dire. Le pire c'est que je trouve ça marrant. Je me retiens de sourire. Hé merde au final j'arrive pas a m'en empêcher.

_C'est vrai que c'est celle qui met le plus en valeur les atouts qu'on a. Dis-je avec un sourire.

_Tout a fait d'accord en plus les filles préfèrent. Ma sœur m'a dit que les autre couleur était à évitez. Surtout le blanc.

_C'est sur. Après quelque temps la couleur devient assez funky.

Il y a un autre silence mais la tension dans l'air a disparut. Finalement je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ellia l'aime bien.

_J'aurai sans doute fait pareil. Déclare-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_Pour ? Demandais-je intrigué.

_Si un gars avait voulu s'en prendre de cette façon à la fille que j'aime.

Mais qu'est qu'ils ont tous à croire que je suis amoureux d'Ellia. Merde c'est une amie. Voir une sœur.

_Ouais mais je suis pas amoureux d'elle. C'est juste une bonne amie.

_Ah bon ? La seule personne que j'ai jamais vu réagir comme ça quand quelqu'un veut trop s'approcher d'une fille, c'est Alex et au final il sort avec ''la fille qu'il n'aimait pas''

_Réagir comment ?

_Il piquait des crises dès que Louise se rapprochait trop d'un garçon et maintenant ils sortent ensembles.

_Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'Ellia. Je sais quand même reconnaître mes propres sentiments et c'est juste une amie pour moi ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde pense savoir mieux que moi ce que je ressens.

_Ok je me suis sans doute trompé. Ça arrive. Rarement mais ça arrive.

Il s'en va. Ce type est bizarre mais il ne me tape plus autant sur le système. Je crois même qu'en d'autre circonstance on aurait pu être ami. Mais tant pis, je ne peux pas devenir ami avec quelqu'un qui tente de me prendre mes amis.

Les jours passent et Ellia ne se réveille toujours pas Remus est sorti de l'infirmerie. Il s'en veut de ce qui lui arrive. Je l'ai surpris une fois entrain de lui parler. Il s'excusait de lui avoir fait du mal et d'être un loup garou.

Je suis encore au chevet d'Ellia comme tout les soirs depuis deux semaines. Les professeurs disent qu'elle ne risque plus de mourir. La grande question maintenant c'est de savoir quand elle va se réveiller. Parce qu'il est absolument hors de question qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

_Oh salut Black. Dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir Evans qui arrive.

_Salut Evans.

_Tu sais tu peux m'appeler Lily.

Ce qui aura été le plus étonnant dans cette histoire c'est que maintenant j'ai des rapports amicaux avec Evans et presque amicaux avec Anthony.

_Ok mais dans ce cas moi c'est Sirius.

Elle sourit et installe une chaise près de la mienne.

_J'étais venu voir comment elle allait.

_Toujours rien de nouveau. Elle dort. Dis-je un peu désespérer.

_Tu devrais peu être allé dormir aussi. T'as une tête épouvantable. Ne proteste pas. On sait tout les deux que tu passes beaucoup trop de temps ici. Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle a raison. Parfois je m'infiltre ici la nuit et je la surveille. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit seule en se réveillant. Evans sort une boite avec des fils. Elle me la tend.

_Tiens c'est la chanson qu'elle voulait de faire écouter à la rentrée. Tu sais comment te servir d'un mp3 ?

_Oui elle m'avait appris comment faire. Et je l'ai vu s'en servir pas mal de fois.

_Va dans ta chambre. Ecoute la chanson tranquillement. Dit-elle en souriant.

_Ok mais si jamais il y a le moindre changement tu me préviens.

_Bien sur.

Je monte dans ma chambre. James relève la tête. Lui aussi est fatigué. On se relaye a son chevet.

_Sirius alors y a du nouveau ?

_Non rien du tout.

James retourne dans son devoir. Je m'installe et écoute cette fameuse chanson. Je rigole en entendant les paroles. Je comprends pourquoi elle voulait me la faire écouter. J'aurai pu écrire cette chanson.

Je regarde Black s'en aller. Je suis un peu triste pour lui. Il s'inquiète tellement pour elle. C'est vrai que maintenant je comprends ce qu'Ellia lui trouve. Quand il n'est pas arrogant, il est très sympa et on peu compter sur lui. En plus il prend soin d'Ellia. De nous tous c'est celui, avec Remus qui la veille le plus.

Je prends la main de ma meilleure amie et je me mets à lui parler. J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut m'entendre et peu être qu'elle pourra se réveiller grâce à ça. C'est un peu bête mais ça me fait du bien d'y croire.

_Tu sais je crois qu'il s'en veut vraiment de t'avoir oublié et de pas avoir été sympa avec toi. Il vient dès qu'il à du temps libre, ou alors il sèche les cours. Même quand on est là, il se met dans un coin et attend jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en aille et il reste tout les soirs jusqu'à ce que madame Pomfresh le jette dehors.

Je rigole un peu. Madame Pomfresh a beaucoup d'élève à virer ces dernier temps. Tout le monde essaye de rester le plus possible. Un fois moi et Potter étions les derniers à partir et il avait essayé de se cacher pour rester.

_Tu nous manque énormément. Même Kylian a perdu l'envie de faire des jeux de mots foireux. Il se rend peu être compte aussi qu'Emma lui plait. Il lui fait la tête parce qu'elle va à Prés au Lard avec Anthony. D'ailleurs la sortie est fixée pour dans une semaine. Ce serait bien que tu sois là. On pourra aller ensemble acheter plein de chocolat et s'empiffrer. J'ai très envie de revoir ta tête quand tu bois de la beurrebière.

Ellia avait des petites moustaches à chaque fois et nous avions l'habitude de nous moquer d'elle.

-Ta famille est venue te voir. Ta mère a encore une fois fait des siennes mais Chris l'a remis à sa place. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui s'occupe de toi. Il est doué comme médicomage. Et tu ferais bien de te réveiller parce qu'il raconte à tout le monde des anecdotes de quand tu étais petite. Alors comme tu es aussi une grande fan du gâteau au chocolat ?

Remus s'en veut énormément. On a beau lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute et qu'il ne peut pas se contrôler à la pleine lune, il continue à déprimer. Tu dois te dépêcher de revenir pour lui crier dessus comme toi seule en as le secret. En plus tu vas être contente. Je passe pas mal de temps avec Sirius et Potter. J'ai même sympathisé avec Sirius. Je commence enfin a vraiment comprendre se que tu lui trouve. Et Potter, disons qu'il n'est pas si mal que ça. Je le préfère encore quand il dort mais il ne m'horripile plus autant qu'avant. Oh et Sirius et Anthony sont presque amis. Incroyable hein ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute, si t'étais pas entrain de dormir rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Je rigole tout en ravalant mes larmes.

_Je vais même finir par croire que pour te réveiller on doit t'embrasser. Tu sais comme dans le conte de la belle au bois dormant. Reste à savoir qui sera ton prince charmant.

Je me tais pendant une minute.

_Reviens nous lia. Tu nous manques.

Je reste encore un petit bout de temps à parler puis je m'en vais.

J'ai mal. C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais même ce petit mouvement me fait mal. J'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Je suis dans le noir. Il y a une faible lueur sur la gauche mais je ne m'arrive pas à tourner la tête. C'est trop douloureux et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'en empêche. Je reconnais l'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi est ce que j'y suis. Et pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à me redresser.

Je me souviens d'un coup. La pleine lune, le loup, Lily. Je me suis fait mordre en voulant protéger Lily. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais aussi me transformer à chaque pleine lune. Merlin tout mais pas ça ! J'ai dû pousser un gémissement, parce que quelqu'un arrive.

_Ellia ?

Cette voix je la reconnais.

_Chris ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Mon frère ne veux pas répondre à mes question par contre il me fait un examen complet. Il s'éloigne pour farfouiller dans un placard. Il en sort une fiole qu'il me tend.

_Tiens bois ça.

Il me soulève la tête et porte la fiole à mes lèvres. J'avale la drôle de mixture.

_Beurk. C'est horrible !

_Bien fait pour toi. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

Il me prend dans ses bras. C'est a se moment que je remarque que tout le coté gauche de mon épaule est bandé.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Je me souviens d'avoir été mordue par un loup mais après c'est le trou noir.

_T'es restée inconsciente pendant deux semaines. On a bien cru que t'allais y resté. Il me donne une petite tape sur la tête. Nom mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de mettre ta vie en danger comme ça !

Je ne fais pas attention à ses paroles. Chris a toujours été surprotecteur avec moi. Une fois je me suis couper le doigt et il avait faillit m'emmener a Sainte Mangouste.

_Quoi deux semaines ! Mais c'est pas possible j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi deux jours. Dis-je un peu paniquer.

_Calme toi. Tu ferais mieux de dormir parce que demain tu vas devoir affronter tes amis. Et crois moi ils ne sont pas reposant. Je les ai eu sur le dos pendant deux semaines et il y a de quoi vous ôtez l'envie de faire des enfants. J'ai bien cru que j'allais en tuer un ou deux. Et Pomfresh aussi, elle a dû faire l'aurore pendant tout ce temps parce que certain voulaient rester la nuit. Tu l'aurais vu, une fois elle a du sortir ton ami, Sirius, de force.

Je rigolais mais intérieurement je me posais pas mal de question. Qu'est ce que Sirius était venu faire ici.

Je m'endors sur place mais les paroles de Lily me reviennent en mémoire. Elle a parlé de Kylian qui aurait perdu son sens de l'humour et de Sirius qui serait venu tout les jours. De Remus qui serait le loup garou et des trois autres qui se transformeraient en animaux pour l'aider.

_Chris !

_Oui.

_Tu ne m'a pas dit a quel point j'avais été blesser.

Il soupire. Maintenant je remarque qu'il a l'air très fatigué. Ses cheveux sont en bazar, il a les yeux gonflés et ses vêtements sont tout chiffonnés.

_Tu as plusieurs fractures aux cotes, au bras gauche et à la clavicule. Une trace de morsure géante sur la partie gauche de ton buste. Des griffures sur tout l'abdomen. Et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais maintenant que tu es réveillée je t'ai donné des potions qui vont te guérir en un rien de temps. Et en plus tu n'auras aucune cicatrice. Je sais je suis un frère génial pas la peine de me remercier.

_Et est ce que je risque de devenir un loup garou aussi ? Demandais-je inquiète.

_Non tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de futur problème de pilosité. Dit-il d'en une tentative d'humour foireuse.

Le pauvre quand il est fatigué, il a du mal a raisonner.

Je me sens soulagé par cette dernière remarque. Il faut aussi que je rassure Remus. Le pauvre c'est vrai que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Un loup garou ne se contrôle plus lors de la peine lune. Tout le monde le sait et en plus connaissant Remus je suis sur qu'il ne voudrais jamais blesser quelqu'un même délibérément.

Je me pose aussi plein de question. Comment est ce qu'il est devenue loup ? Depuis combien de temps ? Le sommeil m'emporte rapidement sans que je m'en rende compte.

Le réveil est plutôt brutal le lendemain. J'ai papillonné des yeux et un truc s'est jeté sur moi en me criant dans les oreilles que j'étais réveillée et vivante et tout. Ce truc c'est Lily.

J'aperçois derrière elle tous mes amis. Ils ont l'air soulagé. Je vois même Emma essuyer une larme. Mon frère arrive à mon secours.

_Lily elle vient juste de revenir parmi nous alors évite de la tuer en l'étranglant.

Lily me lâche et se recule un peu. Elle est rouge de colère et elle a les larmes aux yeux.

_Ellia je te préviens si jamais tu nous refais un coup pareil, je te tue moi-même et après je te ressuscite pour te re-tuer. C'est clair ? Me dit-elle sur un ton menaçant.

_Oui chef ! Dis-je en rigolant.

Après ça on a parlé un peu. J'ai découvert que mes amis ne savaient pas ce qui m'avait blessé. Officiellement j'avais été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et j'avais été attaquée par une créature dans la forêt interdite. Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas que Remus ait des problèmes.

Apparemment ma mère avait réussi à choquer tout le monde. C'est qu'elle déborde d'amour la vieille peau. J'avais gâcher le mariage de ma sœur qui devait duré deux jours d'affiler. Le pire c'est que je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès. Chris avait été le seul de la famille, en plus de moi, à ne pas y aller. Mais lui c'est parce qu'il était de garde a Sainte Mangouste. Mathew aurait bien voulu y échapper lui aussi mais il n'avait aucune excuse valable aux yeux de notre mère. J'étais contente de le revoir.

Lily ne m'avait pas menti. Chris avait bien raconté des dossiers sur moi. Et tout mes autres frères aussi. Ils avaient même montré une photo de moi ou j'ai la varicelle et où je me promène toute nu. La honte totale. D'ailleurs je cramais la photo dès que Léo fit mine de la ressortir.

_Bon il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va être en retard.

_Oh Anthony ne casse pas l'ambiance. On vient juste de retrouver notre copine. On peut bien arriver en retard. Répliqua Kylian.

_Non il a raison. Vous devriez y aller. Vous en faite pas. Je ne risque pas de disparaître.

Ils me prennent tous dans leur bras et me disent qu'ils sont contents que je sois remise. Lily à du mal à me lâcher. Je lui assure que tout va bien et qu'elle peut y aller. Lorsque que tout le monde est parti, c'est au tour de mon père d'entrer en scène. Lui, Mathew et Chris restent avec moi une bonne partie de la journée. Puis ils s'en vont. Maintenant qu'ils savent que je suis vivante et en bonne santé ils doivent retourner travailler. Je m'adosse à mon lit et ferme les yeux pour essayer de me reposer un peu.

Je me réveille doucement. Je sens quelque chose de chaud dans ma main. Je ne bouge pas. J'entends une voix qui me parle. Cette voix je la connais bien. C'est celle de Sirius. J'ouvre les yeux.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 Des grandes discutions en perspectives

Je suis une fois de plus au chevet d'Ellia. Elle a l'air de reprendre des couleurs. Et certaines de ses blessures on guérit. J'espère qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller. Madame Pomfresh dit, que même si son corps a l'air de se remettre de ses blessures, elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Merlin faite qu'elle se réveille. Je lui prends la main.

Je n'ai pas pu aller la voir se matin. J'étais tellement crevé que j'ai loupé la première heure de cours. Et je n'ai pas pu aller la voir pendant le reste de la journée parce que Mcgo m'a chopé. Elle m'a forcé a allé à tout mes cours, vu que j'en avais loupé plusieurs déjà.

_Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Si je n'avais pas perdu autant de temps à interroger Evans tu serais peu être déjà réveillée et tirée d'affaire. J'oublierais jamais ce que j'ai vu cette nuit là. J'ai eu si peur. Tu saignais tellement. Je te jure que si tu ouvres les yeux, tu vas avoir dû mal à te débarrasser de moi. Je te faire des excuses. Je me suis comporté comme un troll. Je supporte pas qu'on se fasse la gueule tout les deux.

Je soupire.

_Au moins grâce a ça on a des rapports presque amicaux avec Lily et Anthony.

_C'est super mais j'aurai bien aimé qu'ils me le disent ce matin.

Je me recule précipitamment. Elle me retient en refermant sa main sur la mienne.

_Ellia…Tu es réveillée. Depuis quand ?

_Depuis un moment. Mais j'ai repris conscience cette nuit. Mon frère m'a un peu expliqué ce qui c'était passé. Lily et les autres sont venu ce matin et m'ont fait un résumé.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'ont pas prévenue que tu étais sorti du coma ?

_Peu être pour que tu viennes me voir et que tu ne t'enfuis pas comme maintenant. Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à nos mains.

Bon effectivement si elle ne m'avait pas retenu je serais peu être parti. Non je ne suis pas un lâche. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Merde c'est quand même beaucoup plus simple de lui parler quand elle dort.

_Lily m'a dit que tu venais me voir tous les jours.

_Euh ouai c'est vrai.

Pitié dite moi que je ne rougis pas comme un crétin. Bon je dois rougir comme un crétin vu le grand sourire d'Ellia.

_C'est gentil…tu me manques aussi Sirius. Et moi non plus je n'aime pas quand on s'engueule.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Ça fait deux semaine que je réfléchi au meilleur moyen de m'excuser et d'arranger les choses entre nous. Et elle vient de foutre en l'air tout mes plans. Du coup je reste planter là à la regarder. Je me force a revenir m'assoire près d'elle.

_Je suis désolé. Pour se que j'ai dit. T'es pas un boulet a qui je parle parce que j'ai pitié de toi. C'est plutôt moi le boulet. J'étais énervé parce que j'avais l'impression que tu voulais me remplacer et c'est sorti tout seul. Je le pensais pas. Et je m'en veux aussi de ne pas être arrivé avant dans la forêt.

_Sirius c'est pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé.

_Si c'est ma faute quand je suis arriver je ne me suis préoccupé que d'Evans. Je t'ai regardé. Et je me suis dit tant pis pour le pioupiou. C'est que quand tu t'es retransformée que j'ai compris. Quel animal se porterait au secours d'un humain ? Quand un loup garou est dans les parages.

_Moi. Ecoute ni toi, Lily et Remus n'êtes responsable. Si je n'avais pas voulu sortir Lily ne m'aurait pas suivi et Remus ne l'aurai pas attaqué.

_Comment tu sais pour Remus ? Je suis sur qu'Evans n'a pas du en parler devant tout le monde.

_Je me suis souvenue de ce qu'elle m'a dit avant que je ne me réveille.

Elle souri malicieuse.

_En plus Anthony m'a dit que vous aviez eu une conversation intéressante sur les caleçons.

Je commence à sourire.

_En plus ça t'aura rapprocher de Lily et Anthony. Et on a pu se réconcilier. Je trouve que c'est pas mal comme résultat non ?

Je rigole. Y a vraiment qu'elle pour avoir une logique aussi tordue.

_Ouais mais je te préviens, encore un coup comme ça et je te tue. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

_C'est dommage mais Lily a déjà proféré cette menace donc trouve autre chose.

_T'en fais pas je trouverai. Au faite Evans m'a passé ton bidule qui diffuse de la musique. C'est pas mal.

Je sors le truc, un balapeur je crois, d'une de mes poches et je lui rend.

_T'as raison la chanson ''j'suis bo'' c'est tout moi.

_Rassure moi tu ne jouis pas quand tu te regardes hein ? Me demande-t-elle dégoûté.

_Je ne répondrai pas à cette question même sous la torture. Dis-je en rigolant. Non mais est ce que je te pose des questions sur ta vie sexuelle ?

Elle redevient sérieuse d'un coup.

_La réponse est vite trouvée. J'en ai pas.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

_T'inquiète y en a un qui va finir par ce rendre compte qu'il était con de ne pas te remarquer.

_Ouai toi le premier j'imagine.

_Sois pas sarcastique s'il te plait. On sait bien toi et moi que je suis débile. Trop d'endoloris dès le berceau. Ce n'est pas bon pour les neurones. Je ne suis pas récupérable.

Elle rigole même si je sens qu'au début elle voulait rester sérieuse.

_Heureusement pour toi que t'es beau sinon t'aurais rien pour toi.

_A qui le dis-tu ! Je mise toute ma vie sur mon physique.

La porte s'ouvre d'une manière assez peu discrète.

_ELLIA !

Je vois James se précipiter comme un fou sur elle. J'ai a peine le temps de me pousser qu'il est sur elle et la serre dans ses bras. James était fou d'inquiétude lui aussi.

_Les profs nous ont annoncé que tu t'étais réveillé. Alors on a décidé d'abréger notre dernier cours pour venir te voir. Comment tu te sens ?

Je regarde Remus d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier regarde ses pieds l'air coupable. Il semble assez mal à l'aise.

_James qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demande Ellia.

_Disons juste qu'il y a un nuage très coloré qui empêche le prof de faire cours.

_T'aurai pas du. Vous auriez pu attendre la fin des cours. Je n'allais pas jouer à cache-cache dans tout Poudlard.

_On ne pouvait pas attendre. Tu nous fais déjà poireauté depuis deux semaines. Déclara James d'un ton solennel.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux, il faut savoir se faire désirer.

_Bon alors vous vous êtes enfin rabibocher tout les deux. Demande James en nous regardant tour a tour.

_Ouais mais James dégage de ma place. J'étais là avant. Dis-je en le poussant.

_Pas question c'est ma petite sœur. Dit mon meilleur ami en s'accrochant a Ellia comme une moule a son rocher.

Je vois d'autre personne qui rentre dans l'infirmerie.

_Tiens première nouvelle. Potter fait partie de notre famille.

_Je comprend pourquoi on nous l'avait cacher. Bonjours l'angoisse avec un frère pareil.

James se recule grognon.

_Ba alors soeurette on a fini par comprendre que c'est pas en dormant que le prince arrivera.

_T'a vraiment une sale tête aujourd'hui.

_Ça ne change pas de d'habitude Léo.

_Salut les jumeaux. Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir. Déclare Ellia en leur faisant un grand sourire.

Lily a dû lui dire qu'ils étaient très inquiets pour elle. Chris rentre dans la salle.

_Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir. Mais si vous continuer a embêté ma sœur, vous allez redouter à mon célèbre tirage de caleçon façon Chris. Dit-il

Je rigole en voyant les deux terreurs tiquer à l'évocation d'un souvenir qui ne doit pas être très plaisant. Ils font un pas en arrière.

_On est plus des gosses…

_T'y arrivera pas.

_Vous voulez parier. Demande Chris se fait menaçant.

_Non c'est bon.

Les jumeaux effectuent un repli stratégique, histoire de coller leur dos au mur. Comme si ça pouvait empêcher qu'on tire leur caleçon.

_Bon maintenant si vous voulez bien tous sortir. Ellia a besoin de se reposer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mon frère leur demande de sortir tous. Tous mes visiteurs commencent à partir. Je rigole en voyant les jumeaux se tenir de manière à pouvoir intervenir si Chris s'approche trop. Je me souviens encore des nombreuses fois ou il allait les réveiller de cette façon. Remus approche de la porte.

_Attend ! Remus tu peux rester s'il te plait. Je voudrai te parler.

Je vois Remus tressaillir et s'arrêter. Les maraudeurs lui donne une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule. Il finit par revenir près de mon lit. Il a la tête baissée.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Viens t'assoire. Dis- je d'un ton rassurant.

Il s'assoit à l'endroit que je lui ais indiqué mais ne me regarde toujours pas.

_Remus je sais que tu es un loup garou. Lily m'a dit que tu t'en voulais. Je veux m'excuser. Si je n'avais pas eu la bonne idée de sortir rien ne serait arrivé. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

_Bien sur que si bon sang ! Vous me dite tous que ce n'est pas ma faute mais je t'ai mordu. J'ai failli te tuer et le pire c'est qu'une partie de moi a aimé ça. Je suis un monstre.

_Non tu n'en est pas un. Mes frères pourraient être des monstres mais pas toi. Tu es la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille que je connaisse. Tu m'as toujours défendu. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute si une fois par mois tu ne te contrôles plus.

_J'aurai du essayer…faire quelque chose.

_Mais tu ne pouvais pas. En plus regarde grâce à toi on se reparle avec Sirius. Et sa va mieux entre Lily, Anthony et lui.

_Mais…

_Y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. Approche toi.

Il me regarde bizarrement mais fait ce que je lui dis. Je lui fais signe de se pencher un peu. Quand sa tête est proche de la mienne, je me redresse brusquement et le mord à l'épaule puis je le griffe au ventre.

_Voila comme ça on est quitte. Dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il me regarde avec des yeux grand comme des soucoupes puis il explose de rire.

_Tu sais que t'es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse.

Il se lève et commence à s'en aller. Mais je ne suis pas satisfaite.

Je me lève tant bien que mal pour le suivre. Je saute à cloche pied. Remus se retourne.

_Ellia qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Me demande-t-il paniqué.

_Je te poursuis ça ne ce vois pas.

Je suis presque arrivé devant lui quand je me prend le pied dans mon propre pied, ce qui est lamentable en sois, et que je tombe.

Remus est à côté de moi en quelque instant. Il m'aide à me relever. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

_Ecoute moi bien. Tu as intérêt à te pardonner et à oublier cette histoire tout de suite sinon je fais de ta vie un enfer. Je te poursuivrai jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. Je serais tout le temps sur ton dos. Je viendrais scouater ton lit et tout. C'est clair ?!

Il hoche la tête. Je lui fais un câlin.

_Bon maintenant que tu t'es pardonner pour rien. Tu pourrais m'aider à retourner dans mon lit ?

Il rigole.

_Bien sur. Je ferai tout ce que tu m'ordonneras de faire.

_Fait attention je pourrais te prendre au mot.

Une fois dans mon lit je sens que le sommeil revient a la charge. C'est que c'est fatigant de sauté à cloche pied.

_Remus je t'adore comme tu es avec ou sans fourrure. D'accord ?

_Tu es vraiment une fille extraordinaire. Tu mérites d'être connue Ellia.

Je souris puis m'endors.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

On attend Remus devant l'infirmerie. J'espère que tout va bien pour lui. Sirius vient de nous dire qu'Ellia savait que c'est lui qui l'a attaqué. Si jamais Ellia réagi mal et le rejette, Remus n'y survivra pas. Il vit constamment dans la peur que les autres le rejettent à cause de sa lycanthropie. Alors si ses peurs devaient se réaliser je crois qu'il serait brisé.

On le voit sortir quelque minute après. Il a l'air fatigué. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu qu'il fait des cauchemars la nuit.

_Alors ? Demandais-je.

_Elle est au courant pour mon problème. Et elle n'est pas dégoûtée même après ce que je lui ai fait subir. Dit-il un peu choquer.

Il explose d'un coup en sanglot. Les nerfs qui lâchent sans doute. Avec Sirius et Peter on essaye de le consoler. Mais entre mec ce n'est pas facile. Aucun de nous n'a envie qu'un autre le prenne dans ses bras. Et en plus on à pas envie de croiser quelqu'un pendant qu'on tien un mec dans nos bras.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'elle t'envoie bouler ? A ce qu'elle te traite de monstre ? C'est Ellia bon sang ! Cria Sirius.

_Je…je sais mais…

_Mais rien ! Aller venez on va aller manger. Dis Peter.

On a fait un peu de vole après avoir mangé. Tout les quatre ont avaient bien besoin de décompresser. On venait à peine de poser le pied sur le sol que je vois la petite chouette que j'ai acheté il y a pas longtemps qui arrive. Je la remercie d'une caresse et la pose sur le rebord du gradin.

''Cher inconnu

Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit depuis longtemps. Mais ma meilleure amie avait eu un accident et j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. J'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre que je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Ça m'a d'ailleurs fait pensé que je ne sais quasiment rien de toi et de tes amis. As-tu comme moi une personne sur qui compter, à qui tu peux tout dire et qui prend soin de toi? Dans tout les cas je dois dire que je suis heureuse que tu aies décidé de m'écrire. Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant et j'aime nos conversations même si je préfèrerais qu'elles aient lieux en face à face. J'aimerais vraiment te rencontrer. Si tu veux on pourrait dire dimanche à la bibliothèque ? Si tu ne veux pas hé bien tant pis j'attendrais que tu sois prêt à me révéler ton identité.

Affectueusement Lily

PS : si tu as peur que je rejette d'emblé tes sentiments en te jugeant sur ton physique, tu n'as pas à t'en faire le physique ne fait pas tout pour moi.''

Je luis répond.

''Chère Lily

Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis au courant de ce qui est arrivé à ta meilleure amie. J'espère qu'elle va bien. J'ai moi aussi un meilleur ami en faite j'en ai plus d'un. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans eux. J'aime moi aussi nos discutions et je suis heureux d'apprendre que toi aussi. Pour le rendez vous je suis désolé mais je préfère attendre encore un peu. Tu as mis dans le mile en disant que j'ai peur que tu me rejettes rien qu'en me voyant. Mais si tu veux je pense que je serais près à te rencontrer lors du bal. Enfin si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière. Je me doute bien que le choix risque d'être dur c'est pour ça que si tu accepte je ne te réclamerais qu'une danse. Si après tu veux t'en aller et ne plus jamais me parler je suivrai ton choix.''

C'est assez osé comme demande mais après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et elle a dit elle-même qu'elle voulait me voir. Le problème sera quand elle me verra moi à la place du garçon qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle va être sans doute furieuse que je lui aie menti. Mais je pourrais essayer de la convaincre de me donner une chance.

Je me tourne vers Sirius.

_Je suis content que toi et Ellia vous vous soyez réconcilié. On n'en pouvait plus avec Remus de vous voir vous chamailler.

_Ouais j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir. Tu aurais vu dans quel état elle était quand on la retrouver.

_Maintenant tout va bien. Elle est réveillée, elle devrait sortir dans quelques jours. Et tu vas pouvoir la repiquer à Anthony. Dis-je avec un sourire.

_Hum hum au faite c'était quoi la lettre que tu viens d'envoyer ? Demanda mon meilleur ami soupçonneux.

_C'est un secret…Dis-je en souriant.

Je le laisse en plan pour aller me doucher. Il a l'air étonné que je ne lui parle pas de tout. Le pauvre si il savait que je lui mens depuis des années pour protéger le secret d'Ellia. Il en ferait une syncope.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre17 sortie clandestine

Le moment est venu pour moi d'aller lui parler. Tous mes poils se hérissent à cette pensée mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je peux très bien sentir les ondes menaçantes que mes amies, ses traîtresses, m'envoient.

On n'est plus qu'à deux jours de la sortie à Prés au Lard. Ellia est suffisamment remise pour qu'on puisse y aller avant la date prévue. Je me dirige donc vers le banc ou Potter, Sirius, Remus et Peter sont installé. Ils ont l'air de s'amuser.

Depuis qu'Ellia est sorti, elle est Black sont redevenue très proche. Il a visiblement compris qu'elle ne voulait plus faire tapisserie. Tant mieux pour eux, tant pis pour les professeurs. Ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des blagues en cours. De s'envoyer des messages, de rigoler. Slughorn commence à faire une dépression. Le reste du corps enseignant se dit qu'en faite c'était mieux quand ils ne se parlaient plus.

J'arrive devant eux. Ils sortent de leur bulle un peu surpris de me voir. Leur conversation s'interrompt et quatre pairs d'yeux se tournent vers moi.

_Potter je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plait. Dis de ma voix la plus neutre.

Il a l'air de se demander ce qu'il a bien pu faire comme connerie pour que je vienne le voir.

_Oui bien sur.

Il me suit un peu plus loin. Je m'arrête quand je suis sure que personne ne peut nous voir ou nous entendre.

_Voila j'aurai besoin que tu nous emmène à Près au Lard demain.

_Pourquoi est ce que tu n'attends pas la sortie normale. Demande-t-il intrigué.

_Je voudrais bien mais si on attend toute les robes pour le bal seront déjà partie. Et puis c'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour faire venir Ellia.

_Attend raconte moi toute l'histoire.

_En faite avec les filles on veut traîner Ellia dans une boutique pour qu'elle s'achète une robe. Ou pour qu'elle en essaye et qu'on prenne la robe qui lui ira le mieux. Mais tu la connais, elle ne voudra pas venir. Donc on s'est dit que si on y allait un peu avant et que vu que c'est toi qui nous guiderais on pourrait lui forcer la main. On lui ferait croire que tu ne nous amènerais là bas que si elle nous accompagne.

_Ok je comprend le plan mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je connais un moyen d'aller à Prés au Lard. Dit-il avec un air malicieux.

Je le regarde l'air de dire ne me prend pas pour une conne. Son sourire s'agrandit et il finit par rire. Il lève la main en me faisant signe d'attendre. Quand il arrête enfin de rigoler, il a les larmes aux yeux.

_Excuse moi mais c'est vraiment hilarant. Toi Lily Evans, tu viens me demander à moi d'enfreindre le règlement. Avoue que c'est assez comique non ?

Je le regarde folle de rage. Bon sang ce qu'il peut être agaçant quand il s'y met. Dire que je commençais à le trouver sympa.

_S'il te plait Potter, en temps normale je ne t'aurais rien demander mais là je ne peux pas faire autrement. Fait le au moins pour Ellia.

_Bon d'accord mais à une condition. Dit-il les yeux brillants.

J'en était sur. Ce petit prétentieux ne peut pas s'empêcher de réclamer une contrepartie. Il va me demander un rendez vous ou un truc comme ça juste pour m'énerver.

_Ni toi ni tes copines ne devraient révéler la manière dont je vous y ai amené. Ce sera un secret d'accord ?

Je me sens soulagé en apprenant sa contrepartie. Et non la petite pointe que je ressens n'a rien à voir avec de la déception.

_Oui marché conclu !

Je lui tends la main. Quand il me la serre je sens comme une sensation de chaleur mais je fais mine de rien. Après tout il fait chaud, pour un mois d'octobre.

_Rendez vous demain dans la salle commune à 13h quand tout le monde sera entrain de manger.

_Ok on y sera.

Je rejoins les filles. Elles trépignent toutes d'impatiente.

_Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Demande Mary.

_Il accepte à condition qu'on ne dise rien sur la façon dont on sera allé à Prés au Lard.

_Génial. S'écrièrent-elles toute ensemble.

_Maintenant il faut convaincre Ellia de venir.

On se dirige vers la bibliothèque. Ellia y passe la majorité de son temps pour rattraper son retard, je trouve ça inutile, elle était déjà en avance sur le programme. On s'installe à coté d'elle. Emma engage la conversation.

_Ellia on à un service à te demander. Lui dit-elle d'un ton embarrassé.

Elle relève la tête de son livre. Et nous fixe. On sait toute qu'Ellia ferait n'importe quoi pour aider ses amis. On va maintenant voir jusqu'à vont ses limites.

_On voudrait aller à Prés au Lard demain. Dis-je.

_Tu comprends avec toutes les filles qui vont se ruer dans les boutiques pour acheter leur robe on aura plus de choix. Renchéri Chloé.

_J'ai réussi a convaincre Potter de nous y emmené mais…

_Il ne veut pas nous y conduire à moins que tu ne sois avec nous. Lâche Mary avec impatiente.

_Mais pourquoi est ce que je dois absolument être avec vous ? Demande Ellia.

_On n'en sait rien mais on à besoin de toi sur ce coup là s'il te plait lia. Dit Emma d'une voix suppliante.

On lui fait tout un regard de chien battu. En générale ça marche du tonnerre sur Ellia.

_Bon d'accord mais je vous préviens vous allez me le payer cher. Finit-elle par soupirer.

_Merci. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

_T'es vraiment la meilleure !

On quitte la bibliothèque. Fière de nous. On a réussi, nous qui avions peur de devoir batailler fermement pour qu'elle nous suive. Au final ça c'est mieux passer qu'on ne l'avait espéré.

_Ça c'est bien passer ? Nous interroge Margot.

_Ouais du gâteau ! Répond Mary.

_Je dirais même que c'était trop facile. Dis je soupçonneuse.

Je trouve qu'elle a accepté trop vite pour être honnête. Il y a anguille sous roche. Et je vais découvrir ce qu'elle me cache.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je suis derrière Lily dans un passage étroit et humide. James nous à conduit devant une statue qui a bougé pour libérer un passage dans le mur. Je l'ai regardé méchamment pendant tout le temps qu'à durer le trajet.

Il avait vraiment intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison d'exiger ma présence. Si il y a quelque chose que je déteste encore plus que faire les magasins, c'est être obliger d'accompagner des filles qui font les magasins.

On a débouché dans la boutique de bonbon. On sort le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas avoir à expliquer au commerçant ce qu'on fait là. J'ai dû traîner Lily dehors sinon elle aurait été capable de se jeter sur le rayon chocolat.

_Bon je vous laisse là je vais aller faire un tour dans les autres magasins. On se rejoint à 18h ici. Dit James, visiblement désireux d'échapper à la séance de torture.

Sale traître, tu n'imagine même pas a quel point j'ai envie de t'accompagner. Il le paye rien pour attendre. On le regarde s'éloigner. J'ai soudain une idée et je me tourne vers les autres.

_Je vais vous laisser aussi. Je dois m'acheter une nouvelle plume. Dis-je un sourire crispé aux lèvres

_Attend un peu Ellia. Tu vas nous accompagner. Et essayer des robes avec nous. Me dit Louise en m'agrippant par le bras.

_Hors de question ! Je vous ai accompagné mais c'est tout. A aucun moment j'ai dit que je vous accompagnerais !

_Ellia tu vas nous accompagner et te prêter au jeu sinon je préviens tes frères que tu as dormi plusieurs fois dormi avec Black. Dit Lily avec un air à faire pâlir un mort.

Je deviens pâle d'un coup. Si mes frères l'apprennent je suis bonne pour un nouveau séjour à l'infirmerie. Et cette fois ci je ne m'en sortirais pas sans aucune égratignure.

_T'oserai pas Lily ? Dis-je avec une voix tremblante.

_Oh que si ! Alors qu'est ce que tu choisis ? Les boutiques ou tes frères ? Demande-t-elle son air sadique toujours collé au visage.

_Bon je viens mais je te préviens ma vengeance sera terrible.

On a fait les boutiques pendant 3h. C'était marrant même si je ne l'avouerais jamais. Elles ont toute trouvé une robe qui leur allait comme un gant. Lily a une robe blanche qui la fait vraiment ressembler à un lys.

Emma portera une robe fourreau de couleur argenté et Mary ressemble à un elfe avec sa robe verte. Chloé, Margot et Louise ont opté pour une robe noire qui aurait pu être créer a une autre époque tellement elle est belle, une robe marron toute simple mais très joli et une robe rouge avec une grande fente qui monte jusqu'à la cuisse. Louise avait bien rigolé en pensant à la tête que ferait Alex en la voyant.

Le pauvre, il allait être a l'étroit dans son costume et en plus il allait passer toute la soirée mort de jalousie parce que Louise allait en attirer des regards moi je vous le dit.

Même moi. J'ai essayé une robe saphir qui épouse parfaitement mon buste et s'évase jusqu'aux genoux.

Je la reposais dans le rayon. Elle était magnifique mais je ne comptais pas l'acheter vu que je n'allais pas au bal et que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de la porter dans la vie normale. Et puis quand je la portais j'avais l'impression de voir une autre personne.

On se dirige vers la caisse. Je vois Lily qui échange quelques mots avec la vendeuse. Les filles paye leur achat et nous sortons. Nous allons vers les trois balais pour boire une beurrebière. Elle rigole toute en voyant ma petite moustache.

On parle pendant une petite heure puis on va dans d'autre magasin. J'achète ce dont j'avais besoin. Puis on va rejoindre James. Il nous attend devant la boutique de bonbon.

Il a d'ailleurs acheté plein.

_J'en ramène aussi pour Sirius, Remus et Peter. Dit-il en guise d'explications.

Pendant le trajet de retour je prends James à part. Il est temps qu'on ait une petite discussion lui et moi.

_Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as insisté pour que je vous accompagne. A cause de toi j'ai du supporter une après midi shopping alors que je déteste ça.

Il m'adresse un regard compatissant.

_En faite je n'ai rien demandé. Elles t'ont menti pour te traîner ici et te faire participer à un super après midi entre copine.

_Elles…Elles vont me le payer.

_Sois gentille avec elles, elles voulaient juste te changer les idées. Au faite tu viens dormir avec nous cette nuit ?

_Pourquoi pas. Mais je pense que je vais dormir avec Remus.

_Ok mais j'espère que t'a une bonne raison parce que Sirius vas faire la gueule.

Je hausse les épaules.

_Tant pis. Il fera du boudin et puis c'est tout. Remus à encore du mal à m'approcher. On dirait qu'il est terrifier rien qu'en me voyant alors que je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il se sente rejeté.

_C'est vrai tu as déjà fait beaucoup en lui faisant comprendre qu'il restait quand même ton ami et que tu ne lui en voulais pas. T'en fait pas, il va redevenir normal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La journée c'est vraiment bien passer. On a réussi à traîner Ellia dans les boutiques, à coup de menace mais on a réussi. Elle a essayé plein de robe. Et finalement on l'a trouvé. La robe, elle lui allait bien. Même hyper bien. Il manquait juste du maquillage et les lunettes en moins et elle aurait été magnifique.

_Ellia est super bien faite. Dit Mary en chuchotant pour pas qu'elle nous entende.

_C'est vrai ! On a toujours cru que si elle mettait des vêtements de garçons trop grand c'était parce qu'elle était un peu bouboule et qu'elle complexais, mais elle n'a vraiment aucune raison de complexer.

_En faite non elle pourrait même être très joli si elle le voulait. Enfin c'est ce que mon frère a dit. Chuchota Chloé.

_C'est vrai mais elle a peur de la réaction des autres. Du coup elle préfère rester comme ça. Dis-je.

_Et si on essayer de la relooker ? Demanda Chloé des étoiles dans les yeux.

_C'est une super idée. Intervint Mary.

_Pas maintenant, elle va déjà nous en vouloir à mort pour le tour qu'on vient de lui jouer. En plus je l'ai menacé. Il vaut mieux attendre que le bal soit passé.

_Oui mais nous on sera parti. Le bal a lieux juste avant notre retour. Dit Margot d'une voix peinée.

_Mais vous ne partirez pas tout de suite après le bal, Margot. Vous partirez trois jours après. Lui rappelais-je

_Il faudra qu'on se dépêche dans ce cas. Dit Emma.

On continue à avancer en silence. Je me perds dans mes pensées. La lettre que j'ai reçue me revient en mémoire. J'ai été assez surprise. C'est une demande mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais répondre. D'une part je ne le connais pas et je ne sais pas si en face à face ça le fera aussi bien que sur du papier. Mais en même temps ça ce passe tellement bien que je me dis que ça ne pourra que bien ce passer si je vais au bal avec lui.

J'ai besoin de parler à Ellia. Je la rejoins. Elle se tourne vers moi, elle a l'air mécontente.

_Lia j'ai besoin de te parler c'est important.

_Ok mais d'abord dit moi pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

_Menti sur quoi ?

_Sur le fait que James exigeait que je vous accompagne.

Oups, elle a découvert le poteau rose.

_On voulait que tu viennes mais je savais que tu ne voudrais pas à moins que l'on t'y oblige. Mais avoue que tu as bien aimé cette après midi.

Je me tais pendant un instant.

Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? Demandais-je avec une moue attristée.

Elle fait mine de réfléchir.

_Non. Bon de quoi est ce que tu voulais me parler ?

_Mon admirateur secret, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal.

C'est moi ou est ce que je viens de voir Potter tressaillir. Je ralentis. Ellia se met à mon niveau.

_Et tu vas faire quoi ?

_Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur que ça ce passe mal et que je sois déçu mais en même temps je me dis que si je n'accepte pas, je n'aurais peu être pas l'occasion de le rencontrer après. Tu me conseil quoi ?

_Moi je pense que tu dois faire comme tu le sens. Si tu penses que ça en vaut la peine tu dois tenter.

_Je suis perdue. Il est super gentil mais je me dit que si jamais je ne partage pas ses sentiments je vais lui faire de la peine.

_C'est ce qui arrive a tout le monde. Mais je pense que si j'étais a ta place je tenterais l'aventure. Et au pire si il est moche, tu peux le laisser et rejoindre les autres.

_Je crois que je vais réfléchir encore un peu.

_Fait comme tu le sens.

_Et toi avec Sirius ça va mieux ? Demandais-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

_Oui c'est même incroyable, c'est comme en 4eme année quand on était encore très proche. D'ailleurs ce soir je vais dormir chez les garçons. Avec Remus.

_C'est bien, je crois qu'il a encore besoin qu'on le rassure. A chaque fois que je lui adresse la parole il se raidi. On dirait qu'il a peur qu'on l'engueule ou quelque chose dans le genre.

_Le pauvre ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui. James m'a raconté un peu son histoire.

_Mon dieu quel horreur. Tu te rends compte il subit ça depuis plusieurs années.

_Ca a vraiment dû être dur. Mais je pense que le fait que les garçons sont la maintenant dois l'aider. Et puis on va le soutenir nous aussi.

_Bien sur.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je vais rejoindre les garçons à la tombé de la nuit. On discute tous au coin du feu. Remus avait l'air surpris et un peu réticent quand je lui ai dit que je dormirai avec lui. Sirius aussi n'avait pas l'air très content mais il n'a rien dit.

Je lui avais expliqué après que si je ne dormais pas avec lui c'était pour rassurer Remus. Il avait un peu grommelé mais au final il avait fini par acquiescer. La plupart des garçons étaient maintenant endormi dans des positions plus ou moins bizarres. On avait ôté tout les matelas et les couvertures pour les étaler par terre. James luttait visiblement pour garder les yeux ouverts.

_Ellia… j'ai demandé à Lily d'être ma cavalière. Me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

_Je sais elle me l'a dit. Pour le moment elle a encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Mais je pense que si elle ne t'a pas tout de suite rembarré, c'est que tu as de bonne chance qu'elle accepte. Par contre si elle accepte, elle va être furieuse quand elle saura que c'est toi et que tu lui as menti sur ton identité.

_C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus mais je pense que je devrais réussir à la convaincre de me laisser une petite chance. Mais je voulais surtout te dire…je sais que tu…que tu aimes Sirius.

Je me sens rougir furieusement. Je regardais autour pour voir si quelqu'un avait entendu mais la plupart dormaient déjà.

_Je veux pas te gêner c'est juste que vu que tu m'aides avec Lily. Je voulais que tu saches que si jamais tu veux parler ou si tu veux que je t'aide. Je suis là.

_Merci James…mais je crois que mon cas est désespéré.

_Tu sais avec Remus on pense qu'il t'aime aussi mais qu'il est trop con pour le reconnaître. Au début c'était juste Remus qui pensait ça. Moi j'ai commencé à m'en douter quand il a cassé la gueule à Jake.

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Sirius ne m'aime pas enfin pas comme moi je le voudrais. Mais ne t'en fait pas j'y suis habitué. Bon je vais aller rejoindre Remus, je suis fatigué.

Je pars rejoindre Remus. Le salaud il a piqué toutes les couvertures. J'arrive à lui en reprendre une partie de force. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Les paroles de James tournent dans ma tête. J'avais des doutes vis-à-vis de leurs comportements. Mais avoir la confirmation que James et Remus savent que j'aime Sirius, c'est différent. Je dois être tellement pitoyable. La pauvre fille moche qui tombe amoureuse de son meilleur ami super sexy et qui désespère qu'il lui rende ses sentiments. Ca ferait un super film cul-cul la praline.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 Prés au Lard

J'ai les yeux explosés. Heureusement je ne suis pas la seule. Les garçons ont une tête de zombie. On n'aurait pas dû se coucher aussi tard. En plus les ronflements de James nous ont empêché de bien dormir. Résultat j'ai la tête dans le derrière et c'est la sortie à Prés au Lard. J'ai eu du mal à me préparer une fois de retour dans mon dortoir.

Les filles étaient de véritables piles électriques, elles me pressaient de me dépêcher. Elles m'ont ensuite traîné dans tout le château jusqu'à la cour intérieure. Et maintenant on attend patiemment que Rusard ait fini d'examiner nos autorisations de sortie. Je pris le temps d'observer tout le monde.

Kylian avait l'air de vouloir tuer Anthony avec son regard. Anthony faisait comme si de rien n'était et Emma avait l'air d'une sourie prise au piège par un chat. Lily foudroyait du regard des troisièmes années un peu trop enthousiaste qui parlaient trop fort. Les garçons dormaient à moitié debout. Mary et Bastien parlaient tous les deux dans leur coin comme d'habitude. Alex et Louise filaient le parfait amour et roucoulaient dans un coin. Margot discutait tranquillement avec Alice et Franck.

Notre tour arriva enfin et je me suis fait traîner le long du chemin comme une serpillière par une Lily bien trop énergique à mon goût. Je profitais de cette sortie pour m'acheter quelques livres, des bonbons, et je trouvais même tous mes cadeaux pour noël. Lily me désigna l'un des magasins ou nous avions été la veille. Il était plein à craquer de filles surexcitées qui commençaient déjà à vouloir trouver la robe de leur rêve. Celle qui ne s'y prendrait pas le plus vite, ne trouveraient plus rien à ce mettre.

_Tu vois on a bien fait d'y aller hier. Me dit-elle avec un sourire de pitié pour la pauvre fille qui venait de se faire expulser du magasin.

_Parle pour toi. Moi je me suis fait traîner dans vos magasins et vous m'avez forcé à essayer des robes. Dis-je toujours grognon.

J'avais dû mal à digérer qu'elles m'aient menti pour me traîner dans les boutiques.

_Arrête la robe bleu t'allais super bien. Tu étais magnifique.

_Chuut !

Je lui fis signe de parler moins fort.

_ Peu importe de toute façon je ne compte pas aller au bal.

Lily s'arrête d'un coup. Elle semble surprise.

_Pardon ?! Pourquoi tu n'irais pas.

_Je t'en ai déjà parlé alors ne fait pas semblant.

_Tu avais dit que tu n'irais peu être pas. Pas que tu n'irais pas du tout.

_Eh bien maintenant j'ai décider que je n'irais pas. Non mais franchement tu m'imagine moi en robe. Avec mes grosse lunettes.

Même moi j'avais envie de rire rien qu'en imaginant la dégaine que j'aurais.

_Arrête tu sais très bien que sans tes lunettes et tes cheveux tressé tellement serrer, tu serais super belle.

_Ecoute Lily je n'irais pas un point c'est tout. Dis-je fatiguer de devoir me justifier.

Je m'engouffre dans la taverne des trois balais. Elle est d'habitude bondé mais là il n'y a que des garçons qui sont seul. Lily me rejoint alors que je viens seulement de m'installer.

J'engage tout de suite la conversation sur un autre sujet.

_A ton avis comment ça se passe pour Emma et Anthony. Demandais-je intrigué.

_Je ne sais pas mais j'espère que ça va pour eux.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On marche tranquillement avec Anthony. Je me sens un peu gênée de me retrouver seule avec lui. Il a déjà été tellement gentil avec moi. Quand j'ai dit à Kylian que j'irai à Prés au Lard avec un autre garçon, il a joué le jeu alors qu'il aurait pu m'enfoncer.

On s'arrête devant une vitrine. Je vois un superbe bracelet, exactement le genre de bijou que j'aimerais que l'on m'offre.

_Il est joli ?

Je me tourne pour poser un regard interrogatif sur Anthony.

_De quoi ?

_Ce bracelet, il est beau non ? Me demande-t-il en souriant.

_Oui je le trouve magnifique. Mais euh si tu veux aller autre part tu n'as qu'a le dire. Dis-je gênée.

_Non il n'y a pas de souci. Je suis la pour t'accompagner.

_Ecoute je te remercie de m'aider. C'était très gentil de ta part de faire semblant de m'avoir invité. Surtout que depuis Kylian n'est pas très sympa avec toi.

_C'est pas grave et puis c'est plutôt cool pour une fois de ne pas avoir ma sœur sur le dos. Mais ne lui répète pas ce que je viens de te dire d'accord ? Dit-il sur un ton malicieux tout n m'adressant un clin d'œil.

J'acquiesce. Il regarde derrière lui, il plie les yeux et un sourire narquois s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

_En parlant de personne qu'on a sur le dos. Je crois que nous sommes suivi.

_Par qui ? Demandais-je en regardant derrière nous.

_Kylian. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Effectivement Kylian nous suit. Il nous regarde avec un air de tueur, enfin il regarde plutôt Anthony avec un regard de tueur. Heureusement que ses yeux ne sont pas des baguettes.

Anthony se penche d'un coup vers moi, il passe sa main autour de ma taille. Et me chuchote à l'oreille.

_Désolé de te surprendre mais je voulais juste voir comment il allait réagir. Tu devrais aller au trois balai rejoindre les autres.

Je le regarde étonné. Je vois du coin de l'œil que Kylian arrive vers nous à grand pas et il a l'air furieux.

_T'es sur ? Demandais-je inquiète. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des ennuis à cause de moi.

_Oui ne t'en fait pas.

Il m'adresse un sourire rassurant. Je me dirige vers la taverne.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Je regarde Emma s'éloigner d'Anthony. Ce salaud il a osé la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des trucs à l'oreille.

_Salut Kylian ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive.

Je l'attrape par le manteau. J'ai une folle envie de lui en coller une.

_Je te préviens laisse Emma tranquille. C'est une fille bien, elle n'a pas besoin qu'on s'amuse avec elle alors tu vas arrêter de lui tourner autour.

_C'est vrai que c'est une fille bien et tu n'as pas a être jaloux.

Son sourire ne le quitte pas, bon sang ce que mon poing me démange.

_Moi jaloux pourquoi est ce que je le serais ? Je veux juste la protéger.

_Peu être parce que tu agis exactement comme un crétin jaloux. Dit-il en arrêtant de sourire cette fois ci.

Il me désigne un bracelet dans la vitrine.

_Elle aime beaucoup ce bracelet, tu devrais le lui offrir. Pour te faire pardonner.

Je le regarde bouche bée. Il s'éloigne sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je regarde le bracelet qu'il m'a montré, c'est vrai qu'il est beau et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il lui plaise, il est aussi délicat qu'elle. Je rentre dans la boutique sur un coup de tête. Quand j'en ressors ma poche est plus lourde. Le bracelet est dans une boite. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai acheté. D'habitude on s'offre des petits cadeaux inutiles.

Je me dirige vers les trois balais. Je rejoins Ellia, Lily, Emma, Anthony. Je ne parle pas. Les autres me regardent, étonné. Ils doivent se demander ce qui m'arrive d'habitude je suis un bout en train. Même moi j'ai du mal à me reconnaître en général je ne suis pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

_Tiens Emma maintenant que tu es là tu ne voudrais bien m'accompagner. Je voudrais allez acheter un accessoire pour ma tenue. S'exclame Lily.

Je la vois lancer un coup d'œil complice à Ellia et à Emma.

On part avec Emma vers les boutiques. Elles sont pleines de filles. On a du mal à se diriger vers la caisse mais quand on y arrive enfin je préviens la vendeuse.

_Bonjours on est venue hier et on a demandé à ce qu'on mette une robe de côté.

_Oui bien sur attendez quelque instant je vais aller la chercher.

On est bousculé avec Emma. La vendeuse revient quelque minute plus tard avec une boite. On paye la robe d'Ellia. On a préféré la laisser là hier sinon Ellia aurai deviné que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Cette fille peut parfois avoir un instinct démesurer. Et d'autre fois elle est vraiment trop naïve.

_T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Demande Emma inquiète.

_Oui elle finira pas regretter de ne pas venir au bal. Alors en temps qu'ami c'est notre devoir de faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas de regret.

_Mais comment tu vas faire pour la convaincre de venir au bal. M'interroge Emma septique.

_Je crois que je vais demander de l'aide. Les seules personnes qui peuvent la forcer à faire quelque chose, a part moi, c'est ses frères.

_Et comment on va faire pour les convaincre eux de nous aider. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais les jumeaux adorent trouvé des moyens pour qu'elle ne vienne pas.

_En les menaçants ? Proposais-je.

_Tu veux qu'on se fasse tuer. Ses frères se vengeraient sur nous. Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Sirius.

Je réfléchis un moment. Une idée me vient à l'esprit.

_Pas si on passe par Chris. Tu as bien vu comment il les a rembarrer. Et lui il voudrait qu'Ellia s'amuse. C'est son frère préférer, celui qui la protège.

_Ok mais c'est toi qui te débrouille. Je ne veux pas que ses frères nous retombent dessus après et en plus tu es la seule à connaître le grand frère d'Ellia.

On arrive dans la taverne et on se retrouve face à une situation assez bizarre. Kylian se bat avec Anthony.

_Kylian mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! S'écrit Emma horrifiée.

Kylian s'arrête et regarde Emma.

_Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment t'es méchant, t'agresse tout le monde.

_Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ! T'arrête pas de t'intéresser à lui. Oh mais c'est ça t'es pas contente que je m'en prenne à ton chérie.

Emma a l'air d'avoir du mal à se maîtriser. Elle a les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres qui tremblent.

_T'es vraiment qu'un crétin Kylian. Il y a rien du tout entre moi et Anthony mais t'es trop bête pour t'apercevoir de quoique ce soit. Je te déteste.

Elle part en nous laissant tous bouche bée. Emma m'étonne de plus en plus. Elle s'énerve de plus en plus.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passer pendant qu'on était parti ? Demandais-je.

_Ba Kylian a pété un plomb quand Anthony lui a dit qu'il avait invité Emma au bal. Me dit Mary d'un ton neutre, comme si c'était normal.

On se tourne tous vers Kylian. Ellia prend la parole.

_Tu devrais aller t'expliquer sinon Emma va t'arracher la tête quand elle va te revoir.

_Pourquoi se serais à moi de m'expliquer ou de m'excuser. C'est elle qui me laisse tomber.

_Oui mais quand toi tu l'as laissé tombé pour moi, elle ne t'a pas fait une scène. Répliqua Louise.

_C'est pas la même chose ! Rétorque Kylian comme un gamin.

_En quoi ?

_Parce que… zut. J'ai pas a me justifier et merci pour l'amitié c'est sympa de voir que aucun de vous ne me soutiens.

Il s'en va en colère. Je commence à me dire qu'on n'aurait peu être pas du nous mêlé de cette histoire avec Ellia et Anthony. La situation a l'air de s'envenimer au lieu de se détendre. Espérons juste qu'ils ne vont pas finir en ennemi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelle bande de lâcheur. Ils sont tous du coté d'Emma alors que j'ai rien fait de mal. Je veux juste qu'Anthony laisse Emma tranquille. Elle est trop fragile pour qu'on lui fasse du mal. Il va la faire tomber amoureuse de lui et après il retournera en France. Et elle, elle sera en miette. Je devrais recoller les morceaux. Sans parler de son père qui m'en voudra à mort de ne pas l'avoir protéger correctement.

J'arrive à Poudlard un peu calmé. Je devrais peu être aller m'excuser. Pas auprès d'Anthony mais auprès d'Emma. C'est vrai qu'après tout j'ai pas été un super ami quand je draguais Louise. En parlant du loup. Elle est assise sur un banc, le regard perdu au loin. Elle ne me voit pas arriver. Je m'assois à coté d'elle.

_Si t'es venu pour en remettre une couche tu peux t'en aller. Me dit-elle rancunière.

Je ne dis rien. La colère remonte un peu mais je me tais. Je sais que la plupart du temps je n'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche. Que j'ai tendance a gaffé en disant des trucs qu'il ne faut pas dire. Mais avec elle c'est différent.

Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre. On venait juste d'emménager avec mes parents. Ceux d'Emma étaient venus nous souhaiter la bien venu. On avait quoi trois ans ? J'étais un peu timide à cette époque et puis on me l'avait présenté. Elle aussi n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on la force à aller chez des étrangers. Nos parents nous avaient mis dans le jardin pour qu'on joue. J'avais commencé à jouer tous seul. Elle, elle me regardait mais n'osait pas venir. Au bout d'un moment je l'ai entendu me demander si elle pouvait jouer avec moi.

Je lui avais répondu que je ne voulais pas jouer avec une fille. Que les filles c'était nul parce qu'elles sont trop fragile. Et après j'avais enchaîné avec le fait que je trouvais ses couettes horribles. Elle avait pleuré. Nos parents sont sortis pour voir ce qui ce passait. Pendant que mes parents s'excusaient de ma mauvaise conduite les siens essayait de la consoler.

Le lendemain j'avais été m'excuser. Mes parents m'avaient carrément forcé à y aller. Son père m'avait ouvert la porte. J'avais été m'excuser. Quand j'étais ressorti son père m'avait dit que maintenant qu'on était ami moi et sa fille, j'avais interet à la protéger pour qu'elle ne pleure plus jamais. Sinon il m'aurait fait subir les pires horreurs.

J'avais toujours tenu parole. J'étais même devenue un expert pour la consoler. Elle se blessait pendant qu'on jouait. Je lui faisais un bisou magique pour qu'elle ne pleure plus.

Et maintenant elle pleurait à cause de moi. Je me sentais pitoyable.

Je me rapprochais un peu et la pris dans mes bras.

_Pleure pas petite fleur. Je suis désolé si je t'ais un peu abandonné au profit de Louise. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas de ma conduite vis-à-vis d'Anthony. J'ai fait une promesse à ton père et je compte bien la tenir. Je veux pas qu'il de fasse du mal. Quand il partira tu auras le cœur en miette et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste.

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes contenues. Mon cœur se serre de les voir.

_Pourquoi Anthony me ferrait du mal ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

_C'est un garçon et tout les garçons brise le cœur des filles. Je veux pas qu'il puisse briser le tien. Et je veux pas que ton père me tue parce que je ne t'ai pas protégé. Dis-je en rigolant.

Elle sourit un peu.

_Merci de t'inquiéter mais il n'y a aucune chance qu'Anthony me brise le cœur. C'est juste un ami. Si il m'a invité a Prés au Lard c'est parce qu'il avait un peu pitié de moi. Parce que j'aurai été seule.

_Je vais aller lui recasser la figure, t'inviter juste par pitié. Quel sale con. Dis-je en faisant une expression comique.

_Non ! Arrête de te battre ! Je n'aime pas ça. Dit-elle en se redressant d'un coup.

_D'accord.

Je la regard avec mon air de chien battu.

_Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle fait mine d'hésiter mais je sais qu'elle ne peut rien me refuser quand j'ai cet air là.

_Bon d'accord !

_Cool mais tu n'iras pas au bal avec lui hein ? Demandais-je inquiète.

Elle se lève en souriant.

_Je verrais… ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appeler petite fleur.

Elle part en rigolant. Je la rattrape et je me venge en la chatouillant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La journée et fini. On se dirige tous vers le château. Je me demande comment ça se passe pour Kylian et Emma. J'espère qu'ils se sont réconciliés où qu'au moins ils ne sont plus trop en colère l'un contre l'autre. On arrive au niveau de la cour intérieur.

_On dirait que les deux tourtereaux se sont réconciliés. Dit Lily.

Effectivement on les voit entrain de se chamailler gentiment au loin. Je suis un peu rassurer. Si en voulant les rapprocher l'un de l'autre, ça avait eu l'effet inverse, je me serrais sentie coupable.

On arrive vers eux.

_Ba alors sa va mieux vous deux on dirais ?! S'écrie Mary.

Emma nous souri et hoche la tête. Kylian se tourne vers nous. Il pose un bras sur les épaules d'Emma. Tiens elle prend une jolie couleur rose.

_M'en fiche je vous boude tous. Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Mary lui donne un petit coup.

_T'a pas intérêt compris.

_Aieu mais t'es malade ! Tu m'as quasiment arraché le bras. S'écria-t-il.

_Mais non chochotte ! S'exclama Mary en levant les yeux au ciel.

On rigole tous. On avait un peu peur que Kylian nous fasse effectivement la tête. C'était déjà arrivé une fois, à cause d'une histoire de Quidditch. Il ne nous avait plus adressé la parole pendant deux jours. Personne n'avait envie que sa recommence.

_Dite vous croyez qu'il y aura des danseuses du ventre pour le bal. Demande Kylian un air pervers.

_Euh Kylian t'es au courant qu'on est dans une école quand même. Dit Emma

_Oui. Répond-t-il fier de lui.

_Alors les danseuses du ventre tu peux faire une croix dessus. Dis-je.

_Oui mais se serait intéressant non ? Une façon de découvrir une nouvelle culture… Je vais aller en parler au directeur je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord avec moi.

Je soupire. C'est du Kylian tout cracher avec ses idées tordues et perverses.

_C'est super sympa des sorties comme celle là. Vous pensez qu'on en aura d'autre avant le bal ? Demande Margot.

_Peu être mais c'est pas sur. Répond Lily. Je vous tiendrais au courant dès que j'aurais du nouveau.

On mange copieusement. Une journée en pleine air ça creuse. Lily regarde Kylian se goinfrer avec un air dégoûter sur le visage. Ça se voit qu'elle n'a qu'une sœur. Moi je trouve que comparer à mes frères, en particulier à Mathew, il mange bien. J'ai fini de manger.

_Lia t'es prête ? Demande une voix impatiente derrière moi.

Sirius est là. Maintenant quand c'est le moment de notre tête à tête amicale, il vient me chercher. Je crois qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié que je lui pose un lapin. Du coup il s'arrange pour que ce ne soit plus possible.

_Hum j'arrive. Dis-je en avalant tout rond ma bouché.

_On peut venir nous aussi ? Demande James. Après tout elle est pas qu'à toi mon vieux. Et puis il faut que je m'assure que ma petite sœur ne fasse pas de bêtise. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je suis la seule à avoir l'impression que sa phrase à un gros sous entendu ?

_Non toi tu ne peux pas venir. Remus peu être mais je la partagerais pas avec toi. Dit Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

_Sirius mon pote t'es vraiment horrible !

_Vous pouvez pas vous taire et laisser les gens manger en paix ! Crie Lily.

Je la regarde un peu surprise. Elle n'a plus été aussi mauvaise avec James depuis longtemps. Moi qui avait cru qu'il commençais doucement à être ami. Ou au moins qu'elle arrivait à le supporter. Je regarde James. Il a encore l'air triste, je me sens tellement désoler pour lui. Si Lily n'était pas ma meilleure amie je crois que je lui rentrerais dans le lard.

_Calme toi Evans on y va. Allez viens James. T'as le droit exceptionnellement de venir avec nous.

_Chouette. Répond James.

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus aussi ravi de venir avec nous qu'au début. J'adresse un regard lourd de reproche à Lily. Cette dernière baisse la tête honteuse.

_Potter attend, je suis désolé. Je suis de mauvaise humeur en se moment. Le prend pas pour toi.

James regarde Lily étonné. Il lui fait un sourire et reviens vers nous. Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

_Ça doit être les règles, ne cherche pas à comprendre. Lui répondis-je en souriant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Et un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais je publie très régulièrement mais je voudrais finir de publier cette histoire avant la rentrée, après je ne sais pas si j'aurais vraiment le temps. Et puis j'ai lu pas mal d'histoire et je sais à quel point on est content quand un auteur publie vite. Et je suis quelqu'un de sympa ^^**

Chapitre 19 Une soirée entre amis

On monte jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Je pense à un endroit ou être avec des amis. On entre dans la pièce. Il n'y a que James, Sirius et moi. Remus et Peter on refusé de venir. Ils devaient finir un travail important pour le lendemain.

Je suis surprise de découvrir que la pièce est différente de d'habitude. Pourtant j'ai pensé exactement la même chose. Il y a un tapis tellement épais que j'ai l'impression que l'on pourrait se perdre dedans. Un grand canapé devant la cheminée. Des matelas à même le sol. Plein de coussin et d'oreiller. Au milieu des matelas et du canapé il y a une petite table basse.

Sur la table basse il y a de quoi nourrir toute la population de Poudlard en sucrerie et beurrebière. Et de quoi nous donner une bonne crise d'hyperglycémie. Je me précipite pour m'affaler avec la grâce d'un cachalot sur un des matelas. Sirius prend le canapé et James s'installe de façon à avoir une main près des victuailles, le dos contre le canapé et les fesses sur un coussin. Il commence déjà a s'empiffrer mais en gentleman il nous donne aussi de quoi manger.

_Bon alors expliqué moi un peu comment se passe vos soirée en général. Me dite pas que je vais avoir le droit à un bizutage ? Demande-t-il tout excité.

Je me tourne vers Sirius un air sadique sur le visage.

_J'avais pas pensé au bizutage mais je crois que c'est une excellente idée.

_Tout a fait d'accord. Qu'est ce qu'on va pouvoir lui faire subir ? Me répond t-il avec une expression de conspirateur.

_Euh les copain je rigolais…hein ? Vous allez pas être méchants avec moi qui suis un petit être fragile et innocent. Réplique James avec une mine inquiète.

Je rigole.

_Toi fragile et innocent ? Dans une autre vie peu être.

_Je suis blessé que tu penses ça de moi. Franchement je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

Il fait mine d'être touché en plein cœur.

_Mais non James je rigolais.

_Ellia ne tombe pas dans son jeu, ça lui ferrait trop plaisir. Dit Sirius avec un air suffisant.

_Mais arrête de me casser mes plans.

La soirée défile. Je m'attaque rapidement au bonbon avec l'aide des deux zigotos. James commence à boire toute la bière et je soupçonne qu'il n'y a pas que de la bière parce qu'il devient rapidement joyeux. Sirius aussi est un peu éméché. Il rigole comme un débile avec James.

Résultat à une heure du matin, après une bataille de polochon épique, que j'ai gagné bien sur, on a un Sirius qui est tombé raide mort sur le canapé. Un James allongé au milieu des bouteilles vident qui chante des chansons paillardes. Et moi qui me dit que plus jamais je ne ferrais de soirée avec ses deux là.

_Une petite chopine par ci par la et me voila près à relever tout les défis…tu sais Ellia j'en ai…plus que marre que Lily me prenne de haut. Bordel je suis un type super…avec qui toute les filles veulent s'envoyer en l'air…même toi…bien sur tu le dis pas hein petite coquine…mais je te vois me dévisager du regard…comme si j'étais un bonbon. T'as envie de me croquer.

_Bien sur James, essaye de dormir un peu sa te ferra du bien. Dis-je avec un soupire las.

Qui aurait cru que le joyeux bout en train James, puisse avoir l'alcool triste.

Il se met sur ses pieds. Mais comme il a été trop vite il perd l'équilibre. Je le rattrape avant qu'il tombe par terre. Il se dégage et marche un peu en titubant.

_A partir de maintenant…j'abandonne…Lily Evans…t'as laisser passer ta chance…de sortir avec un type formidable comme moi…et je dis bonjours à toute les autres…elles vont avoir le droit de passer…avec moi…tu vas être première Ellia…sur que tu en meure…envie. Allez vient.

Il s'écroule comme une masse. Heureusement qu'il y avait le matelas juste à coté. Je regarde mes deux amis, il vont souffrir demain d'une bonne gueule de bois, surtout James. Le pauvre il a tellement voulu noyer son chagrin qu'il a réussi à se bourrer essentiellement à la beurrebière. Il va passer pas mal de temps aux toilettes pour tout évacuer. Mais ça lui apprendra.

Je me suis bien amuser même si vers minuit ils ont commencer à trop boire. Je l'ai ai regardé partir dans des délires que seul des mecs qui ont trop bu peuvent faire. Maintenant j'ai un bon aperçu de toutes les filles qui sont passé dans le lit de Sirius, et de celle qui voulait aller dans celui de James.

J'ai eu le droit aussi à des anecdotes assez perverses sur leur camarade de dortoir. Certaine me donne même envie de me jeter un sort d'oubliette. Qui aurait cru que Peter puisse se… faire du bien devant tout le monde. J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en y repensant. Comment ont-ils pu croire des je serais intéresser par des détails sur l'anatomie de Peter…beurk.

_Ellia…Chuchota une voix dans mon dos.

Je me tourne vers Sirius pour voir de quoi il veut me parler, je m'installe sur le canapé. Mais ses yeux sont clos et il à la bouche entrouverte. Mon cœur bat plus vite et mon estomac fait des bonds. Il a prononcé mon nom pendant son sommeil. Il pense à moi… bon reprend toi ma fille. C'est sans doute juste sa mémoire qui enregistre ce qu'il c'est passé ces dernières heures.

Mon cœur se serre à la pensée qu'il ne m'aimera jamais et qu'il ne sera jamais que j'ai éprouvé pour lui plus que de l'amitié. Si jamais il venait à l'apprendre il ne m'approcherait plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il me traite comme ses filles pas forcément à son goût qui vienne lui dire qu'elles l'aiment. Ils les regardent de haut, méprisant, il leur fait bien comprendre qu'elles ne sont rien pour lui et après il dit juste qu'il ne partage pas leur sentiment.

C'est ce que je redoute plus que tous. Voir cette absence d'émotion dans ses yeux. Je ne suis peu être qu'une amie mais au moins quand il me regarde, je vois que je compte pour lui-même si c'est en tant que James féminin.

Je tends ma main vers son visage. Mes doigts tremblent quand je touche sa joue. Je sursaute et les retirent tout de suite quand je l'entends grogner et bouger un peu. J'ai l'impression qu'il se réveille un peu.

Quand il relève la tête pour voir ce qui l'a réveillé je me suis déjà réfugié dans mon lit et je fait semblant de dormir tout en l'observant. Il parait perplexe en se frottant la joue à l'endroit ou je l'ai caressé comme si il sentait toujours le contact de ma main. Il fini par se lever et venir s'installer près de moi. Je le sens passer une main autour de moi et pousser un soupire de soulagement. Depuis mon accident il fait des cauchemars, je l'ai entendu quand j'ai été dormir avec eux et James me l'a raconté. Je reste là figer à attendre de voir ce qui se passe. Je pousse un discret soupire de soulagement quand je l'entend respirer profondément.

J'ai vraiment eu chaud sur ce coup là. Je foudroie ma main du regard. Comme si c'était de son propre chef qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur le visage de mon meilleur ami. A l'avenir il faudra que j'arrête ce genre de bêtise.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je me réveille en sentant un truc doux sur ma joue. J'espère que ce n'est pas une putain d'araignée poilue. Ma réputation de gros dur en prendrait un coup si jamais c'était le cas. Imaginé un peu le scandale. Le grand, le magnifique Sirius Black a poussé un cri digne de Mimi geignarde à cause d'une petite araignée. Mais j'y peu rien si ses saleté me fiche une frousse de tout les diables.

Je relève la tête pour voir ce qui m'a touché. Pas une araignée vu que je n'arrête pas de toucher ma joue pour en être sur. Et c'est vrai que sa avait plus la forme d'une main. Je jette un coup d'œil vers les autres.

James est allongé en étoile sur le dos, la bouche grande ouverte et il ronfle. Ellia dort recroquevillé sur son matelas. Depuis toujours elle dort comme ça. Je me souviens du nombre de fois ou je me suis réveillé sur le bord du lit parce qu'elle se mettait en boule et me piquait petit à petit la place. Je la regarde avec tendresse. Elle a l'air d'avoir complètement récupéré mais je continu a en avoir des sueurs froide la nuit. J'ai encore une fois rêvé que je la perdais. Que je n'arrivais pas a temps pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie et qu'elle mourait dans mes bras. Je décide d'aller m'installer près d'elle, je passe un bras autour de sa taille pour me rassurer. Ouf elle respire toujours. Je me couche et ne tarde pas à me rendormir.

Je me réveille à cause du soleil qui illumine toute la salle. James ronfle toujours autant. Je le regarde. Un rayon de soleil arrive vers son visage. Il grogne et se tourne sur le côté et tombe sur le sol en grognant de plus bel. James doit avoir eu un gros problème pendant que nous nous transformions pour la première fois en animagus. Parce que c'est moi qui me transforme en chien mais c'est lui qui grogne tout le temps.

_Sirius il est quelle heure ? Demande une petite voix endormie.

Je me tourne pour voir Ellia qui se lève. Elle a déjà enfilé ses lunettes. Je lui avais demandé il y a quelque année pourquoi elle portait toujours des lunettes même au saut du lit. Elle m'avait rétorqué que sinon elle était myope comme une taupe.

_Je sais pas mais trop tôt après la soirée qui vient de se passé. Dis-je en me massant les tempes.

J'ai un léger mal de tête. Elle rigole doucement pour ne pas réveiller James. Je la vois revenir vers moi et…

_Non mais t'es folle pourquoi est ce que tu me sautes dessus ?

_Pour me venger ! Vous vous êtes bien saouler tout les deux en me laissant seule. Alors maintenant vengeance ! Crie-t-elle vindicative.

Elle me chatouille. Je dois me concentrer très fort pour ne pas me tordre par terre. La saleté elle sait que je suis sensible au flan et elle en profite.

_Ellia arrête j'ai mal à la tête. Pas dans le style gueule de bois mais quand même.

Elle arrête et on s'assoit tout les deux.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? Je crois que je me suis endormie à un moment.

_Ouais ça m'a étonnée vu que tu es sensé être un gros fêtard. Tu as loupé le moment d'apitoiement de James. Il m'a carrément dit qu'il savait que je voulait coucher avec lui et qu'a partir de maintenant il allait sauter sur tout ce qu'il bouge. Dit-elle en fronçant le nez dégoûter.

Je rigole parce que si j'ai du mal a imaginer quelqu'un coucher juste pour le fun c'est bien Ellia. En faite je ne la vois pas coucher avec quelqu'un du tout. Je lui casserais la gueule avant qu'il ait l'idée de s'approcher trop d'elle.

_Aïe il a du boire comme un trou. Dis-je avec compassion.

_Je te le fait pas dire. A lui tout seul il a du boire les ¾ des bouteilles.

_Il va morfler aujourd'hui.

_Bien fait pour lui. Répondit-elle sadique.

_T'es dur Ellia, c'est pas de ça faute. T'a copine pourrai être plus sympa avec lui.

Elle soupire.

_Je sais mais je ne peux pas intervenir. Après ça se retournerait contre James. Mais je crois qu'elle a compris qu'il était sérieux quand il disait l'aimer et que maintenant elle ne sait plus comment réagir.

Il y a un silence un peu long.

_Euh Ellia y a un truc que je voudrais te demander depuis longtemps.

Elle me regarde fixement et rougis un peu. Je la trouve mimi comme ça, elle semble fragile. Mais a quoi je pense, Ellia fragile ? Cette fille serait capable de tenir tête à un épouvantard. Je m'interrogerais plus tard là dessus.

_Toi et…et Anthony y a quelque chose entre vous. Demandais-je a mi voix.

J'ai presque peur d'entendre la réponse. Je lui avais déjà posé la question mais comme on se boudait, elle avait très bien pût mentir.

_Non…absolument pas. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

_Parce que depuis le début vous êtes très proche. Donc je me disais que y avait peu être quelque chose de plus. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

_Non c'est juste un super bon ami avec qui je peux parler de tout. Un peu comme James.

Je prends la mouche en l'entendant parler comme ça.

_Moi aussi je suis ton ami et on peut parler de tout alors pourquoi est ce que c'est différend ?

Je vois une drôle d'émotion passer sur son visage mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est et elle disparaît trop vite.

_Oui mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire. Et des choses que je n'ai pas envie que tu me dises. Dit-elle avec une mine sévère.

A mon avis, j'ai du laisser échapper quelque infos qui ne lui ont pas plu. Elle sourie.

_Même si ça ne vous a pas empêché de m'en parler.

Je me sens pâlir. Merde alors.

_Quel chose que l'on ta dit ?

_Disons que maintenant j'ai une idée assez précise de ta vie sexuelle et de l'absence de celle de James. Mais je connais pas mal de ses rêves sur Lily. Et crois moi je m'en serais bien passé.

_Oups pour qu'il te dise ça c'est vraiment qu'il était bourré.

_Ouai et toi t'était bien pompette.

_Désolé. Crois moi j'ai pas envie que tu connaisses ma vie sexuelle.

Si il y a bien une personne a qui je préfèrerais cacher ma vie sexuelle c'est bien à elle. Allez savoir pourquoi. C'est juste que je trouve l'idée profondément dérangeante.

_Pas grave. Alors dit moi pour le moment combien de fille t'ont harcelées pour que tu les accompagne au bal ?

_J'ai perdu le compte mais je crois que toute les filles de Poudlard y sont passé. Dis-je orgueilleusement.

_Comme dans ton lit j'imagine. Réplique ma meilleure amie avec un sourire narquois.

Je grimace. Y a pas a dire je n'aime vraiment pas abordé ce sujet avec elle.

-Et toi combien de prétendant. Répliquais-je pour détourner la conversation.

Elle réfléchi et rougis comme une pivoine. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse.

_Un. Fini-t-elle par avouer d'une petite voix.

Je m'étouffe. Quoi un type a osé la draguer. Je vais aller m'assurer qu'il se comportera bien avec elle. Mes pensées doivent ce voir sur mon visage car Ellia me reprend immédiatement.

_Oublie tout de suite ce que tu voulais faire. Si jamais j'apprends qu'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit je te préviens que les cris de ta mère ne seront rien à côté de ce que tu vas entendre.

_D'accord mais…

_Pas de mais ! D'autant plus que j'ai refusé.

J'étouffe le soupire de soulagement qui menaçait de m'échapper.

_Pourquoi tu as refusé ? Demandais-je intrigué malgré moi.

_Parce que je ne compte pas y aller.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Ba tu sais tous ces trucs de bal, de maquillage et tout c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

_Mais c'est pas une raison. C'est une soirée qui est faite surtout pour qu'on puisse s'amuser tous ensemble.

_Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me traîner la dedans ? S'exclame-t-elle en colère.

Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir qu'elle vienne.

_Parce que tu es notre amie et qu'on veut faire la fête avec toi. Le bal ne sera pas amusant si tu ne viens pas.

James se met à grogner très fort. Ce qui détourne notre attention de la conversation qu'on avait.

_Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de le réveiller ? De manière assez brutal ? Me dit-elle sadique.

_Miss Thompson vous avez vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire complice.

_Comme si ! C'est toi qui m'as poussé en premier à faire des conneries.

_Jamais et même si c'était vrai tu as choisi toi-même de continuer. Déclarais-je d'un ton innocent.

Elle se lève et sort sa baguette. Je ne vois pas ses lèvres remuer mais d'un coup un jet d'eau vient frapper le visage de James qui se réveille en sursaut.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que…

On explose tout les deux de rire. James nous regarde bêtement.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui m'a fait ça ?! Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'un troll veut sortir de ma tête ?

_Moi et c'est bien fait pour toi après toutes les conneries que tu m'as sorties hier soir.

James devint d'un coup vert.

_Je crois que je me sens pas bien.

_Oh non James ! S'écrit Ellia alarmée.

Je lui lance un stupéfix avant qu'il ne rende ses tripes partout. Ellia se tourne vers moi le pouce tendu.

_Bien jouer. Un peu plus et il en mettait partout.

_Bon maintenant faut faire apparaître une salle de bain.

_Je m'en charge !

Une petite porte apparaît soudain alors qu'avant il n'y avait qu'un mur. On fait léviter le corps de James devant des toilettes. On le désenchante.

_Beurrrrrrrrrrrr !

_Beurk je crois que je vais vomir ! Dit Ellia, dégoûtée.

_Heureusement qu'on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui. T'imagine James aller en cours dans l'état ou il est ?

_Ce serait hilarant sauf pour son voisin. Dit-elle en rigolant.

_Oui sauf qu'en général son voisin c'est moi.

Au bout de quelque minute James ressort de la salle de bain. Il a une tête affreuse.

_Ca va mieux ? Demande Ellia.

_Ellia pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? J'ai hyper mal à la tête.

_Ca mon pote c'est ce qu'on appelle une gueule de bois. Dis-je amuser.

_Je vous jure plus jamais je boirai d'alcool. Se plaignit James.

_Ouais c'est ce que tu dis depuis des années. Et au final tu recommences. Lui rappelais-je.

On reste encore un peu à discuter. Enfin c'est surtout moi et Ellia qui discutons. James essaye de se remettre de sa nuit trop arrosée.

_Bon les garçons je vais vous laisser sinon maman Lily va me gronder de rentrer si tard. Finit par dire Ellia.

On la regarde sortir tous les deux. Je me tourne vers James.

_Mon vieux, frère d'amitié ou pas la prochaine fois tu t'incrustes pas.

James me regarde faussement blesser.

_Ouais tous ça parce que t'a peur que je te la pique et qu'elle préfère ma compagnie à la tienne. Dit-il en me tirant la langue.

Il se lève et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Ellia est la seule fille permanente dans ma vie. Ma mère est une psychopathe et j'ai pas de copine fixe. Elle est la seule que je ne veux pas perdre pas même au profit de James. C'est ma meilleure amie alors pas touche.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 Retour à la maison

Ca y est c'est enfin le moment que tout le monde attendait depuis la rentrée. Les vacances. Et non je ne parle pas du bal. Même si tout le monde sait qu'en rentrant chez lui, il ne va parler que de ça à ses parents.

''Tu te rends compte maman ! Il y a déjà trois garçons qui m'ont invité ! Oh et il faut que je te montre ma robe. Elle est superbe et moi aussi quand je suis dedans. Par contre machin est boudinée par la sienne''

Moi et bien c'est simple je ne parle pas du bal du tout. Ça m'évite les remarques désagréables de ma mère et de mes frères. Et aussi le regard triste de mon père parce que son petit bébé devient une femme. D'ailleurs je ne rentre pas tout de suite chez moi. Je vais passer la première semaine des vacances chez Lily.

La pauvre va avoir besoin de soutien face à son immonde sœur Pétunia. Non mais franchement qui oserait porter un nom pareil, ok c'est pas elle qui l'a choisit mais quand même. Les parents de Lily devaient vraiment être fatigué au moment de choisir.

Enfin madame va sans doute en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à sa sœur parce que ''personne ne va t'inviter à ton fichu bal. Qui voudrai sortir avec un monstre comme toi'', c'est le genre de truc qu'elle est capable de dire.

Nos amis français sont impatients de rentrer dans leurs familles. Ça fait environ un mois qu'ils sont parmi nous et ils doivent avoir pas mal de chose à raconter à leurs parents. Les nouveaux amis, à quoi ressemble l'école, les cours…

Heureusement ils reviennent jusqu'à noël et son bal. Après tout il faut bien leur en mettre plein la vue. Une fois que nos valises à moi et Lily sont prêtes, on descend toutes les deux pour dire au revoir à nos amis. On leur promet de leur écrire et de se raconter nos vacances à la rentrée.

Fait étonnant cette année personne de notre groupe ne passe les vacances à Poudlard. Sirius va squatter chez James. Les Potter sont devenu une sorte de seconde famille pour lui. Tant mieux quand on voit les gens qui font partis de sa famille biologique. Tous des tarés. Sa cousine Bellatrix et son frère Regulus font des choses assez bizarres. Et je ne parle même pas de sa mère qui les a éduqué à coup de doloris.

On arrive à la gare un peu en avance. On en profite pour se choisir un grand wagon qui pourra nous accueillir tous. Les autres arrives un peu après. Les adieu au français ont duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu pour certain. Mary est rouge comme une pivoine.

_Mary qu'est ce qui t'arrive t'est toute rouge. Demandais-je intrigué.

_Sa va j'ai juste un peu chaud. Répondit-elle confuse.

La porte s'ouvre sur les maraudeurs au complet. Ils s'installent avec nous. Lily se renfrogne en voyant que James est proche d'elle. J'avais cru que leur relation avait un peu évoluer mais j'ai du me tromper. Je lui donne un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre d'être gentille.

_T'es sur que c'est de la chaleur ? Ce ne serai pas plutôt parce qu'un grand métis qui traîne toujours avec Anthony t'a embrassé. Demande James en rigolant.

Mary rougi encore plus. Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

On réagi tous de façon différente. James souri encore plus, les yeux pétillants. Le reste des garçons semble se désintéresser de la conversation et toute les filles cries de ravissement et demande comment ça c'est fait.

_Ba vous savez on a beaucoup parlé et voila quoi. Nous répond t-elle en ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

_Ecoute Mary si je m'étais contenté de beaucoup parler avec Franck je peux t'assurer qu'on ne serait toujours pas ensemble. Déclara posément Alice.

_Hé ! S'exclame Franck indigné.

_Désolé mon chéri mais on peut pas dire que toi et les initiatives ça fasse un. Répondit Alice en souriant tendrement.

On rigole tous. C'est vrai que tout le monde avait pu voir qu'ils étaient devenues très proche l'un de l'autre mais qu'il ne se passait toujours rien. Pour le plus grand malheur d'Alice. C'est pour ça qu'à un moment elle lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Ça lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage. Franck avait été sur un petit nuage pendant les jours qui avait suivi.

_Mouais n'empêche que c'est moi qui suis venu te parler en premier. Dit Franck d'un air bougon.

Le reste du trajet se passe très bien. Lily et James on même échangé plusieurs phrase. C'était pas franchement amical mais au moins Lily avait arrêté de l'ignorer.

_Lily tu veux bien m'accompagner aux toilettes ? Demandais-je.

_Oui si tu veux. Me répondit-elle.

La porte se referme sur la remarque très philosophique de Sirius.

_Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi les filles ne peuvent pas aller aux toilettes toute seules. Elles on peur ou quoi ? Fit-il d'une voix ironique.

Je me retourne pour répliquer.

_Peu être qu'on a peur qu'un pervers comme toi nous attaque pendant qu'on y est. Répliquais-je avant de me retourner.

On s'éloigne avec Lily. Je l'attire vers un endroit isoler pour lui parler.

_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Y a pas longtemps vous vous parliez normalement avec James et là tu recommences à lui parler comme à un chien alors qu'il n'a rien fait.

_On n'a jamais parlé normalement. Me répondit-elle.

_Arrête Lily je sais que vous avez fait une sorte de paix depuis mon accident. Et que vous avez passer beaucoup de temps tout les deux à mon chevet.

_Peu être.

_Alors pourquoi est ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Il ne t'a rien fait.

_Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui ! Il s'est conduit comme un crétin pendant des années et là il devient normal, je commence même à le trouver sympa mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose.

Je réfléchi un moment a ce qu'elle vient de dire.

_Lily ce pourrait-il que les avances de James te manques ?

Elle me fusille du regard.

_T'es folle ou quoi ! Pourquoi est ce que ça me manquerait alors que je déteste quand il fait ça. Explosa-t-elle.

_Peu être parce que tu es de méchante humeur depuis qu'il a arrêté. Dis-je ironique.

_Et puis je sais plus comment réagir face à lui. J'ai toujours cru qu'il se fichait de moi et maintenant que je sais que c'est faux, ça me rend nerveuse.

Elle reste silencieuse pendant un moment. Je décide de ne pas trop pousser dans cette direction sinon elle pourrait ce braquer plus. Mais je ne peux résister à la tentation de l'embêter un peu. Je la regarde en souriant comme le chat de Chester.

_Alors comme ça tu le trouve sympa, hun ? Demandais-je.

_Oh tais toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Non mais attend c'est la nouvelle du siècle, Lily Evans trouve James Potter sympa. Comment t'en est venu à enfin le réaliser ?

_Lâche moi la grappe.

Elle fait demi-tour, furieuse. Je passe joyeusement un bras autour de son épaule. On arrive devant notre wagon. Lily ouvre la porte.

_Hé vous savez quoi les gens j'ai une super nouvelle. Lily trouve que…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me saute dessus pour me bâillonner.

_Un mot de plus et t'es morte. T'a de la chance d'être ma meilleure amie sinon tu serais déjà morte.

_Lily lâche la, on a envie de savoir ! S'exclame Kylian tout joyeux.

Lily me lance un regard noir, plein de promesse de vengeance. Elle me lâche.

_Alors qu'est ce que t'allait dire Ellia. Demande Emma curieuse.

Je rigole nerveusement et avale ma salive.

_Rien, juste une bêtise. Répondis-je évasivement.

Je vais m'assoire mais je m'arrange pour piquer la place de Lily. Du coup elle se retrouve à côté de James. Elle se tourne vers moi pour me parler mais je l'ignore. Elle est obliger de discuter ave James. Au bout d'un moment Sirius se lève et sort du wagon.

Pas difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il va faire. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je suis vraiment débile d'avoir cru qu'il ne couchait plus ave personne juste parce qu'il m'accordait plus d'attention.

Remus vient s'installer à côté de moi et me serre dans ses bras. James qui est maintenant en face de moi me presse les genoux dans un geste de réconfort. Je suis touché par leur inquiétude mais je ne veux pas que d'autre personne s'aperçoive de mon état. Je relève la tête en essayant de cacher mes émotions mais je croise le regard de Lily et je sens que les larmes commencent à couler toute seules. Je les essuie rapidement et me levais.

_Je vais aller prendre l'air. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

_Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demande Lily gentiment.

Je la regarde en souriant.

_Non merci ça ira.

Je sors le plus vite possible. Bon sang ! Je déteste vraiment craquer comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait rester tout le temps avec moi et ne plus sauter ses greluches. Je vais m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Mes larmes coulent mais j'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Heureusement qu'il y a plusieurs cabine sinon je serais obligé de sortir, et là ce ne serait vraiment pas le bon moment. J'entends un chuchotement. La porte se verrouille, sans doute sous l'action d'un sort.

_Comme ça personne ne viendra nous déranger. Dit une voix féminine en gloussant.

J'entends quelque bruit suivi de gémissement. Pourquoi est ce que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'a moi. La plupart des gens qui vont aux toilettes ne se retrouve pas témoin, malgré eux, des cochonneries des autres. Les gémissements s'intensifient.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je reste là à tout entendre ou est ce que je tente une sortie discrète en essayant de ne rien voir. Je préfère rester cacher tant qu'ils n'auront pas fini. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir des choses que je ne devrais pas voir. Si ça ce trouve c'est juste une fille, non ? Qui se ferait plaisir toute seul. Où qui se parlerais a elle-même.

Un gémissement plus grave que les autres retentit. Pour le coup mon hypothèse d'une fille qui se ferait plaisir tombe à l'eau. Je n'entends plus rien depuis quelque instant. Je décide de tenter de sortir pour aller directement rejoindre les autres. Et oublier ce que j'ai entendu dans ces toilettes.

J'ouvre la porte doucement. Un hoquet d'horreur m'échappe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'ai rejoins Amy, Abby ou un truc dans ce genre dans son wagon. Manque de pot ses copines sont là. Pas que ça me dérange les plans à plusieurs en général. Mais là elles sont un peu trop nombreuses pour moi. On sort de son wagon. Les autres filles on regardées…Amy jalousement et lui on demandé un compte rendu.

Pas moyen de trouver un wagon vide. On va donc tenter notre chance dans les toilettes. Je me dirige vers celle des hommes et ouvre la porte. Pas de chance il y a déjà quelqu'un qui à eu la même idée.

_Viens mon chou on à qu'a aller dans celle des filles. Me dit Amy d'une voix haute perché.

Je grimace un peu à cause surnom. Mon chou non mais c'est vraiment débile comme surnom.

On entre, un léger soupire de soulagement m'échappe quand je constate qu'il n'y a personne. Pas que je sois une sorte de nymphomane homme mais depuis qu'on s'est réconcilié avec Ellia, j'évite d'aller coucher à droite à gauche pour passer un peu plus de temps avec elle.

Je jette un sort de verrouillage à la porte. Ma compagne me félicite de cette initiative.

_Comme ça personne ne viendra nous déranger. Glousse-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

On commence à s'embrasser. Je la soulève pour la déposer sur le lavabo. Je commence à lui retirer son haut. Elle fait pareille pour moi. Mes mains s'aventure de plus en plus sur son corps. Ma compagne est très expressive. Je commence même à pensée que j'aurais dû jeter un assurdicio. Amy se met à effectuer un mouvement de va et vient avec sa main. Je grogne de plaisir.

Je commence à lui retirer son soutien gorge et à lui caresser la poitrine. Elle a arrêté de gémir, ce qui me soulage un peu les oreilles. Je n'ai rien contre les gémissements quand ils sont justifiés. Rien ne m'énerve plus qu'une fille qui simule. C'est insultant.

Un mouvement dans le miroir attire mon attention mais je ne m'arrête pas. Si il y a une autre fille, elle aurait du sortir avant qu'on ait commencé.

Je reporte mon attention sur les seins de ma partenaire du moment. J'entends un petit cri, celui là ne vient pas de la fille qui est dans mes bras. Et il n'a rien à voir avec le plaisir Je relève la tête pour regarder dans le miroir la personne qui nous a dérangé.

J'ai à peine le temps de la regarder avant que son identité ne me frappe d'un coup. Bordel de merde ! Ellia. Elle est là à ma gauche. Elle est pâle comme la mort et semble choquée et dégoûtée.

Je recule précipitamment tous mes désirs éteints. Merde de toutes les filles qui auraient pu nous surprendre pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit elle.

_Tu vois pas que tu déranges là? Dégage ! S'écria Amy mauvaise.

Ellia ne semble pas l'avoir entendu au début. Elle continu de me fixer horrifiée. Je n'arrive pas à la regarder dans les yeux tellement je me sentais mal.

_T'es sourde ou quoi dégage ! Répéta hargneusement Amy.

Ellia sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte pour sortir. Mais mon sort de verrouillage l'empêche d'ouvrir la porte. Elle sort sa baguette et d'un coup fait exploser la porte. La dernière chose que je vois c'est sa natte qui se balançait.

Amy se colle à moi pour reprendre ce que nous avions commencé mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je me rhabille vite fait et tente de rattraper ma meilleure amie pour m'excuser.

J'arrive devant notre wagon complètement essoufflé. Je fais coulisser la porte tellement fort qu'elle menace de me revenir dans la tronche. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, surpris.

_Vous n'auriez pas vu Ellia par hasard ? Demandais-je essoufflé.

_Si elle est rentrée comme une furie, elle a pris ses affaires et elle est repartie aussitôt. Répond Kylian.

_Lily l'a suivi, elle a pris aussi ses affaires. Dit Remus, tranquillement.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande Franck et Alice en même temps.

_Je crois que j'ai merdé mais alors grave. Dis-je.

Le train arrive en gare dans quelque minute et je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Ellia ni même Lily. Bon sang j'aimerai pouvoir lui expliquer et m'excuser, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je ressens le besoin de m'excuser. Ni pourquoi ça me dérange tant que ce soit Ellia qui m'ait vu alors que si ça avait été une autre fille, je m'en foutrais.

James et Remus on fait une drôle de tête quand je leurs ai résumé la situation. Les autres on eu l'air de trouver que je devait juste parler avec Ellia. Les filles semblaient plus choquer que les garçons.

Le train s'arrête en gare. J'ai du aller rejoindre mon wagon pour récupérer mes affaires. Les parents de James doivent déjà nous attendre. Je vais essayer de trouver Ellia sur le quai mais c'est pas sur que j'y arrive. Je lui enverrai une carte pour m'excuser.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je cour presque dans le train. J'ai été récupérer mes bagages. Mes amis m'ont regardé comme si j'étais folle. Je n'ai pas répondu à leur question. Lily a dû voir que ça n'allait pas bien, parce qu'elle s'est levée de son siège. Je m'arrête en sentant une main se poser sur mon bras.

Je me retourne pour voir que Lily m'a suivi en emportant ses propres valises. Elle a l'air inquiète.

_Ellia qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demande t-elle, soucieuse.

Je fonds en larme dans ses bras. Elle me réconforte. Au bout d'un moment je m'écarte et elle me laisse faire.

_Je ne veux pas qu'on nous trouve. Dis-je d'une voix misérable.

Elle hoche la tête et me fait signe de la suivre. On arrive vers l'avant du train. Lily me fait rentrer dans le wagon des préfets. Heureusement il n'y a personne. On s'installe sur une banquette.

_Tu veux me raconter ? Demande-t-elle doucement.

_J'étais au toilette. J'ai entendu du bruit. Quand je suis sorti j'ai vu Sirius entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec une pétasse. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas allés très loin. Dis-je en reniflant.

Lily ne dit rien et me serre dans ses bras.

_Je ne veux pas le voir pour le moment. Repris-je.

_T'en fait pas le wagon est enchanté pour ne s'ouvrir qu'au préfet. Sirius ne pourra pas entrer. Et arrivé en gare on sortira en vitesse pour rejoindre mes parents. Ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien. Me dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

On attend en silence l'arrêt du train. Sur les quais c'est la cohue. Tout le monde se bouscule pour rejoindre ses parents. On lutte avec les gens pendant un petit moment puis on les voit. Les parents de Lily sont là ils nous attendent avec Pétunia. Ses parents sont très gentils et ça se voit sur leur visage. Lily a hérité des cheveux de sa mère et des yeux de son père.

Ils nous voient et nous font signes, au cas ou on ne les aurait pas vu arriver.

_Ellia ! S'exclame une voix derrière nous.

Je me tourne vers ma gauche pour me retrouver en face de Sirius.

_Ellia écoute pour tout à l'heure je suis désolé…Commence-t-il.

_Sirius les parents de Lily m'attendent, je dois y aller. Dis-je en m'éloignant.

Je le laisse et me dirige vers la famille Evans. La mère de Lily me prend dans ses bras. Son père aussi. Ils m'ont toujours bien aimé, moi aussi.

_Content de te voir Ellia. Me dit le père de Lily.

_Moi aussi monsieur Evans. Répondis-je.

_Franchement Ellia cela fait des années que tu viens à la maison pendant les grandes vacances. Depuis le temps tu pourrais m'appeler Richard. Me réprimanda-t-il gaiement.

_Et tu pourrais m'appeler Jane aussi. Renchérit madame Evans.

_Je vais essayer. Dis-je en souriant.

La mère de Lily me fait un grand sourire.

_Et si on rentrait à la maison ? Demande t-elle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 Les vacances d'Halloween

Les parents de Lily nous conduisent à travers la gare jusqu'à la sortie. On arrive dans le parking. On monte dans une voiture. La première fois que j'ai vu une voiture, j'ai cru que c'était une sorte de monstre de métal. Même si mon père est un sang mêlé, on n'utilisait pas de voiture, ma mère trouvait que c'était un moyen de transport trop médiocre pour des sorciers. Je n'en avais même jamais vu avant d'aller chez Lily. Pendant tout le trajet j'avais failli vomir plusieurs fois. On avait du rouler les fenêtre ouverte parce que j'étouffais.

Maintenant j'étais habitué. Je trouvais toujours que c'était moins rapide que le transplanage ou que la poudre de cheminette. Mais j'aimais regarder le paysage défiler à toute vitesse, comme sur un balai. Mais en beaucoup plus rapide.

On arrive chez eux après une heure de trajet. Ils habitent dans la banlieue de Londres, dans un quartier tranquille. Leur maison est assez grande et très jolie. Il y a un grand jardin derrière. Avant il y avait une balançoire mais Lily et Pétunia sont trop grande pour y jouer donc elle a été remplacée par des fleures.

On sort de la voiture et Richard, faut bien commencer à l'appeler par son prénom, prend ma valise. On rentre dans la maison. Pétunia cour se réfugier dans sa chambre en marmonnant sur deux monstres qui allaient envahir sa maison.

Celle là je lui lancerais bien un sort. Mais j'ai trop de respect pour sa famille alors je me tais. Mais je lui renvoie ce que je peux en parole. Je vais avoir des paroles plutôt acerbes pendant une semaine mais en même temps, tant mieux, j'ai pas mal de chose sur le cœur et un exutoire ne me ferait pas de mal.

Je suis le père de Lily jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage. Je reconnais tout de suite la chambre que j'occupe à chaque fois que je viens chez Lily. Elle est douillette, avec un grand lit bien moelleux. En plus je suis juste à coté de la chambre de ma meilleure amie. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois ou j'ai été la rejoindre pour parler et ou on à réveillé ses parents parce qu'on parlaient trop fort. Enfin parce qu'on rigolait trop fort.

Lily me rejoint après quelques minutes. Elle a enfilé un jeans et un gros pull.

_Bon aller vient on va aller rejoindre Dylan et les autres. Et tu pourra peut être profiter de ces vacances pour oublier Black dans les bras d'un de mes amis moldu. Dit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Je la regarde vertement.

_Quoi c'est juste une proposition ! Dylan est mignon et tu pourrais l'intéresser si tu faisais un petit effort. Me répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Mais je vais pas draguer Dylan ! Je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que toi. C'est comme si tu me disais de draguer Kylian. Et puis Dylan draguerait n'importe qui pourvu qu'elle ait des seins.

_Non ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. Kylian tu le vois toute l'année, alors que Dylan tu ne le vois que quelque fois. Réplique-t-elle en rigolant.

Je la regarde pas trop convaincue.

_Allez essaye au moins, tu pourrais peut être oublier Black. Pas besoin de draguer. Essaye juste de t'amuser et de rester ouvert si des possibilités se présentent.

_Si tu veux mais je te préviens je deviens hyper nerveuse et je sais pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Bougonnais-je.

_Avec Dylan c'est pas un problème tu sais à quel point il aime flirter même quand c'est avec des amies. Tiens je t'ai apporté des vêtements moldu.

Elle me tend un jean et un pull col en V chocolat. Je la regarde méchamment.

_Hors de question ! Mes vêtements sont très bien.

_Non ils sont moche et ne te mette pas en valeur. Enfile ça sinon je ferais en sorte que certaine personne, et quand je dis certaine personne je parle bien sur des jumeaux, apprennent des choses compromettantes sur toi. Comme la fois ou tu as dormi avec des garçons. Me dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Je la regarde furieuse puis soupire. Je lui arrache les vêtements des mains. Par moment je me demande si le choixpeau n'avait pas un coup dans le nez quand il l'a mise à Gryffondor. Lily aurait eu sa place à Serpentard sans problème.

_Tu me le paiera. Répliquais-je.

_Si tu veux mais en attendant fais ce que je te dis. Me répond-t-elle goguenarde.

J'enfile rapidement les affaires que Lily m'a données. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Le jean moule mes jambes et le pull ne cache quasiment rien de mes formes. Quand j'étais petite j'étais enrobé. Même si j'ai grandi et que je me suis affinée, je complexe toujours autant.

_Parfait maintenant il faut qu'on s'occupe de tes cheveux. Déclara Lily.

Je me retourne pour la regarder. Elle à déjà une brosse a la main et un air de chat contemplant un bol de lait.

_Quoi mes cheveux ? Il est hors de question que tu touches à mes cheveux. M'écriais-je.

Dix minutes plus tard on sort de la maison. Lily m'a poursuivie partout pour m'arracher mon élastique des cheveux, Elle a aussi pris une mèche de cheveux en plus. Je boude pour lui faire comprendre que je lui en veux.

Le pire a été la réaction de ses parents quand on est descendu. Ils m'ont complimentés sur le fait que j'étais très jolie, coiffée et habillée comme je l'étais. Lily a eu un sourire narquois. Je l'ai regardée encore plus méchamment et on est sorties.

Dylan habitait dans la même rue que Lily. C'est en grande partie pour cela qu'ils ont pu devenir amis et qu'ils ont réussi à garder le contact pendant toutes ses années. Je l'avais rencontré pendant les grandes vacances de notre première année.

Lily m'avait invité à venir passer quelque temps chez elle. Elle m'avait présenté à ses amis moldu. Au début je ne leur avait pas trop parlé, j'étais trop timide. Mais maintenant ils étaient aussi devenus mes amis et j'étais heureuse de les revoir. Enfin j'aurais été heureuse de les revoir si je n'avais pas porté ses fringues trop serrées.

On arriva devant chez Dylan. Lily appuya sur la sonnette.

_Arrête de te dandiner ! Me gronde-t-elle.

_Mais j'y peux rien je suis trop serrée là dedans et ça me met mal à l'aise. Et je ne me dandine pas. Répondis-je d'une voix plaintive.

_N'importe quoi ses vêtements te vont parfaitement bien, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Reconnais le. Tu n'es pas habitué et tu détestes le changement.

_Bon d'accord mais j'aime pas ses vêtements. Le jean est tellement serrer qu'il me rentre dans le c…Répliquais-je en haussant le ton.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Jasmine circonspecte.

_Ah je me disais bien que je connaissais ses voix. Entrée. Nous dit-elle en s'écartant.

Jasmine une belle indienne aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux noirs nous fait entré. Elle passe la plupart de son temps chez Dylan. Comme tout les amis de Dylan quand nous les voyons.

Elle nous pris toute les deux dans ses bras.

_Ça faisait longtemps. On commençais à ce demander quand on vous reverrais. Nous dit-elle.

Elle nous lâche et nous avançons. On arrive devant la porte du salon quelle ouvre.

_Hé les gars devinez qui j'amène. ! S'écrie Jasmine avec autant de discrétion qu'un troll.

Toute les tête se tournèrent vers nous. Sydney et Charlie sont assis près de nous, ils me dévisagent. Aucun d'eux ne nous sautent dessus, contrairement à certaine année où nos retrouvailles ressemblaient à un match de rugby. Dylan se lève et vient dire bonjours à Lily. Il la prend dans ses bras. Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde de haut en bas. Un sourire appréciateur étire ses lèvres. J'ai envie de m'enfuir.

_Lily on est super content de te voir mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu emmenais une nouvelle amie. Lui dit-il en prenant un air de reproche. Il se tourne vers moi. Enchanté moi c'est Dylan. Tu es vraiment très belle.

Lily explose de rire. Moi j'ai envie de mourir sur place. Jasmine aussi rigole. Sydney, Charlie et Dylan les regardent sans comprendre.

_Euh Dylan c'est moi Ellia. Dis-je en grimaçant.

Dylan à l'expression d'un enfant devant un miracle. Sydney et Charlie n'en reviennent pas.

_Ellia ? Excuse mon langage mais t'es devenu un putain de canon ! La vache je t'avais pas reconnu tellement tu…as changer. S'exclame Dylan. Pourquoi tu n'as pas changé de look avant ?

Ils passent son bras autour de mes épaules et m'emmène vers le canapé. Il m'installa d'office à côté de lui.

_Peut être pour éviter que tu n'associes le mot putain et canon dans la même phrase en parlant de moi. Et aussi parce que je préfère te voir te ridiculiser à draguer les autres plutôt que tu ne me dragues.

Il a l'air un peu gêné.

_Ouais désolé mais tu comprends c'est le choc. Dit-il en s'excusant.

_Et encore heureusement que c'est moi qui ai ouvert la porte sinon tu aurais fait une crise cardiaque. Imagine un peu Ellia en train de dire que son jean lui rentre dans le cul. S'exclama Jasmine en rigolant.

Tous joignent leur rire au sien. Je rougis, gêné.

On passe l'après midi à discuter. Ma gêne vestimentaire c'était peu à peu dissiper et j'ai fini par me sentir aussi à l'aise que dans mes vêtements normaux. Il y a eu quelque moment de flottement surtout quand je me levais. Les garçons ont visiblement eu du mal à assimiler qu'Ellia le garçon manqué et la fille devant eu était la même personne.

Je m'étais senti encore plus mal à l'aise quand j'avais remarqué que Dylan n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et qu'il s'amusait à entortiller mes cheveux autour de ses doigts. Je m'étais écarter, mal à l'aise et il avait arrêter de m'embeter. Lily avait paru mécontente mais je m'en fichais. Je n'allais pas faire semblant juste pour lui faire plaisir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On est jeudi, dans quelques jours Ellia rentre chez elle. Ça m'énerve quel n'ai pas profiter de l'occasion de flirter avec Dylan. Au moins ça lui aurait fait oublier l'épisode avec Black. Peu être même qu'elle aurait fini par l'oublier tout court. Ce connard l'a déjà tellement fait souffrir que je lui casserais bien la gueule par baguette magique mais après le secret d'Ellia serait découvert et elle m'en voudrait à mort.

J'ai quand même réussi à lui faire porter deux ou trois des vêtements à sa taille. Ça fait des années qu'on la tanne avec cette histoire de vêtement mais j'ai l'impression que maintenant elle a envie qu'on la voit comme une vraie fille. Même si elle est morte de peur face aux réactions des autres. Elle ne veut pas le reconnaître mais je suis sur qu'elle était contente de voir qu'elle peut plaire elle aussi. Même si je dois dire que Dylan est ouvert à toutes les propositions des filles.

Elle a même porté des vêtements qu'on avait achetés. C'est déjà un bon début. En tout cas je suis quasiment sur que tous les garçons de Poudlard réagiraient comme Dylan et Charlie si elle continuait à prendre soin de son look.

J'ai été un peu fourbe. J'ai pris des photos d'elle pendant qu'elle ne faisait pas attention. Je les ais envoyés à Chloé, Anthony, Louise, Margot, Mary et Emma en leur demandant si un nouveau complot les intéressaient. Ils ont tous dit oui. C'est vraiment beau l'amitié.

On va faire ça après les vacances de noël. Anthony et Chloé on prévue de la faire venir et d'en profiter pour essayer de la transformer.

Sinon j'ai passé de très bonne vacance. Mes amis moldu m'ont manqué, mes parents aussi. Ma sœur pas vraiment mais bon on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

J'entretiens une correspondance tout les jours avec mon admirateur secret. J'ai finalement accepté son invitation au bal. En fait j'ai pris ma décision parce que ma sœur nous a entendu en parler avec Ellia. Peste comme elle est, elle a dit que personne ne voudrait y aller avec un monstre comme moi. J'ai répliqué que j'avais déjà eu une demande et que j'avais accepté.

Je lui parlais souvent de ma famille, de mon enfance et d'Ellia. Je lui avais dit que j'essayais de la caser avec un ami moldu. Il avait répondu qu'il ne me pensait pas aussi manipulatrice mais qu'il aimait cette facette de ma personnalité. Ça m'avait fait plaisir qu'il ne réagisse pas au fait que je ne suis pas forcement comme il l'imaginait.

J'avais aussi appris que ses meilleurs amis passaient les vacances chez lui. Que ses parents étaient des aurores, du coup il ne les voyait pas souvent. Mais que sa petite sœur de 5ans compensait le manque. Il l'adorait, et même si il aimait bien l'embêter il ferait tout pour la protéger. Surtout des garçons.

J'apprenais de plus en plus à le connaître. Et j'aimais ce que je découvrais. C'était un garçon sensible et attentif à ceux qu'il aimait. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il avait peur de ma réaction mais pour le moment il n'avait rien à craindre. Et ne craindrait rien sauf si il s'appelait Potter.

Quelque part je trouvais que mon admirateur lui ressemblait un peu. Je commençais à mieux cerner Potter et j'avais remarqué que tout les deux avaient des points communs. Si seulement Potter pouvait être comme mon admirateur secret. Ce serait le mec idéal. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?!

Le samedi Ellia reçu une lettre de ses parents disant qu'ils étaient partis en voyage à l'étranger. La pauvre ne savait pas quoi faire car elle ne pouvait pas rentrer seul chez elle.

_Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas à la maison ? Tu sais bien que mes parents seront d'accord. Ils t'adorent et te considère comme étant de la famille. Dis-je

En plus je ne serais pas contre le fait qu'elle reste là. Ma sœur est moins chiante quand Ellia est à la maison et merlin sait à quel point j'adore ma meilleure amie.

_Je sais mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Me répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

_Pour le moment tu n'as pas vraiment d'autre choix. Alors tu restes à la maison et si jamais tu trouves un autre endroit ou aller, tu pourras partir. En attendent je te garde pour moi.

_Merci Lily c'est gentil de ta part. me répond-t-elle visiblement soulagée.

Je fis par de la situation a mon ami l'inconnu. Je lui dis que je trouvais que la façon dont ses parents la traitaient me révulsait. Son père l'adorait mais il se laissait carrément faire par sa mère.

Le lendemain Ellia reçu une lettre de James Potter l'invitant à venir chez lui pour le reste des vacances. Je trouvais ça louche qu'a peine ma lettre envoyé Potter l'invite. Je commençais même à me demander si les ressemblances entre mon inconnu et Potter pouvaient être dû au fait qu'ils soient une seule et même personne.

Je fis par de mes incertitudes a Ellia. Elle se mit à rire et me fit comprendre plus ou moins que j'étais parano. Elle n'avait pas tord. En ce moment j'étais obsédé par Potter. Mais seulement parce que je trouvais qu'il avait un comportement louche hein.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'arrive devant le manoir Potter. Je n'étais jamais venu chez James mais je savais déjà qu'il vivait dans une grande maison. Le parc qui l'entourait était immense et j'avais entendu dire qu'il avait une piscine. Pas que ce soit la saison mais une piscine quand même c'est quelque chose.

J'avançais devant le portail mais je ne voyais pas de sonnette. J'essayer de le pousser mais il était fermé à clé. C'était bien ma veine, j'allais devoir poireauté devant toute la journée. Je posais mes bagages.

Je dois bien être là depuis des heures. Je suis assise sur ma valise. C'était soit ça soit s'assoire par terre. Je scrute la propriété, une porte s'ouvre. Je vois une silhouette au loin.

_Hééééé ! Criais-je.

La personne s'arrête et me regarde, je pense, à cette distance c'est difficile à dire. Je me lève et je me baisse pour prendre ma valise. J'attends mais je ne vois plus la personne qui était dehors.

_T'es qui ? Demande une voix enfantine.

Merde je commence à entendre des voix. Je deviens folle.

_Hé par la. Repris la voix.

Je regarde vers le haut du mur d'enceinte. Il y a une tête de petite fille qui dépasse. C'est sans doute la sœur de James. Elle a les mêmes cheveux rebelles et les mêmes yeux rieurs. Quoique pour l'instant ils me regardent suspicieusement.

_T'es qui et pourquoi t'es devant la maison ? Demande mini James.

_Euh salut…je suis une amie de James et je dois venir passer les vacances chez lui. Mais ce portail ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

_C'est normale, on va pas inviter tout le monde à venir à la maison. Me répond-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Bouge pas.

La tête disparaît. Pour réapparaître avec le corps devant moi. La petite fille ouvre le portail.

_Et voila. Au faite moi c'est Lucie, Lucie Potter mais tu peux m'appeler Luc c'est comme ça que James m'appelle. Commence-t-elle à dire sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Je la regarde bizarrement. Quelle petite fille accepterait un surnom pareil.

_Euh t'aime bien qu'on t'appelle Luc ? Demandais-je hésitante.

Elle hausse les épaules.

_Non pas trop mais si je râle James m'appelle tout le temps comme ça. Donc je ne râle pas et comme ça il ne m'appelle pas Luc. Réplique-t-elle comme si c'était normal.

Logique. Mais pas pour une gamine de cinq ans. James aurait-il une petite sœur surdouée ?

_C'est super maintenant que t'es là on va pouvoir jouer toute les deux. Dit-elle en se retournant et en trottinant vers moi.

_Euh si tu veux.

_Maman est pas souvent à la maison alors je dois jouer à la poupée toute seule. Mais maintenant tu es là.

On entre dans la maison.

_JAAMESS ! Ta copine est là !

J'entends un bruit et quelque minute après tout les maraudeurs dévalent les escaliers. Ils me tirent des griffes de Lucie. Cette gamine avait déjà prévu de jouer à la poupée sauf que la poupée c'était moi.

Je suivais James dans un couloir. Je crois que je vais me perdre souvent dans sa maison.

_Alors là il y a ma chambre, celle de Sirius est en face de la mienne. A coté c'est celle de Remus et Peter dort de l'autre coté. Ta chambre c'est celle qui est à droite de la mienne. Essaye de ne pas te tromper. Me dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil espiègle.

Il ouvre la porte qui est sur la droite. La chambre est immense. Un grand lit à baldaquin trône en plein milieu. Il y a deux grosses armoires. Un grand fauteuil rembourré, un bureau, la totale quoi.

_Je te laisse t'installer. Tu nous rejoins en bas. Me dit-il déjà sur le pas de la porte.

_Ok. Répondis-je distraitement.

James commence à partir mais il s'arrête, la main sur la porte.

-Ecoute Ellia, je sais ce qui c'est passé dans le train. Je me doute bien qu'après ce que t'as du voir tu n'ais pas envie de voir Sirius mais écoute au moins ce qu'il a dire. Il s'en veut. Il sent qu'il t'a blesser même si il ne s'en doute peu être pas. Il ne sais pas que tu l'aimes et que ça te fait mal quand il est avec d'autre fille.

_Je…je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais bien que techniquement, je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir. A part pour le fait qu'il aurait pu se trouver un autre endroit. Mais ça fait tellement mal.

James me prend dans ses bras.

_T'inquiète tu seras quoi faire. Me dit-il, rassurant.

Il me laisse seule au bout de quelque minute. Je commence un peu à sortir mes affaires. La porte s'ouvre sur Sirius. Il fixe le bout de ses chaussettes.

_Ecoute Ellia je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé dans le train.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je connais ce geste. C'est ce qu'il fait quand il est gêné et qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi dire.

_Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça. J'aurais du faire plus attention. Je suis désolé. Dit-il

Je soupire. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, a part le fait que j'ai assisté à une scène dérangeante, il n'a pas fait grand-chose de mal. Tout le monde sait que Sirius Black est un coureur de jupon qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Et il ne peut pas savoir que de le voir avec d'autre fille me fait horriblement mal. Vu qu'il ne sait pas que je l'aime. Mince c'est exactement ce que James vient de me dire.

_C'est bon, t'es excusé. Mais la prochaine fois vérifie bien qu'il n'y a plus personne. Je ne veux pas refaire des cauchemars. Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il relève la tête et me sourire, hésitant. Je vois bien qu'il est soulagé. Il se reprend.

_Comme si tu pouvais faire des cauchemars après m'avoir vu torse nu. Dit-il en souriant.

_Si jamais je réassiste à une scène de porno dans lequel tu serais l'un des acteurs principaux, je te jure que je jette un réducto à tes bijoux de famille. Dis-je a moitié sérieuse.

Il prend un air faussement choqué.

_Tu n'oserais pas. Pense un peu à toutes les filles que tu rendrais malheureuse.

_Je pense surtout à toutes les filles que je sauverais de ta mauvaise influence. Répliquais-je.

_Moi une mauvaise influence !

On rigole un peu. Il me prend dans ses bras pour faire une sorte de câlin de la paix. Je me laisse faire. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'aimera jamais comme moi je l'aime mais ça a quand même du bon d'être sa meilleure amie.

On commence à descendre pour rejoindre les autres.

_Au fait c'est quoi un porno ? Me demande-t-il intrigué.

Je manque de trébucher. Je le regarde mais il a l'air parfaitement sérieux.

_Te connaissant, vaut mieux pas que tu saches. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je commence à partir.

_Mais euh, je veux savoir moi !


	22. Chapter 22

**Voilà la deuxième partie ! Je sais je suis sympa, vous n'avez pas eu à attendre longtemps pour avoir la suite. ^^**

**Bonne lecture )**

Chapitre 22 Les vacance d'Halloween 2

On arrive dans le salon. Remus et Peter joue au échec pendant que James essaye de faire le commentateur. Autant dire qu'il est assez nul. Surtout qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans une partie d'échec.

_Ah vous êtes là ! Ça vous dirait une petite partie de Quiddich ? Demande Remus visiblement soulagé de nous voir/

Tout le monde accepte sauf moi qui ne suis pas trop fan de ce sport.

_T'aura qu'a faire la supportrice avec Lucie.

_Ouais comme ça je serais pas toute seule à jouer !

Je l'avais oublier celle la. Pourtant elle était bien dans la pièce aussi.

_Euh en fait je vais jouer aussi ! Attendez moi. M'écriais-je en rigolant.

_C'est pas juste ! Qui c'est qui va jouer avec moi ? Demande Lucie en faisant la moue.

Je m'approche d'elle en souriant et je lui caresse la tête.

_Je plaisantais Luc ! Bien sur que je vais jouer avec toi.

Lucie et moi somme assise dans l'herbe. Les garçons sont sur leur balai et ils s'échangent la balle. Je décide de montrer à ma nouvelle amie quelques tours qu'elle pourra tester sur son frère.

_Alors tu as bien compris hein ? C'est seulement après avoir mis de la crème dans sa main que tu le chatouilles.

_D'accord. Dis Ellia…

Elle baisse la tête et triture ses doigts.

_Oui.

_Y a un garçon dans ma classe qui m'embête. Il arrête pas de se moquer de mes cheveux et de tirer sur mes vêtements. James dit toujours que tu sais y faire avec les garçons qui t'embêtent. Tu pourrais m'apprendre.

Je vais tuer James. Non mais dans quelle situation il me met. Lucie me regarde pleine d'espoir.

_Bon d'accord mais ce que je vais te dire tu dois le garder pour toi. Si jamais un garçon t'embête, peu importe quel age il a, tu dois lui donner un coup de pied entre les jambes.

_Hum.

_Mais si c'est un de tes camarades fait le quand personne ne regarde parce que sinon tu vas te faire punir.

_De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda James.

Il se tenait près de nous, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Les autre aussi s'approchait.

_Ellia m'apprend comment faire avec les garçons qui m'embête.

_Ah je voudrais bien voir ça.

James sourit et il se met à ébouriffer les cheveux de sa sœur. Lucie le fusille du regard et lui décroche un magnifique coup de pied en plein dans les bijoux. James se plie en deux, Nous regardons tous Lucie abasourdie.

_T'as vu Ellia, je l'ai bien fait hein ?

Je la regarde en riant nerveusement.

_C'était…parfait…

Mon dieu, je viens de créer un monstre.

Je suis chez les Potter depuis deux jours. Les parents de James sont des gens formidables et très gentil. Remus et Peter sont rentré chez eux aujourd'hui. Du coup nous ne sommes plus que quatre la journée.

On est le soir. James et Sirius on décidé que ce soir on allait en boite de nuit. J'ai bien voulu protester pour la forme mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté.

_Bon Ellia tu te magnes ! On va pas attendre cent sept ans que tu ais fini de te préparer. Cris Sirius dans toute la maison.

J'essaye désespérément de trouver un truc à mettre mais je n'ai pas grand-chose de prévue pour aller en soirée. Même rien du tout. Je ne sors jamais.

Je fini par prendre une petite robe bustier verte émeraude que Lily m'a fait acheter. Je détache mes cheveux. Mais je garde mes lunettes.

Je me regarde dans la glace. C'est pas mal mais bon je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise avec juste une robe. J'enfile un short très court qui ne se voit pas, sous la robe. Je me sens déjà mieux.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement.

_Tu fais quoi ?! T'as besoin que je t'aide à mettre tes vêtements…Dit James avant de se figer.

Je me retourne vers James, horrifiée. Mon cœur rate un battement.

Merde il m'a vu !

Je saute sur la porte et la verrouille. Je me tourne ensuite vers James et le prend par le col de sa chemise qu'il a mal boutonné d'ailleurs.

_Pas un mot de ce que tu viens de voir à quiconque, c'est clair ? Sinon je dis à Lily que son mystérieux inconnu c'est toi et je lui ferais comprendre que c'était pour te moquer d'elle.

James ne réagi toujours pas.

_Hoche la tête un fois pour dire que tu acceptes.

Il fini par hocher la tête. Je le relâche.

_Ellia c'est vraiment toi ? Demande-t-il incrédule.

_J'ai l'air de ressembler a Mcgo ? Rétorquais-je méchamment.

_Non…mais…tu te ressembles pas non plus…à part pour les lunettes. Le prend pas mal mais pourquoi tu te fringues aussi mal…alors que t'es…magnifique.

_Pour faire parler les imbéciles.

Il rougit. Au moins lui n'a pas utilisé des mots comme canon et putain pour me décrire.

_Désolé mais t'avouera que y a de quoi être choqué non ?

Je ne dis rien.

_Tu vas venir dans cette tenue ? Hasarda-t-il.

Je le foudroie du regard. Si seulement les avada étaient autorisés.

_Non je ne vais pas venir du tout. De toute façon j'aime pas les boites de nuit. Et vous connaissant vous aller passer la soirée à dragué tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une fille. Alors non merci. Je préfère rester ici quitte à jouer les cobayes pour ta petite sœur.

_Ellia…

_N'insiste pas James je ne viendrais pas. J'ai aucun vêtement qui convienne, à part ceux là et il est hors de question que je sorte comme ça. D'ailleurs je sais même pas pourquoi je les ai enfilé.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je sors doucement de la chambre d'Ellia. J'ai encore du mal à croire ce que j'ai vu. Ellia dans une robe verte. Des cheveux long et bouclé de couleur miel foncé. Elle a une taille fine, des jambes superbes, le tout mis en valeur par sa robe.

Avec les copains on avait toujours fait des blagues, pas très sympa là dessus, mais on n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être canon. On pensaient plutôt qu'elle aurait la même dégaine qu'Hagrid en fille.

Je rejoins Sirius. Il a l'air impatient.

_James mon vieux ou est Ellia ? Demande-t-il.

_Elle a décidé qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Tu sais tout ce qui est robe danse et beaucoup de monde c'est pas trop son truc. Répondis un peu dans le vague.

Ses sourcils se froncent. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

_Ellia…

Il soupire.

_Elle pourrait au moins faire l'effort de venir. On aurait pu passer une super soirée entre amis. _Ouais je sais, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimée qu'elle vienne mais bon t'imagine Ellia avec ses t-shirt hyper large dans une boite de nuit. Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que mon rire sonne faux.

_T'as pas tort mon vieux mais ça m'énerve quand même.

Je lui fais mon sourire de mauvais garçon.

_Sirius j'ai toujours raison et arrête de m'appeler mon vieux sinon je t'appelle l'ancêtre. Répliquais-je.

_Désolé mais moi j'ai déjà un vrai surnom.

_Qui est ? Demandais-je cynique.

_Etre suprême à la beauté fabuleuse. Mais pour toi ce sera juste Dieu. Réplique-t-il narquois.

Je rigole et lui donne une grande tape dans le dos.

_Allez l'ancêtre on y va sinon on va être en retard.

On se matérialise devant la boite de nuit. Elle est dans le coté sorcier de Londres donc personne n'est étonné de nous voir apparaître comme ça.

Le videur nous fait rentrer. L'ambiance est déjà pas mal, alors qu'il n'est que 22h. On se dirige vers le bar. Moi et Sirius on prend un whisky pur feu. La barmaid fait déjà du rentre dedans à Sirius. Elle se penche plus qu'il n'est nécessaire et nous offre une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de le déranger.

_Au fait James tu sais ce que c'est un porno ? Demande mon meilleur ami.

_Euh non pourquoi ?

_C'est un truc qu'Ellia m'a dit, comme quoi elle ne voulait plus me voir le faire.

_C'est peu être un truc moldu.

_Sans doute…tu pourrais demander à Evans.

J'avale ma gorger de travers. Merde pourquoi est ce qu'il me parle de Lily aussi soudainement ?

_Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire. Elle va me rembarrer directement. En plus vous vous parliez beaucoup tout les deux.

Sirius fini son verre, pensif.

_Aller que la fête commence.

Sirius part draguer un groupe de fille un peu plus loin. Je le regarde et en finissant mon verre. Les soirées dans ce genre commencent vraiment à me lasser. Au début c'était sympa, on draguer et on s'éclatait.

Je commende un autre verre. Dans une heure environ je lui dirais que je rentre. Si je suis venu c'est uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. En plus je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête. Je suis pas mal retourner par ma découverte de tout à l'heure.

Je suis d'un naturel curieux et là ma curiosité et toute éveillé. Pourquoi une fille aussi mignonne qu'Ellia voudrait cacher à tout le monde qu'elle est belle ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

Je me demande si je devrais en parler à Lily.

Je réfléchis quelque instant. Oui j'enverrai une lettre à Lily pour lui expliquer la situation et savoir les raisons qui pousse Ellia à se mochiser.

Je transplane jusqu'à chez moi en laissant Sirius. Il a l'habitude et je sais qu'il va sans doute finir sa nuit accompagnée. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Je m'affale sur mon lit. J'allais m'endormir quand cette histoire de lettre me revient en mémoire.

Je prends du parchemin et une plume pour écrire.

Je l'envoie tout de suite, il n'est que 22h30. Lily ne doit pas encore dormir. Je l'imagine bien avec une petite nuisette en dentelle, les cheveux déliés et un regard endormi. Et elle me tendrait les bras en me faisant un sourire lascif

Mon dieu arrête ça tout de suite espèce de pervers ! Si je continue comme ça je ne finirai pas mieux que Peter qui pense qu'il entretien une formidable relation avec une fille imaginaire.

Je retourne dans mon lit mais cette fois j'ai pris le temps de me changer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'ouvre la porte doucement et je marche sur la pointe des pieds. Il est assez tard, je sais que mes parents ne m'en voudront pas mais si Pétunia m'entend j'aurais encore droit à une sermon sur le monstre que je suis et autres.

Ellia est parti depuis deux jours mais déjà l'atmosphère de la maison devient invivable. Pétunia avait été étonnamment calme quand lia était là, la peur sans doute. Maintenant elle ne se gênait plus pour dire ce qu'elle pensait quand personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

J'arrive dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermer je pousse un soupire de soulagement. J'ai réussi à rentrer sans qu'on me remarque. Un bruit me fait sursauter. C'est un hibou qui tapote à ma fenêtre. Bizarre qui enverrait un message à cette heure ci.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et le hibou fait un petit bon pour entrer. Il est très beau, avec son pelage gris duveteux. Je prend la lettre qu'il transporte et le caresse un peu avant de m'éloigner pour lire.

Je sors ma baguette.

_Lumos

Une faible lumière éclaire la lettre.

''Evans (non ne brûle pas cette lettre ce que j'ai à dire est important)

Désoler de te déranger, mais je viens de voir quelque chose qui m'a perturbé. J'ai surpris Ellia portant une robe moulante, les cheveux détaché. Je crois que toi tu peux comprendre à quel point c'est déstabilisent. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Connaissant Ellia tu as déjà du la voir comme ça. Pourrais tu me dire pourquoi elle porte d'horrible vêtement qui ne la mette pas du tout en valeur. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques la situation, Ellia n'a pas vraiment été bavarde, à vrai dire elle m'a menacé des pires horreurs.

James Potter.''

Comment a-t-il su que j'aurais envie de brûler cette lettre ? Il me connais peu être mieux que ce que je pensais.

Mais plus important, il sait qu'Ellia n'est pas aussi quelconque qu'il n'y parait. Elle a du paniqué.

Je prends un stylo.

'' Potter

Je ne sais pas comment expliquer pourquoi Ellia ne prend pas soin de son apparence, mais je vais essayer quand même. D'après moi c'est un peu a cause de sa mère et aussi a cause du regard des autres. Pendant un long moment elle n'a pas été …mignonne. Et quand un beau jour tu te réveilles en te rendant compte que tu as changé, tu as peur du regard des autres. Je crois qu'Ellia se cache derrière ses habits trop grands et ses lunettes parce qu'elle a peur que le comportement des autres change vis-à-vis d'elle. En particulier en ce qui concerne Black. Si leur amitié fonctionne aussi bien c'est parce que en quelque sorte il ne la considère pas vraiment comme une fille. Bien sur tu connais Ellia elle ne m'a pas vraiment avoué que c'était pour ces raison mais je la connais bien et je ne pense pas me trompé.

Garde son secret.

Lily Evans.

Je donne la lettre au hibou qui repart immédiatement. Deux minutes après je suis dans mon lit.

Je me réveille le lendemain avec une tête de déterrer. J'ai mal dormi et en plus Pétunia a écourté mon sommeil avec ses cris. Franchement elle ne connaît pas le mot discrétion. Je descends après m'être lavé et habillé. Mes parents sont partis faire quelques courses en nous laissant à la maison moi et ma sœur.

J'entre dans la cuisine guider par une bonne odeur de toast et d'œuf sur le plat. Ma mère cuisine vraiment très bien et je me sers une grosse assiette. Pétunia entra dans la cuisine et s'installa en face de moi avec un regard mauvais.

_T'es rentrée tard hier et en plus tu as fait du bruit. Attaque-t-elle.

Je soupire. Je déteste qu'on me cherche des noises avant que j'ai pu déjeuner.

_En quoi ça te concerne Pétunia. Répondis-je avec lassitude.

_Ça me concerne parce que tu m'as réveillée. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi papa et maman te donne le droit de sortir aussi tard ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais hier pour rentrer a une heure pareille ?

_J'étais chez des amis…

_Des amis laisse moi rire comme si toi tu pouvais avoir des amis. Qui voudrait d'un monstre comme toi pour amis, excepter ceux qui sont comme toi. J'ai honte d'être ta sœur.

Je sens mes joues se colorer comme à chaque fois quand je suis en colère. Pétunia peut vraiment être une sale peste quand elle s'y met. D'habitude j'essaye de rester calme et de ne pas répondre mais là j'en peux plus.

_La ferme Pétunia, c'est le matin alors tu peux remballer ton petit discours à la noix pour plus tard. On sait tous ici que tu me considères comme un monstre, tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter, mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. J'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce que tu penses. Je suis comme je suis. Et l'avis d'une garce mal luné dans ton genre ne m'intéresse pas. T'es jalouse depuis des années parce que tu voudrais bien être à ma place.

Je suis stoppé dans ma lancé par la gifle retentissante qu'elle me donne. Je la regarde pendant un moment. Une avalanche de coups suivent cette première gifle. Pétunia me frappe tout en crachant plein de nom plus ou moins bien sentis. Je me protège comme je peux avec mes bras.

N'y tenant plus je sors ma baguette et lui lance un sort. Pétunia se stoppe dans son élan abasourdi. Elle est couverte de long poils frisé qui lui donne l'air d'un bichon mais en beaucoup plus laid.

_Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait !? Cri-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Je ne prends pas le temps de lui répondre. Je cour jusqu'à la porte et je sors en courant. Je me précipite jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le magicobus. Je monte dedans.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Non seulement j'ai envoyé un sort à ma sœur mais en plus c'est interdis par le ministère. Je ne sais pas ou aller, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Même si le sort que j'ai envoyé à ma sœur n'est que temporaire, je devrais expliquer mon geste à mes parents.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je me réveille tranquillement. J'entends des tapements furieux. Mince Hercule je l'ai complètement oublié hier. Je me précipite pour ouvrir la fenêtre au pauvre hibou mort de froid. Hercule me lance un regard furieux et me mord la main pour me faire comprendre sa colère.

_Désolé hercule je me suis endormi.

Il lâche la tête et me tourne le dos pour regagner son perchoir.

Je lis la lettre de Lily attentivement. Maintenant je comprend un peu mieux mais enfin Ellia sait bien que jamais je ne me moquerais d'elle surtout si c'est parce qu'elle est devenu belle.

Par contre c'est vrai que Sirius aurait eu du mal à rester aussi proche d'elle si d'un coup sa meilleure amie garçon manqué était devenue un canon.

Je sors de mon lit et descend à la cuisine en pyjama. Lucie dort toujours vu que sa porte est fermée. Ellia est devant les fourneaux.

_Oh salut James ! J'ai fait des pancakes t'en veux ? Demande-t-elle de bonne humeur.

_Bien sur.

Je la fixe. C'est difficile quand on la voit avec un caleçon et un T-shirt géant, d'imaginer qu'en faite elle est bien foutue en dessous.

_Hum Ellia je sais que je t'ai posé cette question mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu…enfin tu vois.

Elle se retourne vers moi et je vois son sourire disparaître.

_Tu vois comment est ma mère non ?

_Oui mais…

_Quand j'étais petite j'étais moche, non on sait que c'est vrai toi et moi alors pas la peine de vouloir protester. Ma mère tu vois, elle ne voulait pas de moi. Elle a toujours adoré ma sœur aimée Alexia. Elle est belle, intelligente en bref elle était parfaite. Et moi j'étais la petite grosse et moche. Elle ne voulait pas de moi et je n'avais rien qui pouvait me racheter à ses yeux. J'ai été habitué à subir ses remarques et son indifférence.

Elle semble triste. Ça doit vraiment être dur de savoir que sa propre mère ne vous aime pas.

_Tu sais que ma vue lui était insupportable quand j'ai du porter des lunettes. J'étais une enfant et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère ne voulait pas de moi. Alors je me suis vengé de la seule façon que je connaissais. En ne faisant aucun effort pour être mignonne. J'ai piqué les vêtements de mes frères.

Et puis il y avait vous, j'étais devenue amie avec vous. Mais pour vous j'étais en quelque sorte ''un pote'' pas une amie. Alors quand je me suis rendu compte que je devenais joli j'ai eu peur. Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir.

_Mais enfin tu me connais je l'aurais bien pris et Remus aussi.

_Oui mais c'est plutôt de Sirius que j'avais peur. Je commençais à être amoureuse de lui et je savais qu'il ne partagerait jamais mes sentiments. Au pire j'aurai pu être un coup d'un soir mais ça aurait ruiné notre amitié. Alors j'ai préférée continuer à m'habiller comme avant jusqu'à ce que je sache quoi faire. Je suis rentrer chez moi et ma mère m'a fait une remarque comme quoi je devenais un peu plus joli et qu'en faisant quelque effort je ressemblerais à ma sœur.

_Du coup tu n'as pas voulu te féminiser c'est ça ?

_Exactement, tu dois me trouver bête ?

_Pas du tout. Tu me connais, tu es l'une des seules à savoir que je ne suis pas qu'un con arrogant comme dirait Lily. Moi je me cache derrière une attitude et toi c'est derrière des vêtements et des lunettes. Je ne peux pas te juger.

Elle me sourit comme si mes paroles la rassuraient. Quoi qu'on en dise Ellia à tout de même ses faiblesses. Je me levais pour aller la prendre dans mes bras.

_T'es ma petite sœur quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerais toujours et je ne te jugerais pas.

_Merci James. Dit-elle avec gratitude.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Je lâche Ellia pour aller ouvrir la porte.

_Oui…LILY !

J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris. J'ai devant moi une Lily rouge tomate.

_Joli pyjama Potter, est ce que tu peux m'héberger pour le reste des vacances ?


	23. Chapter 23

**Je vous mets deux chapitres pour le prix d'un. J'aime beaucoup le deuxième, je me suis bien marée en l'écrivant et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.**

Chapitre 23 Une rentrer mouvementée

Le Poudlard express venais tout juste de démarrer. Je suis heureuse de rentrer à la maison. Parce que oui Poudlard est une maison pour moi, et pour tous les élèves. Je vais enfin retrouver la salle commune et le dortoir des filles. Mais surtout de la tranquillité.

Ces vacances n'ont pas été de tout repos. D'abord j'ai eu le droit au insulte de Pétunia en plus de Dylan et des ses tentatives de drague. Pour après apprendre que ma famille est partie en voyage sans moi. Je me suis du coup retrouver à squater chez James.

Tout allait a peu près bien jusqu'à cette nuit ou James m'a vu essayer la robe que Lily m'a forcé à acheter quand j'étais chez elle. Là ça a commencé à déraper. J'ai du faire du chantage à mon presque frère. En lui fichant la trouille de sa vie au passage. Puis le lendemain Lily est arrivé comme une fleur chez James en demandant l'asile politique.

Je les revois encore arriver dans la cuisine rouge, tout les deux. James avait ouvert la porte alors qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama. Du coup ils étaient tout les deux gênés, adorable. Lily m'a demandé vertement pourquoi je ne disais rien à propos de la tenue de James. Je lui ai répondu en haussant des épaules que j'avais quatre frères à la maison et qu'au bout d'un moment on se fait au torse nu.

Apparemment Pétunia avait craché le venin qu'elle gardait pendant que j'étais chez eux et Lily avait explosé. En même temps je la comprend Pétunia est horrible avec elle depuis des années et Lily à tendance à réagir rapidement. Ça couvait depuis des années. Résultat elle avait lancé un sort a sa sœur et s'était enfuit de chez elle. Elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter ses parents.

James a accepté de l'héberger aussitôt. Tu parles, il devait être fou de joie. Il avait contacté sa mère qui s'était arrangé pour que Lily ne soit pas puni. Tout aurait pu aller bien mais avec Lily et James sous le même toit les choses avaient empirées. Lily passait ses nerfs sur lui et moi je faisais tampon du mieux que je le pouvais. Pas qu'il ait fait quoique ce soit mais la situation était dure à supporter pour Lily. Elle s'excusait une fois qu'elle se calmait.

Bon j'exagère peu être un peu les choses n'était pas si horrible que ça. Mais étant donné que Sirius revenait tout les soirs avec une nouvelle fille, ma vision des choses devait être un peu déformé.

Heureusement grâce à ce petit séjour Lily a pu découvrir une nouvelle facette de James, grâce à Lucie. James taquinait beaucoup sa petite sœur (qui le lui rend bien d'ailleurs, quoique depuis que Lucie lui a sonné les cloches il y va un peu moins fort) et Lily a était attendrie de voir le super grand frère qu'il était. Malheureusement ça avait aussi ravivé ses soupçons.

Elle était venue me voir pour m'en faire part. Elle trouvais étrange qu'a peine une heure après avoir parler de ma situation avec son inconnu, James me demande de venir passer le reste des vacances chez lui. Rajouter à ça qu'ils avaient tout les deux une petite sœur de cinq ans et vous obtenez une Lily suspicieuse. J'avais noyé le poisson comme je pouvais.

Kylian, Emma, Mary, Alice et Franck nous avait rejoint et nous parlions de nos vacances respectives. Alice et Franck ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus donc ils rattrapaient le temps perdu en se faisant un câlin sur la banquette. Emma et Kylian semblait plu proche qu'avant mais il y avait quelque chose de différents et de maladroit dans leurs rapports.

Ils avaient tendance à beaucoup rougir quand ils se touchaient par inadvertance. Ils finiraient bientôt ensemble pas de doute.

Autre bonne nouvelle Lily a finalement accepté d'aller au bal avec son invité mystère. James était sur un petit nuage pendant le dernier jour chez lui.

Je remarque le bracelet que porte Emma au poignet.

_Emma ton bracelet il est vraiment très beau ! Tu l'as eu ou ? Demandais-je en lui prenant la main pour mieux admirer son bijou.

_Ellia a raison il est vraiment joli. Dit Lily en se penchant.

Emma et Kylian sont d'un coup tout rouge. Kylian se gratte la tête gêné. C'est louche.

_Euh c'est Kylian qui me l'a donné pour mon anniversaire. Répondis Emma, en rougissant encore plus.

_Ahh. Dis-je avec Lily.

Personne n'était dupe, ce n'est pas un simple cadeau d'anniversaire, on n'offre pas un bracelet aussi beau juste pour un anniversaire. Après ça les conversations ont continué, nous avons parler de Quidditch et une fois de plus Kylian et moi nous en sommes presque venue au mains. J'étais fan des Harpies de Holyhead et lui des Faucon de Falmouth. On ne pouvait pas s'entendre sur qui était la meilleure équipe.

Il reste quelques heures avant notre arrivé à la gare et je décide de me détendre en écoutant de la musique.

J'ouvre un œil quand je sens quelqu'un me piquer un écouteur. Je deviens aussitôt rouge. Le visage de Sirius est à quelque centimètre du mien. Il tiens mon écouteur dans sa main et me regarde avec un air malicieux.

_Fais voir ce que t'écoute.

_Euh oui mais y a pas assez de place pour que tu t'installes à coté et le fil n'est pas assez long.

_Assied toi sur mes genoux. Dit-il simplement comme si ça allait de soi.

_Quoi ! M'écriais-je le cœur battant à la chamade.

Tous les visages sont tournés vers moi. Je me sentais encore plus gênée.

_C'est bon Ellia je vais pas te manger. Aller vient. Me dit-il en me prenant la main pour me tirer vers lui.

Je m'installe sur ses genoux à contre cœur. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse et je me sens super mal. Lily me regarde avec l'air d'un chat devant un bol de crème. Puis elle se tourne pour dire quelque chose à James dans l'oreille. Ce dernier la regarde d'abord surpris puis souri en nous regardant. J'aurais pu trouver leur complicité touchante si elle n'était pas du à ma position.

Après quelques chansons Sirius passe ses bras autour de ma taille et appuis sa tête sur mon épaule. Je n'en peux tellement plus que je bondis comme un diable hors de sa boite. Tout le monde me regarde d'une drôle de façon. Sirius me fixe un air surpris et blessé sur le visage. Je finis par sortir du wagon. Je n'en pouvais plus de sentir tous les regards poser sur moi.

Peu après Emma me rejoint. Elle est inquiète, je le vois à sa façon de me regarder.

_Ellia ça va ?

_Oui c'est juste que j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Répondis-je en affermissant ma voix.

_T'en fais pas je comprends, je ressens la même chose. Moi aussi j'étouffais d'être trop près du garçon que j'aime alors qu'il l'ignore. Me dit-elle doucement.

Je la regarde les yeux écarquillés.

_Pour…pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandais-je ma voix partant dans les aiguës sur la fin.

Emma m'adresse un sourire doux et gentil.

_Parce que tu aimes Sirius. Je m'en suis aperçu il y a quelque temps. Tu as une façon de le regarder différente de quand tu regardes les autres.

_Non je n'aime pas…Tentais-je de la contredire.

_Pas la peine de me mentir. Me rétorqua-t-elle tranquillement.

_Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demandais-je inquiète. Parce qu'au début je l'ai juste dit à Lily et au final y a plein de monde qui s'en est rendu compte. Oh mon Dieu ! Sirius aussi a dû le deviner. M'exclamais-je, affolée.

Emma me prend la main.

_Calme toi, je m'en suis aperçu parce que je passe beaucoup de temps à observer les autres, et aussi parce que je te connais bien. Je ne pense pas que d'autre l'ait remarqué.

_Ouf. Soupirais-je soulagée.

_Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien. Tout comme toi tu gardes mon secret. Tu as été la première à savoir que j'aimais Kylian, tu as même du t'en rendre compte avant moi.

_Désolé je me rend compte que j'ai pu être un peu lourde là dessus à toujours vous taquinez toi et lui. M'excusais-je, honteuse.

_Non en fait quand tu disais qu'on ferait un beau couple ça me faisait plaisir.

On observe un peu le paysage.

_Bon et si on allait les rejoindre ? Demande Emma.

_D'accord.

Quand on rentre dans le wagon tout le monde discute entre eux. Personne ne fait de remarque vis-à-vis de ma réaction de tout à l'heure et j'en suis soulagée. Sirius, lui me regarde intensément. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer sont expression et ça m'inquiète. Je lui adresse un petit sourire d'excuse et il hoche la tête.

Je discute avec Mary quand je remarque que Lily et James se parle depuis tout à l'heure en nous regardant moi et Sirius. Qu'est ce qu'il mijote ses deux là ? Et pourquoi est ce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Le banquet est comme toujours délicieux. Une fois à Poudlard nous avons retrouvé nos amis Français. J'ai sauté au cou d'Anthony et de Chloé. Ils m'ont vraiment manqué. C'est incroyable de voir à quel point j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis toujours.

Sirius et Kylian n'ont pas eu l'air aussi heureux de revoir Anthony que moi, pourtant les choses vont mieux non.

Le dîné se passe dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que des éclats de voix nous parviennent. Anthony et Kylian s'engueulaient comme des chiffonniers, à propos de qui irait au bal avec Emma. Cette dernière essayait de les calmer.

Je regardais Anthony, il se prenait vraiment au jeu. J'aurai pu le prendre au sérieux si il ne m'avait pas fait un clin d'œil. Kylian le vit et cru qu'il était destiné à Emma. Il le pris mal et se mit à crier sur elle.

_Tu sais quoi j'en ai marre, je m'en vais ! Visiblement je suis de trop maintenant que t'as retrouver ton chéri !

Je regardais Emma lui courir après. Les autres tables regardaient dans notre direction en chuchotant.

Je regardais Lily inquiète. Je commençais à me demander si nous avions bien fait de mettre notre nez dans leur affaire. On faisait plus de mal que de bien. D'autre crie se firent entendre. Notre attention fut vite attirée par la table des Serpentards.

Les cheveux de Rogue, Regulus, Bellatrix et d'autre étaient devenus roses. Les maraudeurs riaient à gorge déployer. Inutile de chercher les coupables plus loin. Malheureusement pour les Serpentards il n'y avait rien pour rattacher les maraudeurs à la teinture. Ils n'eurent pas de punition.

Nous remontions tous dans la salle commune. Lily était rouge de colère, on aurait dis une cocote minute. Elle avait pensée que les maraudeurs arrêteraient leur connerie, surtout depuis que James et elle s'entendaient mieux. Tout le monde riaient ou félicitaient les 4 héros du jour. Je m'arrêtais brusquement. Tout le monde s'immobilisa aussi.

_Ellia qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me dit Lily.

_Regarde. Dis-je en tendant le doigt.

Je lui indiquais un pilier sur la droite. On voyait Emma et Kylian enlacé et entrain de s'embrasser.

_Oh.

_Je suis d'accord avec toi Mary. Dis-je.

Franck mis les doigts à sa bouche et se mit à siffler. Les deux amoureux se détachèrent précipitamment. Ils étaient tout rouge et ne savaient plus ou se mettre. On aurait dit deux gamins prit en flagrant délit.

_Euh c'est… Commença Kylian.

Anthony s'avança vers Kylian et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

_C'est pas trop tôt je me demandais quand j'allais devoir arrêter de faire semblant pour te rendre jaloux.

Kylian releva la tête brusquement.

_Pardon ?

_En fait c'était notre idée à moi et à Lily pour que toi et Emma vous finissiez ensemble. Dis-je précipitamment.

Nous étions dans notre dortoir. Toutes les filles étaient en pyjama sur le lit d'Emma pour savoir ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils soient sortis de la grande salle.

_Alors raconte comment c'est arriver ? Demandais-je impatiente.

Emma devint rose.

_Ba je l'ai suivi à l'extérieur. Quand j'ai réussi à le rattraper il m'a dit des horreurs comme quoi je devrais aller rejoindre Anthony, qu'il pensais pas que j'etais ce genre de fille et tout ça. Du coup je me suis énervée et on a commencé à ce disputer. Et d'un coup il m'a embrassé. J'étais surprise alors j'ai pas réagi au début.

On poussa toute un soupire. C'était tellement mignon.

_Après je lui ai dit qu'il était idiot et je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui. On s'est rembrasser et vous êtes arrivé.

On avait dû lui expliquer toute la situation. Kylian n'était pas content mais au final il a rigolé en disant que c'était lui l'idiot et qu'il devrait remercier Anthony. Parce que grâce a lui il avait une petite amie.

_C'est vraiment trop chou. Dit Mary

_C'est vrai que j'imaginais pas Kylian aussi romantique. Dis-je.

On continua à parler un peu. Louise et Alexandre filaient le parfait amour tous les deux. Bastien et Mary sortaient officiellement ensemble. Mary était rouge quand elle nous l'annonça. Toutes les filles rirent. Au final notre discutions dégénéra en bataille d'oreiller et de chatouille.

On finit par aller se coucher. Je me réveillais en plein milieu de la nuit. Je me levais et descendais à la salle commune. Un grand feu brûlais encore dans la cheminer. Je vis une silhouette assise sur le tapis.

C'était Sirius entouré de nourriture. Je m'avançais et il se tourna vers moi. La bouche pleine de tarte au chocolat.

_Sirius qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je surprise.

Il me regarda, on aurait dit un hamster avec sa bouche pleine. Il déglutit et m'offrit un sourire craquant.

_Fringale nocturne. Et toi pourquoi t'es debout ?

_Envie de faire pipi et de bouger un peu. Dis-je.

J'allais m'assoire à côté de lui. Il me tendit une part de son butin. Il avait du dévaliser les elfes de la cuisine.

_T'en veux un peu ? Me proposa-t-il.

_Pourquoi pas. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je pris ce qui ressemblait à une part de gâteau au chocolat.

_Alors comme ça c'est grâce à toi et Evans qu'il y a un nouveau couple à Poudlard ? Me demanda-t-il taquin.

_Ouais on a convaincu Anthony de faire comme si il s'intéressait à Emma. Et ça a marché. Je crois qu'on va se reconvertir en marieuse Lily et moi.

_Se type à la bonne tête pour rendre jaloux quelqu'un. Déclara Sirius.

Je le regardais, il avait l'air un peu en colère. Je m'énervais aussi.

_C'est quoi ton problème avec lui, Sirius ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour que tu le détestes ?

Il me regarda surpris par mon éclat.

_C'est pas que je le déteste mais j'aime pas quand on essaye de se mettre entre nous et qu'a cause d'un type notre amitié et en danger.

_Le seul qui ai mis notre amitié en danger c'est toi Sirius. Soupirais-je, lasse.

_Je sais je t'ais laisser tomber pour aller coucher avec des filles et je m'en veux mais ce type là il essaye de t'avoir pour lui tout seul. Rétorqua-t-il la mine sombre.

_Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Dis-je perdue.

_Je dis qu'il en pince pour toi. Et qu'il essaye de te prendre à moi.

_Non mais tu délires de un je ne t'appartiens pas et de deux Anthony est juste un ami. Au même titre que James ou Remus.

_Comment tu peux être si sur qu'il n'est pas intéressé par toi hein? Me demanda-t-il une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

_Parce qu'il sait que je suis déjà amoureuse et qu'il m'a clairement dit que pour lui j'étais comme une sœur. Répliquais-je avant de plaquer une main sur ma bouche.

Merde ! Sirius me regarda la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

_T'es amoureuse ? De qui ?

Je rougis furieusement. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre. Une partie de moi voulait aller se pendre, non mais quelle idiote aussi de dire ça maintenant. Il ne me lâchera plus jusqu'à ce que je lui dise. L'autre partie mourait d'envie de lui crier TOI. Et aussi de lui sauter dessus parce qu'en pyjama il est vraiment trop craquant.

Je me tus et fixais les flammes.

_Et toi tu aimes quelqu'un ? Demandais-je pour détourner son attention.

_Hein ? C'est pas important répond !

Je me levais et allait jusqu'au escalier.

_Bonne nuit Sirius.

Je courais me réfugier dans ma chambre. Arriver dans mon lit j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Je ne m'endormis que beaucoup plus tard.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 Sirius détective ?

Je me réveillais en sentant quelqu'un me remuer. J'ouvris un œil, c'était Remus.

_Sirius aller viens faut te lever sinon tu vas être en retard.

Je me dépêchais de me préparer. J'avais une mission à accomplir. Je rejoignis James et Remus, Peter était déjà parti.

_Au faite les gars vous êtes au courant qu'Ellia est amoureuse ? Demandais-je en scrutant leur visage.

J'observais leurs réactions. James ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau et Remus évitait de me regarder droit dans des yeux.

_Je le savais, vous étiez au courant et vous ne me l'avez pas dit, bande de traître, elle est belle l'amitié. Dis-je déçu.

_Sirius mon frère faut nous comprendre, c'est le secret d'Ellia et tu sais comment elle peut être quand elle veut qu'on ne dise rien.

_Je te jure qu'elle peut être vraiment effrayante. Et en plus je comprends pourquoi elle ne veut pas te le dire. Renchérit Remus.

Je braquais mon regard sur Remus.

_Ah bon pourquoi elle ne veut pas me le dire alors ?

_De un parce qu'elle sait que toi et la discrétion ça fait deux, de deux parce que tu aurais sans doute été cassé la gueule du type en question et de trois parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu la saoule avec ça. Me répondis-t-il le plus posément du monde.

_Mais je compte bien la saouler, c'est ma meilleure amie et on ne se cache rien entre meilleurs amis.

On descendit. Ellia était déjà là avec tous ses amis. Elle avait une tête à faire peur. Des cernes violets lui entouraient les yeux. Elle regardait méchamment sur toast comme si il était responsable de tous ses malheurs.

Je connaissais bien cette attitude, je me souviens encore de la première fois que je l'ai vu comme ça. C'était en deuxième année, pendant toute une journée elle avait été infecte. Même avec Evans, pourtant celle-ci ne disait rien.

Au bout d'un moment j'en avais eu marre et je lui avais demandé ''c'est quoi ton problème t'es infecte avec tout le monde''. Elle m'avait crié dessus pendant dit minutes avant de me jeter à la figure qu'elle avait ses règles et d'exploser en sanglot.

Je l'avais pris maladroitement dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Je m'étais senti un peu perdu et j'avais fini par me dire qu'au final j'étais bien content d'être un garçon.

Je m'installais à coté d'elle en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Elle me lança un regard noir.

_Salut bien dormi ? Moi oui. Dis-je goguenard.

Elle grogna quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à une réponse.

_Alors dit moi c'est qui ? Attaquais-je tout en prenant un toast.

_Personne. Grogna-t-elle.

_Anthony ?

Elle me lança un coup d'œil peu sympathique.

_A moins que ce soit Duncan ? Je peux continuer à te poser des questions toute la journée. Lui dis-je en conservant mon air ravi.

_Ta gueule Black.

_Je prend ça pour un non. Alors que dis tu de Sean Maccall, en septième année.

Elle se lève et part précipitamment. Je sens James poser sa main sur mon épaule.

_Mon vieux la seule chose que tu vas gagner c'est une bonne gifle, et merlin seul sait à quel point tu la mérites.

Je le regarde en plissant les yeux.

_T'es de quel coté ? Insinuais-je.

_Du coté de personne mais si Ellia veut avoir une vie privé je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fait tout un plat. Tout le monde n'est pas habitué à étaler sa vie amoureuse, comme toi.

_Je n'étale pas ma vie amoureuse, c'est juste que je ne fais pas attention. Répliquais-je

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je retire ce que j'ai dit hier. Je veux retourner en vacance. Quelle idiote, pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que je parle sans réfléchir. Maintenant Sirius sait que j'aime quelqu'un et il me soule pour savoir qui c'est. Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que c'est lui, je ne suis pas folle à ce point. En plus j'ai très mal dormi hier, j'ai mes règles et un perroquet qui n'arrête pas de dire ''C'est qui ?'' à coté de moi.

Pendant toute la journée. Sirius a décidé de jouer les Sherlock Holmes. Résultat il me fixe tout le temps pour voir si je change de comportement vis-à-vis du garçon en question. Il n'arrête pas de me demander qui est l'heureux élu. De me soumettre des noms.

Et comble de l'horreur un Poufsouffle est venu me demander de lui passer un ingrédient en potion et Sirius l'a carrément agressé pour savoir si ce n'était pas lui dont j'étais amoureuse. Le pauvre gars est reparti en nous regardant comme si on était fou.

J'ai bien essayé de l'éviter mais il me suit à la trace. J'ai voulut me retrouver entourer de mes amis pendant les cours mais il les a soudoyé ou menacé pour avoir une place a coté de moi. Il n'y a que Lily qui n'a pas cédé à ses machinations. Elle l'avait regardé de haut quand il lui avait demandé de se pousser de sa place et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Actuellement nous sommes en cours de métamorphose, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour transformer un stylo en luciole. Sirius s'est installé à coté après avoir viré Anthony d'une manière peu amicale. Il continuait a me demandé ''C'est qui ?'' toute les deux minutes.

Je soupirais et serrais les dents en essayant de me contrôler. Peine perdue. Je n'arrive pas à réfréner l'envie de meurtre qui monte en moi.

_Sirius la ferme. Dis-je entre mes dents et avec le plus de venin possible.

_Alors dis moi qui c'est qu'on soit tranquille. Me rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le salaud s'amusait comme un petit fou et je le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne me lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Je scrutais la salle, Macgo était entrain d'expliquer comment faire à un bulgare qui visiblement se fiche de son cours. Et l'explication tournait au vinaigre, notre professeur devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Je me tournais vers Sirius et lui fis un grand sourire avant de le rendre muet un coup de baguette. Merlin que ça fait du bien. Sirius me lance un regard noir. Il va pour prendre sa baguette mais je suis plus rapide. Il essaye de la récupérer.

_Il y a un problème monsieur Black ? Demanda sèchement notre professeur.

Sirius secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Ses yeux me promettent mille souffrances. Je préfèrerais que ce soit plutôt des promesse d'amour et de passion. Oula mais c'est que je divague pas mal en ce moment moi.

Je me concentre vers mon exercice et le réussi au la main. La cloche sonne à ce moment là. Je range rapidement mes affaires. Je jette sa baguette à Sirius et sort en courant de la salle. Sous le regard ébahi de mes amis.

Moi, lâche sûrement pas mais dans certain moment il faut savoir effectuer un repli stratégique. Je regagne rapidement ma chambre. Là au moins je suis tranquille. Les escaliers l'empêcheront de venir m'embeter.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Je suis tellement fatiguer. En plus je me sens toute faiblotte à cause de mes règles. Les spasmes au ventre, c'est vraiment super.

_Ah je savais bien que tu serais la ! S'exclament triomphalement une voix que je n'ai que trop entendu aujourd'hui.

Je rouvre les yeux rapidement. Non merlin tout mais pas ça ! Ai-je donc été une si mauvaise personne dans une vie antérieure. Sirius est dans mon dortoir, dans ma chambre, au pied de mon lit, avec son physique ravageur, ses yeux gris argenté, sa bouche sensuelle et un sourire machiavélique.

Je me redresse, et regarde la porte comme un animal piégé. Merde, il se trouve en plein devant, me bloquant toute retraite.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demandais-je mauvaise.

_Je suis venu pour que tu me dises de qui tu es amoureuse. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, son sourire machiavélique encore plus grand qu'avant.

_C'était pas la question. Comment t'as pu monté sans que l'escalier ne t'éjecte. Demandais-je.

_Oh ba tu sais l'escalier bloque les hommes mais pas les chiens. Dit-il fier de lui.

_Merde ! M'écriais-je désespérer.

Allait-il me poursuivre jusque dans les toilettes aussi ?

_Ça je ne te le fais pas dire. Maintenant t'as plus le choix, soit tu me dis qui tu aimes soit je te torture. Dit-il calmement.

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant. Après tout c'est ma vie. Est-ce que je te demande avec qui tu as couché pour la première fois hum ? Répliquais-je avec défi.

_Si tu tiens tant à le savoir c'était Rachel Williams en quatrième année dans une salle de classe vide. Me répondit-il les yeux pétillant de malice.

_Ah mais t'es dégueulasse de me dire ça ! Mais attend Rachel Williams ? Mais elle avait trois ans de plus que nous. Beurk ! C'est de la pédophilie ! M'écriais-je choqué.

_Bon c'est pas le sujet de la conversation, répond moi. M'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne dis rien. Je tentais de trouver une idée géniale pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Euréka je crois que j'en ai une !

_Bon je te propose un marché. On descend dans la salle commune. Tu dois me faire une proposition de nom pendant 10 minutes. Je te promets de dire la vérité si jamais tu trouves la personne que j'aime. Si en dix minutes tu n'a pas dit son nom tu laisses tombé et tu arrêtes de me saouler et tu ne me pose plus jamais la question.

Il fait mine d'examiner ma proposition. Il sait que sous la torture je ne dirais rien, mais il veut quand meme y réfléchir attentivement.

_20 minutes. Propose-t-il finalement.

_15. Rétorquais-je.

_Marché conclue. Tape m'en cinq, et oublie pas, pas de mensonge. S'écria-t-il content de la tournure des évènements.

_Promis sur la tête de Dumbledore. Dis-je solennellement.

On descend tout les deux. Sirius fait part à tout le monde du marché qu'on vient de faire, bien sur les garçons lui promettent de l'aider. Lily et Emma me regarde inquiète. Je fais un sourire pitoyable pour les rassurer. Heureusement Remus et James n'ont pas promis d'aider Sirius, sinon les carottes sont cuitent.

Je m'installe dans un canapé près de la cheminer. Remus m'adresse un sourire compatissant.

_Bon on peut commencer. S'écrit Kylian tout exciter

Je le soupçonnais de vouloir ce venger de mon intervention avec Emma.

_ Alors James. Proposa-t-il

Je le regarde une moue dégoûter sur le visage.

_Je crois que je vais vomir. Répliquais-je.

_Hé t'es dur ave moi Ellia. Se plaignit mon presque frère.

_Duncan ? Proposa Franck.

_Non. Dis-je en faisant une grimace au souvenir de ce que j'avais entendu dans le train au début de l'année.

_Steven ? Proposa Sirius.

_Lequel, il y en a trois rien que dans les sixièmes années.

_Anderson.

_Non plus. Répondis-je.

_Jake ?

_Non.

_Rogue ?

_Sirius tu te fous de ma gueule ! M'écriais-je

_Ça va je rigole.

Les minutes sont longues mais on arrive presque au temps impartit. Quelque seconde avant la fin Sirius parait de plus en plus contrarié.

_Mais c'est pas possible on a dit tout les nom de garçon même ceux des plus jeunes. C'est pas un gosse au moins.

_Non je te rassure Sirius je ne suis pas comme Rachel. Répliquais-je d'une voix doucereuse.

_C'est fini ! S'exclame Lily. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Rachel ?

Je pousse un soupire de soulagement et Sirius plus quelque curieux de la bande, souffle parce qu'ils n'ont pas trouver.

_Figure toi que cette chère Rachel Williams a dépucelé Sirius alors qu'il était en quatrième année.

_Eurk, elle était pas terrible. S'exclama Lily.

Sirius ce renfrogna. Je me levais pour aller vers l'escalier.

_C'est pas possible Ellia t'as menti, on a dit tout les noms de garçon. S'écria Sirius avec mauvaise foi.

Je me retourne avec un grand sourire.

_Mais qui te dit que c'est un garçon mon cher Sirius. Dis-je mi sérieuse.

J'explose de rire devant la mine consternée de tout ceux présent, sauf ceux qui savent. Certain sont surpris d'autre dégoûter, ceux qui sont au courant pour Sirius rigole. Et Sirius lui semble carrément déconfit.

_T'es sérieuse ?! S'écrit-il.

_A ton avis patate ? Demandais-je en rigolant du tour que je venais de lui jouer.

Je lui tire la langue, mon rire raisonne dans tout l'escalier.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ellia continue à rire dans les escaliers. J'ai toujours adoré son rire. Il vient du fond des tripes et se répercute partout, comme du cristal. Elle à un rire sonore mais très joli. Mais je déteste le fait qu'elle rigole de moi. Je reste sur le cul de ce qu'elle vient de dire. C'est pas possible Ellia ne peut pas vraiment être…lesbienne, non ?

Je me tourne vers tout le monde.

_Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? Demandais-je inquiet.

_Voyons Black je connais Ellia mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre vous et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas lesbienne. Rigole Lily. Ton sens de l'humour légendaire en a pris un coup pour que tu ne saches plus reconnaître une blague.

_Mais t'as entendu ce qu'elle a dis et puis y a aucun des garçons qui correspond. Tentais-je de ma justifier.

_Mon pauvre tu t'es fait avoir. Me dit une voix désolée derrière moi.

Je me tourne vers le petit français en fronçant les sourcils.

_Vas y explique.

_Elle n'a jamais dit que le garçon qu'elle aimait était encore à Poudlard ou qu'il y a jamais été. Me dit-il calmement.

_Anthony n'a pas tord mon vieux. En gros tu t'es fait rouler. Intervint mon meilleur ami.

_Hé merde ! M'exclamais-je.

_En plus tu dois respecter ta parole et arrêter de lui poser des questions. Renchérit Remus.

Je regarde tout le monde. James et Remus ont l'air soulagé et Evans a un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

_Vous saviez !

James et Remus me regardent interloqué.

_Quoi ?

_Tout les deux vous savez qui c'est et vous ne m'avez pas aidé.

James baisse la tête et se triture les mains. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas me cacher des choses. Quand il est tombé amoureux de Lily, il n'en a parlé a personne. Mais ça ce voyait comme un nez en plein milieu d'un visage qu'il avait quelque chose a dire. Je continue à le fixer, espérant qu'il craque.

_Allez viens te coucher Sirius il est tard et tout le monde est fatigué. Me dit Remus d'un ton apaisant.

J'allais rétorquer à Remus que moi j'étais en pleine forme mais son regard me clou sur mon fauteuil.

_Ok. Finis-je par capituler.

Je les suis. Une fois dans mon lit je me met à réfléchir. James et Remus sont au courant de l'identité du chéri d'Ellia. Visiblement Lily aussi mais ça ce n'est pas étonnant. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle l'a dit à mes deux meilleurs amis. Alors qu'elle ne veut pas me le dire. Je n'aime pas ça. D'habitude Ellia me dit tous. Quand est ce qu'elle a commencé à me cacher des choses, alors qu'elle en parle avec mes meilleurs amis.

Une chose est sur si j'ai promis de ne plus l'embêter elle. Rien ne m'empêche d'être sur le dos de mes amis pour connaître la vérité.

Je m'endors finalement avec un sourire au lèvres.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 Chantage affectif

Je me réveil la bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave au coin de la bouche. J'ai encore du ronfler. Heureusement les gars sont soit habitué soit devenus experts en assurdicio.

Je commence à me préparer. Quand Sirius se lève il commence directement à nous poser des questions. Ce type est plus têtu qu'une mule. Maintenant qu'il a promis à Ellia de la laisser tranquille, il va s'attaquer à tous ceux qui connaissent son secret. Et il sait très bien que j'ai du mal à lui cacher des choses. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère, on se dit tout. Mais je tiendrais bon, je l'ai promis à Ellia.

Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuné, Sirius est toujours sur notre dos à moi et à Remus. Ellia nous lance un regard mi compatissant mi ''si tu dis quelque chose je te tue''. Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris son message. Et que je ne dirais rien. Cette fille peut vraiment être effrayante des fois.

Je me souviens encore d'Ashley Bell. Elle se fichait souvent de la tête d'Ellia en quatrième année. Au bout d'un moment Ellia en avait eu marre et elle s'était vengé. Ashley s'était retrouvé la tête à l'envers à cause d'un levicorpus, tout le monde avait vu sa culotte nounours. Les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là si une fois qu'Ellia avait annulé son sort, Ashley n'avait pas décidé de l'attaquer dans le dos. Ellia nous avait prouvé a tous qu'elle maîtrisait très bien le sort de furunculus.

_Aller James, Remus quoi ! Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis vous pouvez bien me le dire ! Je vous promets que je ne dirais pas que c'est vous qui me l'avez dit.

Remus soupire.

_Sirius on t'a déjà dit qu'on ne trahirait pas le secret d'Ellia si elle avait voulu que te le dire, ce serait déjà fait. En plus c'est sur qu'en agissant comme ça elle ne voudra jamais te mettre au courant. Expliqua Remus.

Je sens que je commence à m'énerver. Sirius peu être vraiment exaspèrent quand il veut mais dès que sa concerne Ellia là c'est pire. Il ne fait jamais dans la demi mesure quand elle entre en compte.

_Ecoute mon vieux tu devrais laisser tomber. A moins que tu ne sois jaloux ? Demandais-je.

_Jaloux pourquoi je serais jaloux ? C'est pas comme si j'aimais Ellia. Répliqua mon meilleur ami.

_Hé bien on ne dirait pas. Tu tabasses un type qui voulait sortir avec elle. Tu piques une crise de jalousie quand un type mignon commence à se rapprocher d'elle. Et tu tiens absolument à savoir de qui elle est amoureuse comme si ça te gênait. Exposa Remus d'un ton tranquille.

_Je suis pas amoureux d'elle c'est juste que je veux la protéger. Si vous étiez vraiment des amis vous comprendriez et vous me diriez qui c'est.

Je me lève furieux.

_Bon ça suffit j'en ai marre. Tu soules là Sirius, depuis hier tu emmerdes ton monde pour une broutille ! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de savoir que ta meilleure amie est amoureuse de quelqu'un. Tu agis comme un enfant capricieux, et en plus maintenant tu nous fais du chantage affectif. Je me barre, viens me voir quand t'auras grandis. M'écriais-je agacé.

Je pars de la salle sans prêter attention à tous les yeux qui m'observe. J'ai l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention. Je sors pour aller marcher un peu dehors histoire de me défouler.

_Potter attend ! S'écrit quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retourne surpris. Pourquoi Lily m'a-t-elle suivi jusqu'ici ? Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, je n'arrive pas à réprimer un espoir.

_Evans pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? Demandais-je intrigué.

_Je me suis dit que tu aurais peu être envie de parler un peu. Dit-elle, gênée.

Je la regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Qui donc a pris possession de ma tigresse adorée ? La Lily que je connais ne m'aurait jamais parlé aussi gentiment. Elle m'aurait même évité comme la peste. Elle a du lire mes pensées sur mon visage.

_Ecoute je suis désolé si je suis parfois méchante avec toi. Je me suis rendu compte que t'étais pas aussi puéril et arrogant qu je le croyais. Tu tiens tête à ton meilleur ami pour protéger Ellia, tu m'as accueillis chez toi et aidé alors que t'aurais pu me rire au nez. En plus j'ai été méchante et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi. Alors désolée.

_Euh…ba c'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Répondis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus.

Lily rosit un peu, je la trouve magnifique comme ça.

_Si parce que même après m'être rendu compte que tu pouvais être sympa j'ai continué à être une vraie peau de vache avec toi.

Je sens que je rougis. Je repasse une main dans mes cheveux pour masquer mon embarras. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, et quand c'est comme ça j'ai tendance à faire le paon. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me maîtriser.

_Enfin bon tout ça pour dire que si jamais t'as besoin de médire sur Black tu peux. Ellia est peut être amoureuse de lui mais moi je suis ouverte au critique.

_Ah bon pourtant Sirius est vraiment un super pote, quand il veut.

_Peu être mais quand j'ai découvert qu'il pouvait être sympa, il faisait déjà souffrir ma meilleure amie. Alors forcément, il n'est pas vraiment dans mes petits papiers.

_Tu sais c'est pas intentionnel de sa part. Il est complètement aveugle dès que sa concerne Ellia et il est incapable de ce contrôler pleinement. On en est même venu à se demander, avec Remus, si il ne serait pas amoureux d'elle.

_Possible mais ce serait bien qu'il le remarque vite. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le genre à accepter ses sentiments comme ça.

_Ça ne va pas être simple, le seul moyen pour Sirius de se rendre compte qu'il pourrait aimer une fille c'est avec le physique. Il est amoureux de la personnalité d'Ellia. Mais la seule façon pour qu'il s'en rende compte ce serait de la voir…enfin tu vois quoi. Et encore connaissant cette tête de mule il se voilerait la face et l'éviterais comme la peste parce qu'il ne serait pas comment réagir.

_Pauvre Ellia, elle n'a pas choisi le plus simple. Soupira Lily.

On rigole un peu. Je me décide à lui poser la question qui me brûle la langue depuis longtemps.

_Au fait Evans comment ça ce passe avec ton inconnu ? Demandais-je nerveusement.

_C'est super, on parle beaucoup de nos centres d'intérêts. C'est un garçon vraiment très bien et j'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Elle me regarde suspicieusement. Je soupire même si on vient de parler normalement, je me demande si un jours j'aurai le droit à d'autre type de regard.

_Pour rien je suis content pour vous deux si ça se passe bien. Le pauvre garçon a du prendre son courage a deux mains.

_T'es sur que c'est pas toi qui est derrière tout ça ? Me demande-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Je soupire et commence à partir.

_Potter reviens ! Je suis désolé. C'est juste l'habitude mais je vais essayer de m'en débarrasser.

_Tu sais je vais finir par me demander si t'es pas déçu que je ne sois pas ton inconnu. Dis-je en rigolant.

Je vois une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. Mon cœur rate un battement. Mon dieu, merlin, serai t'il possible que j'ai raison ?

_Non bien sur que non. Finit-elle par dire.

Je suis déçu et ça ce voit sur mon visage. J'avais pendant quelque minute eue un espoir.

_Bon et si on allait en cours. Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

C'est l'effervescence dans tout le château. Les semaines ont défilé à une vitesse folle. Noël est dans deux semaines et le bal dans une semaine. Dumbledore a choisi de le ravancer de quelques jours. La plupart des filles sont hystériques. Celle qui n'ont toujours pas de cavalier font du rentre dedans au garçon encore disponible.

La plupart de celle qui ont le garçon et la robe, deviennent hystérique. Plus qu'une semaine avant LE bal. Celui ou elles vont pouvoir danser et trouver l'homme de leur vie. Elles auront tellement de chose à raconter à leur maman, une fois de retour chez elle.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'y vais pas et c'est tant mieux. J'évite la complication de la robe, des chaussures et du maquillage. En plus je ne rentre pas chez moi pour les vacances de noël, du coup j'évite les remarques de mes frères et de ma mère. Elle est pas belle la vie. Par contre j'aurai le droit à la traditionnelle carte de papa. Où il me dira à quel point il est triste que je ne sois pas là, comme toute les autres années.

J'ai juste un petit souci. Mes amis, merlin que je les aime, on tous décidé de se mettre sur mon dos jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de venir. Lily et James complotent ensemble pour me faire céder. Et aussi pour que je passe du temps avec Sirius. Ils ne sont pas discrets avec leur mauvaise excuse pour nous laisser seul. D'autant plus que je les vois nous observer. Le seul point positif c'est que du coup, ils souvent ensemble. Même si Lily continue à lui crier dessus de temps en temps.

En ce moment c'est Lily qui est de corvée pour me convaincre. La tigresse sait qu'elle m'aura à l'usure mais pour le moment je tiens bon.

_Hello la lune, ici la terre, ELLIA tu m'écoutes ?!

Je sursaute. Ma meilleure amie a pris une fois de plus la couleur rouge. Preuve incontestée de son agacement.

_Ça dépend tu me parles encore de ce fichu bal ou pas ? Demandais-je sarcastique.

_Là non je voulais plutôt te dire que en ce moment je trouve que Potter est énervant au possible, mais t'as raison revenons en au bal ou tu n'iras pas. Tu te rends compte que tu vas abandonner tes amis face à une bande de greluche hystérique. T'es vraiment lâche. Me dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

_Lily dois-je te signaler que tu fais parti des greluches hystériques parce que tu n'arrives pas à savoir qui se cache derrière ton admirateur secret.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour m'interrompre mais je l'en empêche.

_Et que si tu trouves James aussi insupportable c'est parce que tu ne digères pas le fait qu'il ne t'ais pas invité au bal. Parce que tu meures d'envie d'y aller avec lui depuis que tu t'es aperçu de ton amour inconditionnel pour les bruns à lunette et aux cheveux en pétard.

_C'est bon t'as fini de dire n'importe quoi au sujet de sentiment que j'éprouverais pour Potter et qui n'existe que dans ton imagination. Me dit-elle rouge pivoine.

_Alors explique pourquoi à chaque fois que tu le vois tu lui cries dessus alors qu'il ne fait rien du tout. Dis-je narquoisement

_Rien que le fait de le voir m'énerve, c'est pas une nouveauté. Réplique-t-elle.

_Oui mais avant quand tu le voyais marcher dans le couloirs tu ne lui sautais pas dessus. Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es carrément mauvaise avec toutes les filles qui sont venue le voir pour l'inviter au bal ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil, avec les yeux qui pétille.

_Quoi mais je ne suis pas méchante.

_C'est ça et moi je suis merlin en personne. Tu te voiles la face.

_Bon on va manger.

Lily part en fulminant. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je la connais bien. Et je sais qu'elle commence a tombé amoureuse de James. En plus Lily ne fuit que devant les vérités embarrassantes.

Je la suis du mieux que je peux mais elle a une bonne longueur d'avance. Quand j'entre dans la grande salle, elle est en grande discutions avec Emma.

_C'est bon j'ai reçu la réponse.

_Alors ?

_Il a déjà fait pression sur les garçons pour qu'il nous aide.

_Lily t'es vraiment sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Demande Emma, inquiète.

Je m'installe à coté d'elle.

_Qu'est ce qui est une bonne idée ? Demandais-je intrigué.

Lily se tourne vers moi un sourire crispé au visage.

_Rien. Par contre tu sais ce qui en serais une ? Que tu viennes au bal. Rétorque-t-elle.

_Oh mais lâcher moi avec se fichu bal !

_Pourquoi t'as peur d'y aller avec ton petit ami ? Dit une voix amusée dans mon dos.

Je me tourne vers Sirius. Il s'installe à coté de moi avec un grand sourire.

_Sirius ne tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus important à faire. Comme aller rembarrer tes groupies. Et en plus t'avais promis de me lâcher avec ça.

_Oui mais comme tu m'as eu, je peux quand même faire quelque petite entorse à la règle.

Il m'adresse un sourire éblouissant. Maudit soit tu Sirius Black tu sais bien que quand tu me souris comme ça je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je me tourne vers mon assiette en grommelant plusieurs malédictions contre lui et Lily.

_Potter ! Non mais tu peux pas manger proprement ! Regarde moi ça, t'en a mis partout ! Hurle Lily.

Je regarde James. Il a un air blessé, en plus le pauvre n'y est pour rien si Peter lui a donné un coup de coude, quand il levait sa fourchette. Il pousse un soupire et repose sa fourchette. Il se lève.

_J'ai plus faim. Dit-il glacial.

Il se tourne vers ses amis.

_On se retrouve devant la salle de cours.

Il s'en va, les épaules voûtées. Le pauvre, depuis plus d'une semaine Lily lui crie dessus sans arrêt. Il n'en peut plus.

Je pose mes couverts et me lève.

_T'en rate vraiment pas une hum. Dis-je à Lily méchamment.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Je ne réponds pas à ma meilleure amie. Je me lève pour suivre James mais en sortant de la grande salle, deux mains m'attrapent chaque bras et je suis emmenée de force dans une salle vide. Je me débats.

Mes agresseurs finissent par me lâcher.

_Léo, Arthur, pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ?

_On a appris que tu ne voulais pas aller au bal.

_Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Y a pas si longtemps c'est vous qui m'empêchiez d'y aller.

_Oui mais vois tu on veux que tu ailles à celui là.

_Non pas question, vous savez bien que la danse, les froufrous et tout, c'est pas mon truc.

Les jumeaux échangent un coup d'œil. Ils ont l'air diabolique.

_On va la faire courte soeurette. Tu vas y aller.

_Faire des efforts vestimentaires. C'est-à-dire…

_Mettre une robe.

_Te coiffer.

_Quitter ses horribles lunettes.

_Et bien sur te maquiller.

_Même pas en rêve. Vous ne pourrez plus me forcer à faire tout ce que vous voulez.

_Mais on ne compte pas te faire des crasses pour que tu y ailles.

_Par contre on peut dire à maman tout tes petits secrets, et même lui raconter que tu as fais exprès de te blesser pour gâcher le mariage d'Alexia.

_Quoi mais c'est complètement faux !

_C'est vrai mais à ton avis qui de nous maman croira ?

_Alors tu vas aller au bal.

Je réfléchi. Je pourrais très bien refuser mais les connaissants ils sont capables de faire ce qu'ils ont dit. Ils sont même capables de raconter toute sorte de mensonge pour que ma mère fasse de ma vie un enfer.

_Bon d'accord, j'irai. Dis-je à contrecoeur.

Ils sourient, victorieux.

_Tu vois c'est pas si compliqué.

_Allez maintenant va t'en.

Je commence à sortir de la salle quand une révélation me frappe soudain.

_C'est mes amis qui vous ont demandé de me forcer à aller au bal.

Ils me regardent avec un air innocent.

_Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

_Combien ils vous ont payé pour que vous acceptiez ?

_Crois moi petite sœur, très cher.

_Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pour vous faire chanter.

Je sors de la salle, mais je me cache dans un coin. Deux minutes après les jumeaux sortent.

_Bon sang j'en reviens pas de ce qu'on vient de faire.

_Je sais moi aussi ça ne me plait pas. On s'est fait avoir par des gamins.

_Ouais mais si on ne les avait pas aidé, on aurait eu droit à la vengeance de Chris.

_Ce mec est un vrai démon, je me souviens encore de toute les fois ou il nous a martyrisé.

_Tu te rappelles de la fois il nous a enfermer dans le placard pendant toute une journée parce qu'on avait cassé son balai.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger. Chris a toujours été adorable avec moi mais bizarrement les jumeaux et mes autres frères sont terrorisés par lui. En plus Lily l'a appelé pour qu'il fasse du chantage aux jumeaux, pour qu'en plus eux me fassent du chantage pour que j'aille à ce fichu bal.

Je me dirigeais vers le parc. Je suis presque sur à cent pour cent que James y est. Bingo je le trouvais adossé, dans la neige, à un arbre. Il contemplait le lac gelé. Je m'installe à coté de lui, je défais mon écharpe et j'en passe une partie autour de son cou. Il me regarde.

_Merci.

Il pousse un soupire a fendre l'âme.

_J'en peux vraiment plus. Ça ne changera jamais. Même si on est proche quand on s'envoie des lettres, elle continue à me détester.

_James, il ne faut pas dire ça. Vous vous êtes rapproché, en peu de temps.

_Et regarde le résultat, elle me crie dessus dès que je respire.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'a mon avis, elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir inviter. On est resté comme ça pendant un moment, a regardé le lac. Finalement nous sommes rentré car il faisait trop froid.

Je quitte James une fois sur qu'il va un peu mieux. Je pars ç la recherche de ma meilleure amie. On va s'expliquer elle et moi. Je la trouve sur un banc près de la bibliothèque. Elle est seule et semble réfléchir.

Elle me voit arriver. Je m'installe à coté d'elle. Je vais pour l'engueuler mais elle me devance.

_Je suis désolée.

Je ferme la bouche et lui fait signe de continuer.

_Je sais, je suis une vraie mégère en ce moment. Tu as raison, je suis mauvaise avec Potter et avec toutes les filles qui lui tournent autour.

_Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

_Parce qu'il m'énerve, et elle aussi. Tu sais quoi t'as raison. Je voulais qu'il m'invite. Et ça m'énerve parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Et aussi parce que j'ai déjà accepté l'invitation d'un mec génial, qui a peur de se faire rejeter. Alors que je meurs d'envie d'y aller avec un autre.

Je retins un sourire tant bien que mal. Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Ma pauvre Lys…aller ça va aller. Tu devrais lui dire. Le pauvre il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu lui en veux à ce point. Et puis pourquoi tu n'irais pas au bal avec lui. Il n'a pas de cavalière.

_Je peux pas. J'ai promis d'y aller avec mon inconnu.

_Ok mais va au moins t'excuser. C'est la moindre des choses.

Elle m'adressa un sourire désabusé.

_Et comment je vais pouvoir expliquer mon comportement.

_Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu avais tes règles. Il ne dira rien, tu connais les garçons, dès qu'on parle de règle, ils sont complètement perdus. Et tu dois le faire sinon je vais t'en vouloir.

_Tu me fait du chantage ?

_Exactement, toi tu n'as pas hésiter à utiliser mes frères pour me forcer à aller au bal.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 Le bal

Je commence à me sentir hyper stressé. Le bal est ce soir et bien sur j'ai promis d'y aller mais je n'ai pas de robe. Je vais avoir l'air débile dans un jean et un T-shirt alors que tout le monde sera sur son 31. Je déteste vraiment mes amis et je ne vous parle même pas de mes frères.

Dumbledore a accordé son après midi à tous les élèves. Pour que ceux qui vont au bal puissent se préparer et pour que les premières années ne soient pas trop jaloux.

Je suis dans la chambre avec une Lily hyper active, hyper stressée. Elle tourne partout dans la chambre en se plaignant de ne rien trouver. J'essaye de la rassurer le plus possible, vis-à-vis de son rendez vous. Son inconnu lui a dit qu'elle le reconnaîtrait parce qu'il aurait une rose rouge épinglé à son costard et qu'il viendrait la chercher. Elle s'en veut énormément parce qu'elle ne voulait plus aller au bal avec son inconnu mais avec un autre.

Mary et Emma aussi sont hystériques vu que ce sera la première fois qu'elles vont au bal avec leur petit ami. Je leur ai répété cent fois qu'elles n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Tout va bien avec leur copain. Ils sont fous amoureux d'elles et trop mignon quand ils sont ensembles.

_Bon les filles je vous laisse, vous êtes trop folle pour moi, je reviens dans deux heures. Dis-je avec l'envie de fuir.

Je commence à me diriger vers la porte quand une tornade rousse me dépasse et ferme la porte à clé.

_Oh non lia tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Emma sort le paquet. S'exclama-t-elle un air démoniaque sur le visage.

Je vois Emma se précipiter pour sortir une grande boite de sous son lit. Elle me la tend, je l'ouvre. Oh merlin c'est la robe de l'autre jour. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? C'était cette robe que je voulais porter si jamais je devais aller au bal.

_On l'a prise au magasin la dernière fois. On voulait que tu sois belle. Répond Emma devant mon air interrogateur.

_Je peux pas…Commençais-je.

_Oh que si alors tu vas dans la salle de bain et tu l'enfiles. Plus vite que ça ! M'ordonna ma meilleure amie.

Je veux protester mais elle me pousse. Je soupire en regardant la robe. Elle est vraiment magnifique mais je n'oserais jamais la mettre. J'ai trop peur de l'abîmer. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

_Ellia dépêche toi de mettre la robe, si tu ne le fais pas je dis à tes frères que tu as déjà dormi avec des garçons.

_Quoi, t'oserais pas faire ça, lys? M'exclamais-je incrédule.

_Si allez !

J'enfile la robe. Elle s'arrête juste au dessus de mes genoux et s'ajuste parfaitement. La couleur fait ressortir mes yeux. Je sors de la salle de bain. Toute les tête se tourne vers moi.

_Elle te va bien ! S'exclame Margot.

Lily me traîne jusqu'à une chaise. Elle m'arrache mes lunettes et mon élastique. Mes cheveux retombe en de longue boucle brune. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sentir mes cheveux pendre jusqu'au milieu de mon dos.

_Bon maintenant on va s'occuper de tes cheveux et de ton maquillage. Me dit ma meilleure amie avec un air goguenard. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment.

Dix minutes plus tard je suis coiffé et maquillé. J'ai poussé un cri d'horreur quand elles sont arrivé avec de la cire. Et je ne parle même pas de ma réaction quand elles sont arrivées avec un recourbe cil et du mascara.

_Aller va te regarder dans la glace. M'annonça Emma avec un tremblement dans la voix.

Elles me regardent toutes comme si elles étaient fières de leur travaille.

Oh mon dieu. C'est vraiment moi que je vois dans le miroir? Je ne me reconnais pas. J'ai devant moi une magnifique jeune fille avec des boucles brunes, dans une robe qui met en valeur un corps bien proportionné. Le maquillage fait ressortir le bleu de mes yeux d'une façon remarquable.

_Je…c'est… Bégayais-je.

_T'es magnifique Ellia. Me dit Lily d'une voix émue.

_Elle a raison qui aurait cru que derrière notre petite lia se cachait une telle beauté. Renchérie Mary.

_Mary t'es méchante, mais elle a raison Ellia t'es vraiment magnifique. S'exclame Louise.

Chloé s'avance et me tend une paire de chaussure à talons assortis à ma robe. Je la regarde suspicieusement.

_On a pensé que des chaussures avec des talons plus hauts t'empêcheraient de profiter de ta soirée. Alors voila.

_Les filles je sais pas quoi dire…Commençais-je

_Commence par dire merci et aide nous à nous faire belle. S'exclame Louise, un brin stressée.

Je rigole et les aide. Une fois le soir venu nous somme toutes prêtent. Les filles descendent en premier. J'ai réussi à les convaincre de me laisser descendre un peu plus tard. J'ai besoin de temps pour rassembler mon courage. C'est très éprouvant, j'ai dû mal à me faire à l'idée que je vais paraître dans cette robe.

Je finis par descendre une fois que je n'entends plus de voix. J'arrive dans le couloir et m'arrête un peu avant l'entrée de la grande salle. Je me mets un peu à l'ombre, j'ai besoin de reprendre ma respiration pour calmer les battements de mon coeur. Mes amis sont dans le couloir. Emma rayonne au bras de Kylian, soudain elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Kylian rougi et ne sait plus ou ce mettre. Emma rigole et essuie le rouge à lèvre qui orne la joue de son amoureux.

Ils sont vraiment mignon tout les deux. Et tout les autres couples. Ils rentrent tous. Il ne reste que Lily qui attend James.

En parlant du loup je vois James arriver. Il est vraiment beau dans son costume. Remus et Peter le laisse en arrière et vont dans la grande salle. Je sens ma mâchoire ce décrocher. Chloé est au bras de Remus. Mon ami est visiblement très mal à l'aise, mais quand Chloé lui dit quelque chose, il se tourne vers elle et lui sourit paisiblement. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé mais ses deux là vont bien ensemble.

Lily est dos à James et ne le voit pas. Moi par contre je vois tout et la petite prière que fait James ne m'échappe pas. Je joins une petite prière à celle de James.

Je le vois sortir la rose et l'accrocher à sa veste puis prendre une grande inspiration et s'avancer vers Lily. J'ai un peu honte de le dire mais je suis fasciné comme si je regardais un film passionnant.

_Lily tu es vraiment magnifique. Dit-il une fois à coté d'elle.

Il a raison, Lily porte une robe blanche qui fait ressortir ses cheveux roux et ses yeux.

Elle se retourne.

_Oh Potter merci, toi aussi t'es pas mal. Mais où est ta cavalière ? L'interroge Lily en le dévorant du regard.

Je la vois écarquillé les yeux. Elle vient enfin de repérer la rose. Ses joues prennent une belle couleur rose.

_Toi ! Alors j'avais raison, c'est oit qui est derrière tout ça ! Tu l'as fait exprès, t'es fière de toi ! Hurla ma meilleure amie.

James semble mal à l'aise et il donne l'impression de vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou.

_Ecoute, ça fait des années que j'essaye de te faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi mais tu ne me prends jamais au sérieux. Alors je me suis dit qu'en t'envoyant des lettres tu apprendrais à me connaître sans préjuger.

_J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois fait avoir. T'as du bien te marrer. Et en plus tu as eu le culot de mentir pendant tout ce temps. Et moi qui m'en voulais parce que j'avais envie d'aller au bal avec toi au lieu d'y aller avec mon inconnu.

Elle commence à se détourner. James se précipite pour la rattraper.

_Attend je t'en pris, laisse moi au moins une danse. Tu me l'as promis…James pris enfin conscience de ce que Lily venait de dire. Tu…tu voulais y aller avec moi ? S'écria-t-il stupéfait.

Lily se renfrogna. Elle évita son regard.

_Je t'en pris Lily, accorde moi au moins une danse, ensuite, si tu ne veux plus être ma cavalière tu pourras t'en aller.

James à vraiment l'air désespérer. Je vois à son visage que Lily n'est pas insensible à sa détresse.

_Très bien. Mais tu auras à t'expliquer.

_Parfait.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. J'adressais une prière silencieuse à toutes les divinités connues pour que tout finisse très bien entre eux.

_Alors on se cache belle inconnue ? Me dit une voix suave dans mon dos.

Je pousse un cri de surprise et me retournais pour voir qui venait de me parler. C'est Sirius il me regarde avec un air charmeur et un sourire incroyablement beau.

_Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Quoi ? Il…il ne me reconnais pas. Je sens ma mâchoire se décrocher. Je commence à m'éloigner, je ne peux pas lui répondre, il reconnaîtrait ma voix.

Je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras, il m'empêche de partir. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard est tellement captivant, j'ai du mal à détourner mes yeux.

_Attend s'il te plait. Voila je n'ai pas de cavalière et j'aimerais bien que tu acceptes d'être la mienne.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux pas rejoindre mes amis avec Sirius qui me suit. Mais en même temps c'est très tentant de devenir sa cavalière. C'est une chance qui ne se reproduira peu être plus jamais. Il voit que j'hésite.

_Allez vient ! Dit-il en prenant délicatement ma main dans la sienne.

Je sens un frisson remonter de la zone ou ses doigts me touchent, pour allez courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Il m'entraîne dans la salle. La plus part des gens sont déjà là et la fête a commencé. Sirius m'entraîne jusqu'à une table et me donne un verre de jus de fruit. Je tourne la tête pour essayer de trouver un moyen de m'échapper.

J'aperçois Lily qui me regarde, elle est assise à côté de James et il se parle tout les deux rapidement. Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction, ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle voit ou je me trouve et elle fronce les sourcils quand elle voit Sirius se pencher pour me parler à l'oreille.

_Au fait moi c'est Sirius. Me dit-il de sa voix profonde.

Un autre frisson parcours ma peau et je rougis légèrement. Il m'adresse un grand sourire. Je scrute la salle. Plusieurs filles me jètent des regards haineux. Lily et James rejoignent Remus, Chloé, Alice, Franck, Anthony et Margot. La table à coté de la leur accueille Emma, Kylian, Louise, Alexis, Mary et Bastien. Je vois les filles se lancer des coups d'œil et parler ensemble. Elles me regardent aussi. Visiblement elles parlent de moi.

_Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ton nom. Me dit Sirius en me rappelant sa présence.

Je me racle la gorge. Trouver une solution, vite, vite !

_Elena…Elena Deauclair. Dis-je en modifiant ma voix le plus possible.

_Oh tu es française…parle moi un peu de ton pays. Ça doit être vraiment magnifique. Dit-il rêveusement.

_Oui. Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

La musique commence, plusieurs couples se lèvent et vont se déhancher sur la piste. Sirius me prend la main et m'emmène sur la piste pour danser. Je le suis, récalcitrante.

Je tourne la tête désespérément, j'aperçoit Lily et James enlacer. Lily me lance de grand regard pour savoir ce qui se passe. Je l'appelle à l'aide, le plus discrètement possible.

Sirius continue de me parler pendant la chanson. Je finis par lui répondre et une discussion commence entre nous.

Après plusieurs chansons, Sirius et moi allons nous asseoir à une table. Il me laisse seule pour aller chercher à boire. Lily profite de cette occasion pour s'approcher et elle s'affale sur la chaise à coté de moi.

_Ellia qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me demande-t-elle rapidement.

Elle jette quelque coup d'œil nerveux en direction de Sirius. Il est près du bol de punch deux verres pleins dans chaque main. James lui parle pour le retenir. Il faudra que je le remercie après.

_C'est Sirius, il ne me reconnaît pas, et en plus il me drague. Dis-je précipitamment.

_Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit qui tu étais ? Me demande-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

_Je sais pas, j'ai paniqué sur le moment. Et puis je n'ai pas envie qu'il change d'attitude en apprenant la vérité.

_Bon dit lui la vérité et puis on en parle plus. Oh mince il revient. S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se lève et retourne précipitamment vers James. Il l'accueille avec un sourire heureux et lui tend un verre. Sirius pose mon verre devant moi et s'assied en me regardant.

_Elena ? Ça va tu n'as pas l'air bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il se penche pour caresser ma joue. Oh mon dieu, je me sens rougir comme une tomate. J'oublie instantanément tout ce qui m'entoure.

_Non c'est bon. On retourne danser ? L'interrogeais-je.

_Bien sur. M'assura-t-il en me souriant.

J'arrive pas à y croire je suis entrain de danser un slow avec le garçon que j'aime. Je suis blotti dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule. Je dois rêver. Sirius relève un peu la tête pour me parler à l'oreille.

_Je crois que tout les garçon voudrait être à ma place. Dit-il avec amusement.

_Pourquoi ? M'inquiètais-je.

_Parce que je danse avec la plus belle fille de la fête. Et que depuis le début du bal je n'arrête pas de foudroyer les autres du regard.

Je rigole doucement.

_Tu es un vil flatteur. Murmurais-je, heureuse.

_Non tout le monde te dira que je ne mens jamais. Répliqua-t-il.

Dumbledore s'avance sur l'estrade.

_Cher élève pardon de vous déranger mais c'est bientôt la fin du bal. Il vous reste trente minutes avant de devoir regagner vos chambres.

Des murmures de déception se font entendre. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que ça ce finisse.

_Ça te dirais de faire un petit tour dehors. Demanda Sirius, une lueur espiègle au fond de ses prunelles argentées.

_Oui. Acquiessais-je.

On se dirigea vers le parc, Sirius pris ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. Je le laissais faire. La nuit était magnifique. Les étoiles brillaient dans un ciel sans nuage.

Je frissonnais sous le froid du vent. Sirius retira sa veste et me la posa sur les épaules. Mon dieu la veste est imprégné de la chaleur et de l'odeur de Sirius, il sent tellement bon. Je le remercie.

On parle un peu. Sirius me prend dans ses bras. Je lève la tête vers lui pour voir ce qu'il y a.

_Elena…tu. Commence-t-il.

_Oui ? Dis-je.

Il se penche vers moi mais s'arrête un peu avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes. Je le dévisage, il du lire la réponse à sa question muette, car ses lèvres se pose délicatement sur ma bouche. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive mais je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il approfondis le baiser. Je gémis et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour garder le contact. Mes doigts jouent avec ses mèches de cheveux. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, remontent explorer la courbe de mon dos. Au finale, l'une d'entre elle se pose à l'arrière de ma nuque.

Au bout de quelque minute on se sépare, le souffle court. Il y a une sorte de flamme dans ses yeux. Jamais il ne m'aurait regardé comme ça. Même pas en me voyant aussi joli. Si je ne lui avais pas menti sur mon identité, il ne m'aurait jamais embrassé.

J'ai les jambes qui tremblent, le cœur qui bat à la chamade et les joues rouge.

_Wouha. S'exclame Sirius.

_Je…je dois y aller. Dis-je machinalement.

Je me mets à courir le plus vite possible. Heureusement pour moi, il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Du coup j'ai pu rentrer dans le château et me cacher le temps d'attendre qu'il passe.

Je regagne le dortoir en croisant les doigts pour ne pas le rencontrer. La grosse dame me laisse entrer et je me précipite dans le dortoir. Je me met en pyjama et m'assied sur mon lit. Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

Peu après toute les filles rentrent.

_Dis donc Ellia, j'ai rêvé ou je t'ai vu au bras de Sirius toute la soirée. S'écrit Mary les joues rougi par l'excitation.

Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard rieur de Mary. Je gémis.

_Les filles c'est la cata, Sirius m'a embrassé mais il ne savait pas que c'était moi. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je peux pas lui dire que c'est moi. Il ne va plus me regarder pareil ! M'écriais-je désespéré.

_C'est peu être pas plus mal non ? Demanda Emma d'une voix hésitante.

_Non, parce qu'il ne va plus me parler à cause de ça.

_Ellia calme toi et raconte nous tout. Me dit Lily en me passant un bras autour des épaules.

Je passe le reste de la soirée à parler avec mes amis. Certaines ont été surprises d'apprendre que j'étais amoureuse de Sirius. Que je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui dire qu c'était moi qui dansais avec lui et qu'il avait embrassé.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 Lendemain difficile

Je me lève très tôt, c'est assez dur parce qu'on s'est couchée à pas d'heure. On a toutes discutées de notre soirée. Les filles sont maintenant toutes au courant du fait que j'aime Sirius. Mais ça ne ma gêne plus autant qu'avant. Elles ont toutes promis de ne rien dirent.

La soirée a été idyllique pour tout le monde. Et surprise Lily nous a confiée, rouge comme tout, qu'elle avait passé un super moment, elle et James. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était sincère vis-à-vis d'elle. Et que l'inconnu avec qui elle discutait n'était pas qu'une façade destinée à l'impressionner.

On avait toutes poussé un soupir de soulagement et même quelque ''enfin''. A la fin de la soirée James lui avait fait une déclaration hyper romantique. Comme quoi il avait eu le coup de foudre, qu'elle était aussi belle qu'un coucher de soleil… il lui avait demander de sortir avec elle. En lui disant qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps pour réfléchir et lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue.

Lily n'avait pas trop su comment réagir et surtout quoi lui répondre. Mais elle était tentée. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire mais j'étais confiante.

Autre surprise Anthony avait passé la soirée avec Margot, cette dernière avait un petit faible pour lui et on se réjouissait toutes pour elle. En espérant que leur relation évoluerait dans le bon sens. Ce serait vraiment génial, qu'ils forment un couple, à condition bien sur qu'Anthony soit intéressé. Comme ça les autres me lâcheront un peu avec lui.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Je me transforme pour revêtir ma forme de phoenix. Rien au monde ne me vide autant la tête que de voler. Et j'ai besoin de me vider la tête après ce qui s'est passé.

Je reviens deux heures plus tard par la grande porte. Cette même porte devant laquelle j'ai eu mon premier baiser, un super baiser soit dis en passant. D'ailleurs je viens de me souvenir que j'ai toujours la veste de Sirius qui traîne sur le montant de mon lit. Comment je vais faire pour la lui rendre.

Je me déplace, plus ou moins en ligne droite jusqu'à la grande salle. Je n'arrête pas de bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. James et Sirius sont déjà là, mais la plupart des élèves sont toujours dans leur lit. Ils ont tout les deux des cernes énormes et une tête de déterrer. James pique du nez devant son bol de chocolat et Sirius appuie lourdement sa tête dans sa main.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt. Qu'est ce que je dois faire, peut être faire demi tour. Je reste là hésitante. Sirius relève la tête, un grand sourire illumine son visage. Merlin j'ai envie de partir en courant.

_Ellia !

Je fais un sourire un peu crispé. Je m'installe face à eux. Je me sers en petit pain pour me donner contenance.

_Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Demandais-je mécaniquement.

_J'ai déclaré ma flamme à Lily, encore, et elle n'a rien dit. Du coup j'attends une réponse en m'inquiétant parce que j'ai l'impression que je vais encore me faire jeter. Réponds James un brin fataliste.

_Moi j'ai rencontré une super fille, une brune, cheveux long et bouclé, yeux bleu vert. De grande jambe, une taille fine. Je ne vous parle même pas de sa poitrine.

_Ce que Sirius essaie de dire, c'est qu'elle était magnifiquement belle et qu'il aimerait faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. M'expliqua malicieusement James.

_Hé un peu de respect, tu veux. Ce n'est pas juste une fille baisable. Elle intelligente, intéressante, drôle. On s'est embrassé et elle est partie en courant.

_En gros ici c'est le bureau des pleurs. Résumais-je mal à l'aise.

James redresse la tête intéresser.

_Je dirais plutôt que c'est la table des désespéré du cœur. Mais au faite comment s'est passé ta soirée. Tu t'es bien amusée ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je le foudroie du regard. Non mais quel boulet celui là. Comme si il n'était pas au courant de ma soirée avec Sirius.

_Hum hum oui c'était super. Rouge de gêne.

Sirius me regarde bizarrement.

_Ellia t'es allé au bal ? Demande-t-il intrigué.

_Oui. Répondis-je simplement, en haussant les épaules.

_C'est bizarre je t'ai pas vu.

James rigole.

_Normale t'étais tellement obnubilé sur ta charmante cavalière. Rogue aurait pu mettre un tutu que tu l'aurais pas remarqué. Mais je te comprends, c'est vrai qu'elle était très belle.

Il me fixait pendant qu'il avait dit la dernière partie de sa phrase.

_Tu peux parler James parce que t'étais pas mieux. T'as carrément couvée Evans du regard. D'ailleurs je me demande vraiment pourquoi c'est moi qui me transforme en chien mais c'est toi qui à le comportement qui s'en rapproche le plus. Tu grognes, tu surveilles ta belle comme si c'était un os savoureux. Réplique Sirius en souriant.

_Très drôle mon vieux. Moi en tout cas je ne bave pas après une française mystérieuse qui va repartir dans une semaine.

_Je ne bave pas non plus, j'aimerais juste la revoir c'est tout.

_Mais tu ne serais pas amoureux mon Siriussounet ? Rigola James.

Un silence pesant s'installe. Je me plonge dans mon bol de chocolat. Il y a quelque chose de très dérangeant, à entendre des gens parler de moi sans qu'il le sache. Mais c'est pire parce que James le sait et qu'il prend un malin plaisir à aborder le sujet du bal.

_Dis Ellia tu ne voudrais pas venir dormir avec moi ce soir ? Demanda Sirius.

_Pourquoi ? Rétorquais-je méfiante.

_Comme ça, j'ai juste envie qu'on parle. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je suis morte de peur. Est-ce qu'il a deviné quelque chose. J'ai peur de sa réaction si il venait à apprendre que je suis Elena.

_Euh d'accord. Dis-je prudemment.

_Hé détend toi, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. Plaisanta James.

_Oui ça va. Répondis-je distraitement.

Je me tourne vers James. Maintenant qu'on ne parle plus des problèmes de Sirius, James recommence à se morfondre sur son sort.

_Mais dit moi Ellia, tu ne nous as pas dit avec qui tu avais été au bal ? Attaqua un Sirius ravi.

Lui qui voulait savoir qui était la personne que j'aimais. Il espérait que ce serait mon cavalier.

J'éludais sa question et relançais la conversation dans une autre direction.

_Au faite Lily nous a parlé de sa soirée. Dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il redresse brusquement la tête.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? S'écria-t-il.

_Qu'elle te prenais au sérieux quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais et qu'elle ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre ses idées en ordre.

Il prend de nouveau un air abattu.

_Mais selon moi c'est une bonne nouvelle, au début de l'année elle t'aurait carrément jetée. Là elle réfléchie parce que tu lui plais quand même et qu'elle se pose des questions. Patiente juste un peu. Insistais-je.

On continue à manger. Une fois nos assiettes finis, nous nous levons. Rogue rentre dans la grande salle juste au moment ou on arrive près des portes. Il a toujours l'air aussi mauvais. Mais ce matin c'est pire, un rictus amer déforme son visage et ses yeux son brillant de rage.

_Tiens, tiens mais c'est Potter et Black avec leur petit toutou. C'est bizarre j'aurais pensé que vous passeriez plus de temps à vous vautrer avec les sangs de bourbe et les traître à leur sang. Quand on pense que vous faite tout les deux partis de grandes ligné de sang pur.

Je sens James et Sirius se crisper à coté de moi. Rogue est l'une des seules personnes qui peut les énerver à ce point là.

_Servilus tu ferais mieux de te taire. Commence James doucement.

_Quoi mes paroles te gène. Pourtant ce n'est que l'entière vérité, j'ai même l'impression que tu as un petit faible pour eux, ton ami est un traître et tu coures après une sang de bourbe. Tu es tellement pitoyable que même la vermine ne veut pas de toi.

James saute sur Rogue avant qu'on ait pu réagir. Ils commencent à échanger des coups mais au bout de quelque seconde, James à clairement le dessus. Il assène plusieurs coups de point à Rogue avant que Sirius ne les sépare.

Le professeur Slugorme arrive à ce moment là. Il nous regarde visiblement surpris par ce qui vient de ce passer.

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Demande-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Rogue se relève tant bien que mal. Il essuie sa bouche en sang.

_C'est Potter il m'a agressé sans raison.

_Monsieur Potter veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. Quand a vous allez vous faire soigner à l'infirmerie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Non mais quel espèce de crétin ! Il n'en rate pas une ! Je vais le tuer, l'étriper ! Moi qui pensait qu'il s'améliorait !

Lily tourne en rond dans la salle commune, elle ressemble vraiment à un lion à cet instant. Elle a appris ce qui s'était passé entre James et Rogue et elle était furieuse. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer un James un peu abattu. Sa pommette est violacée et enflé mais il n'a pas d'autre dégât.

Lily lui saute dessus dès qu'elle le voit.

_Toi t'es vraiment un crétin de la pire espèce ! Non mais franchement tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Tu apprécies de mettre Gryffondor dans la merde ! A cause de toi on a perdu des points.

James à l'air de vouloir lui répondre mais finalement il ferme la bouche, secoue la tête et passe devant elle pour rejoindre son dortoir. Lily reste immobile, elle ne sait plus comment réagir.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Finit-elle par demander.

Je pousse un soupire.

_Lily si James s'est battu c'est parce que Rogue t'a insulté de sang de bourbe. Il a réussi à rester calme face aux insultes mais quand c'est toi qu'il a traité, James a perdu les pédales. C'est pour te défendre qu'il c'est battu. Tu le saurais si tu m'avais laissé en placer une. Lui reprochais-je. Alors soit un peu plus gentille avec lui.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je monte les escaliers. C'est la première fois que je monte dans le dortoir des garçons. J'entre dans leur chambre. C'est assez bordélique et il y a une odeur nauséabonde. Des vêtements traîne à différent endroit de la pièce. Il y a même quelque caleçon.

James est assis sur un des lits, il me tourne le dos et fixe la fenêtre. Ses épaules sont légèrement voûtées. Mon cœur se serre bizarrement de le voir dans cet état.

_James ? L'appelais-je doucement.

Il se tourne vers moi. Surpris. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

_Si tu es venue pour m'engueuler, tu peux partir tout de suite, j'ai eu ma dose. Soupire-t-il, lasse.

Je m'avance jusqu'à ce que je sois devant lui. Il a la tête baissée. Je m'accroupi pour pouvoir voir ses yeux. Son visage est assez proche du mien et je peux voir les émotions qui l'agitent.

_Je suis désolée, je sais que je ne suis franchement pas sympa des fois. Ellia m'a dit pourquoi tu t'étais battu. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi avant de savoir pourquoi tu t'étais battu. Je trouve ça très gentil et héroïque d'avoir pris ma défense.

_Pour ce que ça m'a rapporté. Réplique-t-il désabusé.

_Tu sais je me sens un peu mal en repensant à toute les fois ou je t'ais rembarré méchamment en pensant que tu te moquais de moi alors qu'en fait tu étais sincère.

Il ne dit rien pendant longtemps. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je passe ma main sous son menton pour qu'il relève la tête. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux en essayant de lui communiquer tout ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Je me penche pour poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je m'écarte un peu. Il a l'air surpris comme tout. Je lui adresse un petit sourire timide.

_Est ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Tentais-je maladroitement.

Il ne me répond pas. On dirait même qu'il est paralysé. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte par la surprise.

_James…Murmurais-je.

Je passe ma main devant ses yeux. Pas de réaction. Je souris et recommence à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une réaction. Il s'écarte brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Cria-t-il sa voix montant dans les aigues.

_Je crois que ça ce voit. J'embrasse le garçon qui me plait. Et avec qui j'aimerais sortir. Rétorquais-je avec une assurance que je ne ressentais pas.

_Je…euh. Commença-t-il à bégayer.

_James je suis sérieuse. Au bal tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi. Je veux être ta petite amie. Je me suis rendu compte que tu étais un type super qui prend soin de ses amis et qui est drôle. Intelligent, surtout quand il s'agit de joué des tours. Tu es mignon avec tes cheveux en pétard.

_Désolé de vous dérangez. Lily faut qu'on parle une seconde. Dit la voix de lia.

Je me retourne pour foudroyer Ellia du regard. Elle sautille d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement.

_Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Répliquais-je acerbe.

_Non pas vraiment. Déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

_Je…Je vais vous laisser.

Je regarde James s'éloigner. Il n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Ellia semble le remarquer aussi vu qu'elle l'arrête et lui demande comment il va.

_Ça va t'inquiète.

Une fois qu'il est parti elle va s'assoire sur le lit a coté. Je la rejoins et m'installe à près d'elle.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec James, on aurait dit un zombie.

Je rougis furieusement.

_J'ai accepter de sortir avec lui et…Commençais-je.

_Et ? Continua-t-elle.

_Je l'ai embrassé. Soupirais-je.

_Quoi ? Mais c'est super ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Ouais mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il est content. On aurait plus dit qu'il était…

_En état de choc ? Proposa lia.

_Oui. Admis-je.

Ellia me regarde en rigolant.

_Faut le comprendre aussi, tu lui as mit tellement de râteau. Il s'attendait à ce que tu le rembarres pour la énième fois.

_Je sais mais je pensais au moins qu'au bout de quelque seconde il réagirait mais là rien. A part pour me fuir comme si j'avais la dragoncelle.

_Laisse lui un peu de temps pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne rêve pas.

Je pousse un énorme soupire.

_D'accord. Au fait de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

_Sirius veux que je passe la nuit avec lui. Apparemment il veut me parler de sa cavalière.

_C'est bien, il s'est enfin rendu compte de ton potentielle. Dis-je malicieusement.

Je la regarde. Elle se tord les mains et se mordille la lèvre. Pire encore elle n'ose pas croisé mon regard.

_Attend me dit pas que tu ne lui as toujours pas dit que c'était toi ? Explosais-je.

_Si. Dit-elle minablement.

_Ellia ! Tu dois lui dire.

_Mais…

_Pas de mais. Il a le droit de savoir que la fille avec qui il a passé la soirée, est sa meilleure amie. Et puis, il ne pourra jamais rien se passer d'autre si tu ne lui dis pas. Lui expliquais-je.

_Je ne peux pas lui dire. J'en ai pas le courage. Imagine un peu sa réaction.

_Ellia tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi toute ta vie. Un jour ou l'autre tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens.

_Je ne peux pas. Je le connais. Si il apprend que je lui ais menti et que je suis amoureuse de lui, il va être dégoûté et ne voudra plus jamais m'approcher. S'il te plait Lily ne dit rien, laisse moi juste gérer ça toute seule.

_Bon d'accord. Mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais faire quelque chose. Tourner la page ou tenter ta chance. Tu ne serras jamais fixer sinon.

Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air rassuré.

_Ecoute, détend toi. Si jamais tu es trop stressée Black va se douter de quelque chose. Si jamais il te demande, dit que tu ne sais pas qui peu être la fille avec qui il a dansé. Mais tu sais, hier il avait vraiment l'air d'être accro à toi. Il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde. On aurait dit un chien.

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

_Mais c'est vrai que s'en est un. Enfin en parti.

On rigole toute les deux et je la prends dans mes bras.

_Allez t'en fait pas tout va bien se passer. Mais tu sais tu devrais peu être te déclarer un jour ou l'autre. Histoire de ne pas avoir de regret.

On descend rejoindre tous nos amis. Les derniers dormeurs ont quitté leur lit. Ils sont tous rassemblés autour d'un des fauteuils. Je me tourne vers Ellia, interrogative. Elle hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

_Tu crois qu'il a reçu un sort ? Demande Sirius à Remus.

_J'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas. Lui répondit Sirius.

_Il à peu être mangé un truc pas net. Propose Alice.

On s'approche de Mary et Kylian.

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Ellia, curieuse.

Ils se retournent.

_C'est James, il est bizarre. Il ne bouge plus. Expliqua Kylian.

_Et il ne réagi à rien. Renchérie Mary.

Ellia me regarde avec un sourire goguenard. Je la regarde en la défiant de dire ce qu'elle pense.

_Poussez vous, l'antidote est là. Déclara-t-elle.

_Ellia ! M'écriais-je.

Tout le monde se tourne vers nous. Je rougis un peu. Remus s'avance vers moi.

_Lily pourquoi tu es ''l'antidote'' ? M'interrogea-t-il.

_Oh c'est simple, si James est dans cet état c'est à cause de Lily. Annonça Ellia en rigolant.

_Evans qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ! Cria Sirius.

Je regarde Black tendre vers moi un doigt menaçant.

_Mais rien…je l'ai juste embrassé. Murmurais-je.

Il y a un gros silence. Tous me regardent avec étonnement.

_Tu as quoi ? Me demande Anthony ébahi.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! S'écrit Kylian.

Emma lui pince le bras.

_Aie, mais pourquoi tu m'as pincé ? Lui demanda Kylian.

_A ton avis ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on embrasse un garçon ?

_Oooh.

Il y eu un flottement dans l'air. C'est Remus qui prend finalement la parole.

_Au moins ça explique pourquoi il est comme ça.

_Ouais notre James est en état de choc. Dit Peter.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 Moments embarrassants

C'est vraiment bizarre de ce dire que Lily et James forme maintenant un couple. Enfin ils seront vraiment ensemble quand James ne sera plus en état de choc. Et le connaissant après il sera sur un petit nuage pour un bon bout de temps.

Bref la situation ne redeviendra pas normale avant un bon bout de temps. On est tous rassemblé autour de lui, pour débattre de la meilleure façon de le ramener sur terre.

Mary est Kylian voulaient que Lily l'embrasse de nouveau mais de l'avis général, un baiser de Lily aurait plutôt l'effet inverse. Certain on alors proposer un baiser de Remus ou Sirius pour rigoler. Les deux concerné ont refusé tout net. En disant que même pour tout l'or du monde ils ne voudraient pas le faire.

Louise et Margot pensent qu'on bon coup sur la tête lui ferait du bien, mais la proposition a été rejetée. James a déjà peu de neurone en état de marcher alors un coup pourrait le rendre définitivement débile. Surtout maintenant.

Emma, Anthony, Alice et Franck ont proposé de le laisser dans l'état où il est et d'attendre. Mais on a objecté que ça prendrait sûrement trop de temps.

_Et si on lui envoyait une bonne dose d'eau, ça a bien fonctionné l'autre fois. Dis- je à Sirius.

_Oui mais l'autre fois il dormait. Là, c'est différent. Objecta mon meilleur ami.

Je jette un coup d'œil à James. Il n'a toujours pas bougé d'un poil depuis tout à l'heure, alors qu'on parle de la gifler et de l'arroser.

_On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit éveillé en ce moment. Répliquais.

_Et si on essayait plusieurs tactiques. Proposa Chloé.

_Comme ? Demande Lily, inquiète.

_On lui balance de l'eau, puis on lui met une claque, après on attend et si ça marche pas Lily pourra toujours l'embrasser. Et si il faut je suis sur que certain se dévoueront pour embrasser James. Dit-elle le regard lourd de sous entendu.

On réfléchis tous.

_C'est pas mal comme idée. Dis-je admirative.

Sirius me frotte les cheveux. Un sourire en coin.

_De toute façon tu es d'accord tant que tu peux lui jeter de l'eau à la figure.

_Mais euh…Râlais-je.

_Bon arrêtez de vous chamaillez tout les deux. Dit Remus, tel un père face à deux enfants.

_On est tous d'accord pour faire comme Chloé a dit ? Demande Bastien.

_Oui.

Je sors ma baguette et lance un aguamentis. Un jet d'eau impressionnant s'abat sur la tête de James mais ce dernier n'a aucune réaction.

_On a dit jeter de l'eau pas le noyer Ellia. Me reprocha ma meilleure amie.

_Pardon. Dis-je faussement coupable.

Chloé s'avance et colle une gifle, monumentale à James. Toujours pas de réaction. On attend quelque minute. Encore aucune réaction.

_Bon on n'a pas le choix. Finit par dire Sirius en soupirant.

Sirius passe une main devant le visage de James.

_James mon frère si tu ne reviens pas vite à la normal je vais être obligé de t'embrasser.

James n'a aucune réaction. Sirius soupire et s'approche lentement.

_Sirius tu vas quand même pas… ? M'écriais-je.

_Beurk c'est vraiment dégueulasse mec ! S'exclame Franck, dégoûté.

Sirius n'est plus qu'a quelque centimètre des lèvres de James. Ce dernier bat soudain des cils et semble reprendre contact avec le monde réel. Il écarquille les yeux et se propulse violement en arrière. Peu être même un peu trop vu que son siège part à la renverse.

Un juron se fait entendre et on voit ses jambes s'agiter dans tout les sens. Il se redresse et dévisage Sirius, en colère.

_Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu foutais ?! Je savais pas que t'avais ce genre de penchant sexuel. S'exclama-t-il.

_Je te ramenais parmi les vivants. Non mais tu crois quoi ? Je ne t'aurais pas réellement embrassé. J'aime les filles, moi. Le rassura Sirius.

James nous regarde tous.

_Les gars j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Commence-t-il.

Des rires nous échappent. James nous regarde sans comprendre. Il se tait et son regard se porte sur Lily. Cette dernière rougie.

_C'était pas un rêve. Lui dit-elle, renfrognée.

James se frotte le crâne comme si il n'y comprenait plus rien. Lily vient lui prendre la main. Elle semble un peu gênée. Et voila que James reprend une expression abrutie.

_Merde Lys, on l'a encore perdu par ta faute. Lui reproche Kylian avec un grand sourire.

_Perdu ? Demande James avec une voix rêveuse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je stresse comme pas possible. La journée est passée trop vite. On a passé la mâtiner à discuter. Tous les regards se sont tournés vers le nouveau couple à l'heure de manger. La rumeur c'est propagé comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le château. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça.

James a eu un sourire idiot sur les lèvres pendant toute la journée. Lily ne savait plus ou se mettre parce qu'elle n'est pas habituée à ce que tout le monde la regarde à ce point là.

C'est le dîné. Je n'arrive pas à manger quoi que ce soit tellement j'angoisse pour la soirée à venir. Non seulement j'ai peur de ce que Sirius va me dire. Mais en plus je me sens bizarre à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que lui.

Bien sur j'ai déjà dormi avec Sirius mais là c'est différent. Avant je n'avais pas passé toute une soirée à flirter avec lui et surtout il ne m'avait jamais embrassé. En plus Sirius à tendance à ce coller au gens pendant son sommeil.

Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois ou je me suis réveillé avec une couverture humaine en plus. En plus il est super sexy quand il vient juste de ce réveiller. Ses joues sont rouges et il est décoiffé.

Je sors de table, l'estomac noué et la gorge sèche. Je vois du coin de l'œil Lily embrasser James avant de se lever et de me suivre.

_Ellia attend moi. S'écrit-elle en courant pour me rattraper.

Je ralenti mon allure pour qu'elle puisse me rattraper.

_Tu sais t'es pas obliger d'y aller. M'informa-t-elle.

_Je sais mais on commence à peine à redevenir vraiment ami, comme avant. Lui expliquais-je. Si jamais j'annule, Sirius m'en voudra.

_Oui mais toi tu n'as jamais voulu n'être qu'une bonne amie. Ecoute je sais que tu souffres même si tu ne veux pas le dire ou le montrer. Alors t'es absolument pas obliger de faire semblant que tout va bien. Black ne t'en voudras pas trop de le laisser ce soir. Tu pourrais lui dire que j'ai besoin de me confier à ma meilleure amie.

_Merci Lily mais j'ai déjà accepté.

_D'accord.

On va jusqu'à notre chambre. Je rassemble quelque affaire que j'amènerais dans le dortoir des garçons. Je prend mon baladeur, au cas ou. Ainsi qu'un short extra large en flanelle et un t-shirt géant où il y a une photo de Merlin un bâton lever vers le ciel.

J'adore dormir dans des vêtement extra large. C'est pas sexy pour deux sous mais c'est très confortable.

_C'est bon tu as tout ? Me demande Lily.

Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle me traite comme une petite fille dont elle doit prendre soin.

_Oui maman. Ironisais-je. Je vais aller tout déposer sur le lit de Sirius et je te rejoins dans la salle commune, on pourra réviser pour le contrôle de cette semaine.

_Ellia Thompson réviser ? Depuis quand ? M'interrogea-t-elle sarcastique.

_Haha très drôle. Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je scrute la carte. Il n'y a aucune trace d'Elena dans le château. C'est incroyable, elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça et je suis sur que c'était bien une élève. Je pousse un soupire.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demande une voix près de mon oreille.

Je sens Ellia se pencher part dessus mon épaule avant que j'ai pu cacher la carte.

_Waouh c'est une carte de Poudlard ! Mais c'est nous là ? Demande-t-elle émerveillée.

Elle pointe le dortoir du doigt. On peut voir nos deux noms côte à côte.

_Ellia, t'étais pas sensé la voir. Dis-je crisper.

_Pourquoi c'est interdit ? Oh merlin, c'est vraiment interdit. Mais ou est ce que vous l'avez eu ? Dit-elle paniquée.

_En faite on ne l'a pas acheté. Avec James, Remus et Peter ont l'a crée. Expliquais-je avec fierté.

On avait eu du mal à trouver le sort pour parvenir à ce résultat mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

_Quoi ? Mais comment vous avez réussi et surtout comment ça marche ?

Je vois ses yeux briller de curiosité. Ses yeux ? C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à ses yeux avec ses grosses lunettes. Je la dévisage en essayant d'imaginer à quoi elle pourrait ressembler sans ses lunettes. C'est difficile.

_Qu'est ce qui y a? Pourquoi tu me fixes, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demande-t-elle en se palpant la figure.

_Hein ? Non. Répondis-je précipitamment.

J'étale la carte devant moi.

_C'est une carte du château avec tout ses passages secret et tout. En plus on peut voir ou se trouve n'importe qui dans le château. Tiens regarde là, c'est Slug il est dans son bureau. Et la c'est Rusard et miss teigne qui arpente les couloirs.

_Mais c'est génial, je comprends mieux maintenant comment vous arriviez à sortir la nuit sans vous faire attraper. Mais au fait tu cherchais quoi dessus ?

_La fille d'hier soir. Elena. Mais c'est bizarre je ne la vois nulle part sur la carte. Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_Peu être que la carte ne fonctionne pas correctement. Me proposa Ellia.

Je la regarde, elle à la voix qui tremble. C'est bizarre.

_Non la carte ne se trompe jamais. Assurais-je.

_Peu être que cette fille t'a donné un faux nom pour que tu n'ailles pas la voir après. Tu sais quoi, pour avoir juste un truc d'un soir.

_Possible mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de la chercher. J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous.

_Tu crois vraiment. Dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

_Ellia est ce que ça va ? T'es toute pâle et t'as la voix qui déconne. M'inquiétais-je.

Elle secoue la tête pour se ressaisir.

_Non c'est bon je vais bien. Je commence peu être à avoir un rhume.

_Aller vient on descend. Finis-je par dire.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Ellia va rejoindre Evans pour faire quelque devoir. Je vais m'assoire plus loin près de James et Remus.

_Alors t'a trouvé ? Me demande James avec impatiente.

_Non c'est vraiment bizarre, soit Elena a quitté le château soit elle m'a donné un faux nom.

En tout cas j'ai bien l'intention de la retrouver.

_Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher Sirius parce que les français repartent à la fin de la semaine. Dit Remus.

_Sauf que je ne crois pas qu'elle soit française. Elle n'avait pas d'accent. Dis-je pensif.

Pourquoi cette fille m'aurait menti. Après tout je suis quelqu'un de sympa.

_Tu sais si cette fille t'as donné un faux nom et qu'elle t'as dit qu'elle était française c'est peut être parce qu'elle voulait que tu la laisses tranquille. Oui on sait que t'as adoré votre baiser et que tu penses qu'elle veut que tu lui coures après. Mais réfléchi est ce qu'au début elle avait l'air ravi de ta présence ? M'interrogea Remus.

_T'as raison au début on aurait dit qu'elle voulait s'enfuir à tout prix et puis après ça allait mieux, elle était contente d'être avec moi. Non moi je pense qu'elle fait ça pour attirer mon attention. Toutes les filles du château savent que je ne peux pas résister à un défi. Elena veut jouer à cache-cache pas de souci. Je le trouverai. Dis-je en exultant.

_Dis moi tu ne serais pas tombé sous son charme par hasard ? Demanda James.

Je réfléchi un peu. C'est vrai que j'ai tout de suite eux l'impression de la connaître, comme si elle et moi c'était écrit. Mais de là à dire que je pourrais l'aimer.

_C'est possible. Je pense qu'en apprenant a la connaître je pourrais tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle n'a déjà tapé dans l'œil en une soirée. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je la retrouve. Pour m'assurer que j'ai pas rêver ce qui se passait entre nous.

_Et qu'est ce que tu fais de ses sentiments à elle ? Demanda Remus.

_Crois moi elle a un faible pour moi. Tu aurais vu sa réaction quand on s'est embrassé. Tiens ça me fait pensé que j'ai dit a peu près la même chose à Ellia.

Je vois mes deux meilleurs amis échanger un regard. Ça leur arrive souvent en ce moment, comme si ils savaient quelque chose que j'ignore. Et toujours quand il s'agit d'Ellia. Comme si ils me cachaient quelque chose en rapport avec elle.

_Au fait est ce que vous avez déjà vu Ellia sans lunette ? Dis-je pour changer de conversation.

Ils froncent les sourcils.

_Non pourquoi ? Demande James intrigué.

_Pour rien c'est juste une idée qui m'est venu tout à l'heure. C'est quand même bizarre, c'est ma meilleure amie mais je ne sais même pas de quelle couleur sont ses yeux.

_Vert. Répond Remus avec assurance.

On le regarde moi et James surpris.

_Quoi ? Contrairement à toi Sirius moi quand je croise une fille je ne regarde pas son corps. Répliqua Remus en souriant.

_Ouais mais là on parle d'Ellia. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas pour être méchant mais c'est Ellia.

_Moi je pense qu'Ellia peut être hyper mignonne à condition de le vouloir. Déclare James.

_Comment ça ? L'interrogeais-je.

Il me regarde sérieusement.

_Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui ce cachait sous ses vêtements trop grands. Où même à quoi elle pourrait ressembler les cheveux détaché et sans lunette ?

_Euh non ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit.

_Réfléchis y. Dit-il sibyllin.

_Sirius.

Je tourne ma tête vers Remus.

_Tu es sur de ne rien éprouver pour Ellia.

_Mais bon sang qu'est ce que vous avez tous a vouloir que je sois amoureux d'elle. M'écriais-je, déranger malgré moi.

Je me lève pour partir. Je vais m'installer sur mon lit. Franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai des sentiments pour ma meilleure amie. Si ils s'imaginent des trucs pareils c'est parce que je n'aime pas quand elle se rapproche d'autre personne. Mais c'est juste que je suis possessif dans mes amitiés.

Et au risque de paraître mesquin, elle n'est pas du tout mon style physiquement. Bien sur le physique ne fait pas tout mais quand même.

Je n'ai jamais pensé à Ellia comme ça, comme à une vraie fille avec qui je pourrais sortir. Bien sur je sais que s'en est une mais, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme je vois n'importe quel autre fille. Les autres sont juste intéressantes pendant quelque temps et puis après je coupe les ponts. Avec Ellia c'est différent, je ne pourrais jamais la jeter, notre dispute en début d'année m'a bien montré que je ne peux pas ne plus la côtoyer.

Je sens quelqu'un me toucher le ventre.

_Sirius.

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est Ellia, elle est penchée au dessus de moi, l'air inquiète. Sa tresse pend le long de son buste. Elle a les cheveux long, encore un détail que je ne remarque que maintenant.

Elle s'assied sur le bord du lit.

_Ça va ? Je t'ai vu partir en colère. M'expliqua-t-elle, la mine préoccupé.

Je me redresse. Et lui lance un sourire rassurant.

_Ouais c'est juste James et Remus qui m'ont saoulé avec leur insinuation. Ils pensent que je suis amoureux de toi. Dis-je en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je la vois se crisper et rougir un peu. Elle semble gêner et en colère. C'est bizarre comme réaction. Je ne savais même pas qu'un visage pouvait afficher autant d'émotion à la fois.

_Ah bon ? Finit-elle par demander, après avoir repris le contrôle de son visage.

_Oui mais je leur ai dit que c'était absurde. T'es ma meilleure amie, pour moi c'est comme si t'étais pas vraiment une fille. Dis-je en plaisantant.

Je la vois se renfrogner. Elle a l'air blesser, pourtant se n'est pas méchant. Une pointe de culpabilité m'envahit. Moi et le tact.

_Merci c'est sympa. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis une fille. J'ai mes règles, j'ai même des seins.

_Ah bon ou est ce que tu les planques ? Dis pour la taquiner.

Je me prends un coussin dans la tronche. Ok celle là je l'ai bien cherché. Mais c'est de sa faute qu'est ce qui lui prend de parler de ses seins. Je me suis senti mal à l'aise. J'ai fait une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais elle l'a mal pris.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 Une nuit intéressante

_Dis moi tu ressembles à quoi sans tes lunettes. Demandais-je, dévoré par la curiosité.

_Pourquoi cette question ? M'interrogea Ellia, visiblement surprise.

Je hausse les épaules.

_J'aimerais bien voir à quoi tu ressembles sans. C'est tout. Montre moi.

_Non.

Elle semble mal à l'aise. Je me penche vers elle et tend la main vers ses lunettes.

_Allez enlève les. Dis-je taquin.

_Pas question. S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle se lève pour se mettre hors de ma portée. Je me mets à sourire.

_Ah ouais c'est comme ça.

Je me lève à mon tour et commence à la poursuivre. Elle me lance plusieurs objets pour me ralentir et se protéger. Ça devient vite un jeu. Je l'entends rire, de ce si beau rire qui me réchauffe le cœur et qui me fait sourire comme un idiot.

Elle est d'un coté du lit et moi de l'autre. Je feinte sur la gauche comme si j'allais la rejoindre. Elle part sur la droite mais je suis là pour l'attraper. On tombe par terre, elle essaye de s'échapper mais je tiens bon. Je place mes bras de manière à pouvoir en libérer un. Je lui enlève ses lunettes et la retourne pour que son visage soit en face du mien.

J'en reste le souffle coupé. Je me retrouve plonger dans ses yeux vert. Enfin vert n'est pas vraiment bien pour décrire la couleur de ses yeux. Je dirais qu'ils sont vert bleu avec du marron autour de la pupille.

En fait son visage est joli et ses joues sont rosées à cause de la course qu'on vient de faire. Je sens quelque chose remuer dans mon ventre. J'ai le cœur qui accélère sans aucune raison.

Elle se racle la gorge.

_C'est bon tu peux me rendre mes lunettes. Me dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

C'est comme si je venais de sortir d'un rêve. Je secoue la tête et lui tend ses lunettes. Elle les remet puis se relève. Elle est gêné et moi aussi. Pourtant je n'ai aucune raison de l'être.

La porte s'ouvre.

_Hé ben dis donc vous en avez mis un bordel. S'exclama Franck en sifflant.

Franck, James, Remus et Peter entrent. Je regarde autour de moi. Effectivement on a mis tout sans dessus dessous. La plupart des lits sont défait. Les habits qui traînaient ne sont plus à la même place qu'avant.

Je leur offre un sourire contrit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Désolé. Dit-je en me rendant compte qu'on a vraiment mis la pagaille dans leur dortoir.

Ils me sourient tous.

_Pas grave on est habitué. A chaque fois que tu viens c'est le bazard. Me dit James en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

_En plus ce n'est pas comme si notre chambre était bien rangé. Alice pique une crise à chaque fois qu'elle vient. Me rassura Franck.

Je hausse les sourcils.

_Parce qu'elle vient ici ? Demandais-je surprise.

Je ne suis pas la seule parce que je vois James froncer les sourcils. Franck rougit et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois. Mais rien n'en sortit.

_Ellia laisse le tranquille. Me dit Sirius.

Je n'ose pas le regarder après ce qui vient de se passer. C'était étrange, pendant un instant il a eu une drôle de réaction. J'avais le cœur qui tambourinait contre ma poitrine, en plus j'ai eu peur qu'il ne fasse le lien entre moi et Elena.

Mais on parle de Sirius là. Ce type à autant de perspicacité que le calamar géant ou qu'un troll. C'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que le cerveau des maraudeurs c'est Remus. Il a l'air gentil et bon élève mais il a aussi son coté sombre. Les autres n'ont pas besoin d'insister beaucoup pour qu'il accepte de faire des conneries avec eux. Sauf que lui il à l'intelligence d'avoir mis les profs de son coté et de ne pas se faire prendre.

Je m'excuse puis vais rejoindre Lily pour réviser ce contrôle. Ce n'est pas comme si on en avait vraiment besoin toute les deux. Mais Lily vise la perfection et moi j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps seule avec elle. On décide d'aller à la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du dîné.

Au moins dans cette pièce je suis sur que James ne viendra pas et que Sirius non plus.

On s'installe à une table un peu à l'écart, en faite si on ne sais pas qu'elle est là on ne peut pas la voir parce qu'une espèce d'illusion d'optique cache le chemin. On lit nos livres en silence. Au bout d'une heure je relève la tête pour observer ma meilleure amie. Elle a les sourcils légèrement froncés. Quelque chose doit la contrarier parce qu'en général Lily à une expression sereine quand elle à le nez dans un bouquin.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

Elle relève la tête et pousse un soupire rageur.

_Je vais tuer Potter. Me dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

J'aurai du m'en douter, seul James à la capacité d'énerver Lily à ce point. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a pu faire pour qu'elle lui en veuille. Il a été en état second toute la journée.

_Euh Lily maintenant que vous sortez ensemble tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'appelles encore Potter ? Lui fis-je remarquer.

_Je l'appelle Potter quand il me tape sur le système. Me rétorqua-t-elle comme si j'étais débile.

_Et qu'a fait James pour t'énerver, alors qu'il n'est même pas là.

_J'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon livre, depuis dix minutes je relis toujours la même phrase. Me dit-elle en refermant rageusement son grimoire.

_Et en quoi ça concerne James ? Demandais-je septique.

_C'est de sa faute. Expliqua-t-elle bougonne.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et pousse un sifflement.

_Merlin ! Notre Lily national n'arrive pas à ce concentrer parce qu'elle fantasme sur son petit copain. M'exclamais-je en rigolant.

_La ferme ! M'ordonna-t-elle méchamment.

Elle devient toute rouge.

_Oh Lily c'est normal de penser tout le temps à la personne qu'on aime. La rassurais-je.

_Je sais mais c'est juste que…

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase. La connaissant elle doit avoir du mal à avaler ses sentiments pour James. Je poussais un soupire, décidément j'allais devoir l'aider un peu.

_Si tu veux on peut arrêter de réviser et aller le rejoindre. Proposais-je en guettant sa réaction.

Elle relève la tête, ses traits s'éclairent d'une lueur d'espoir. Elle fait mine de réfléchir à ma proposition en se mordillant la lèvre. Au final elle hoche la tête, toute rouge. On se dirige lentement vers notre salle commune. En chemin on retrouve Emma et Kylian qui avaient été se promener dehors malgré le froid le froid qui s'installait.

On fini par rejoindre la salle commune. Remus, James et Sirius jouaient dans un coin tandis que les autres faisaient studieusement leur devoir. Lily alla s'assoire près de James et moi j'allais rejoindre mes amis avec Kylian et Emma. Tout le monde releva la tête de son parchemin pour voir ce qui se passait entre Lily et James.

James, qui semblait gagner avant que Lily n'arrive, perdit sa concentration et fut éliminer en quelque minute.

Mes deux amis avaient l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir vis-à-vis de l'autre. James avait l'air de vouloir faire quelque chose mais il semblait gêné. Et soudain ce fut le drame. Il essaya la vieille technique pourri du ''je m'étire et oh tiens mon bras finis tout seul par se poser sur tes épaules''. Tout ça bien sur sans regarder Lily un seul instant. Remus, Sirius et Peter firent comme si ils n'avaient rien remarqué mais on voyait qu'ils se retenaient de rire. D'ailleurs Peter était rouge et laissait échapper de l'air comme une cocotte minute. Bien sur nous nous n'avions pas les mêmes scrupules, notre table était pliée de rire. Ceux qui arrivaient à reprendre leur sérieux leur lançaient des regards indulgents.

Lily rougit, de gêne ou de fureur, et se tourna vers nous avec un regard de tueur. Tout le monde cessa de rigoler. C'est qu'elle fait peur notre Lys quand elle est en colère.

Je finis par me lever pour aller manger et ce fut comme un signale car tous mes amis me suivirent. Même James et Lily main dans la main. Bien que je soupçonnais plutôt Lily de traîner James par la main parce que James avait l'air d'un crétin heureux. On aurait pu lui annoncer la fin du monde qu'il n'aurait pas réagi autrement qu'en souriant. Mais j'étais heureuse pour lui.

Le repas ce passait normalement, enfin aussi normalement que pouvais l'être un repas ou James Potter et Lily Evans arrivaient en se tenant la main et en étant côte à côte, sans que Lily lui cri dessus. Touts les élèves chuchotaient quand qu'ils les voyaient ensembles.

Moi je déprimais légèrement parce que j'étais entouré par les couples. J'avais Lily et James en face. Kylian et Emma à gauche et Louise et Alex à droite. Mary et Bastien n'étaient pas loin non plus. En les regardant je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le remarquer. Bastien avait un regard plein de douceur quand il la regardait et Mary avait les yeux brillants.

Je prenais conscience de ma solitude, qui ne risquait pas de s'arranger puisque Sirius était le seul à obséder mes pensées. J'avais essayé pendant plusieurs années de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autres, sans succès. L'idée de me déclarer revint trotter dans ma tête. Non impossible. Si Sirius savait mes sentiments il s'enfuirait. Pas qu'il était lâche mais c'est sa façon de gérer les choses quand sa concerne les gens auquel il tient.

Je vis Anthony m'adresser un petit sourire réconfortant.

_Sors immédiatement de ma tête sinon je te jure que tu ne pourras plus t'assoire quand j'aurais fini de te botter le cul._

Il se mit à rigoler, ce qui lui valut plusieurs regards étonner.

_Je prend ça comme une invitation Ellia. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde me regarda, et je me mis à rougir d'embarra.

_Ellia de quoi il parle ? Me demanda Lily, intriguée.

Je fis l'autruche en me replongeant dans mon assiette. Chloé frappa son frère à la tête.

_Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher hein ? Le sermonna-t-elle

_Aie mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? S'écria-t-il innocemment.

_Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

Elle ressemblait à une maman grondant son fils parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

_Rassurer moi, vous aussi vous n'y comprenez rien ? Demanda Kylian.

Tous acquiescèrent. Le repas repris son court mais je sentais que Sirius me regardait, suspicieusement. Pour éviter une nouvelle intrusion dans ma tête je me mis à imaginer Rusard en bikini rose vif, avec des talons haut et un maquillage criard.

Je souris quand j'entendis l'exclamation dégoûtée d'Anthony. Bien fait pour lui.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_J'ai besoin de ton aide pour retrouver Elena. Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Hein ? S'écria ma meilleure amie en tournant brusquement la tête dans ma direction.

Après le repas tout le monde était remonté. Certain étaient partis finirent leur devoir pour demain, d'autre s'étaient installés devant le feu pour se bécoter. Dont Le couple de l'année pour le plus grand bonheur de James. Ellia et moi avions décidé d'aller faire une partie de cache-cache dans la forêt interdite sous nos formes animales.

La partie n'avait pas vraiment été équitable vu qu'Ellia brillait mais elle s'envolait avant que j'aie réussi à l'attraper. J'avais fini par y arriver mais il était plus de minuit passé. Ce qui n'était pas un problème vu que demain nous n'avions cours que l'après midi. On était passé par les cuisines en rentrant parce que courir et voler c'était quand même crevant.

On était assis sur mon lit à manger des pâtisseries que les elfes de maison nous avaient donné. Je venais de lui demander son aide et elle me regardait à présent la bouche pleine. Elle avait un peu de glaçage au coin de la bouche.

_Ellia t'a… Dis-je en tendant la main.

Je lui montrais l'endroit et elle s'essuya sans aucune classe sur sa manche. La plupart des filles que je connaissais auraient trouvé un moyen gracieux de l'enlever mais pas Ellia. Elle était toujours directe et en tout. C'est ce qui faisait son charme.

_Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! Répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

_Que tu m'aides à trouver Elena. Tu sais la fille avec qui j'ai passé toute la soirée au bal. Lui expliquais-je sarcastiquement.

_Mais comment tu veux que je t'aide ? Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu et en plus je ne connais pas toute les françaises qui sont là.

_Oui mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une française. Répliquais-je avec assurance.

Elle s'étouffa avec la bouché de gâteau qu'elle avait croqué pendant que je parlais. Je lui laissais le temps de reprendre son souffle. C'était bizarre, à chaque fois que je lui parlais d'Elena, elle avait des réactions étranges.

_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_Hé bien, elle n'avait pas d'accent et puis j'ai déjà bien regardé toute les françaises. Ne hausse pas les sourcils s'il te plait. Et en plus j'ai regardé sur la carte et elle n'y était pas ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne m'a pas donné son vrai nom et une française n'aurait aucune raison de me donner un faux nom vu qu'elle serait repartie peu de temps après.

Elle me regarda ébahi.

_Quoi ? Demandais-je sur la défensive.

_Rien…en faite je ne pensais pas que tu en avais autant dans le crâne. A supposer que tu ais raison. Bien sur.

_J'ai toujours raison Thompson. La narguais-je.

_C'est ça et Dumbledore porte des caleçons avec des cœurs. Me défia-t-elle.

_Qui sais. Dis- je en souriant.

_Beurk, merci pour l'image mentale. Dit-elle dégoûtée.

_De rien mais c'est toi qui a commencé à parler des caleçons de Dombi. Bon tu vas m'aider ou pas ? Demandais-je avec impatiente.

_Attend si je suis ta logique normalement tu as plus regardé les filles de Poudlard que les françaises. Tu crois pas que du coup tu aurais reconnu ''Elena'' si elle n'était pas française.

_Pas forcément et puis c'est justement pour ça que je te demande ton aide. J'ai beau avoir pas mal de conquête dans Poudlard je ne connais pas toute les filles.

_Tu veux dire que tu veux mon aide pour la moitié des filles de l'école qui ne sont pas passées dans ton lit ? Me demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

_Oui. Assurais-je tranquillement.

Je lui fis mon regard de chien battu.

_Allez tu vas quand même pas laisser ton meilleur ami avoir le cœur brisé ?

_Sirius t'as pas de cœur. Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

_Si bien sur et en ce moment il souffre parce que je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette fille de la tête.

_C'est ton cœur qui souffre ou ton ego parce qu'elle t'as fui et que tu veux terminer le ''travail''.

_Mais voyons très chère tu me prêtes des intentions vraiment scandaleuses. J'en suis peiné. Dis-je en faignant d'être blessé.

_Tu oublis mon vieux que je te connais.

_Allez Ellia aide moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de revoir cette fille.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je serais pas le dire mais elle m'obsède, j'ai eu le coup de foudre, ou une forte affinité avec elle, je crois. Alors s'il te plait aide moi. La suppliais-je.

Je continuais à la supplier encore quelque minute puis elle fini par cédé. De mauvaise grâce mais j'avais quand même obtenu son aide. Mon sourire et mon air de chien battu m'ont sans doute aidé. Comme quoi avoir un alter ego canin peut se révéler efficace.

On continu à parlé de tout et de rien. Ce qui m'a toujours étonné c'est qu'elle est la seule fille avec qui j'arrive à discuter autant. Faut dire que les autres filles passent leur temps à gloussées et à faire des manières quand je leur adresse la parole. Mais pas Ellia. Dès notre première rencontre elle n'a pas du tout était troublée. C'est plutôt moi qui l'était.

Etant un Black toutes les filles que je croisais, avant d'aller à Poudlard, s'intéressaient à moi pour mon nom et après c'était pour mon physique. Et là j'avais eu affaire à un petit lutin joufflu et bouboule qui non seulement n'avait pas l'air de me trouver irrésistible mais qui en plus m'avait remis à ma place en beauté.

On fini par se coucher. Comme d'habitude Ellia me tourne le dos et se mit en position foetal. Je continuais à réfléchir un peu.

Je me réveillais en plein milieu de la nuit. J'avais du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais chaud. Trop chaud. J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais collé à Ellia. Elle dormait sur le coté et j'avais le torse contre son dos et un bras passé autour de sa taille. Je me demandais vaguement comment j'avais pu bouger autant.

Ellia remua un peu de telle manière que ma main était maintenant en contact avec son ventre. Sans vêtement. Elle avait la peau douce. Je bougeais un peu ma main. Son ventre n'avait pas un gramme de graisse. Bizarre pourtant dans mes souvenirs elle avait une petite brioche. Mais on était en troisième année donc elle avait pu changer.

Pas que je l'avais vu nue. Elle m'aurait tué si c'était arriver mais je l'avais suffisamment chatouiller plus jeune pour savoir qu'elle avait des formes généreuse là ou les filles ne voulaient pas en avoir.

J'avais du la chatouiller sans le vouloir parce qu'elle se retourna. Et manque de pot elle du me prendre pour un ours géant parce qu'elle m'attrapa pour se pelotonner contre moi. J'étouffais un hoquet de surprise quand je sentis sa poitrine s'écraser contre mon torse. Elle passa une de ses jambes par-dessus les miennes d'une manière bien trop sensuelle à mon goût et poussa un petit soupir.

Je me sentais carrément mal quand mon corps commença à réagir. J'avais beau savoir que c'était Ellia, mais mon corps ne voulait rien savoir.

Si ça avait été n'importe qu'elle autre fille j'aurai pensé qu'elle jouait la comédie et qu'elle ne dormait pas. Mais c'était Ellia et je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle dormait à point fermé. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et elle ronflait légèrement.

J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Par Merlin je n'allais pas passer le reste de la nuit dans cette position. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est ce qu'Ellia avait bougé ? D'habitude elle se roule en boule dans un coin en prenant toute la place et elle ne bouge plus.

Je grognais de frustration tout en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Je devais trouver un moyen de me dégager de cette situation. J'eu soudain une idée. Je frôlais sa bouche. Elle émit un bruit assez bizarre et s'éveilla. Je refermais rapidement les yeux et fis semblant de dormir.

_Oh merde qu'est ce que ce passe ? Dit-elle d'une voix rauque de sommeille.

Elle avait l'air un peu perdue. Mais au final je la sentis me lâcher et s'éloigner. Elle s'installa le plus loin possible de moi. Comme si elle avait peur de me toucher. Au bout de quelque minute sa respiration devint plus profonde. Elle s'était rendormie.

Pour ma part je n'eu pas cette chance. Bon sang sous ses immenses vêtements ma meilleure amie cachait des formes on ne peut plus féminine, et j'aurai préférer ne jamais le savoir. En plus mon corps avait réagi. J'avais pris conscience qu'Ellia n'était plus la gamine avec qui je faisait les quatre cent coups mais belle et bien une femme. Et j'avais du mal à le digérer.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Je me réveillais dérangée par le soleil qui prenait un malin plaisir à venir juste sur mon visage. Malgré les rideaux tirés. Je tournais la tête pour voir que Sirius dormait encore. Ni une ni deux je me précipitais sur mes lunettes pour les enfilés.

Pas que j'en avais vraiment besoin, le petit souci de vue que j'avais étant petite avait fini par disparaître. Mais comme ma mère détestait mes lunettes et que j'avais pris l'habitude d'en porter, j'avais décidé de les garder. Même si le verre était inutile. Aujourd'hui elle me paraissait encore plus importante parce que sans elle Sirius pourrait me reconnaître. Je sortais du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller mon meilleur ami.

_Oh salut Ellia bien dormi ?

Je me retrouvait face à un James très mal coiffé, encore plus qu d'habitude, et à un Remus encore un peu dans les vapes. D'ailleurs il m'adressa juste un signe de tête.

_Ça va mais on s'est couché assez tard. Répondis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

James me fit un clin d'œil.

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop fait de cochonnerie. Dit-il en plaisantant.

_James arrête de l'embeter dès le saut du lit. Lui reprocha Remus qui venait d'émerger.

_Rooh allez Lunard, tu vas pas me dire que t'y as pas pensé aussi. Après ce qu'on a vu hier…Insista-t-il.

_James la ferme. Dis-je en le dévisageant.

J'allais m'installer dans une des chaises près de leur lit. James s'approcha avec une expression de chien malheureux.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je suspicieusement.

_Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je vais te demander quelque chose ?

_A d'autre, je te connais James.

_Bon d'accord…est ce que t'aurais pas une idée de ce que je pourrais offrir à Lily pour noël. Me demanda-t-il.

Je le regardais pendant un moment médusé.

_Attend tu ne lui as toujours pas acheté de cadeau ?!M'exclamais-je.

_Comment j'aurai pu. On est ensemble que depuis hier. D'ailleurs est ce qu'on est vraiment ensemble ou alors j'ai rêvé la journée d'hier. Dit-il en se frottant le menton.

J'échangeais un regard complice avec Remus.

_Non James tu n'as pas rêvé. Le rassurais-je.

_Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne lui as rien acheté. Le rabroua Remus.

James se tortilla mal à l'aise.

_En fait je pensais me prendre un râteau monumental. Nous expliqua-t-il.

_Je vois. Pour répondre à ta question non je ne sais pas trop ce que tu pourrais offrir à Lily. Je lui offre chaque année des chocolats mais moi je suis sa meilleure amie. Toi tu vas devoir trouver autre chose.

_C'est ça le problème qu'est ce qu'un petit ami doit offrir comme cadeau de noël à sa copine ? Me demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demande à moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de copain et encore moins de copine.

_Il faut que tu trouves ce qui lui fera plaisir. Finis-je par déclarer.

_Merci tu m'aides vraiment lia. Se plaignit mon presque frère.

James fit semblant de bouder. Remus nous regarda en rigolant doucement.

_Au faite Ellia je n'ai pas eu le temps de te complimenter. Finit-il par dire.

Je me tournais vers Remus une expression interrogatrice sur le visage.

_Hein ?

_Pour le bal. Ta robe était superbe et toi encore plus.

J'évitais de croiser son regard. Mince, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que quelqu'un me rappelle ce fichu bal. J'étais heureuse de ma soirée mais je commençais à me demander si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle.

_Comment tu sais que j'y ai été ? Demandais-je prudemment.

_Je t'ai reconnu. Tu avais l'air de passer une super soirée en compagnie de Sirius.

_Chuuuute !

Je regardais nerveusement vers le lit de Sirius.

_T'en fait pas, il ne peut rien entendre. A cause de l'assurdicio. M'expliqua James.

C'est vrai j'avais oublier que grâce au ronflement de James, Sirius jetait toujours un sort d'insonorisation.

_Comment tu savais que c'était moi. Personne ne m'a reconnu à part mes amies qui savaient quelle robe je porterais.

Il me fit un sourire mystérieux.

_Ellia je suis un loup, je t'ai reconnu à l'odeur. Me dit-il avec un sourire fatigué.

Pour le coup j'étais sur le cul. Je le regardais les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

_Tu veux dire que tu m'as reniflé comme le ferais un chien ? Demandais-je incrédule.

_Merci pour la comparaison. Mais oui c'est à peu près pareil. Alors vous êtes ensemble toi et Sirius ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Ensemble ? Répétais-je sans comprendre.

_Oui comme en couple. M'expliqua James.

_Non ! Il ne sait pas que c'est moi. Et il ne doit pas savoir. S'il te plait garde le secret. Suppliais-je Remus.

_Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire ? M'interrogea-t-il.

_Tu connais Sirius si il l'apprend il va flipper et va plus m'adresser la parole.

_C'est faux Ellia. Dit James.

_Non James elle a raison. On connaît tous Sirius et on sait qu'au niveau sentimental c'est un as pour l'esquive.

_Ne lui dite pas que c'est moi. Lui répétais-je.

_C'est promis. M'assura-t-il.

_T'as ma parole aussi, après tout ce que je te dois, je peux bien garder un secret. Renchérie James.

_James tu ne me dois rien. Lui expliquais-je.

_Si, sans toi je ne serais sans doute pas avec Lily. Wahow j'ai du mal à m'y faire franchement. S'exclama-t-il heureux.

J'allais m'installer près de James et lui passais un bras autour des épaules.

_Tu veux une gifle pour t'aider à comprendre que tu ne rêves pas ? Lui proposais-je.

_Non merci. Je crois que je vais y arriver tout seul. Répondis-t-il précipitamment

_Sérieusement je suis hyper contente pour toi. Par contre si jamais tu la fais souffrir je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

_C'est pas au programme. M'assura-t-il.

_Bon maintenant que j'ai joué mon rôle de meilleure amie, vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille manger. Demandais-je.

_Non d'abord tu vas tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite et m'aider. Me dit une voix dans mon dos.

On tourna tous la tête pour voir Sirius s'avancer vers nous.

_Et vous allez m'aider aussi vous deux. Ajouta-t-il en désignant ses deux amis.

_A faire quoi vieux frère ? Demanda James, innocemment.

_A retrouver la créature de rêver avec qui j'ai passé la soirée hier. Répondis simplement Sirius.

James me lança un regard en souriant.

_Créature de rêve hein ? Insinua-t-il en souriant.

Je rêve ou ce débile vient de me faire un clin d'œil. Si mes yeux pouvaient lancer des avada, je vous jure que James ne serait plus parmi nous.

Après deux heures de torture pour moi, ou on a fait le tour de toutes les filles qui pourrait convenir à la description d'Elena, on peut enfin descendre manger. J'avais du m'énerver un bon coup parce qu'au début Sirius ne voulait pas bouger.

Mais j'ai pu compter sur le soutien de mes amis. Après tout eux aussi en avaient marre de devoir proposer des noms, débattre de la possible ressemblance physique et mentale entre les filles et Elena.

Il y avait environ dix filles qui pouvait correspondre à la description physique que Sirius nous fis de sa belle. Je trouvais qu'il exagérait un peu. Je n'étais pas une créature de rêve. Mes cheveux n'étaient pas flamboyants, mes yeux n'avaient pas d'éclat particulier. Je n'avais pas non plus des formes divines et de très jolies jambes. J'étais juste moi, c'est-à-dire normale.

En plus qui ce soucis des jambes. En général Sirius se contente de regarder les seins et les fesses d'une fille pas ces jambes. Il avait vraiment flasher sur Elena, enfin sur moi.

_Au faite j'ai oublié de vous le dire mais Elena à un grain de beauté sur le haut de son sein droit. Annonça tranquillement Sirius pendant qu'on était entrain de manger.

Je recrachais mon jus de citrouille. Lily me regarda dégoûtée alors que James souriait comme un idiot.

_Sirius tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Tu vas devoir déshabiller la moitié des filles de Poudlard pour retrouver ce grain de beauté. Plaisanta-t-il.

Sauf que connaissant Sirius, il se ferait une joie de le faire.

_Croit moi je pense que je pourrais y survivre et puis cette fille en vaut la peine. Assura-t-il.

_Sirius tu te rends compte que si tu fais ça tu vas recevoir pas mal de claque ? Lui dis-je pour le décourager.

_Peu être, peu être pas. Mais je vais devoir m'y mettre rapidement. Nous dit-il en se frottant les mains, un air pervers sur le visage.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Heureusement la chemise de nos uniformes pouvait ce boutonné haut et mes t-shirts n'était vraiment pas décolleté. Donc, mon fameux grain de beauté ne me trahirait pas.

Sirius se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire ravageur.

_Au faite félicitation. Déclara-t-il.

Je le regardais comme si il était devenu fou. Ce qui n'était peu être pas si éloigné de la vérité.

_Pourquoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

_Pour ton physique. Tu m'avais caché que sous ces vêtements trop grands se cachait un corps pareil. Dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je jetais un regard horrifié à Lily. Cette dernière se leva.

_Ellia j'ai oublié un truc dans le dortoir tu peux venir avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle en me fixant.

Je sautais sur le prétexte qu'elle venait de me donner pour m'enfuir. Non les Gryffondor ne sont pas des lâches mais parfois on a besoin d'un plan pour éviter de foncer droit au massacre. Ma meilleure amie s'arrêta dans un couloir désert.

_Un grain de beauté sur le sein droit ? Un corps de rêve sous tes vêtements trois fois trop grand ? Tu m'expliques ?

_Pour le grain de beauté j'y peux rien, le décolleter descendait en dessous du coup on le voyait et je pensais vraiment pas qu'il se souviendrait d'un détail aussi anodin. Dis-je d'une voix plaintive.

_Et le corps de rêve ? Renchéri-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

_J'en sais rien, mais Lily je suis dans la merde jusqu'au coup !

_Je ne te le fais pas dire. Me répondit-elle.

Je commençais à paniquer et à crier comme une hystérique en plein milieu du couloir. Certains élèves me regardaient bizarrement mais en ce moment j'avais d'autre problème plus important.

_Ellia.

Je me tournais pour voir Anthony arriver.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je hystérique.

_J'ai lu les pensé de Black. Désolé j'ai entendu votre conversation. Il ne se doute pas que c'est avec toi qu'il a passé la soirée. Bien joué d'ailleurs. Pour ce qui est de ton corps il s'en est aperçu pendant que vous dormiez. Apparemment tu l'aurais pris pour un nounours et te serais collé à lui. Dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

_Merde ! T'es vraiment sur qu'il à pas fait le lien entre moi et Elena. M'enquis-je

_Sur et certain. M'assura-t-il.

_Attendez je suis la seule à être choquée. S'exclama Lily. Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?

_Euh oui plus ou moins. Répondis Anthony mal à l'aise.

_Et ça t'arrive souvent ? Attaqua Lily.

_Non sauf quand c'est pour aidé. Lui assura Anthony.

_Ecoute moi bien Anthony si jamais tu fouilles dans ma tête pour chercher certaine information ou image je te préviens je te tue dans d'atroce souffrance. Le menaça-t-elle.

_T'en fait pas Lily je ne le fait que pour aidé, je te l'ai déjà dit.

_Bon sang c'est vraiment mauvais. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire. Continuais-je à me lamenter.

Je n'avais pas suivi leur conversation, j'étais trop occupé à me dire que j'étais dans de sale drap.

Lily m'attrapa par le bras.

_Calme toi. Pour le moment tout va bien alors arrête de tourner en rond et comporte toi normalement. Black est peu être limité mentalement mais il se rendra compte que quelque chose ne va pas, si tu continus.

_Oui t'a raison…je…je vais me calmer. Après tout il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il fasse le rapprochement. Hein ?

_Absolument aucune. Allez viens il faut qu'on aille chercher nos manuelles et après qu'on aille en cours.

_Hun mince je viens de me souvenir qu'on avait histoire de la magie. Dis-je piteusement. Cette journée est de plus en plus pourrie.

Anthony se tourna vers moi.

_Allez c'est pas si nul que ça comme cours. Bon d'accord ça l'est mais au moins on va pourvoir discuter un peu. Me dit-il en une vaine tentative pour me remonter le moral.

_Ouais mais c'est quand même histoire de la magie. A croire que le prof veut nous tuer d'ennui.

_Je suis pas d'accord certain cours peuvent être intéressant. Opposa Lily.

Je regardais Lily en haussant un sourcil, sarcastique.

_Je te jure. M'assura-t-elle.

_Ouais bon allons cherchez nos affaires. Déclarais-je.

_Margot et Chloé sont déjà dans les dortoirs normalement. Nous informa notre français préféré.

On fit le chemin jusqu'au dortoir. J'en profitais pour questionner Anthony sur sa soirée. Il avait passé un bon moment en compagnie de Margot mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je poussais un soupire désespéré.

_Tu vas finir seul si tu continu comme ça. Lui reprochais-je.

_Mais non j'aurais toujours Chloé et puis tu dis ça comme si il nous restait peu de temps à vivre mais on à que seize ans. Me dit-il en souriant.

_Justement il faut en profiter. Déclara Lily, j'approuvais de la tête.

_C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. Lily tu n'as jamais enfreint une règle et toi Ellia tu flippes à l'idée de ce que peuvent pensée les autres à propos de ton physique.

_Je me fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres. M'écriais-je.

_Et j'ai déjà enfreint le règlement. Renchérie Lily.

_Très bien alors Lily est une délinquante et toi tu n'as pas peur de ce que pense les autre mais tu as peur du changement et tu n'oses pas dire à un garçon que tu l'aimes depuis trois ans. Normalement Gryffondor n'est pas censé être la maison des courageux ? Nous demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

_Si…

On s'éloigne avec Lily en boudant un peu mais ça ne dure pas. Arriver devant la porte nous rigolons de nouveau ensemble.

Je m'installe à coté d'Anthony. Lily s'est installé à coté de Margot. La pauvre, elle voulait s'installer à coté de James. Mais James reste James donc il est parti avec Sirius sans se rendre compte de l'aura meurtrière qui le poursuivait. Le pauvre, il allait en entendre parler à la fin du cours.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Histoire de la magie, non mais sérieusement qui a pu avoir l'idée de créer une matière pareille. Sans doute un connard qui détestait les élèves. On est installé depuis quoi dix minutes et il y a déjà deux personnes qui on fait une tentative de suicide. Trois sont parti aux toilettes mais à mon avis on ne les reverra pas de toute l'heure.

_Sirius de quoi tu parlais ce matin ? Me demanda James, curieux.

Je me sens rougir comme un première année pris entrain de faire une connerie.

_Cette nuit Ellia s'est collée à moi et j'ai senti qu'elle était plutôt bien…faite si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

Ça m'avait vraiment remué. James semble réfléchir pendant un moment.

_En fait je le savais. Finit-il par dire.

_Quoi ?! M'écriais-je trop fort.

La moitié éveillée de la classe se tourne vers nous.

_Un commentaire monsieur Black ? Demanda Binns.

_Non monsieur. Répondis-je.

Le prof repart dans un monologue sur les gobelins et leur révolution.

_Attend tu savais…comment tu sais d'abord ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_Pendant les vacances. Je suis rentré dans sa chambre sans prévenir et elle essayait une robe que Lily l'a forcé a achetée. J'ai failli faire une attaque. Et elle m'a menacée pour que je me taise.

_Bon sang j'en reviens pas. Qui aurait cru qu'Ellia, notre petite Ellia pouvait être aussi…

_Bien faite.

_Ouais. Merde avant je ne l'avais jamais imaginé comme ça. C'est bizarre.

Je sens que mes joues chauffes. En plus James me dévisage.

_Elle t'a fait de l'effet. Hein ? Dit-il mutin.

_Non ! Répliquai-je trop vite pour être honnête.

Il me fait les gros yeux.

_Bon ok mais c'est purement physique. Je veux dire quand une fille se frotte contre toi c'est obliger…d'avoir une…réaction.

_Ellia s'est frotté contre toi ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

_Ouais elle dormait. Mais merde maintenant j'ai du mal à la regarder en face. Je la vois plus comme avant.

James ne dit rien et on reste sans parler pendant un moment. Malgré moi mes yeux se posent sur ma meilleure amie. Qui est en grande conversation avec Anthony.

Je serre les points. Bordel pourquoi est ce que ça m'énerve autant que je les vois ensemble. Je sais pourtant qu'elle ne cherche pas à me remplacer mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_Non mais regarde le, il n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour, on dirait un vautour. Dis-je sombrement.

_De qui tu parles ? M'interrogea James.

_D'Anthony, non mais regarde, il est toujours là, à lui parler, à la toucher.

Ellia explose de rire à une blague que lui fait le français.

_Sirius tu sais très bien qu'il y a rien entre eux alors arrête ton numéro de jalousie. Me dit James.

_Mais je ne suis pas jaloux !

Gros blanc. James me fait le coup du regard ''ne me prend pas pour un con''.

_Bon ok peu être un peu mais ça veut rien dire. Dis-je boudeur.

_Alors si ça veut rien dire pourquoi est ce que tu ressembles à un chien enragé dès qu'un mec s'approche un peu trop d'elle. Déclare sarcastiquement mon meilleur ami.

_C'est juste amical. Rétorquais-je.

_Ouais bien sur de la jalousie amical. Ironisa-t-il.

_Parfaitement.

Mon meilleur ami pousse un soupire en secouant la tête. Je crois l'entendre dire un truc.

_J'espère que même toi tu te rends compte de la connerie de ce que tu viens de dire.

Je préfère me taire. Oui même moi je sais que mes tentatives pour me justifier son merdique. Ok peu être que je suis un peu attiré par Ellia. Après tout c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais trouvé le rire des filles, avec qui je suis sorti, beau.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 Lettre et adieu

Deux jours, il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le départ de nos compagnons français. Dans deux jours ce sera aussi les vacances mais cette année je ne me sentais pas joyeuse à l'idée d'être en vacance. Je ne voulais pas qu'Anthony et Chloé s'en aillent. Pas que je n'aimais pas les autres mais j'étais devenu proche de ces deux là. Et j'avais le cœur brisé à l'idée qu'ils s'en aillent. Mary était dans un état d'esprit comme le mien mais en pire. Elle tenait vraiment à Bastien et elle se doutait bien que les relations à distance ne marchaient pas très bien.

Elle se consolait autant que possible en se disant que le transplanage l'aiderait à garder contact.

Tout Poudlard semblait triste, c'est qu'on s'y attache à ces correspondants. Bon, en toute honnêteté, je n'étais pas fâchée de voir les Bulgare s'en aller. Je les trouvais bizarres. Les seuls qui semblaient les regretter étaient les Serpentards.

_Ellia tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ! Me crie Lily.

_Non…Répondis-je d'une voix absente.

Je m'aperçois avec un train de retard, de ce que je viens de dire. Lily est rouge.

_Lily ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en aillent. Lui expliquais-je.

_Je sais lia moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'ils restent avec nous mais c'est impossible. Il faut bien qu'ils retournent dans leur famille. Me dit-elle doucement.

_Je sais mais…

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Lily passa un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules.

_Tu pourras leur envoyer des hiboux et puis la France ce n'est pas si loin que ça en transplantant. Et je suis là moi. Me réconforta-t-elle.

_Oui mais toi tu as James et moi je vais me retrouver avec Sirius à tenir la chandelle.

Lily me foudroie du regard.

_Oh arrête, je suis contente que vous soyez ensemble mais là j'en ai ras le bol de Sirius. Lui expliquais-je.

_Quoi il t'a encore demandé de mater les seins des filles pour trouver Elena. Me demanda ma meilleure amie en rigolant.

_Non mais il arrête pas de me poser des questions sur qu'elle fille pourrait convenir ou pas. C'est vraiment usant à la longue. Lui qui se fout complètement de ses copines d'habitude, je pensais qu'il finirait pas oublié. Et ne rigole pas lys parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il recommence, une fois c'est déjà assez humiliant.

_Peu être qu'il se doute que cette fille est vraiment très spécial. Me dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

_Tu parles. En tout cas je fais ce que je peux pour l'éviter mais il me poursuit partout. Pourquoi les hommes ne sont pas fichus de se débrouiller tout seul !

_Le fantasme de toutes les filles, être poursuivit par le beau Sirius Black. Et toi tu te plains, au moins tu as l'occasion d'être avec le garçon que tu aimes.

_Ouais ba c'est vraiment pas la joie, si y en a une qui veux me remplacer moi je suis pas contre. Boudais-je.

_A moins que tu ne l'évite parce qu'il s'est mis à te dévisager toi aussi. Me dit-elle malicieuse.

Elle n'avais pas tord, depuis quelque temps Sirius me regarde quand j'ai le dos tourner et dès que je me retourne il détourne le regard. Ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. D'habitude quand il regarde une fille, il se fout pas mal qu'elle le surprenne. Il soutient son regard, lui fait un sourire charmeur et en général il fini par coucher avec.

Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il fasse pareil avec moi mais qu'il évite de me regarder droit dans les yeux, ça me perturbe.

_Tu devrais lui dire. Déclara tranquillement Lily.

_Hein ? Demandais-je perdue

_Ellia arrête de rêvasser et écoute moi ! Se plaignit-elle.

_Oui, lys.

_Je disais tu devrais lui dire. Que c'est toi la fille du bal. Le pauvre il se fatigue à courir après une fille qui est juste sous son nez. Quoi que je trouve ça marrant en faite.

_Mais je ne peux pas, plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de lui dire mais à chaque fois quelque chose m'en a empêché. Anthony a raison j'ai peur, j'ai pas envie qu'il me regarde comme il regarde les filles avec qui il a déjà couché. Je ne le supporterai pas.

_Je pense que tu devrais quand même lui dire ou au moins lui avouer tes sentiments. Cette histoire est en train de te rendre dingue et ça va mal finir.

On fini de se préparer pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

_Je crois que James prépare un mauvais coup. Me dit-elle soudain.

_Ah bon ? Dis-je perplexe.

Pitié faite qu'elle ne remarque rien de bizarre. James prépare vraiment un mauvais coup et il m'a demandé de le couvrir. Au début je ne voulais pas mais quand j'ai remarqué que Sirius me fichais un peu plus la paix, j'ai fini par accepter. Sauf que je vais me faire tuer par Lily si jamais elle se rend compte que je lui ai caché des choses.

Elle me regarde d'ailleurs suspicieusement.

_T'es sur que tu ne sais vraiment rien ? Insista-t-elle.

_Mais oui. Répondis-je distraitement.

On fini par entrer et repérer un groupe de personne un peu bruyante, nos amis. On s'installe à coté d'eux. Lily et James s'embrassent. Ils ont l'air plus à l'aise qu'au début de la semaine.

James à d'ailleurs l'œil qui brille je me demande si c'est à cause de Lily ou de la blague qu'il prépare. Quand je vois la tête de Sirius je me dis que c'est la blague. Ces deux là on leur tête des mauvais jours, quand tous prient pour que les farces des deux zigotos ne soient pas dirigées contre eux.

Lily a droit à une confirmation de son intuition. En plein pendant le petit déjeuner il commence a y avoir des hurlement. Tout le monde se tourne pour voir ce qui ce passe. Les Serpentard sont littéralement attaqué par leur nourriture. Rogue tente de se débarrasser d'une tarte qui lui a sauté au visage.

Les deux zigotos se mettent à rire comme des baleines. Personnes ne doute plus des auteurs de cette farce mais au bout de six ans le doute est vraiment léger au moindre incident visant les Serpentard.

James rit de bon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Lily. Là son rire devient beaucoup plus nerveux. Il commence à culpabiliser. Lily ressemble à une cocotte minute prête à exploser. D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que de la vapeur sort de ses oreilles.

_James Potter…tu n'es qu'un…Commence-t-elle.

Et là un miracle se produit. Tout le monde est bouche bée parce que le dit James Potter à trouvé un moyen diablement efficace pour faire taire Lily. Il l'embrasse mais attention pas un petit baiser mais LE baiser du siècle.

Quand il la lâche, Lily ne sait plus ce qu'elle allait dire. En faite je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle sait comment elle s'appelle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Lily sil te plait dit quelque chose.

On est a l'heure du déjeuner et tout notre petit groupe observe ce qui se passe. Depuis ce matin Lily n'adresse plus la parole à James. Elle l'ignore complètement, pour se venger de ce matin. Résultat des courses James est au aboie et nous on se marre bien. Non nous ne sommes pas des sadiques.

_Je suis désolé d'accord, alors arrête de me faire la gueule. Je te promets que je le referais plus. Dit-il en la suppliant.

Je prend mon presque frère en pitié et décide d'aller plaider sa cause.

_Lily tu crois pas que tu t'es assez vengée ? Tentais-je.

Elle me lance un regard de tueuse l'air de dire que si je l'ouvre encore une fois elle se vengera sur moi aussi et de la pire façon.

_Ok continue. L'encourageais-je.

_Lâcheuse. Me souffla James.

Je préfère laisser ces deux là dans leur dispute. Du coup je me tourne vers Emma pour entamer une conversation.

_Ellia y a un hibou pour toi. Me dit-elle en m'indiquant un point qui vole vers moi.

Effectivement un hibou se dirige droit sur moi. C'est hercule le hibou de ma famille. Il atterrit souplement près de moi. Je décroche la lettre qu'il transporte.

_Aïe ! Dis-je en portant mon doigt à ma bouche.

Ce maudit volatile vient de me mordre la main. Saleté.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Me demande Anthony en se penchant vers moi.

_Une lettre, de ma mère. Dis-je sombrement.

J'ai tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment. Ma très chère mère ne prend la peine de m'écrire que pour m'engueuler ou me donner de mauvaises nouvelles J'ouvre la lettre et la lis rapidement.

_Ellia est ce que ça va ? T'es toute pale. S'inquiéta Chloé.

_Ça va Chloé. Euh je dois aller…quelque part. Dis-je, distraitement.

Je marche comme un robot jusqu'à la sorti. Bordel je marche même pas droit en fait mais je met quiconque au défie d'y arriver quand il a les larmes au yeux. Je me retrouve dieu seul sait comment dans le parc de Poudlard. J'ai oublié mes affaires du coup je suis frigorifiée.

_Ellia !

C'est Anthony, il arrive vers moi un peu essoufflé.

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis que t'a reçu cette lettre. Dit-il inquiet.

Il me prend par le bras.

_Mon dieu mais tu es gelée ! Tiens prend mon écharpe.

_Merci. Répondis-je piteusement.

Je me mets à renifler comme une folle tout en clignant des yeux pour chasser mes larmes. Pitoyable, après tout depuis le temps ce genre de chose ne devrait plus m'atteindre.

_Ellia qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Je relève les yeux, même avec des larmes plein les yeux j'arrive à voir à quel point il est inquiet pour moi. Je lui tends la fichu lettre que j'ai reçue.

_Tiens lit là. Lui dis-je.

Il la prend précautionneusement et la lit avec attention.

_Ellia je suis désolé. Finit-il par dire avec compassion.

_De quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ma salope de mère ne veut pas que je parte avec eux en vacance. Ce n'est pas non plus de ta faute si ma sœur n'a pas voulu m'inviter à se joindre à eux. Répliquais-je avec colère entre deux sanglots.

Je me rends compte que je m'étais mise à crier. Ce qui est complètement débile parce que ça ne changera rien et qu'Anthony n'y est pour rien.

J'éclate en sanglot comme une petite fille de huit ans. Anthony me prend dans ses bras et se contente de me laisser pleurer tout mon soule. Je finis par me calmer.

_Tu sais je comptais t'en parler ce soir mais je pense que maintenant c'est le bon moment. Voila avec Chloé on voulait t'inviter à venir passer quelque jours à la maison pendant les vacances.

_Merci mais c'est pas la peine. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il s'écarte un peu pour me fixer droit dans les yeux.

_Je sais que tu penses que je t'invite seulement par pitié mais c'est faux. On voudrait vraiment que tu viennes et puis nos parents seraient contents de te rencontrer. On leur a tellement parlé de toi, et de Lily aussi mais je crois que James à d'autre projet pour elle. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rigole un peu.

_Allez accepte de venir chez nous pour les vacances. Me supplia-t-il.

_Bon d'accord. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix hein ?

_Absolument, on t'aurait embarqué de force avec Chloé. Plaisanta-t-il.

Il me fait un sourire rassurant.

_Viens on ferait mieux de rentrer. Lily était folle d'inquiétude et Chloé aura du mal à la retenir encore plus de cinq minutes.

On se dirige vers le château bras dessus bras dessous. On vient à peine de passer les portes qu'une tornade rousse nous déboule dessus.

_Ellia ça va ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Mais tu es toute froide. S'inquiète-t-elle.

Elle lance un regard noir à Anthony.

_Laisse moi y aller Lily, on reviendra dans pas longtemps. Dit-elle en singeant Anthony ? Ça fait trente minutes que vous êtes dehors. La prochaine fois je ne te ferais plus confiance. Non mais regarde moi ça, ma pauvre chérie, il t'a laisser en plein froid pendant tout ce temps. Lui reprocha-t-elle.

Lily ne semble pas capable de s'arrêter dans son monologue. C'est ce qui ce passe quand elle est inquiète et qu'elle ne peut rien faire. Lorsqu'elle passe de l'incapacité des garçons à faire ce qu'on leur demande sur mon exceptionnelle capacité à la faire s'inquiété je décide de lui parler.

Elle est choquée quand je lui raconte que cette année ma famille part chez ma sœur pour les fêtes et que je ne suis pas invité. Mais sa fureur n'a plus de limite quand elle apprend que m'a mère m'empêche de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

_Tu vas voir moi je vais te la huuuur ! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

_C'est bon Lily calme toi. C'est ma mère, il fallait s'y attendre. On se doutait bien qu'elle finirait par ce rendre compte que rester à Poudlard n'était pas une punition selon moi. Elle n'est pas stupide.

_Oui mais quel genre de mère peux faire ça.

_La mienne. Répondis-je fataliste.

_Ellia ?

On se retourne tout les trois pour voir tous mes amis qui me regardent inquiet.

_On a entendu ce que vous avez dit. Si tu veux tu peux venir passer les fêtes de noël avec Kylian et moi. Me proposa gentiment Emma.

_Ou chez moi, ma mère sera ravie de te revoir. Dit Mary.

_Merci vous êtes vraiment génial…mais Anthony m'a déjà proposé de passer les vacances chez lui et j'ai accepté.

_C'est vrai ? Demanda une voix chère à mon cœur.

Je me retourne pour voir que Sirius me regarde, le visage fermer. Est-ce que j'aurai encore fait une gaffe sans m'en rendre compte.

_Oui lui et Chloé voulaient déjà me le demander et avec ce qui c'est passé…ça me semblait être une bonne idée. Expliquais-je mal à l'aise sous son regard froid.

Mary vint sautiller près de moi.

_C'est génial tu vas pouvoir manger des croissants et plein de bonne chose. En plus on se verra. Dit-elle toute excitée.

Je souris devant sa bonne humeur forcée.

_A bon ? Finis-je pas demander.

Elle se mit à rougir.

_Oui je l'ai invité à passer un week-end chez moi. Dit Bastien tranquillement.

Tout le monde souris, ils sont vraiment trop mignon ces deux là.

C'est le grand jour, dans environ trois heures les français s'en iront et nous nous iront prendre le train pour King's Cross. Comme toutes les autres années c'est un peu le souque dans notre dortoir. On a tendance à mélanger nos affaires, à les perdre. Je viens de finir ma valise et je sors au plus vite pour ne pas devenir folle.

Mary stressait parce qu'elle ne retrouvait plus le cadeau qu'elle voulait offrir à sa mère. Lily cherchait sa chemise de nuit. Au dernière nouvelle elle était entrain de fouiller sous son lit. Alice sautait sur sa valise pour arriver à la fermer.

Je descendis ma malle dans le hall. Rusard viendra les chercher pour les mettre sur le quai. Une fois débarrassée je vais rejoindre Anthony dans la grande salle. Il doit me donner l'adresse de sa maison en France pour quand je viendrais.

Parce que comble de malchance, je ne peux pas rentrer avec eux, je dois du coup aller jusque chez moi puis prendre le réseau de cheminette. Je n'avais bien sur prévenue personne dans ma famille à part Chris. Sinon ma mère m'aurait interdit de partir en France.

Il m'avait proposé de passé à la maison de temps en temps mais avec ses gardes de médicomage, c'était vraiment trop dur. J'avais refusé. Pendant les période de fête il allait devoir bosser plus, je me serais senti mal de lui volé un peu de son temps de repos.

Je trouvais Anthony le nez dans une assiette de bacon grillé.

_Alors on profite de son dernier petit déjeuner anglais. Dis pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_Ouais c'est à peu près ça. Dit-il morose.

Je m'assis à coté de lui et me servi une bonne assiette.

_Tu sais ce qui ne me manquera absolument pas. Commença-t-il.

_Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire. Répondis-je en souriant.

_Vos steaks. La façon dont vous les cuisinez, c'est criminel. Dit-il en soupirant.

_Parce que bien sur monsieur trouve que c'est meilleur chez soit. Dis-je en faisant semblant de prendre la mouche.

_Exactement, tu verras quand tu viendras, la cuisine au beurre y a que ça de vrai. M'affirma-t-il.

_Au beurre ! Mais ça fait grossir. Dis-je en essayant d'imiter une voix de pouf.

Il leva un sourcil narquois.

_C'est vrai que je suis énorme. Commenta-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son corps.

Je le regardais de haut en bas. Puis explosait de rire.

_Anthony !

Chloé venait vers nous. Elle courait presque.

_Viens faut que tu m'aides à porter ma valise. Elle est trop lourde. Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort niveau souvenir. Expliqua-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir.

_Qu'est ce que tu ferrais sans moi. Plaisanta-t-il.

_Pas grand-chose aller dépêche toi. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Deux heures plus tard tous les élèves de sixième et septième années étaient dans la cour pour dire au revoir à leurs amis étrangers. Mary pleurait à chaude larme et ne voulait pas quitter Bastien pendant deux seconde. Nous nous disions tous au revoir en se promettant de s'envoyer des cartes et de se revoir bientôt. J'avais pris chacun de mes nouveaux amis dans mes bras pour leur dire au revoir.

Si le but de Dumby était qu'on se lie avec des étrangers, il avait réussi sont coups. Mais on avait tous fini par s'attacher et la séparation était difficile. Finalement tous les élèves regagnèrent leur pays par porteauloin.

Notre groupe fini par rejoindre son dortoir la mort dans l'âme, pour finir de préparer nos affaires. Je ne me sentais pas si triste, mais il faut dire que dans quelque heure je reverrais Chloé, Anthony et tout les autres. J'avais de la chance.


	32. Chapter 32

**Je profite du fait que j'ai enfin un peu de temps pour publier deux chapitres d'un coup. J'ai commencer à bosser, j'ai juste le temps de manger avant d'aller m'affaler sur mon lit pour faire un gros dodo ^^ je vous promet que j'essayerais de publier la suite plus rapidement.**

Chapitre 32 Déclaration

J'étais dans la cours. Lily m'avait viré du dortoir en disants ''si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que nous regarder alors va faire un tour au lieu de traîner dans le passage''. Ma meilleure amie et son tact légendaire. J'y étais habituée et puis il faut dire qu'elle a des circonstances atténuantes. Elle stresse à mort parce que James veut la présenter officiellement à ses parents et aussi parce qu'elle angoisse de revoir les siens parents qu'elle a jetés un sort à Pétunia.

James a essayé de la rassurer et lui avais dit qu'au pire elle pouvait revenir vivre chez lui. Bizarrement je ne crois pas que ça ait beaucoup aidé Lily à se détendre.

Je vis Sirius arriver dans la cours, je lui adressais un grand sourire et un petit signe de main pour lui signaler ma présence. Il se figea, semblant hésiter à venir me rejoindre. Il allait faire demi tour mais je me levais pour aller le rejoindre. Pas question qu'il m'ignore.

_Sirius attend moi ! Cirais-je.

J'arriver à sa hauteur essoufflée.

_Tu vas te promener en attendant l'heure du départ ? Demandais-je.

_Oui. Répondit-il d'une voix distante.

Il ne me regardais même pas en parlant et se mis en marche. Je restais choqué pendant une demi seconde puis lui emboîtais le pas. Une fois à sa hauteur je l'attrapais par le bras et le tournais vers moi.

_Mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème ? M'énervais-je.

_J'ai pas de problème. Répondit-il toujours sans émotion.

_C'est ça ! Depuis quelque temps tu me regardes bizarrement et après tu détournes les yeux et maintenant tu m'évites comme la peste et tu me rembarres. Alors je répète c'est quoi ton problème ?

_J'ai pas de problème ok alors arrête de me prendre la tête ! S'écria-t-il.

Il commença à s'en aller.

_T'es qu'un lâche Sirius ! Lui criais-je.

Il fit aussitôt demi tour et vint se planter devant moi menaçant.

_Je suis quoi ?

_T'es un lâche. Je te connais, je sais que quand tu agis comme ça c'est parce que t'es en colère contre quelqu'un. Mais tu n'as pas le courage de me dire ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre en colère !

Il se renfrogna.

_Mon problème c'est que tu me dis qu'il y a rien entre toi et Anthony mais tu passes des vacances chez lui. Et tu veux me faire croire qu'il se passe rien entre vous, vous êtes tout le temps fourré ensemble à rigoler. Et pendant ce temps là tu me mens, tu ne me dis plus tout. Avant je pensais qu'on pouvait tout ce dire. Mais visiblement c'est plus le cas.

_Mais on peut tout ce dire. Et arrête avec ta parano sur Anthony. Y a vraiment rien entre lui et moi !

_Tu devrais peu êtres lui dire parce que lui il a pas l'air au courant. Franchement Ellia un mec qui dit ne pas s'intéresser à toi mais qui t'invites chez lui pour les fêtes, tu crois vraiment qu'il ne va rien tenter ! Me dit-il en s'avançant encore plus près pour me secouer légèrement.

_Bien sur qu'il ne tentera rien, on est juste ami ! Et puis même si tu avais raison et q'il éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour moi, ce qui m'étonnerait, il ne fera rien parce qu'il sait que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Lui assurais-je.

_Parce qu'en plus il est au courant ! Alors tu refuses de me le dire à moi, ton meilleur ami alors que tu le dis à lui ! Tu le connais depuis quoi deux mois, et tu lui dis…

_J'ai pas eu à lui dire, il a deviné tout seul. Comme James, Remus et Emma. Lui signalais-je.

_Mais à moi tu ne veux pas le dire. Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il, blessé.

Plus le ton montait entre nous plus on s'approchait l'un de l'autre. Je fus prise d'une envie subite et je cédais à cette impulsion. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces comme la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois ci il ne me rendit pas mon baiser. Lorsque je reculais, il avait une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

_Parce que c'est de toi que je suis amoureuse. Le seul nom que tu n'as pas dit c'est le tien et je ne voulais pas que tu le saches parce que j'avais peur que tu me regardes comme tu le fais maintenant.

_Ellia je…Je dois…y aller…Je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Je sais depuis des années que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Sirius parti sans un regard en arrière. Il me fuyait comme je l'avais prévu.

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait. J'avais réagi sur le coup, sans réfléchir. C'était impulsif, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de me déclarer de cette façon. Je n'avais pas prévu de me déclarer du tout. Et maintenant j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami et j'avais le cœur brisé. Je couru rejoindre Lily dans le dortoir. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues quand je la trouvais enfin.

Elle n'était pas dans le dortoir, mais dans le hall avec James. Je me jetais dans ses bras quand je la voyais. Elle m'accueillit surprise.

_Ellia qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Elle ne m'avait jamais vu pleurer, la plupart du temps je préférais m'isoler pour le faire.

_Je…j'ai tout…dit à…Sirius…je lui ai dit que…je l'aimais…et maintenant il…me déteste…Il est partit…

Mes larmes redoublèrent. Lily jeta un regard à James.

_Part en avance et installez vous dans le train. Je ferais en sorte que les autres vous laisse tranquille. Dit-il avec compassion.

_Merci James. Lui dit-elle.

J'aurais bien voulut le remercier moi aussi mais j'en étais incapable.

Lily me traîna vers la calèche la plus proche. Une fois dedans elle me dit de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Ce que je fis même si mes paroles étaient coupées par des sanglots.

Nous étions les premières sur le quai. Hagrid nous dévisagea. C'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas voir une fille pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, souvent. Une fois dans le train, Lily nous choisi un compartiment assez isolé et en ferma les stores. Elle lança un collaporta pour que personne ne puisse rentrer.

_On devrait être tranquille pour le reste du trajet. Me dit-elle tranquillement.

Elle vint s'assoire a coté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_Merci Lily je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Lui dis-je avec gratitude.

_Te connaissant tu aurais passé tout le trajet à te cacher dans les toilettes. Allez on va achetez plein de friandise quand le chariot passera et tu verras que ça ira un peu mieux.

_C'est possible. Pour les toilettes. Admis-je.

C'est vrai que faute de mieux je serais allé là bas pour éviter que l'on me dérange.

Quelques heures plus tard le train s'immobilisait en gare. Je dis au revoir à ma meilleure amie. Presque tous les élèves de notre wagon étaient sortis.

_Lily relaxe, les parents de James vont t'adorer. Depuis le temps qu'il leur parle de toi. Et puis tu les as déjà rencontré.

_T'es sur que tu veux pas que j'attende avec toi ? Ça ne me dérange pas de rester. M'assura-t-elle les yeux brillants.

_Non c'est bon. Je vais juste attendre que tout le monde soit parti des quais et je prendrais le magico bus pour rentrer à la maison. La rassurais-je.

_D'accord. Mais si jamais il y a le moindre souci n'hésite pas à venir me voir, hein ?

_Promis, allez dépêche toi. Dis-je en lui faisant un pauvre sourire

Lily sortis du compartiment. Je me rasseyais et me lançais un sort pour faire dégonfler mes yeux. Le plus gros de la crise de larme était passé mais je sentais qu'à la moindre petite évocation j'allais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Encore.

Au bout de trente minutes le train était désert. On me força à sortir de mon refuge car le train devait aller au garage. Je sortais prudemment, heureusement pour moi tous mes amis étaient soit déjà partis soit trop occuper à parlé. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement, je n'aurais pas pu répondre à toute leur question. Je me doutais qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi Lily et moi n'étions pas venu.

Mes parents n'étaient déjà plus là. Ils m'avaient prévenues qu'ils récupèreraient les jumeaux et qu'ils partiraient tout de suite par porteauloin. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de ne pas les voir.

_Alors comme ça on allait filé en douce ? Me dit quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me figeais d'horreur. Merlin pourquoi fallait-il que quelqu'un m'ait repéré ? Je me retournais en priant pour que ce soit tout le monde excepté Sirius.

_Chris ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! M'écriais-je heureuse de voir mon grand frère.

_T'as l'air surprise que ce soit moi. Tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre ? Me demanda-t-il en me scrutant.

_Non. Bien sur que non. Dis-je en sentant les larmes s'approcher. Mais tu n'es pas sensé être à l'hôpital ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

_Je me suis dit que j'allais un peu relever le niveau de la famille. Donc j'ai changé avec un collègue, je voulais te voir avant que tu ne partes chez tes amis. D'ailleurs tu vas chez qui ? S'enquit-il.

_Chez Anthony et Chloé. Lui répondis-je en me remettant à marcher.

J'vais hâte qu'on soit sortit d'ici. Il me fit un sourire.

_Anthony…je le connais ce garçon ? C'est celui qui est trop mignon pour être honnête ? Dit-il un sourire protecteur aux lèvres.

_Chris ! M'écriais-je.

_Bon d'accord j'arrête de te charrier. Allez viens petite puce, je te ramène à la maison. Rassure moi tes amis ne t'en voudront pas trop si tu es un peu en retard ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Non je vais leur envoyer un patronus pour les prévenir.

Chris me pris ma valise des mains. On se demande pourquoi c'est mon frère préférer.

_Tiens ce n'est pas ton meilleur ami là bas ? Il nous regarde depuis tout à l'heure, on devrait peu être aller lui dire bonjour. Proposa mon frère.

Je baissais la tête pour que Chris ne voie pas les larmes que j'avais dans les yeux.

_Non c'est pas la peine…allez viens, rentrons à la maison. Dis-je en l'entraînant avec moi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sirius ! Bon sang ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous plantés comme un piquet dans le couloir ? T'as vu mimi geignarde en maillot de bain ? Plaisanta quelqu'un en arrivant près de moi.

Je sortais de ma torpeur. James et Remus sont à coté de moi. Ils me dévisagent avec impatiente.

_Sirius est ce que ça va t'es un peu vert ? Demande Remus.

Probablement, je lui fais confiance. En même temps ce n'est pas tout les jour qu'on apprend que sa meilleure amie à flasher sur vous. Merlin je suis encore sur le cul. Il y a peu je ne pensais même pas qu'Ellia pouvait être amoureuse. Pour moi ce n'était même pas une fille alors…

Et pourquoi moi ? Elle me connaît, alors comment ça a pu arriver. Je veux dire je suis pas le mec parfait que toute les filles pensent que je suis. En vrai je suis un emmerdeur égocentrique et Ellia le sais parfaitement.

_Sirius ?

James m'interrogea du regard.

_Je…Ellia est amoureuse de moi. Elle, elle m'a embrassé.

Je regarde mes deux amis. Ils n'ont pas l'air surpris.

_Ah. Dit James.

_Et toi ? Tu ressens quoi pour elle ? Me demanda Remus. Tu l'aimes ?

_J'en sais rien. Au début ça m'a surpris, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse de moi. Et j'étais choqué du coup je suis parti. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

_Comment ça ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je…depuis qu'elle est venue dormir avec nous, je ne la vois plus comme avant. Je me surprends à la dévisager. Je n'arrive plus à la regarder en face. Je sais plus ce que je ressens pour elle. Et puis il y a Elena. J'ai vraiment craqué pour cette fille. Plus j'y pense et plus je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'aimer Ellia pas de cette manière là. Et puis merde pourquoi il a fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi ! M'énervais-je.

_T'es vraiment un abruti. Me dit James.

Je le regardais sans comprendre sa réaction.

_Ce que James veut dire c'es qu'il a fallut beaucoup de courage à Ellia pour se déclarer et toi tu as réagi de la pire manière qui soit. Tu t'es enfui e tu lui as brisé le cœur. M'expliqua Remus.

_Bon je vais aller rejoindre les autres sinon on va être en retard pour le train. Déclara James.

Je regarde mon meilleur ami s'éloigner. Il m'en veut clairement.

_Ne t'en fait pas James finira par se calmer. C'est juste qu'il adore Ellia et il était persuadé que tu l'aimais.

_Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demandais-je pitoyablement.

_Bien sur que si mais tu es comme ça. Dès que les choses deviennent trop sérieuses tu t'enfuis en courant. Mais tu n'as pas clairement dit que tu la rejetais, tu as dit que tu ne savais pas quoi faire. C'est différent. Allez viens.

J'avais la désagréable impression qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose tout les deux. Peu être qu'ils savaient que je leur avais un peu menti. Une petite partie de moi aimait peu être Ellia mais il y avait Elena et en plus je ne me voyais vraiment pas avec Ellia. Je ne la trouvais pas jolie et puis se serait vraiment trop bizarre, c'est ma meilleure amie après tout.

Je commençais même à lui trouver tous les défauts du monde et à être en colère contre elle. J'expliquais mes sentiments à Remus.

_Je crois que si tu te mets à la détester c'est pour te convaincre que tu n'éprouves vraiment rien pour elle. Ça finira par passer.

James ne m'adressa plus un mot durant tout le trajet. Nos amis s'interrogèrent sur l'absence d'Ellia et Lily mais aucun de nous ne dit rien.

Quelque part je me sentais coupable, mais on ne commande pas ses sentiments. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre à aimer Ellia tout comme je ne pouvais pas arrêter de lui en vouloir.

Arriver à la gare je retrouvais les parents de James ainsi que Lucie. Madame Potter me pris affectueusement dans ses bras, elle fait ça tout le temps. Il faut croire qu'au bout d'un moment ils m'avaient tous adopté. Pour moi les Potter étaient ma vraie famille.

Lily vint nous rejoindre accompagné de ses parents. Les Potter se montrèrent immédiatement chaleureux avec elle. Il faut dire qu'ils entendent parler d'elle depuis cinq ans. Elle m'adressa un regard noir et lourd de reproche.

Entre James et elle je ne me sentais pas vraiment le bien venu. Je regardais autour de moi mal à l'aise. C'est à ce moment là que je la vis descendre du train. Elle avait vraiment l'air mal. Pendant un moment j'eu envie de casser la gueule à celui qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Mais je me suis souvenu que c'était moi.

Je l'observais pendant qu'elle se faisait accoster par son frère. Elle était petite et frêle dans ses grands vêtements. Et on avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer sous le poids de sa malle. Mais je savais d'expérience qu'elle n'était pas aussi fragile que ce qu'on pouvait le croire.

Il ne valait mieux pas lui chercher des noises parce qu'elle est aussi douée en magie qu'elle frappait bien. Un septième année s'était moqué d'elle quand on était en deuxième année. Le pied d'Ellia avait rencontré l'entrejambe du type, avec violence. Après ça pas mal de monde lui avait fichu la paix.

Je croisais le regard de son frère, mais je détournais la tête gêné. Ils finirent par disparaître dans la foule et nous partîmes pour le manoir Potter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je passais la fin de la journée avec Chris. Anthony m'avait assuré que ça ne les dérangeaient pas que je passe du temps avec mon frère. Il savait que je n'avais pas trop l'occasion de le voir. Il avait bien sur deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas mais j'avais réussi à le convaincre de ne pas en parler.

Chris avait fini par partir et je faisait actuellement ma valise pour aller chez Chloé et Anthony. Je finis par descendre et entrer dans la cheminer. Je pris une poignée de poudre et la jetais tout en criant l'adresse de mes deux amis.

J'atterris dans une grande pièce chaleureuse. Il y avait un gigantesque canapé à l'air moelleux. Quelque fauteuil, des étagères pleines de livre. Une grande femme brune portant un tablier et une louche dans la main passa la tête par la porte.

_Euh bonjours. Dis-je hésitante, dans un français approximatif.

Elle me fit un grand sourire. Je n'étais pas sur qu'elle ait compris ce que je disais. Mon français était mauvais même si j'avais bien progressé avec l'échange interscolaire.

_Bonjour tu dois être Ellia. Moi c'est Carole la mère des jumeaux. Me dit-elle en anglais.

Elle s'approcha et me fis la bise. Pas de doute j'étais dans la bonne maison. Anthony avait fait pareille lors de notre rencontre.

_Chloé ! Anthony ! Votre amie est arrivée ! Cria-t-elle.

J'entendis des bruits de course dans l'escalier. Deux têtes bien connues apparurent un sourire aux lèvres.

_Ellia ! S'écria Chloé.

_Salut. Répondis-je.

Un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année arriva dans la pièce avec un petit garçon sans doute âgée de quatre ans. L'homme ressemblait énormément à Anthony, ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Et le petit dernier semblait plus tenir de sa mère.

_Bonjours moi c'est Guy et voici notre petit dernier Maxence. Tu dois être Ellia ravi de te rencontrer.

Il me fit lui aussi la bise et Maxence s'approcha de manière toute timide. Il attrapa mon pantalon et tira dessus pour que je me mette à sa hauteur. Une fois fait il me fit un bisous sur la joue.

_Incroyable d'habitude il s'enfuit en courant quand il croise quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas. S'exclama madame Carrier ébahit.

_Tu vois on t'avais bien dit qu'elle était spéciale maman. Dit Chloé.

Cette dernière s'approcha pour me dire bonjour mais se figea quand elle s'aperçu de l'état de mes yeux.

_Oh Ellia qu'est ce qui c'est passé. Dit-elle alarmée.

Des larmes se mirent à couler de mes yeux. Elle m'attira aussitôt à elle. Je lui racontais entre deux sanglots ce qui c'était passé. Anthony vint poser une main sur mon épaule.

_Black est un abruti. Dit-il comme si c'était la solution à tous mes problèmes.

_Pauvre petite, les enfants emmenez la dans un canapé. Et prenez le pot de nutella. Leur dit-elle en me fixant gentiment.

Malgré mon piètre niveau en français j'arrivais quand même à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Antony me guida vers le grand canapé. Je m'y effondrais et mes amis vinrent s'assoire à côté de moi. Maxence surpris tout le monde en venant s'assoire sur mes genoux et en se blottissant contre moi.

Quand la mère de la famille arriva, je caressais distraitement la tête de son fils. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître ce geste m'apaisait.

_Hé bien on dirait qu'il t'a adopté. Tiens ma petite, on dit que le chocolat c'est souverain pour les peines de cœur.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 Changement et nouvelle

J'étais chez Anthony et Chloé depuis deux jours. J'appréciais beaucoup toute leur famille. La grande surprise avait été Maxence, il passait tout son temps avec moi. A telle point que ses frère et sœur le virais. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

Et je me réveillais aussi tous les matins avec un petit inviter surprise dans mon lit.

Chloé m'avait expliquée que monsieur moustache, leur chat, s'étais plus ou moins approprié la chambre que j'occupais. Visiblement ma présence ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

Aujourd'hui été un jour très spécial. J'allais visiter le Paris sorcier et Chloé allait m'amener dans toutes les boutiques de vêtements. Je lui avais demandé son aide pour changer de garde robe. C'était assez bizarre comme envie mais je sentais que ça m'aiderait à me remettre de mes problèmes de cœur. Enfin en parti. Et puis j'avais envie de changer, d'être jolie.

A la fin de la journée j'avais les pieds en compote, j'étais irritable au possible et chargé comme une mule de tout ce que j'avais acheté. Chloé, elle semblait très heureuse.

_Tu vas voir avec ça tu vas en tourner des têtes. C'est Lily qui va être contente, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te menacer. Dit-elle guillerette.

_Pardon ? Demandais-je interloquée.

Chloé prend tout de suite un air coupable et évite mon regard.

_Chloé !

_Ok en fait on avait toutes prévue que je profite de tes vacances à la maison pour te relooker et changer ta garde robe.

_Tu entend quoi par relooker ? Demandais-je méfiante.

_Hé bien un allez simple pour un institut de beauté, une nouvelle coupe, une épilation des sourcils, des jambes. Le béa bat quoi ? D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'on va faire demain. Déclara-t-elle enthousiaste.

_Hors de question ! Je ne laisserais personne me torturer. Répliquais-je catégoriquement.

_Mais enfin Ellia ce n'est qu'une petite épilation des jambes, avec massage, manicure pédicure. Dit-elle chagrinée

_Quand même.

_Allez vient tu verras tu te sentiras mieux après ça. M'assura-t-elle.

_Non.

_Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête Ellia et va avec elle sinon Chloé t'amèneras par la peau des fesses. Me prévint Anthony.

_Très drôle Anthony, on voit que c'est pas toi qui vas subir tout ça. Lui dis-je boudeuse.

_Mais Ellia il faut souffrir pour être belle. Rétorqua Chloé, innocemment.

_M'en fou je suis très bien comme je suis. Répliquais-je.

_De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu viens avec moi un point c'est tout. Anthony viens aussi après on ira faire un tour. Lui dit-elle sans lui demander son avis.

_Bon d'accord.

Le lendemain après quelque crie de douleur et une altercation plutôt musclé avec une épileuse, nous étions tout les trois assis devant un chocolat chaud.

_Cette coupe te va vraiment bien, ça met en valeur ton visage et ta couleur de cheveux. Et puis tu es beaucoup plus joli les cheveux détachés. Pourquoi tu n'enlèverais pas tes lunettes.

Je soupirais et m'adressais à Anthony.

_Elle est toujours comme ça ?

_Oui, dès qu'il s'agit de mode, elle ne se tient plus. Que veux tu c'est sa passion.

_Tu dis ça mais au moins grâce à moi tu es bien habillé et tu ne ressembles pas à un troll. Si je te laissais faire tu ne te laverais même plus. Lui reprocha-t-elle.

Je rigolais. Anthony n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de garçon à se négliger. Mais voir les petites chamailleries qu'ils s'envoyaient me faisait rire.

Une fois rentrer leur mère me fit un compliment. Je me sentais toujours gênée quand on me parlait de mon physique. Comme avec les parents de Lily. Je trouvais ça toujours bizarre de sentir mes cheveux flotter librement dans mon dos. Mais maintenant ils n'étaient plus aussi longs et lourd. Ils m'arrivaient aux omoplates.

Tout le monde était vraiment très gentil avec moi et faisait tout me faire oublier mon chagrin. Ou que je n'y pense plus trop. Même si je riais à leur blague et semblais aller bien, il y avait parfois des moments ou je me sentais très triste. Dans ses moments là Anthony débarquait toujours pour me changer les idées. Je le suspects d'épier mes pensées mais je n'arrivais pas à le forcer a me laisser tranquille.

Nous étions le soir de noël, tout le monde c'était bien habillé car nous partions à une réunion de famille. Nous arrivâmes dans une salle de réception magnifique. Anthony m'appris qu'elle datait de la renaissance. Une femme âgée vint nous accueillir. Elle était belle dans sa robe de bal toute noir avec des motifs rouges.

_Alors Guy on oublie les bonnes manières et on ne salut même pas sa vieille maman. Dit-elle d'un ton de reproche démenti par la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux.

_Bonsoir maman, non je n'oublie pas les bonnes manières c'est juste que tu ne nous laisse jamais le temps de venir te saluer. Lui dit-il avec indulgence.

Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard de la vieille dame.

_Et rater l'occasion de te charrier. Tu sais que c'est mon plaisir et à mon age on n'a peut de plaisir dans la vie. Dit-elle taquine.

_Mais non mamie tu n'es pas si vieille. La rassura Chloé.

_Chloé petite flatteuse, tu iras loin dans la vie. Allez vient embrasser ta grand-mère.

Toute la famille dit bonjour à la matriarche. Je m'avançais pour la saluer.

_Tiens tien un visage inconnue. Tu nous ramènes enfin un fiancé Anthony, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je commençais à desespérer d'avoir des arrières petits enfants. Nous taquina-t-elle.

_Non mamie c'est Ellia une des amies que nous nous sommes fait en Angleterre. Ellia je te présente ma grand-mère Eléanor Carrier.

Il était un peu rouge. Je m'avançais en tendant la main, hésitante.

_Bonjour madame, enchanté de vous rencontrer. La saluais-je poliment.

_Allons ma petite, pas de chichi entre nous. Si mes petits enfants t'apprécient au point de t'inviter c'est que tu fais parti de la famille.

Elle m'attira à elle pour m'offrir la même étreinte qu'à sa famille. Je me lassait faire.

_Tiens mais c'est le petit Maxence. Viens par la toi. Lui sourit-elle.

Maxence couru dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

_Tu as bien grandi dis donc. Tu n'as pas peur avec tout ces gens dans la salle ? Lui demanda-t-elle affectueusement.

Maxence fit non de la tête mais il avait quand même l'air un peu effrayé.

_Brave petit. Lui dit-elle en le relâchant.

Elle se redressa.

_Allez maintenant que vous êtes là la fête peu commencer.

On me présenta à un nombre impressionnant de personne. Je passais une agréable soirée. De toute ma vie je crois que c'est le meilleur noël que j'ai jamais eu. J'étais un peu jalouse. Chloé et Anthony avaient une famille aimante alors que la mienne ne faisait pas grand cas de ma présence. Bien sur je savais que mon père m'aimait, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il laissait ma mère se comporter aussi méchamment envers moi.

Je dansais une bonne partie de la nuit et passait l'autre parti à discuter avec mes amis. Maxence resta avec nous tout du long. Dès que quelqu'un s'approchais de nous, il s'accrochait à quelqu'un et semblait sur le point de partir en courant. Mais pas une fois, il ne s'enfuit.

Heureusement pour Maxence nous sommes rentré peu de temps après minuit. Je montais me coucher, impatiente d'être à demain pour ouvrir mes cadeaux.

J'avais acheté quelque petite chose pour la famille Carrier et j'espérais que ça leur plairait.

Je me réveillais en entendant des cris et en sentant quelqu'un sauter sur mon lit. J'ouvris un œil paresseusement.

_Dépêche toi Ellia il est déjà 10h et on veux ouvrir nos cadeaux. Me dit Anthony.

Maxence hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il arrêta de sauter sur le lit et fila jusqu'au sapin. Je le suivi accompagner d'Anthony. Dans le salon tout le monde était déjà présent. Je m'assis par terre à coté de Chloé. On commença à distribuer les cadeaux.

Je reçu un paquet de dragibus de la par des jumeaux. Un kit pour fabriquer des objets magiques de la part de Chris. Mon père m'offrit un petit chat pour me tenir compagnie à Poudlard. Je décidais de l'appeler Grelot, elle était tout blanche avec une petite tache grise sur le haut du crâne.

Anthony reçu un nouveau balais ainsi qu'un pull. Chloé eu un livre sur la mode (de ma part) un bracelet et un autre pull. Maxence reçu des billes enchanté qui produisait des explosions en se touchant et des crayon magique qui permettait de donner vie au dessin.

_Tiens Ellia un hibou a apporté ça pour toi ce matin. Me dit madame Carrier en me tendant un paquet.

Je pris le cadeau qu'elle me tendait. C'était un magnifique collier en forme de lune. Je le regardais ébahi. Il était magnifique. Et accompagné d'une lettre.

''Chère Ellia

Je te souhaite avant tout un joyeux noël. Tu ne me connais peu être pas. En tout cas je ne pense pas que ton père t'ais parlé de moi. Mon nom est Elizabeth Clayworth.

Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile mais je crois que tu es en âge de l'entendre. Après tout tu as bientôt dix sept ans. Ce que le temps passe vite. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu es venue au monde.

Ton père m'en voudra sûrement de te l'avoir dit. Mais je me tais depuis trop longtemps. Je ne connais aucune bonne façon pour te l'annoncer alors j'irais droit au but.

La femme qui t'a élevé n'est pas ta vraie mère. Ton père est bien celui a qui tu dois la vie mais Sophia Thompson ne t'as pas mise au monde. Ta mère biologique n'est autre que ma petite sœur Laya Clayworth. Malheureusement, elle est morte en te mettant au monde.

Je sais que ce que je t'apprend est très dur a croire mais si tu veux tu peux venir me voir. Je te parlerais de ta mère et répondrais à toutes tes questions.

Ta tante qui t'aime. Eléanor Clayworth.

Ps : ce collier appartenait à ta mère. Elle aurait voulu que tu l'aies.''

_Ellia qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda une voix lointaine.

_Mon dieu elle est toute pâle !

Je sentais vaguement qu'on me secouait. Impossible, la femme qui avait écrit cette lettre devait être folle ou alors mes frères me faisaient encore une de leur farce douteuse. Oui c'était sûrement ça, ils allaient débarquer dans quelque seconde en se moquant.

Et pourtant une partie de moi sentait que c'était la vérité.

_Ellia répond moi ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Hurla Anthony.

_Rien…je dois…je dois allez quelque part…Dis-je d'une voix atone.

Je me dégageais de la poigne d'Anthony et me dirigeais vers la cheminé. Je pris une poigné et criait le nom de la maison de ma sœur.

J'arrivais dans un nuage de cendre, couverte de suie. Ma famille était dans le salon à déballer les cadeaux et à boire du thé. Tous les yeux se levèrent vers moi. Ma mère se redressa immédiatement.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu n'es pas la bienvenue. Dit-elle sévèrement.

Je la regardais sans vraiment la voir puis m'avançais vers mon père. Je lui montrais le collier et la lettre.

_C'est vrai ? Demandais-je.

Mon père parut surpris pendant quelque seconde puis se rembrunit. Il ne dit pas un mot mais se leva.

_Ellia tu n'as rien a faire chez moi alors va t'en. Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges. S'interposa ma sœur.

Je me tournais vers Elle. Je lui lançais un regard glacial. Mon père me pris par le coude.

_Tu devrais me suivre. Me dit-il en essayant de m'apaiser.

Je me dégageais brutalement. Je le regardais les traits déformés par la colère.

_Non ! Dis moi ! Je veux savoir si c'est vrai !

_Ellia je t'en prie…Tenta-t-il de me raisonner.

_Est ce que c'est vrai !

_Oui, je ne sais pas ce que dit cette lettre dans les détails mais je reconnais ce médaillon. J'avais demandé à Eléanor de ne rien te dire mais visiblement elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

J'avais arrêté de l'écouter au moment ou il avait prononcé le oui. Je me dirigeais d'un pas chancelant vers la cheminé et je repartis en France.

Tout le monde était rassemblé autour de la cheminer avec une mine inquiète. Quand j'arrivais on m'éloigna d'elle immédiatement de peur que je ne reparte de nouveau. Je ne répondis pas à leur question et allait directement m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Anthony m'avait pris la lettre des mains. Il devait déjà tous savoir. Mon père m'avait menti pendant des années. Beaucoup de chose s'expliquait maintenant. Je ne ressemblais pas à ma mère et je savais aussi pourquoi elle me détestait. Elle n'était pas ma mère. Je me sentis soudain soulagé. J'avais toujours pensé que j'étais bizarre et qu'à cause de ça elle ne m'aimait pas mais en faite je n'avais rien fait.

Et soudain je me demandais comment la vie aurait été si j'avais été élevé par ma vraie mère. Par une mère qui m'aurait aimée. A quoi elle avait ressemblé, est ce que j'avais hérité d'elle ?

Je me sentais en colère, en colère contre mon père qui m'avait caché la vérité et qui avait laissé cette femme me martyriser. En colère contre cette Eléanor qui venait de détruire la vie que j'avais toujours connu. En colère contre ma mère qui m'avait abandonnée.

_Ellia j'entre.

C'était Anthony. Il vint s'assoire a coté de moi.

_J'ai lu la lettre. Tu veux en parler ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

_Non je ne veux pas en parler. En fait je veux plus rien à voir à faire avec cette histoire. Dis-je bouleversée.

Il y eu un silence.

_Comment ils ont pu me cacher ça ? Explosais-je finalement. Comment mon père a pu me laisser croire que ce monstre m'avait mis au monde. Comment a-t-il pu me laisser imaginer que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle me déteste ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé faire pendant des années ? Je le déteste. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Avec eux tous.

_C'est normal d'être en colère mais…Commença-t-il.

_Non n'y a pas de mais. Ils m'ont tous menti. Tu te rends compte que même cette Eléanor qui se prétend ma tante n'a jamais cherché à me contacter avant. Et elle arrive comme une fleur après dix sept ans pour m'annoncer que ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge.

Anthony m'attire dans ses bras, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais commencé à pleurer.

_Mais regarde le bon coté des choses. En fait tu as une mère qui t'aime. Me dit-il en me frottant le dos.

_Oh mon dieu ma mère…je l'ai tuée. Elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Anthony, j'ai tué ma propre mère. Dis-je horrifiée.

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

_Mais enfin non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir tu n'étais qu'un nouveau né. Tu n'y étais pour rien.

_Je suis un monstre.

_Ecoute moi bien tu vas t'enlever cette idée de la tête, tout de suite ! Si ta mère n'a pas survécu ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. C'est compris ?

_Oui…s'il te plait laisse moi seule. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Dis-je faiblement.

_D'accord mais si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce sois tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler. Insista-t-il.

_Promis.

Anthony me laisse seul dans ma chambre. Je me mets à réfléchir. A ce que je vais faire concernant toute cette histoire. A la manière dont je vais réagir face à mes frères et à mon père. Pour le moment je ne veux plus les voir. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça.

Je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps je finis par sortir mais ma décision était prise. Je descendais, mes amis étaient dans le salon. Ils avaient l'air inquiets.

_Tu es sur qu'elle va bien ? Elle est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis quatre heures. S'exclama madame Carrier.

_Oui maman. Elle a besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. La rassura Anthony.

_Ca doit vraiment faire un choc d'apprendre que sa mère n'est pas la personne qu'on croyait. Dit Chloé.

_Si tu veux mon avis dans le cas d'Ellia ça doit plus être un soulagement. Tu te souviens Chloé de la façon dont sa mère a réagi quand elle était blessée ?

_Oui ça m'avait énervé, on aurait dit qu'elle se fichait pas mal que sa fille soit aux portes de la mort.

Je m'avançais un peu et tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

_Ellia !

Maxence se précipita vers moi et me sauta au coup. Tout le monde vint m'entourer.

_Ellia ça va mieux ? Me demanda Chloé.

_Un peu. J'ai réussi à me calmer.

_Alors qu'as tu décidé ? M'interrogea Anthony.

_Je vais rencontrer ma tante, je veux en savoir plus sur ma mère.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 Rencontre

Nous avons atterri devant une grande maison. Anthony et Chloé avaient tenus à m'accompagner lors de ma visite chez ma tante. Ma tante, cela me faisait toujours bizarre, j'avais eu une autre famille quelque part et on me l'avait caché.

Je n'étais toujours pas sur de mes sentiments, vis-à-vis de ma mère et de ma tante. Mais je voulais savoir, j'en avais besoin. Je me secouais pour me débarrasser de la neige qui me recouvrait.

_On doit être en Ecosse ou pas loin en tout cas. J'ai entendu à la radio qu'il y avait énormément de chute de neige là bas.

_C'est vrai qu'ici niveau neige, c'est pas mal. Dit Chloé en regardant la neige qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la moitié des mollets.

_Vous êtes vraiment sur de vouloir venir. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de m'accompagner. Dis-je au cas ou ils voudraient s'en aller.

_Ellia on en a déjà parlé hier. On vient avec toi un point c'est tout. Allez venez les filles. Déclara Anthony.

On avança jusqu'au perron. J'hésitais à sonner. Et si ce que j'allais découvrir ne me plaisait pas et si ma tante ne m'aimait pas ?

_C'est pas une bonne idée. On devrait rentrer. Dis-je en ayant envie de m'enfuir.

_Après avoir fait tout ce chemin ce serait dommage. Dit Chloé, rose d'excitation.

_Allez un peu de courage, tu es une Gryffondor. M'encouragea Anthony.

_En ce moment la Gryffondor en a assez donné, niveau courage. J'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'enfouir sous une couverture et de ne plus bouger. Bougonnais-je.

Anthony poussa un soupire et activa lui-même la sonnette.

_Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? M'écriais-je paniqué.

_Parce que tu n'y arrivais pas toute seule et parce que tu as envie de rencontrer cette femme quoi que tu en dise. M'expliqua-t-il.

_Si ça ce trouve elle n'est pas là. Dit Chloé.

Juste à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme de l'âge de mes parents. Elle avait les cheveux bruns de la même nuance que les miens mais en un peu plus foncé, de grands yeux bleu océan. Sa bouche se pinça en un pli sévère quand son regard se posa sur nous.

_Désolée mais je ne suis pas intéressée par ce que vous voulez me vendre. Dit-elle rapidement.

Et elle nous claqua la porte au nez. Nous sommes resté là, complètement estomaqué.

_Incroyable. Souffla Chloé. Non mais quel mégère.

_On ferait mieux de partir. Tentais-je.

_Pas question. Déclara fermement anthony.

Anthony actionna une fois de plus la sonnette. Ma tante semblait en colère lorsqu'elle nous ouvrit. Je suis presque sur qu'elle allait nous demander de partir mais Anthony parla avant elle.

_On n'est pas venu pour vous vendre quoi que ce soit. Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? Demanda-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et passa devant ma tante. Qui paraissait outré par son comportement. Même moi j'en était bouche bée.

_Jeune homme vous allez immédiatement sortir de ma maison. Espèce de mal élevé.

_Vous venez. Nous dit-il impatiemment.

Il s'adressait à moi et Chloé. On entra à notre tour, plus part réflexe qu'autre chose.

_Vous allez me dire ce que vous faite chez moi ! S'énerva ma tante.

_On est venu pour elle.

Il me montrait du doigt. Je me figeais alors que j'étais entrain de retirer mon bonnet. Elle se tourna vers moi. Notre regard se croisèrent et elle eut une exclamation de surprise. Ses yeux se remplir de larme. Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Je lançais à mes amis un regard paniqué, je restais complètement figée. Elle s'écarta un peu et me dévisagea.

_Ellia c'est toi, c'est bien toi ? Mais oui bien sur que c'est toi. Je n'oublierais jamais ses yeux. Ooh tu es venue. Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Anthony toussota. Le flot de parole de ma tante s'interrompit. Elle nous regarda tout les trois.

_Oh mais vous devez être gelé. Ou avais-je la tête entrez, entrez. Nous dit-elle chaleureusement.

Elle nous guida jusqu'à un petit salon douillait où brûlait un grand feu de cheminée. Je m'installais un peu gauchement à coté d'elle. Elle me prie tout de suite la main. Une expression rêveuse sur le visage.

_Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux, tu es là, devant moi. Tu as tellement grandis. Et tu es devenu une magnifique jeune femme. S'extasia-t-elle.

Je détournais les yeux gênés. Elle me regardait avec une telle attention que je ne savais plus ou me mettre.

_Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Est-ce que vous voulez du thé ou un café. Nous demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_Est ce que vous avez du chocolat chaud s'il vous plait. Demanda timidement Chloé.

_Mais bien sur ma petite. Lui assura-t-elle.

_Je veux bien un chocolat chaud aussi. Déclara Anthony.

_Moi aussi. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

Elle partie dans la cuisine. Chloé se pencha en avant.

_Dis donc tu as vu comment elle a changé de comportement en te voyant.

Je ne répondis pas, perdue dans mes pensées. Je me posais tellement de question et je me sentais très anxieuse à l'idée de ce que je pourrais apprendre.

_Ellia détend toi. Vu comment elle a réagi, tu dois être son plus beau cadeau de noël depuis des années. M'assura Chloé.

_On est plus a noël. Répondis-je sobrement.

Notre conversation fut interrompue par le retour d'Eléanor avec un plateau. Elle déposa une tasse de chocolat chaud devant chacun de nous. Je trempais mes lèvres avec délice dedans. La chaleur me fit du bien.

Je rassemblais mon courage.

_Euh je suis désolée de vous déranger madame Clayworth. Commençais-je.

_Tu peux m'appeler Eléanor ou autrement c'est comme tu veux. Je suppose que tu es venu ici pour avoir des explications. Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je hochais la tête.

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir appris la vérité de façon aussi brutale. Et par lettre en plus. Mais j'avais promis à ton père que je ne chercherais pas à te rencontrer tant que tu n'aurais pas fait pareille avant.

Elle bu une gorgée de thé pour reprendre contenance.

_Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout ça quand j'étais enfant ? Demandais-je.

_Je voulais que tu ais une enfance normal. Si je t'ai contactée c'est parce que, c'est égoïste de ma part mais je me sentais seule et tu me manquais ma petite. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. Déclara-t-elle tristement.

_Comment mes parents se sont-ils rencontré ?

_Ta mère, Laya, avait un ans de moins que lui, ils ne se connaissait pas à Poudlard. Mais ils se sont rencontrés au ministère. Ils y travaillaient tout les deux. D'après ce que je sais ils se sont tout de suite plut mais ton père était marié. Ils ont fini par céder tout les deux et on eu une relation. Et puis ta mère est tombée enceinte.

_Et qu'est ce qui c'est passer après ? Demandais-je précipitamment.

_Elle ne voulait pas qu'à cause d'elle, il quitte sa famille alors elle est partie.

_Est ce qu'elle…Est-ce qu'elle m'aimait ? Demandais-je d'une voix incertaine.

_Bien sur qu'elle t'aimait. Elle t'aimait tellement qu'elle a refusé d'interrompre sa grossesse même quand les médicomages lui ont annoncés qu'elle risquait de mourir en te mettant au monde.

Elle semblait tellement triste.

_Quand les médicomage m'ont annoncé qu'elle n'avait pas survécu je t'ai hais, tu m'avais pris ma sœur. Mais une infirmière t'a emmené à moi, et c'est la que j'ai compris pourquoi ma sœur avait tout risquer pour toi. Tu étais tellement belle. Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu.

Et puis ton père est arrivé. Je l'avais prévenue pour ma sœur. Il a voulut t'emmener, j'ai d'abord refusé mais il a dit qu'avec lui tu aurais une famille, des frères et sœurs, une mère et un père. Moi tout ce que j'avais à t'offrir c'était une vie seule avec une vieille fille.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. J'avais une boule de pétanque coincée dans la gorge.

_Ça n'a pas été facile de te laisser partir mais j'avais promis à ma sœur de prendre soin de toi et de faire en sorte que tu ais la meilleure vie possible.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

_Vous auriez du me garder. Ma mère, enfin ma belle mère, elle était mauvaise avec moi.

_Oh ma petite, si j'avais su que ça arriverais crois moi je me serais battu pour te garder.

_Est ce que je lui ressemble ? A ma mère ?

_Oui je la retrouve en toi. Tu as les même cheveux, le même sourire. Tu as son petit nez droit. Et d'après ce que ton père m'a dit tu as son caractère. Ta mère n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire sans répliquer et elle prenait soin de ses amis.

_Sur ce point c'est Ellia tout craché. Dit Chloé. Vous l'auriez vu se battre avec Sirius, une vraie tigresse.

_Peu être pas autant. Dis-je gênée.

_Tu es à Gryffondor ? Me demanda ma tante.

_Oui. Acquiesçais-je

Ma tante eu un sourire satisfait.

_Bien, c'est une tradition familiale. Ta mère et moi étions à Gryffondor, ainsi que tes grand parents. M'avoua-t-elle.

Moi qui avais pensé être le vilain petit canard parce que toute ma famille était allée à Serdaigle, alors qu'en faite j'avais parfaitement ma place parmi les Gryffondor.

_Elle défendait toujours ses amis bec et ongle. Je peux aller chercher des photos si tu veux. Proposa-t-elle.

_Oui merci. Dis-je ému.

Elle parti. Je regardais Anthony et Chloé. Ils me firent de grand sourire.

_Tu vois tu as une famille qui t'aime. Me dit gentiment Anthony.

_Oui.

J'avais un grand sourire. Ma mère m'aimait et elle m'avait voulu coûte que coûte. Rien que cette idée me remplissait de bonheur.

Eléanor réapparut avec plusieurs albums dans les bras et des cartons flottant sur les talons.

Pendant les heures suivante elle me montra des photos de ma mère, enfant, adolescente, femme et surtout enceinte de moi. Je découvris qu'effectivement je lui ressemblais. Ma mère souriait et rigolait sur les photos. Je découvris aussi une photo en noir et blanc ou on voit ma mère rayonner en caressant un ventre bien rond.

Eléanor me montra toutes les affaires qu'elles m'avaient achetées pour ma naissance.

Ainsi que des cadeaux qu'elle m'avait acheté pour chaque anniversaire et chaque noël. Elle me les offrit.

Mais son plus beau cadeau fut de m'offrir une photo sorcière de ma mère où on voit une jeune fille de dos qui se retourne et fait un sourire éclatant à la personne derrière l'objectif.

_On va devoir y aller Ellia. Me rappela Anthony.

Je me tournais vers ma tante avec un sourire d'excuse. On venait juste de se retrouver et pourtant je tenais déjà à elle. Et on avait tant de chose à rattraper.

_Ne t'en fait pas je comprends. M'assura-t-elle tranquillement.

_Désolée, est ce qu'on pourra rester en contact et se revoir ? Demandais-je timidement.

Ma tante m'attrapa et me serra fort contre son cœur.

_Bien sur, je viens seulement de te retrouver il est hors de question que je te laisse partir comme ça. Tu es la bienvenue ici dès que tu en auras envie et je t'enverrais plein de lettre. Oh ma petite chérie tu me manques déjà. Me dit-elle des larmes dans la voix.

Elle me relâcha, elle essuya ses larmes.

_A bientôt tante Eléanor. Dis-je avec émotion.

_A bientôt prend soin de toi. Me répondit-elle.

Nous sortîmes dehors. La neige ne tombait plus mais elle avait recouvert tout le paysage d'un manteau blanc. J'étais entrain de remettre mon bonnet.

_Ellia ! S'écria une voix.

Je regardais dans la direction d'où provenais la voix. Un homme se tenait devant la maison à, à peu près dix mètre. C'était mon père, il semblait frigorifié, il y avait beaucoup de neige sur lui.

_Papa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé. Demandais-je surprise.

_Tu es partie sans me laisser le temps de t'expliquer, je me doutais bien que tu finirais par venir ici alors j'ai attendu. Et j'avais raison, tu es venue. M'expliqua-t-il fatigué.

_Je dois y aller. Dis-je en me rapprochant de mes amis.

_Non attend, laisse moi au moins te parler, s'il te plait. Me dit-il.

Il semblait désespérer.

_Ellia le porteauloin ne va pas tarder à s'activer. M'informa Chloé.

_Désolé papa mais je dois rentrer. Laisse moi du temps. Soupirais-je.

Je me tournais pour prendre le crayon qui nous servait de porteauloin. Je me sentis tirer par le nombril. En un clin d'œil nous étions de retour dans le salon des Carrier. Madame Carrier vint tout de suite à notre rencontre.

_Alors comment ça c'est passer ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

_Bien, Ellia a discuté avec sa tante. Lui dit Anthony.

_Elle est vraiment très gentille, une fois qu'elle ne nous prend plus pour des vendeurs. Lui expliqua Chloé.

Nous lui avons raconté notre journée. Les anecdotes sur ma mère, je lui montrais la photo que j'avais d'elle. La rencontre avec mon père.

Nous étions maintenant tout les trois dans ma chambre.

_Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à propos de ton père ? Me demanda Chloé.

_Franchement j'en sais rien. C'est toujours mon père mais je lui en veux. Soufflais-je.

_Moi je pense que tu peux le laisser un peu mariner, le reste des vacances, avant de lui pardonner. Me dit Chloé.

_Chloé tu es vraiment sadique parfois. Déclara Anthony en souriant.

_Je sais frérot mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_T'es ma sœur je suis obliger de t'aimer. La taquina-t-il.

_Ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est les jumeaux, à mon avis ils vont faire quelque chose une fois de retour à Poudlard. Dis-je inquiète.

_C'est vrai qu'après que tu ais débarquer comme une fleur le matin de noël, ils doivent vouloir des réponses. Et ils savent comment les obtenir. Déclara soucieusement Anthony.

_D'ailleurs comment Lily a-t-elle réussi à les convaincre de nous aider à te faire venir au bal ? M'interrogea Chloé pour changer de sujet.

_Lily en a parlé à Chris mais comment est ce qu'il a fait lui ? Renchéri Anthony.

J'explosais de rire en repensant à certain souvenir.

_Quand j'étais petite et que les jumeaux m'embêtaient Chris les punissais à sa façon.

_C'est à dire ?

_Disons que leur caleçon a rencontrer de manière comique leur tête. Pendant qu'ils étaient portés. Dis-je en rigolant.

_Aïe, ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser. Vous pouvez rigoler, vous êtes des filles vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'on ressent. Bouda Anthony.

Le reste de mon séjour en France se passa très bien. J'échangeais régulièrement des hiboux avec ma tante. J'adorais passer du temps avec Chloé et Anthony, et même Maxence. Mais plus la rentré approchait plus je stressais.

J'allais revoir mes frères, et Sirius. Et je ne savais pas comment réagir vis-à-vis des trois. J'ai commencer à réparer mon cœur mais revoir Sirius c'était peu être encore trop tôt. L'éviter, lui et mes frères, me semblait être la meilleure solution même si elle ne faisait pas trop Gryffondorienne.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 Rentrée

Aujourd'hui était le jour J, la rentrée. Toutes les autres années j'avais passé mes vacances au château avec Sirius ou James ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cette année j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami, ma famille. J'avais gagné des amis et une nouvelle famille ou plutôt une tante puisque le coté maternelle était assez réduit. Mais je ne me sentais pas de faire face à ce que j'avais perdu.

Résultat des courses, j'avais du me faufiler dans la foule pour éviter mon père, mes frères et Sirius. J'avais fini par trouver refuge dans un compartiment. J'attendais mes amis tout en priant toute les divinités connues et inconnues de faire en sorte que les maraudeurs ne viennent pas nous rejoindre cette fois ci.

Je finis par entendre des voix familières. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Emma, Kylian, Alice, Franck, Mary. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement en remarquant qu'ils étaient seul.

_Ellia ça fait du bien de te revoir, tu nous as manqué la dernière fois dans le train, tu étais ou ? M'interrogea Kylian.

J'eu des remords, c'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui c'était passer aucun de mes amis à par Lily ne savait ce qui m'était arrivé. En parlant de Lily.

_Lily n'est pas là ? Demandais-je intrigué par l'absence de ma meilleure amie.

_Non elle roucoule avec son chéri dans un autre wagon. Elle nous a carrément jeté. Dit Mary, mécontente.

Merlin bénisse ma meilleure amie qui c'était sacrifié pour éviter que James et ses amis ne viennent ici. Je finis par expliquer toute l'histoire à mes amis. Ma déclaration, ma découverte familiale.

Ils furent tous très surpris du fait que je sois amoureuse de Sirius, sauf Emma et Mary qui le savait déjà. Pas surpris par le râteau qu'il m'avait mis. Et carrément consterné par le fait que ma mère n'était pas ma mère.

_Mais Ellia, tu portes de vrai vêtement ! S'exclama Kylian surpris.

_Kylian elle porte toujours de vrai vêtement. Le rabroua Emma.

_Mais Emma tu as bien vu qu'elle ne porte plus ses trucs informes. Lui dit-il avec un manque de tact évident

_Bonjours la classe. Mais Kylian a raison tu es enfin passé à des vêtements normaux. S'exclama Mary enthousiaste.

_Ça te va vraiment bien. Dit Alice en entrant suivi par Franck.

_Qui aurait cru que tu étais aussi bien foutu. Déclara Kylian avec un sourire pervers.

_Kylian retire ce que tu viens de dire sinon Emma va te tuer. Croit moi rien ne vaut une petite amie jalouse. Lui assura Franck.

_Hé je ne suis pas jalouse. Je décourage juste les filles trop entreprenantes. Lui reprocha Alice.

Nous avons tous rigolés. Ils m'avaient tous manqué.

_Bon plus sérieusement c'est vrai que ça te va beaucoup mieux que tes anciens vêtements. C'est dommage que tu ais mis tant de temps pour en changer. Dit Emma en me souriant gentiment.

_C'est criminelle oui ! S'écria Mary.

_Mary tu exagères. La taquina Franck.

Ils me racontèrent leur propre vacance. Alice et Franck étaient partis voir de la famille ensemble. Mary avait passé noël avec sa mère et le nouvel an avec Bastien, mais on ne s'était pas vu. Kylian et Emma avaient passé les fêtes en famille mais comme leur famille passait les fêtes ensembles, ils s'étaient tout le temps vus.

Je rigolais bien quand j'appris que le père d'Emma avait failli tuer Kylian pour avoir passer un moment seul avec elle. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, le père d'Emma traînait toujours avec un couteau à la main quand Kylian était dans les parages.

Le trajet se passa bien. Je dû me cacher pendant quelque minutes, mes frères me cherchaient déjà. Je ne croisais Sirius ni dans le train, ni dans le château.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la grande salle avec ms amie, je vis quelque tête se tourner vers moi. Toutes appartenaient à des garçons qui me dévisageaient ouvertement appréciateur. Pourtant je portais juste une jupe et un chemisier à ma taille, c'était l'uniforme normal. J'avais jeté mes lunettes mais mes cheveux étaient encore attacher en une tresse à moitié défaite. Plusieurs filles me dévisageaient aussi en chuchotant sur mon passage.

Lily vint s'assoire près de moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras en me disant que je lui avais manqué. Elle savait pour ma famille et elle me dit que si j'avais besoin d'en parler, elle était disponible. Elle me complimenta aussi sur mon physique. Nous étions entrain de parler quand James, Remus, Peter et Sirius arrivèrent. James s'installa à coté de Lily et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

_Lily tu ne me présentes pas. Salut moi c'est James, tu dois être nouvelle. Dit-il en blaguant.

_James c'est Ellia. L'informa Lily.

_Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! Ellia ne peut pas être aussi, aussi…Continua-t-il.

_Laisse tomber James personne ne croit à ta petite blague. Tu serais plus convainquant si tu n'avais pas un sourire stupide sur le visage. Lui dis-je en rigolant.

_Je te jure lys des fois je me demande ce que je fais avec. Dis-je à ma meilleure amie en haussant un sourcil.

_Tu es avec moi parce que je suis drôle, irrésistible, intelligent… Dit-il fier de lui.

_Modeste aussi. Dit ma meilleure amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sirius c'était installé le plus loin possible de moi. J'évitais de regarder dans sa direction, j'avais l'estomac serré. Je plongeais le nez dans mon assiette pendant tout le reste du repas mais je sentais de temps en temps qu'il me regardait. Ou alors je délirais parce que depuis que j'étais rentrer dans la grande salle j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me regardait.

_Très cher élèves votre attention s'il vous plait ! S'exclama le directeur depuis l'estrade.

Dumby s'était levé et attendait que tout le monde le regarde pour parler.

_Je tiens à tous vous félicitez, vous avez fait preuve d'un comportement exemplaire durant le séjour de vos camarades étrangers. Et j'ai eu de très bon écho de la part de mes deux confrères. C'est pourquoi je tiens à distribuer à toute les maison cinquante point. Vous pouvez reprendre votre repas.

Lorsque le repas fut enfin finit, je me levais pour aller dans la salle commune. Mes amis me suivirent et firent rempart entre moi et mes frères. Je voyais bien à leur air qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie, m'attraper.

Le lendemain je passais une journée de cours comme les autres. A ça près que l'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse entre moi et Sirius. Moi je l'évitais et souffrais comme pas possible. Et lui il avait toujours l'air en colère dès qu'il me regardait.

J'avais appris par Remus que James lui en voulait. C'était un peu bête, on ne peut pas en vouloir à quelqu'un de ne pas aimer une personne. Bien sur je lui en voulais mais c'était moi qui étais blessé alors j'avais le droit.

Arrivé à l'heure du dîné mes amis et moi nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle pour aller manger. Je les laissais partir en avance. Je devais aller aux toilettes, pour faire ce que l'on fait aux toilettes. Lily me proposa de venir avec moi mais comme je ne me sentais pas en danger je déclinais son offre.

J'étais presque arriver quand deux bras m'attrapèrent et m'emmenèrent dans un coin sombre. J'avais déjà vécu ce moment. Je savais qu'en me retournant je verrais les visages de Léo et Arthur. Je ne voulais pas leur parler. Pas maintenant, alors que je commençais seulement à m'habituer à ma nouvelle situation.

L'un d'eux me pris part l'épaule pour que je leur fasse face mais je me dégager et continuais à leur tourner le dos.

_Ellia…s'il te plait parle nous. Dit l'un deux d'une voix suppliante

_Papa nous a raconté toute l'histoire. On est inquiet pour toi. Et papa se fait un sang d'encre.

_Pourquoi tu refuses de lui parler ou de répondre à ses messages ?

Je continuais à fixer mes chaussures.

_Ellia tu restes notre sœur, dis quelque chose, d'habitude tu nous cris dessus dès qu'on s'approche de toi. Dit Léo en une vaine tentative d'humour.

Je me retournais pour les regarder. Je sentis une larmes couler, puis une autre et au final je n'arrivais plus à les compter tellement elles étaient nombreuses.

Avant même d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit je fus attiré dans deux paires de bras qui me serraient fort.

Les jumeaux finirent par me lâcher, ils semblaient gênés. Je me rappelais qu'ils n'étaient pas doués pour les manifestations d'affection. Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble qu'ils dressaient comme une barrière entre eux et le monde extérieur. Je continuais à pleurer mais rigolais aussi de les voir comme ça.

_Vois le coté positif au moins tu sais que tu n'as aucun lien de sang avec la vieille peau. Me dit l'un.

_Je donnerais un bras pour ne pas l'avoir comme mère. Renchérit l'autre.

Je rigolais, c'est vrai que les jumeaux non plus n'étaient pas très fan de cette femme. Ils me regardèrent.

_T'as changer de look. S'étonna celui que je pensais être Arthur.

_Pas mal mais tu vas immédiatement reprendre ton ancienne apparence. Je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à repousser tous les cons qui te tourneront autour.

_C'est pas parce que j'ai des habits à ma taille que d'un coup je vais devenir hyper populaire. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, Léo poussa un soupir découragé. Arthur passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

_Ellia ne change jamais. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandais-je sans comprendre.

_Le prend pas mal petite sœur mais tu es trop naïve. La moitié des garçons se demande comment ils ont pu passer à coté de toi et l'autre moitié passe son temps à te reluquer. Et les filles sont vertes de jalousies.

Nous avons finalement rejoint la grande salle. C'était assez bizarre comme sensation. J'avais l'impression que rien n'avait changé entre nous mais qu'en même temps plus rien ne serait comme avant.

J'étais contente qu'ils m'aient en quelque sorte enlever pour me parler. Moi qui avais peur de leur réaction si ils apprenaient que je n'étais que leur demi sœur. Au final ils s'en fichaient royalement. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû m'étonner.

Cette fois ci je fis attention au gens qui m'entourait. Léo avait peu être un peu exagérer la situation mais c'est vrai que je voyais quelque personne me regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Les semaines suivantes furent calmes. Les professeurs nous blindaient de devoir mais avec Lily nous avions une méthode de travail efficace. On arrivait tout de même à trouver un peu de temps pour flâner dans le parc et faire des batailles de boule de neige.

Sirius m'ignorait la plupart du temps et quand il ne le faisait pas il avait l'air en rogne contre moi. J'évitais le plus possible sa compagnie. La seule surprise fut qu'un jour Duncan vint m'aborder.

J'étais à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir de sortilège. Il ne restait plus personne ou presque.

_Tiens Ellia, comment sa va ? Je peux m'installer ? Me dit-il en m'adressant un sourire charmeur.

Duncan n'attendis pas ma réponse pour s'assoire à coté de moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. En six ans, il ne m'avait jamais adressé un seul regard et maintenant il venait me parler. Je me souvins de la conversation que j'avais surprise au début de l'année. Mon malaise augmenta quand il commença à se rapprocher de moi.

_On t'a déjà dit que tu avais des yeux magnifiques. Commença-t-il.

_Non mais merci. Répondis-je le plus froidement possible.

J'espérais avoir été assez glacial pour le décourager. Je me levais pour ranger mes affaires. Il m'imitât. Je me figeais quand je le sentis se coller à mon dos et qu'il se mit sentir mes cheveux.

_Tu sens bon. Dit-il d'une voix faussement rauque.

Je me dégageais pour partir mais il me plaqua contre une étagère. Je voulus criait mais il me bâillonna. Ma baguette était restée sur la table. J'étais impuissante. Je tentais de me dégager mais il resserra sa prise sur mon bras au point de me faire mal.

_Reste tranquille. On va bien s'amuser tout les deux. Dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

Duncan se redressa. Il s'inclina pour m'embrasser. Mais rien ne vint. Je rouvris les yeux, quand les avais-je fermer ? Duncan était à moitié affalé contre la table, Sirius l'y maintenait et lui donnait de grand coup de poing.

Je restais un moment choqué. Sirius m'avait aidé. Il était venu m'aider. Je me sentais tellement soulagé.

_Sirius…Murmurais-je.

Il continua à frapper Duncan. Je m'approchais et lui attrapais un bras.

_Sirius arrête tu vas le tuer. Sirius ça suffit !

Il fini par arrêter, il me jeta un coup d'œil glacial et partit comme une furie. Je récupérais mes affaires, non sans jeter un sort d'oubliette à Duncan au passage. Et je courus pour rattraper mon ami.

Je finis pas le rattraper alors que notre dortoir était en vu.

_Sirius attend ! Lui criais-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il se retourna.

_Quoi ! Me cria-t-il dessus.

_Je voulais…Commençais-je.

_T'es contente ?

_Pardon ?

_Tu dois être fière de toi. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. Tu te ballades dans des vêtements trop petit, tu agis de façon provocante. Pas étonnant que ce type ai pensé que tu voulais de lui.

_Non mais tu délires ! Juste parce que je porte des vêtements à ma taille, tout de suite je suis provocante. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure mais en faite tu peux aller de faire voir. T'es qu'un crétin.

Je passais devant lui et rentrais dans la salle commune. Je rejoignis mon dortoir, folle de rage. Lily vint me voir pour savoir ce que j'avais. Elle fut choquée d'apprendre ce que Duncan avait fait mais plus encore par la façon dont Sirius avait réagi.

Le lendemain Duncan avait le visage enflé comme un souaffle, lorsque je passais près de lui je jetais un sort pour que son assiette saute sur son visage.

Lily m'adressa un sourire narquois.

_Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu aurais eu plus ta place à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor.

_De ta part c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. Tout le monde sait qu'une sadique se cache en toi. Lui rétorquais-je.

Nous avons toutes les deux rigolées. James arriva accompagné de Remus et Sirius. Il commença à se diriger vers nous mais au dernier moment il se ravisa et alla s'assoire plus loin. Je le regardais médusé. Depuis quand James allait mangé dans son coin alors que Lily était là ?

Je regardais ma meilleure amie, sure qu'elle serait folle de rage. Mais elle semblait plutôt fière d'elle et satisfaite. C'était vraiment bizarre. Je reportais mon regard sur mes amis. James et Sirius se parlaient de manière colérique.

Ou plutôt James avait l'air de gueuler sur Sirius et Sirius avait l'air mécontent mais ça, ça ne changeait pas plus que d'habitude.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 Révélation.

J'avais passé une mauvaise nuit. Vous me direz, je dors mal depuis qu'Ellia m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Mais là c'était pire. Je n'arrête pas de pensée à elle, encore plus qu'avant. C'est incroyable depuis les vacance c'est comme si elle me suivait partout. Même dans mes rêves, ou mes cauchemars, je n'en savais rien parce que j'oubliais de quoi j'avais rêvé. Je savais juste que j'avais rêvé d'elle.

Avec la rentrée c'était devenu pire. Elle s'était métamorphosée pendant les vacances. Pour devenir un canon. Tous les hommes mentalement sains d'esprit l'avaient d'ailleurs remarqués. Ce qui m'avait mit dans une rage folle.

Résultat des courses j'étais irritable au possible, et toujours en colère. Sans parler du fait que mon meilleur ami me faisait la gueule parce que je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec Ellia.

Mais la raison pour laquelle j'avais passé une mauvaise nuit c'est qu'après ce qu j'avais vu ce soir je n'arrivais clairement pas à fermer un œil. Mon sang c'était glacé dans mes veines quand j'avais vu ce type essayer d'embrasser Ellia de force. Puis j'étais parti au quart de tour.

J'avais ressenti une profonde jubilation quand je lui avais écrasé mon poing dans la figure. Je n'avais pas pu m'arrêter tellement j'étais en colère. Si Ellia ne s'était pas interposée, j'aurais pu le tuer.

Et après j'avais encore merdé. J'étais très en colère. Contre James qui me faisait la gueule, contre ce type qui aurait pu la blesser et surtout contre Ellia qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Alors quand elle m'a suivi pour me parler, ça a été la goûte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

J'avais craqué et dis ce que j'avais sur le cœur, enfin que le début. Je n'avais pas pu aller bien loin, Ellia n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire sans répliquer. Elle m'avait une fois de plus cloué le bec. Elle avait toujours cet effet là sur moi.

Ce matin j'était donc d'une humeur de chacal. J'allais avoir besoin de me défouler pour évacuer. On s'était préparé avec les autres dans un silence lourd de reproche. James me faisait toujours la gueule. Et moi j'étais toujours dans une rage noire.

On allait une fois de plus s'installer à coté de Lily. Merlin devait prendre son pied à me torturer. Mais James avait soudain changé d'avis et s'était installé autre part. Je me servis un toast.

_Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?! Me demanda mon meilleur ami sur le ton du reproche.

_Hein ?

_Fait pas l'innocent. Lily agit comme avant quand elle ne voulait pas que je l'approche et elle te lance un regard meurtrier depuis tout à l'heure. Alors je répète qu'est ce que tu as fait pour que ma copine m'envoie bouler comme ça.

_Mais rien, je lui ai même pas parler à ta petite amie. Me récriais-je.

_Fait pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien qu'elle réagi comme ça parce qu'il a du se passer quelque chose entre toi et Ellia. Insista-t-il.

Je restais quelque second interdit. James du le voir sur mon visage.

_Alors ? Répéta-t-il.

_Bon ok, hier Ellia s'est fait agresser par ce type là, à Serdaigle, Duncan je crois.

_Tu veux parler de celui qui ressemble à un punching-ball. Dit Remus en pointant le doigt.

Je regardais dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait.

_Ouais c'est lui. Je l'ai un peu frappé pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Dis-je en guise d'explication.

_D'accord mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Lily est furieuse après toi et qu'elle se venge sur moi.

_Disons que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Dis-je embarrasser.

_Et il s'est passer quoi après ? Insista James, suspicieusement.

_J'étais furieux alors je m'en suis pris à Ellia. Avouais-je piteusement.

Je vis leur visage se crispé. Ça allait barder.

_C'est un peu de sa faute aussi. Elle s'habille de façon provocante, elle se comporte pareille avec les mecs et après elle s'étonne que l'un d'eux essaye de la forcer. Tentais-je de ma justifier.

James se frappa le front.

_Remus je te laisse lui expliquer parce que là moi, j'en ai marre. S'exclama mon meilleur ami.

_Sirius tu vois Rachel Simons une septièmes années à Serpentard ? Me demanda Remus

_Ouais. Dis-je en lorgnant à la table des Serpentards.

_Elle, elle s'habille de façon provocante. Déclara tranquillement Remus.

Effectivement la fille était habillée avec une jupe au ras des fesses et un décolleté qui lui arrivait presque au nombril. Sans parler du rouge à lèvre rouge criard, et du maquillage trop voyant.

_Ellia porte juste un uniforme qu'elle n'a pas élargi. Sa jupe est normale et son chemisier aussi. Quand a son soit disants comportement provocateur. Elle se comporte comme avant c'est-à-dire de façon amicale.

_T'as peu être raison. Finis-je par admettre.

_Non Sirius, Remus n'as pas peut être raison. Il a raison, un point c'est tout. Et tu devrais arrêter de t'énerver dès qu'un mec s'approche d'elle. Tu n'as pas su quoi lui répondre alors tu n'as pas le droit de faire des crises de jalousie maintenant qu'elle attire les autres. Me reprocha James.

_C'est pas une crise de jalousie ! Protestais-je sans conviction.

_A d'autre Sirius, on te connaît. Depuis que vous êtes ami tu pètes un câble dès qu'un autre gars que toi l'approche. Même quand moi ou James on a commencé à sympathiser avec elle tu nous en voulais. Rétorqua Remus.

_Bon d'accord, ça me rend malade quand je vois tous ces types qui lui tournent autour comme si c'était devenu un bout de viande. Admis-je à contrecoeur.

_Il faudra bien t'y faire. Tôt ou tard elle finira par t'oublier et par trouver quelqu'un qui voudra d'elle. Déclara James perfidement.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible. Dis-je en devenant blême.

Je réfléchi pendant quelque instant. Allais-je leur dire ?

_Vous aviez raison tout les deux. J'aime Ellia…depuis longtemps. Je m'en suis aperçu à la rentrée. Mais je crois que j'aime aussi Elena.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard.

_Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire Remus ? Interrogea James.

_Non laissons le encore souffrir un peu. Par contre tu devrais te dépêcher de faire un choix parce que Jake semble très intéressé par Ellia. Déclara Remus en souriant.

Je sentis la colère exploser une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas possible. J'avais pourtant été clair avec se type, il ne devait plus s'approcher d'elle. Aucun mec n'avait le droit de s'en approcher.

_Tiens regarde. Dit-il en me désignant Ellia.

Je tournais la tête. Ce connard, était en train de parler avec ma meilleure amie. Elle lui souriait, je sentis quelque chose remuer dans mon ventre. Ce sourire je l'avais déjà vu. C'était celui qu'elle m'adressait toujours.

Je me levais et marchais jusque dans notre dortoir, d'un pas rageur. Je devais réfléchir et vite. Je pris mes affaires et parti pour le cours de métamorphose.

Je passais mon temps à l'observer. Elle prenait des notes. Qui aurait cru en la voyant comme ça qu'elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'aussi horrible. James et Remus m'avaient parlé du fait que sa mère biologique était morte en lui donnant le jour. La connaissant, elle avait du être bouleversée. Mais au moins elle n'avait rien à voir avec la femme qui l'avait élevée.

Je ne faisais pas attention à ce que mes amis ce disait tout bas. Mais quand je finis par tendre l'oreille, j'étais stupéfait.

_Il a enfin admis qu'il ressentait des choses pour elle. Ce n'est vraiment pas trop tôt.

_Je vous jure quelle tête de mule. Il lui a fallut trois ans pour admettre qu'il l'aimait et même là il est tellement têtu qu'il continue à croire qu'il aime Elena.

_Tu penses vraiment qu'on devrait attendre un peu avant de lui dire ? Après tout il a le droit de savoir.

_Peu être mais je voudrais qu'il soit sur de l'aimer avant.

_Je suis d'accord, mais je trouve que c'est un peu trop serpentardesque de le laisser souffrir en pensant qu'il aime deux filles alors qu'en fait les deux ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

_Quoi ! M'écriais-je.

Toute la classe se tourna vers moi.

_Oui monsieur Black vous avez quelque chose à dire ? Demanda Mcgo les lèvres pincées.

_Non professeur. M'excusais-je.

Macgo se retourna pour écrire quelque chose au tableau. Je regardais mes deux amis.

_Vous allez tout me raconter c'est compris. Les menaçais-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

_En faite Ellia et Elena n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Les filles l'ont obligées à venir au bal, en se faisant belle. Et quand tu as commencé à la draguer elle n'a pas su comment réagir. Elle avait peur de ta réaction, du coup elle a menti sur son identité. M'expliqua James.

_Ok et je peux savoir comment ça ce fait que vous soyez au courant ? Leur reprochais-je.

_Moi je l'ai reconnu à l'odeur. Déclara Remus, mal à l'aise.

Je dévisageais Remus, c'était clairement bizarre de se dire qu'il l'avait flairé.

_Oh arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'y peux rien, la pleine lune approchait et mes sens sont plus développés à ce moment là. Dit-il en guise d'excuse.

Je braquais mon regard vers mon meilleur ami. Il se tortilla sur son siège mal à l'aise.

_Moi je l'ai reconnu, je l'avais déjà vu comme ça. Chez moi, le jour ou on est parti en boite.

J'allais les engueuler pour m'avoir caché cette information pendant des semaines mais Nick quasi-sans tête apparu dans la salle.

_Est ce que miss Thompson est là ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant la salle.

_Oui. Répondit Mcgo, mécontente qu'on interrompe deux fois son cours.

_Bien elle est priée de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur sur le champ.

Il disparu comme il était venu. Tout le monde se mis à chuchoter. Pourquoi le directeur voulait-il la voir ? Est ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'étais surprise, pourquoi est ce que le directeur voulait me voir ? Je n'avais pas fait de bêtise et je travaillais bien. Je me levais sous les regards interrogateurs de mes camarades. Les Serpentards rigolaient déjà en pensant à la punition que je pourrais avoir. Lily m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

Je suivis Nick dans le dédale de couloir qui menaient jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il s'arrêta devant une statut de griffon.

_Le mot de passe est tarte à la mirabelle. Bon courage ma petite Ellia. Me dit-il en me souriant gentiment.

Je remerciais Nick. De tous les fantômes c'était le plus sympathique. En même temps c'était le fantôme de Gryffondor. Je prononçais le mot de passe. La statut se mis à tourner sur elle-même, dévoilant un escalier. J'arrivais dans le bureau du directeur. Je n'étais pas revenu ici depuis le début de l'année.

Le directeur était assis à son bureau comme d'habitude.

_Ha miss Thompson, je vois que sir Nicolas n'a pas eu de problème pour vous trouvez. Venez vous assoire. Dit-il en me désignant la chaise face à lui.

Je m'installais. J'étais un peu nerveuse.

_Si je vous ai fait venir c'est parce qu'une nouvelle inquiétante m'est parvenue. Apparemment vous n'auriez plus donné signe de vie à vos parents depuis noël. Est-ce exact ?

_Oui monsieur. Répondis-je en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

_Voyez vous je n'ai pas pour habitude d'autoriser les visites mais quand votre père m'a contacté, il semblait tellement inquiet pour vous que j'ai accepter qu'il vous rencontre. M'informa Dumby un sourire malicieux.

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître mon père. Et oh génial il était accompagné par ma belle mère. C'était fou comme je m'étais vite habitué à l'appeler comme ça.

_Monsieur et Madame Thompson je vous en prie, asseyez vous.

Mes parents prirent place à coté de moi. Mon père me regardait inquiet. Quand à ma belle mère elle me fixait haineusement comme à son habitude.

_Bien je vais vous laissez, vous devez avoir plein de chose à vous dire.

Je lançais à Dumby un regard meurtrier, auquel il répliqua par son éternel sourire rusé.

_Ellia ça fait si longtemps, est ce que tu vas bien ? Me demanda mon père avec inquiétude.

_Bien sur qu'elle va bien ça se voit non ? Répliqua ma belle mère, acerbe.

Je sentis une bouffé de rage montée en moi.

_Non je ne vais pas bien. J'apprend par une inconnue que vous m'avez menti tout les deux pendant toute ma vie, comment ça pourrait allez ?

_Ellia je suis désolé, je pensais que se serait mieux pour toi de ne rien savoir de toute cette histoire. Commença mon père.

_Comment tu as pu croire que ce serait mieux pour ? L'interrompis-je. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai grandi en pensant que ma mère me haïssait ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser croire qu'elle m'avait mis au monde. Dis-je en en désignant ma belle mère.

_Et toi alors comment as-tu pu croire que j'aurais pu te mettre au monde ? Tu dis que je te hait, crois moi le mot est faible. Je t'ai détesté depuis que mon mari est rentré à la maison avec un bébé qui n'était pas le mien. Tous les jours, je te voyais et ça me rappelait qu'il en aimait une autre au point de lui faire un enfant. Oh j'ai prié pour que tu meures, pour être enfin débarrassé de toi.

Je regardais cette folle pendant un moment.

_Ça suffit, pendant des années je n'ai rien dit parce que tu avais eu la bonté d'accepter ma fille mais maintenant c'est fini. Je ne tolèrerai plus que tu la traites comme une moins que rien. Ellia ne t'a rien fait, c'est moi qui suis responsable. C'est moi que tu détestes mais tu n'oses pas t'en prendre à moi. La vérité c'est que plus personne ne peux supporter ta haine. Même nos propres enfants. Les jumeaux t'appellent la peau de vache. Chris n'arrive pas à passer plus de vingt minutes en ta compagnie. Quand à Mathew il a carrément changé de pays pour ne plus avoir à te supporter !

Je restais bouche bée. Mon père ne s'était jamais énervé autant.

_Comment peux tu me parler comme ça ! Alors que j'ai accepté ta bâtarde, alors que j'ai fermer les yeux sur ton infidélité. Je t'aimais, mais toi tu m'as trahi avec cette…cette.

Je me levais baguette en main.

_Je vous conseille de ne pas finir votre phrase. La menaçais-je.

_Petite insolente, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me menacer. Cracha-t-elle, haineusement.

Elle sorti sa baguette mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer un sort, je la désarmais et l'envoyait au loin. Elle se releva, se drapant de sa dignité et parti comme une furie. Mon père me regardait ahuri.

_Ellia tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais. Après ça tu ne pourras plus revenir à la maison. Dit-il abattu.

Je souris tranquillement à mon père.

_Pas grave, Chris ou tante Eléanor m'offriront l'asile politique. Le rassurais-je.

_Tout de même, je dois avouer que c'est bien joué. Ta maîtrise est impressionnante. Me dit-il admiratif.

_Je tiens ça de maman. Enfin d'après ce qu'Eléanor m'a dit.

Mon père se rembrunit. Il semblait vraiment triste.

_Si seulement tu avais pu la connaître. C'était quelqu'un de formidable. Tu lui ressembles tellement, à chaque fois que je te vois, je la retrouve en toi. Et d'ailleurs je vois que tu portes son médaillon.

Je portais la main à ma gorge. C'est vrai que depuis ma visite chez Eléanor je le portais tous les jours.

_Oui, je l'adore. Dis-je en souriant.

_Il te va bien. Sinon je voulais savoir est ce que ton cadeau t'a plu ?

_Oh, oui beaucoup. Elle est entrain de rendre mes amies chèvres.

On rigola.

_Je suis content qu'elle t'ai plus. Bon je vais te laisser, il ne faudrait pas que tu loupes trop de cours à cause de moi.

On se leva tout les deux. On était gêné. Mon père semblait vouloir m'embrassé mai il n'osait pas. Je m'avançais donc et lui fit un câlin.

_A là prochain papa. Tu vas me manquer. Lui murmurais-je.

_Tu vas me manquer aussi mon schtroumpf.

Je le regardais partir.

_Tout c'est bien passer ?

Je me retournais pour voir que Dumby était de retour. Il avait toujours son air malicieux.

_Oui merci professeur.

_Peu être aimeriez vous savoir que votre mère Laya avait elle aussi de grande prédisposition à la magie. Particulièrement pour les sorts incendiaires. Vous tenez d'elle c'est certain. Déclara-t-il en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

_Bien vous devriez y aller sinon vous allez rater l'heure du repas.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37 Visite et lettre.

Une semaine était passée depuis la visite de mon père. La vie avait a peu près repris son cour normal. La plupart des gens avaient arrêté de me dévisager en se demandant quand j'allais reprendre mon apparence de cendrillon.

Je me méfiais maintenant des garçons dans le genre de Duncan. Heureusement pour moi, ce dernier n'essaya plus de m'approcher.

Ce qui me surprit le plus fut l'attitude de mes amis. Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux brillants, comme si ils attendaient que je fasse quelque chose de spécial. Lily semblait la seule à être normal. Même si elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de Jake.

Ce dernier voulait visiblement qu'on redevienne ami comme avant puisqu'il venait souvent me parler. Lily affirmait qu'il voulait qu'on soit plus qu'amis. Et vu la façon dont elle me parlait de lui, ça ne la dérangerait pas.

_Tiens regarde qui arrive. Me dit-elle, malicieuse.

On était entrain de réviser à la bibliothèque. Je me retourner pour voir Jake arriver.

_Tu crois qu'il veut quoi aujourd'hui ? S'installer à coté de toi en sortilège ? Plaisanta Lily.

_J'en ai aucune idée. Lui répondis-je sincèrement.

_Salut vous deux, je peux m'installer ? Demanda Jake nonchalamment.

_Pas de soucis. Répondis-je en lui souriant.

Je fronçais les sourcils à l'intention de Lily, pour qu'elle arrête de ricaner bêtement. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais bien fait d'aider James, il avait trop déteint sur mon amie.

_Alors vous étudiez quoi ? Demanda Jake en se penchant pour lire par-dessus mon épaule.

_Des runes, pour le devoir à rendre dans une semaine. Lui expliquais-je, crispée.

Je détestais qu'on lise par-dessus mon épaule. Mais Jake ne pouvait pas le savoir donc je ne dis rien.

_Oula, je sais pas comment vous faite, moi j'y comprend rien à tout ces dessins. Dit-il en rigolant.

_Ah bon pourtant c'est simple non ? Pas vrai Lily. Dis-je, en espérant qu'elle m'aide.

_Hum. Fit-elle distraitement.

Elle semblait absorbée par son livre mais je savais qu'en fait elle ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Un léger sourire trahissait son amusement. Merlin pourquoi j'avais une meilleure amie pareille.

_Parle pour toi, pour moi c'est du chinois. Déclara Jake en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

Il sembla hésité puis m'adressa un regard suppliant.

_Tu pourrais m'aider à faire mon devoir, demain soir ? Me demanda-t-il timidement.

Je vis Lily lever les yeux au ciel et m'adresser un regard l'air de dire ''tu vois je te l'avais bien dis.'' Je la foudroyais du regard.

_Euh demain soir c'est pas possible, on a un truc à faire entre fille. Mais si tu veux je peux t'aider maintenant. Dis-je nerveusement.

Jake sembla déçu. Son sourire se fana.

_Pourquoi pas, je vais chercher mes affaires et ont se retrouve dans une des salles de travail ? Proposa-t-il.

_Oui si tu veux.

Il s'en alla. Tout de suite Lily se désintéressa de son livre. Elle avait un air intéressée et un sourire énorme sur le visage.

_Alors qui avait raison ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un air entendu.

_Il veut que je l'aide à faire son devoir. Soupirais-je.

_A d'autre si c'est juste le devoir qui l'intéressait il serait rester, mais là il veut être seul avec toi. Ça sent la déclaration dans l'air. Me dit-elle joyeusement.

Je rougis. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait de déclaration.

_Mais pas du tout, je ne l'intéresse pas dans ce sens là, on est juste ami. Déclarais-je pour qu'elle me fiche la paix.

_Et moi je suis Morgane. Ellia ça crève les yeux qu'il veut être plus que ton ami. Il te regarde tout le temps. Et ce n'est pas le seul à te dévorer du regard. Me dit-elle, sibylline.

_Hein ? De qui tu parles ? Demandais-je intriguée.

Lily se renfrogna, elle me cachait quelque chose.

_De rien. Alors si jamais il te demande, tu vas sortir avec lui ?

_Il ne va pas me demander. Et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

_Ellia il y a vraiment des fois ou je me dis que tu es trop naïve. Dit-elle d'un air navré.

_Bon viens plutôt avec moi, je n'ai pas envie de rester seule. Lui dis-je.

_Aha tu ne veux pas être seule avec lui. Donc tu avoues que toi aussi tu as remarqué son intérêt mais que tu ne veux pas avoir à lui donner de réponse. Déclara-t-elle triomphante.

_N'importe quoi. Allez range tes affaires et viens avec moi. Lui ordonnais-je.

On sortait à peine de la bibliothèque quand Sirius arriva près de nous. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer une fois de plus. Il s'arrêta à notre niveau.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ? L'agressa ma meilleure amie.

Lily avait le regard mauvais. Parfois même moi je trouvais qu'elle en faisait trop. Je savais bien qu'elle voulait me protéger mais j'étais une grande fille de 17 ans et je pouvais gérer une peine de cœur.

_Du calme Evans, je veux juste parler à Ellia. Déclara calmement mon ex meilleur ami.

_Tu crois pas que t'en a déjà fait assez. Insista-t-elle mécontente.

Dans un autre contexte j'aurais trouvé que sa façon de me protéger était mignonne.

_C'est bon Lily, je te rejoins. Intervins-je.

_T'es sur ?

Elle semblait inquiète. Je la rassurais du regard.

_Mais oui t'en fait pas.

Elle s'éloigna non sans nous jeter quelque regard. Elle foudroyait Sirius du regard. Il devait le sentir parce qu'il était plutôt crispé. Je poussais un soupire et levais les yeux pour croiser son regard. Je me préparais mentalement à une nouvelle vague de colère méprisante, en se moment c'était la seule chose que j'obtenais de lui.

_Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demandais-je prudemment.

Il prit une inspiration puis se ravisa. J'attendis plusieurs secondes mais il ne semblait pas décider à dire quelque chose. Bizarrement son regard était hésitant, pas froid ou en colère.

_Bon j'y vais, j'ai pas de temps à perdre. Finis-je par déclarer en soupirant.

Je le plantais là. Pourquoi vouloir me parler si au final il restait planté comme un idiot, sans rien dire. C'était déjà un crève cœur de le croiser en cours mais demander à me parler pour ne rien dire, c'était pousser la torture un peu loin. Je rejoignis Lily, elle était installée a une des tables de travaux, a écrire énergiquement sur son parchemin. Elle releva vivement la tête à mon arrivé.

_Alors qu'est ce que te voulais Black ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

_Me faire perdre mon temps. Dis-je en m'asseyant. Il est resté planté comme un crétin sans rien dire. Soupirais-je.

_Hum c'est louche. Déclara-t-elle en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

Je la dévisageais. Elle semblait en savoir plus que ce qu'elle n'en disait. Ça faisait un peu gros comme coïncidence, deux impressions en même pas une heure.

_T'as des infos à me donné Lys ? Demandais-je menaçante.

_Ça se pourrait. Finit-elle par dire, au bout de quelque minute de réflexion.

J'allais la cuisiner mais Jake arriva à ce moment là. Il semblait mécontent que Lily soit venue avec moi. On fit nos devoirs, j'aidais Jake autant que possible sans lui donner toutes les réponses. J'étais gentille mais pas au point de lui faire tout son devoir. Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, Lily et moi avons rangé nos affaires et nous nous dirigions vers la sortir.

_Ellia attend, je peux te parler ? Demanda Jake en me retenant par le bras.

_Oui bien sur. Dis-je, en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Il regarda derrière moi.

_Seul à seul. Insista-t-il en fixant Lily.

Lily hocha la tête, m'envoya un signe d'encouragement et sorti. La traîtresse elle savait que je ne voulais pas être seule avec Jake mais elle m'avait quand même abandonner. Elle allait me le payer.

_Voila je…tu me plais. Et je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais sortir avec moi. Finis par demander maladroitement Jake.

Et merde, Lily avait raison. Elle allait être insupportable après ça. J'aurais le droit à des ''Je te l'avais dit'' et des ''qui a toujours raison ?''

_Heu Jake, je ne peux pas, désolé. T'es un super ami mais pas plus. Dis-je en m'excusant.

Il sembla blessé. Il détourna son regard.

_Ok, bon ba salut.

_Jake…

Mais il était déjà parti. Je voyais bien à sa démarche qu'il s'obligeait à faire comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Je poussais un soupire. J'eu soudain envie de me confier à quelqu'un. Je partais m'assoire et écrivit à Chloé. Je lui racontais tout ce qui se passait et lui demandais conseille sur la manière de me comporter vis-à-vis de Jake.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la grande salle, Lily avait déjà tout raconté au autre et ils m'attendaient tous avec impatience.

_Alors, qui avait raison une fois de plus ? Demanda Lily, triomphante.

_Qu'est ce que tu as répondu Lia ? Me demanda Mary, curieuse.

_Elle l'a rembarrée bien sur. Non mais vous l'avez bien regardé, ce mec est moche. Déclara Kylian d'un air suffisant.

_Kylian, y a pas que la beauté qui compte. Si Ellia trouve qu'il mérite de sortir avec elle, c'est son choix. Intervint Emma.

_J'ai dit non. Fis-je lugubrement.

Le silence tomba parmi eux.

_Vous voyez j'avais dit qu'elle le rembarrerait. Se rengorgea Kylian.

_Kylian ferme là. S'exclama Lily.

_Mais Lily…Tenta-t-il.

_Comment je dois réagir maintenant ? Le pauvre, il avait l'air tellement mal. Dis-je lamentablement.

_Tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si il n'a pas vu que tu ne l'aimais pas et si il a quand même voulut tenter sa chance. Déclara Mary, sagement.

_Tenter sa chance en quoi ? Demanda une voix intriguée.

James venait d'arriver. Il s'installa à coté de moi. Remus s'assis en face. Peter et Sirius se mirent à coté d'eux.

_Ellia vient de rembarrer son premier soupirant. L'informa Lily.

_Lily ! M'exclamais-je.

_Quoi c'est la vérité. Se défendit-elle.

_T'en fais pas Ellia on se doutait tous que maintenant t'allait en briser des cœurs. Plaisanta James.

James rigolait de sa blague mais moi ça ne me faisait pas rire. Je sentais Sirius me regarder intensément. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Lily clame haut et fort ce qui c'était passé, juste quand il était là.

Emma perçu mon malaise et changea de sujet.

_Au fait, vous êtes au courant que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle s'est fait prendre à tricher, lors d'un match d'entraînement.

_Non. Dis-je en sautant sur cette occasion.

_Apparemment il se servirait d'une potion dopante. Expliqua-t-elle.

Et tout le monde commença à parler Quidditch, j'adressais à Emma un sourire reconnaissant. Le repas était presque terminé quand une chouette arriva. Elle se posa devant moi. Je pris la lettre.

_C'est de qui ? Me demanda Lily intriguée.

_J'ai envoyé une lettre à Chloé mais elle ne doit pas encore l'avoir reçu. Dis-je septique.

De qui pouvais bien venir cette lettre. J'ouvris l'enveloppe.

''Ma chère nièce,

J'ai appris que ton père t'avait rendu visite. Malgré les apparences, lui et moi sommes resté en contact. Il m'a dit que sa femme ne voulait plus que tu vives chez eux. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais t'accueillir chez moi pendant que tu n'es pas à Poudlard. Je lui ai bien sur dit que j'en serais ravi, si tu voulais bien venir chez moi. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt et que nous ne nous sommes vu qu'une fois, c'est pourquoi je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu choisis de voler de tes propres ailes (ta mère t'as légué pas mal de galion à gringotts, suffisamment pour que tu sois indépendante).

Avec toute mon affection ta tante qui t'aime.

PS : si jamais tu veux revenir avec ce charmant jeune homme de l'autre jour, il n'y a aucun souci. Passez la première impression, je le trouve très bien pour toi.''

_Alors qu'est ce que ça dit ? Demanda Lily en se penchant vers moi.

_C'est ma tante. Tiens regarde par toi-même.

Elle prit la lettre.

_Quoi t'es viré de chez toi ! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! Mais ou est ce que tu vas vivre maintenant ? S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

_Ellia si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi. Mes parents t'adorent et ils seraient ravis d'avoir un autre enfant. Me proposa James.

_Merci James mais en fait je pensais plutôt demander à Chris si je pouvais squatter chez lui. Soit ça soit allé chez ma tante. Dis-je pensivement.

_Et Chris t'a répondu quoi ? S'inquiéta Mary.

_En faite je ne lui ai pas encore demandé. Dis-je nerveusement.

_Quoi ? Mais Ellia il faut te dépêcher, ce n'est pas au dernier moment que tu dois annoncer à ton frère que tu viens t'installer chez lui. S'écria Lily.

_Je sais, je comptais lui envoyer une lettre demain.

Lily continua de lire.

_Elle a l'air marrante ta tante. Elle se voit déjà jouer les marieuses entre toi et Anthony. Dit-elle en souriant.

_M'en parle pas, dans les lettres qu'elle m'envoie elle arrête pas de m'en parler. Je crois qu'elle a beaucoup apprécie son arrogance quand il est rentré de force chez elle. Dis-je abattu.

_Sacré Anthony, on ne dirait pas à le voir si calme mais il en a dans l'estomac. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce soir là nous avons beaucoup discuté avec les filles.

_Alors Lily vous en êtes ou avec James ? Demanda Mary, curieuse.

_Mary c'est pas tes oignons. La rembarra Lily, gênée. Est-ce que je te demande si toi et Bastien vous avez fait des trucs. Attaqua-t-elle.

_Pour tout dire on a déjà…Commença Mary en rosissant.

_Non, alors c'est comment ? Est ce que ça fait mal ? Demandais-je.

_Un peu mais c'était tellement magique. Dit-elle rêveuse.

Mary avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Lily soupira.

_Moi je suis au point mort avec James. Il est super et tout mais on dirait qu'il a peur de prendre des initiatives. Se plaignit-elle.

_Oh ne t'inquiète pas Lily, je connais bien ça. Franck avait tellement peur de m'approcher au début. On aurait dit un robot. Va falloir que tu lui montres qu'il peut se lancer avec toi. Et tu verras qu'une fois qu'il aura compris le message, il n'aura plus besoin d'encouragement. Déclara malicieusement Alice.

_Et toi comment c'était la première fois avec Franck ? Interrogeais-je Alice.

_Qu'est ce que…comment tu peux savoir qu'on l'a déjà fait ? Bégaya-t-elle.

_Les garçons m'ont dit que t'avais déjà été dans leur dortoir. Comme vous sortez ensemble depuis trois ans, je me suis dit que vous ne deviez pas faire une partie d'échec la nuit. Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Elle devint rouge pivoine.

_C'était bien…j'ai eu un peu mal au début mais après Franck a été tellement gentil que c'est passer. Et j'ai adoré le câlin, après. Avoua-t-elle.

_Oh c'est super ! Comme j'aimerais bien avoir un petit ami aussi bien que les vôtres. Dis-je envieuse.

_Ma puce, avec le physique que t'as, t'es sur de trouver l'homme de tes rêves. Me dit Mary ave son franc parlé coutumier.

Je fini par m'endormir. La journée du lendemain fut bizarre. Je reçu une lettre de Chloé.

''Chère Ellia

Ta lettre nous a fait plaisir, nous allons tous bien. Maxence est un peu grognon depuis que tu es partie. Il s'est beaucoup attaché à toi. Comme nous tous. Nous avons repris les cours mais vous nous manquez affreusement.

Tu seras surprise d'apprendre que Margot et Anthony sont ensemble. Ça m'a un peu surprise parce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle lui plaisait. Mais bon tout semble allez bien pour eux. Je suis maintenant la seule à ne pas avoir de petit copain. Mais je ne m'en plains pas trop. Anthony casserait la gueule à tout les gars qui tenterait leur chance avec moi. Et puis, il n'y a personne en France que je trouve intéressant.

Pour ce qui est de tes problèmes tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. C'est le problème de ce garçon si il n'a pas su voir qu'il ne t'intéressait pas. On devait bien se douter que quelque chose comme ça arriverait. Et puis il a juste dit que tu lui plaisais, pas qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi.

Pour ce qui est de Black, je trouve ça très encourageant qu'il soit en colère parce que d'autres garçons te tournent autour. Anthony me tanne pour que j'écrive quelque chose de sa part.

''Cet espèce de débile à enfin retrouvé son cerveau, dans pas longtemps tu auras le droit à une bonne surprise'' Il a dit quelque chose dans ce genre.

Bon je dois te laisser pour allez en cours. N'hésite pas a me renvoyer une lettre si tu en ressens le besoin et tiens moi au courant vis-à-vis de Black. Vous êtes carrément plus intéressant qu'un téléfilm.

Et donne moi des nouvelles de tout les autres. (Et maintenant que je n'ai plus Anthony sur le dos, comment va Remus ?)

Gros bisou Chloé (et Anthony).''

_Tiens c'est Eléanor qui va être triste. Anthony et Margot forme un couple. Dis-je estomaquée.

Je gardais pour moi le fait que Chloé veuille des nouvelles de Remus. C'est vrai qu'il y avait eu un rapprochement mais rien n'avait été conclu. Remus avait peur d'approcher les gens à cause de sa lycanthropie alors sortir avec quelqu'un…

_Sérieux ?! S'exclamèrent toute mes condisciples.

_Ouais, c'est incroyable non ?

_Hum autant que James et Lily qui se mette à sortir ensemble. Se moqua Mary gentiment.

_Hé ! Protesta Lily.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Lorsque je descendis avec Lily pour prendre le petit déjeuner, on croisa les maraudeurs. James et Lily s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonjour et ils partirent main dans la main. Je saluais tout le monde. Remus m'adressa un grand sourire mais il ne vint pas me parler, il semblait extrêmement fatiguer. Mais oui bien sur la pleine lune est dans deux jours. Il devait déjà commencer à en ressentir les effets.

Je fus surprise quand Sirius vint se planter devant moi. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Mais au final il parti en secouant la tête. Je le trouvais bizarre depuis qu'il avait essayé de me parler. C'était déjà la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il venait se planter devant moi pour ouvrir la bouche, la refermer et partir sans rien dire.

Je me sortis cette histoire de la tête et allait manger. Tous mes amis étaient installés mais il restait une place pour moi. Merde, de la ou j'étais, je pouvais voir Jake, il avait l'air morose et triste. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Mais je ne pouvais pas changer mes sentiments, il faudrait qu'il tourne la page.

Notre premier cours était potion. Et je râlais à l'idée d'y aller. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver face à Slug. Il allait une fois de plus essayer de m'enfoncer. Une fois dans la salle le professeur nous dit de nous mettre en binôme car nous allions faire une potion assez compliquée. Je me tournais instinctivement vers ma meilleure amie. J'adressais un regard meurtrier à Lily quand elle se mit avec James. La lâcheuse, bon d'accord c'était normale de vouloir passer du temps avec son petit copain. Et pour être honnête, elle avait déjà repoussé James pour éviter que je ne me retrouve avec Sirius. Je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de lui en vouloir.

Je regardais autour de moi mais Emma et Kylian travaillaient ensembles. Mary et Alice aussi. Remus était avec Franck. Peter était avec une Poufsouffle qui avait eu pitié de lui. Il ne restait plus personne. Je regardais partout dans la salle mais il ne restait plus qu'une table de libre. Je m'y dirigeais, avant de me stopper net en voyant Sirius arriver. Lui aussi était seul. Je poussais un profond soupire de dépit. Je me résolu donc a devoir faire équipe avec Sirius.

Je me dirigeais vers le fond de la salle et installais mes affaires. Je ne devais pas faire attention à mon cœur qui se serrait, ni à la boule que j'avais dans la gorge. Je devais bien pouvoir supporter sa présence pendant une heure, une toute petite heure.

_Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Vous allez ouvrir vos livres page 197 et suivre les indications. Ceux qui auront du mal devront m'appeler immédiatement. Cette potion est très instable, si elle est mal faite vous risquez d'être blesser. Nous annonça Slughorn.

Génial moi qui voulais ignorer Sirius, ça promettait d'être difficile.

J'allais chercher les ingrédients pour réaliser la potion. Sirius avait ouvert son manuel et il commença à faire chauffer le chaudron. Je revins m'assoire en étalant les ingrédient sur la table. Nous travaillons en silence, et en ayant le moins de contact. Je me contentais de préparer ce dont nous avions besoin et lui il les incorporait dans la potion.

_J'ai besoin de la poudre de mandragore. Dis je, sans relever la tête de mon travail.

J'étais entrain de découper de la racine de valériane, ce qui était difficile car elle n'arrêtait pas de glisser. Sans doute à cause du liquide poisseux qui faisait office de sève.

Le flacon se trouvait près de lui. Il voulut me le passer sans quitter la mixture des yeux. Je n'avais pas fini de le saisir quand il le lâcha. Le flacon m'échappa des mains tomba dans le chaudron. Je regardais la scène horrifiée. Lorsque je relevais les yeux de la potion, je vis que Sirius me regardais avec irritation.

_Merde, non mais c'est pas possible pourquoi est ce que tu as lâché le flacon ? M'énervais-je.

_Moi ! Mais je croyais que tu l'avais. C'est toi qui l'as laissé tomber. Rétorqua-t-il furieux en arrêtant de remuer la potion et en agitant la spatule dans ma direction.

_Mais non tu commençais déjà à le lâché alors que je ne l'avais même pas en main. Me défendis-je en parlant plus fort.

_Euh c'est normal si la potion devient verte et grumeleuse ? Demanda Sirius après avoir jeter un coup d'œil dans le chaudron.

_Monsieur ! M'écriais-je inquiète.

Slug releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas ravi de nous voir, moi et Sirius ensemble.

_Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait tout les deux ? S'exclama-t-il.

Il se dirigeait vers nous mais la potion explosa avant qu'il arrive. Sirius et moi nous regardions avec des yeux ronds. Nous étions recouvert d'une substance verte collante. On se tourna vers le professeur, il avait été épargné par l'explosion, comme le reste de la classe, mais il avait l'air d'une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser.

_Vous ! Plus jamais vous ne ferez équipe ensemble ! Vous êtes des catastrophes ambulantes ! Jamais dans ma carrière je n'ai vu ça ! Allez à l'infirmerie pour vous nettoyer et ne remettez pas les pieds ici. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

_Oui professeur. Dis-je d'une voix coupable, en même temps que Sirius.

_Bon maintenant vous allez à l'infirmerie. N'oubliez pas de demander à ce qu'on vous ramène de nouveau vêtements.

On sortit de la salle, en piteux état. Le peu d'élèves que l'on croisait s'écartaient précipitamment pour éviter d'être sali à leur tour. Je poussais un grand soupire. Dire qu'on avait si bien commencé la potion. Elle avait la couleur et l'odeur décrite dans le manuel. Et il avait fallut qu'on déconne une fois de plus.

Je trouvais le silence vraiment pesant. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire.

_On est vraiment maudit en potion. Finis-je par déclarer d'une petite voix.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment Sirius allait réagir. Au mieux il rigolerait, au pire il m'en voudrait encore plus.

_C'est sur qu'on finira jamais une potion tout les deux. Renchérit-il en soupirant.

On se regarda un moment avant de rigoler. Il faut dire que la situation était comique. Sirius qui était si fier de son physique, Avait les cheveux tout poisseux et vert. Pareille pour la peau. En le voyant comme ça on aurait du mal à croire que c'était le sexe symbole de Poudlard. Je ne devais pas paraître à mon avantage non plus. Mais moi je m'en fichais royalement.

Madame Pomfresh nous examina tout les deux puis elle parti dans son bureau une fois sur qu'on ne risquait plus rien. Elle nous avait ramené deux uniformes à notre taille. Nous lança quelque sort pour qu'on retrouve une couleur de peau normale, parce que oui la potion avait déteint et on ressemblait à des extra terrestres.

J'allais me changer derrière un rideau. J'avais réussi à enlever toute la potion qui me recouvrait et avoir enfin des vêtements propres faisait du bien. J'étais entrain de commencer à boutonner ma chemise quand le rideau s'ouvrit.

_Ellia t'as finis ?

Je relevais la tête une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Le sang me monta à la tête et mon cœur s'emballât. Je me retournais tout de suite, en cachant ma poitrine avec mes bras. La chemise cachait mon ventre mais Sirius avait vu tout le reste.

Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi. Il me pris par les épaules et me retourna face à lui. Il écarta un de mes bras. Je suivis son regard. Merde on voyait mon grain de beauté. Je regardais Sirius apeuré. Il semblait assez en colère.

_James et Remus me l'avais dit mais j'avais encore un petit doute. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je m'entendais si bien avec Elena. Et pourquoi ton apparence me disait quelque chose. Dit-il d'une voix neutre en regardant un point au dessus de ma tête.

_Sirius…Commençais faiblement.

_Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? Tu t'es bien marré quand je t'ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi ? Dit-il en s'énervant.

_Non, je…j'avais peur et après j'ai pas osé t'avouer la vérité. Je suis désolée. Lui dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

_Tu comptais me le dire un jour, ou juste me laisser chercher comme un con pendant longtemps.

_Je…je ne sais pas.

_Tu crois que j'ai ressenti quoi quand j'ai appris ça ? Quand j'ai su mes deux meilleurs amis le savaient, alors que moi qui étais concerné, je ne le savais pas.

J'étais complètement dépassé par les événements. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce qui ce passerait si Sirius venait à savoir que j'étais Elena. J'avais toujours eu peur qu'il le découvre, c'est tout.

On était tellement occupé par notre discussion, qu'on n'avait pas entendu Pomfresh revenir. Elle nous mis dehors sans tenir compte de ma tenue. Je rougissait encore plus qu'avant et boutonnais frénétiquement ma chemise. Je tremblais tellement qu'il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour y arriver. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je me mordis violement la lèvre pour qu'on ne la voie pas trembler.

J'avais eu un vague espoir que Sirius perdrait patience et s'en irait mais quand je relevais la tête il m'observait toujours. Je me demandais si mes yeux me jouaient des tours ou si il souriait vraiment.

Il redevint sérieux. Je compris à son attitude qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire pour me justifier. Je soupirais et pris mon courage à deux mains.

_Ecoute je sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit pendant le bal. J'étais mal à l'aise face au regard des gens et je n'avais pas envie d'affronter les questions vis-à-vis de ma tenue. C'était plus facile de se laisser aller sous une fausse identité. Je n'ai pas rigolé quand tu m'as dit aimer Elena. J'en aurais plutôt pleuré. Mais je ne pouvais pas te dire que la fille que tu aimais n'existait pas et qu'à la place tu aurais eue…

Je haussais les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase. C'était trop dur. Et puis la boule qui s'était formé dans ma gorge n'aidait pas vraiment. Je déglutis péniblement.

_Moi. Mais faut voir le bon coté des choses, maintenant que tu sais la vérité, tu n'auras pas de mal a passer à autre chose. Dis-je avec un semblant de gaieté que je ne ressentais pas.

J'allais le laisser, et partir rejoindre mes amis.

_C'est tout ? S'étonna-t-il. Tu me déçois. Ou est passé la Ellia avec qui je suis devenu ami. La fille que je croyais connaître m'aurait envoyé promener. Elle m'aurait dit de me mêler de mes affaires. Elle n'aurait certainement pas été au bord des larmes.

Je m'arrêtais, les points crisper. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de m'énerver aussi rapidement c'était Sirius. Ces dernier temps il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me montrer ses défauts. Je savais qu'il pouvait être adorable quand il le voulait la plupart du temps c'était le cas. Mais je n'avais pas vu le Sirius adorable depuis longtemps.

J'allais lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais quand je me retournais il était parti. J'étais étonné. Après avoir été de si mauvais poil, après m'avoir lancé un truc pareil a la figure il s'en allait.

Je rejoignis Lily la mort dans l'âme. J'avais loupé l'heure du repas. Quand elle me vis arriver, elle m'interrogea sur ce qui c'était passé.

_Sirius sait que je suis Elena. En plus ce serait James et Remus qui lui auraient dit. Dis-je d'une voix morne.

J'aurais dû leur en vouloir. Mais de toute façon mon amitié avec Sirius était foutue, alors autant qu'il sache tout. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

_Oui je sais James m'a raconté. Ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès. Ils en parlaient entre eux et Sirius a tout entendu. Il leur a fait dire toute la vérité. Ils s'en veulent beaucoup. M'informa ma meilleure amie en surveillant ma réaction.

_Fait moi pensé a leur dire merci. Grâce à eux je ne serais plus jamais ami avec Sirius. Dis-je abattu.

_Ça c'est sur ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement. Bon fait pas cette tête d'enterrement. Viens ou on va finir par être en retard pour le prochain cours.

_C'est quoi ? Demandais-je avec désespoir.

_Divination. Dit-elle en grimaçant.

Lily détestait la divination. Elle trouvait ça trop fumeux pour que ce soit crédible. Moi je n'avais rien contre la matière, par contre je ne dirais pas la même chose pour la prof. Madame Trelawney était une femme assez loufoque avec des habit hippies, des lunettes encore plus grande que les miennes. Elle ne semblait pas savoir dans quelle dimension elle était. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle avait abusé du whisky mais d'après Lily c'était plutôt les champignons qui avait sa préférence.

_Génial, je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, divination ou histoire de la magie. Maugréais-je.

On se dirigea vers notre prochain cours. Etant donné que j'étais de mauvaise humeur, je pestais contre les centaines de marche qu'on devait monter pour aller dans un cours aussi merdique. Lily se contentait de sourire avec indulgence à mes propos, dire que j'étais de mauvaise humeur était un euphémisme et elle savait que dans ses moments là, il valait mieux ne rien dire.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis devant la salle. On rejoignit nos amis. Je croisais brièvement le regard de Sirius. Il m'adressa un sourire narquois puis reporta son attention sur James. Je le regardais consterné. Pourquoi m'avait-il sourit ? Et surtout pourquoi c'était le sourire qu'il avait quand il s'apprêtait à faire une connerie.

Je m'installais sur une estrade du milieu avec Lily. James et Sirius étaient sur celle au dessus de la notre. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. D'ailleurs je me tortillais sur ma chaise tellement j'étais mal à l'aise.

_Bien aujourd'hui nous allons lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal. Tout le monde sait ce qu'est une boule de cristal ? C'est la sphère qui est posé au milieu de votre table Vous devez vous concentrer et ouvrir votre esprit pour que ça fonctionne.

Nous avons tous scruté notre boule. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ma respiration tout en fixant la boule. Mais ce n'était pas facile. Le crétin derrière moi, deviner de qui je voulais parler, me lançait des boulettes de papier toute les deux secondes.

Je commençais à être de plus en plus énerver. Si c'était possible. Non mais il allait voir lui, si il continuait comme ça, c'est ma boule que je lui renverrai. En pleine face et avec beaucoup de force. Suffisamment de force pour que sa mère n'arrive pas à le reconnaître.

_Ellia c'est moi ou…Commença Lily en recevant un des projectiles qui m'était destiné.

_Non ce n'est pas toi. C'est le connard de derrière ! Dis-je entre mes dents.

Un rire répondit à ma remarque. Non mais il me cherchait ou quoi. Je me tournais pour reprendre mon travail. Je sentis quelque chose effleurer mon dos. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas crier dans toute la salle. J'étais chatouilleuse. Au lieu de ça je m'avançais sur ma chaise pour échapper au contact de la main qui me chatouillait. Mais la main suivi mon mouvement. Je jetais un léger coup d'œil. Sirius me fit un clin d'œil et m'adressa un sourire carnassier.

Merlin, j'avais du être une mauvaise personne dans une vie antérieur pour mériter ça. Je serrais les dents et fis comme si de rien n'était. La main remonta le long de ma colonne et vint me chatouiller la nuque.

Et merde, j'étais hyper sensible à cet endroit. Et il le savait, l'enflure. Je tentais de rester stoïque. Mais Sirius ne s'avoua pas vaincu aussi facilement, il continua son manège. Je finis par bondir comme un diable. Je me retournais.

_Tu vas arrêter ! Non mais t'as quel âge ? Trois ans ! Lui criais-je dessus, hors de moi.

_Miss Thompson vous avez vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? S'enquit Trelawney en me regardant avec ses grandes lunettes.

_Non madame. Dis-je en me rasseyant

Heureusement pour moi elle semblait dans une autre dimension et n'avait pas entendu ou pas compris mon explosion de colère. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du reste de la classe. Mon ex meilleur ami riait comme une baleine, en se tenant les coté.

Quand il arrêta enfin, il me lança un regard satisfait. Il se vengeait, et ce n'était peu être pas fini. J'avais effectivement du être une mauvaise personne pour que l'univers décide de se venger de moi.

Le reste de la journée fut un cauchemar. Sirius profitait de la moindre occasion pour me couvrir de honte. Et il s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour ne pas être directement impliqué. Lily me regardait en compatissant mais après que l'une des blagues de Sirius l'ai atteinte, elle s'éloigna. Je la comprenais.

Je rejoignis ma salle commune avec un soupire de soulagement. La journée était enfin finie. J'allais pouvoir me reposer, me détendre, loin d'un insupportable brun trop sexy et surtout trop chiant.

Je n'avais plus que l'épreuve du dîner à passer et je pourrais enfin me reposer. Et j'avais décidé de ne pas y aller. Connaissant Sirius comme je le connaissais, il m'avait réservé un petit tour pour le dîner. Je m'étais déjà ridiculisé devant toute la classe pendant la journée. Alors me couvrir de honte devant toute l'école non merci, je passais mon tour.

_Ellia tu viens manger ? Me demanda Lily en approchant.

Je levais les yeux du livre que je tenais.

_Non merci lys, je n'ai pas trop envie de me faire ridiculiser. Vas y sans moi. Dis-je en m'étalant sur la table.

_Ellia, ce n'est pas bon de sauter un repas. Surtout à cause de lui. Me dit-elle, en parfaite mère poule.

_Oui je sais mais je suis fatiguée aussi. Dis-je en poussant un soupire.

_Bon fait comme tu veux.

Elle partie. Je me levais et allait dans le dortoir. Là au moins j'étais en sécurité, l'escalier empêchait les garçons de monter. Sirius ne pourrais donc pas venir me pourrir la vie. C'était quand même incroyable, en une journée, il avait presque réussi à faire en sorte que je le déteste. Mais je le connaissais trop bien. Il voulait me pourrir la vie pendant un petit moment pour se venger. C'est ce qu'il avait fait en troisième année à un Serpentard qui l'avait insulté.

Je poussais un soupire de soulagement, en m'allongeant sur mon lit. J'avais déjà enfilé ma tenue de combat pour la nuit. Je lis un peu avant d'éteindre la lumière pour dormir.

Je me réveillais soudain. Il faisait nuit, je le savais avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Mon instinct me disait que quelque chose clochait. J'en eu la confirmation quand j'ouvris les yeux. Quelqu'un était au dessus de moi. A califourchon pour être exact.

Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec un chien. Sa tête à quelque centimètre de la mienne.

_Qu'est ce que ? Dis-je d'une voix ensommeillé, en me redressant légèrement.

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le chien se transforma pour prendre l'apparence de mon meilleur ami. Il me fit signe de me taire. Je refermais la bouche.

_Sirius qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Comment ça ce fait que l'escalier ne t'ai pas refouler direct ?

Je vis ses yeux luirent d'amusement.

_Il empêche les garçons de monter mais apparemment les chiens peuvent passer. Même si ce sont des males. M'expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Il semblait fier de lui. Le connaissant ça devait être le cas. Vous imaginez il arrivait à enfreindre les règles établies par les fondateurs eux même.

_Ce qui n'explique toujours pas ce que tu fais ici. Dis-je hargneusement.

_Tout doux Thompson. Je suis là sur ordre expresse de Lily la tigresse. M'informa-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

_Quoi ? M'exclamais-je surprise.

Pourquoi Lily lui aurait-elle demandé de s'infiltrer dans notre dortoir ?

_Je t'explique, pendant le repas elle est venue pour m'engueuler. Elle a dit, je cite ''Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'embeter Ellia et de te dépêcher de lui dire que tu l'aimes sinon je m'occupe de te réduire en bouilli''. Alors me voila.

Je le regardais interdite. Il devait se moquer de moi. Pourquoi Lily aurai-t-elle dit un truc pareil ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Si c'était encore une de ses blagues, ça allait barder.

_Tu te fou de moi là ? Chuchotais-je en serrant les dents.

_Non, c'est bien ce qu'elle a dit. Répondit-il malicieux.

Je le fixais, son visage devint sérieux.

_Et elle a raison. Je suis désolé, pour aujourd'hui. Je voulais te faire payer, pour m'avoir menti, pour avoir mis ma vie sans dessus dessous.

_Tu ne crois pas que t'y vas un peu fort ?

Ok je lui avait menti mais de la a dire que j'avais mis sa vie sans dessus dessous c'était un peu trop extrême.

_Non, à cause de toi je me suis engueuler avec mes meilleurs amis ou plutôt je me suis fait engueuler par mes meilleurs amis. Je me suis pris la tête pendant plus d'un mois parce que je pensais toujours à toi. En plus je me suis torturer l'esprit parce que j'étais amoureux de deux filles alors qu'en fait les deux étaient la même personne. Alors oui tu as mis ma vie sans dessus dessous.

Il y eu un silence. J'analysais ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était difficile parce que j'avais la tête dans le cul.

_Amoureux de deux filles ? Dis-je sans bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par la.

Je savais qu'il aimait Elena mais qui était l'autre.

Il hocha la tête.

_Hé bien maintenant que tu sais qu'Elena n'existe pas tu peux tranquillement roucouler avec la deuxième fille. Dis-je en ignorant la douleur que je ressentais à dire ces mots.

Sirius me regarda, surpris puis il se mit à rire.

_Franchement Thompson, ton cerveau est vraiment lent au démarrage. Dit-il pour se moquer.

Je me renfrognais.

_Si t'es venu juste pour me dire que je suis conne au réveil et pour te moquer de moi tu peux t'en aller.

_Non je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose mais toi tu as compris de travers. Tu sais que tu es vraiment naïve des fois. Rajouta-t-il.

_Alors qu'est ce que j'ai compris de travers ? Le défiais-je.

_Tu as cru que j'aimais deux filles séparément alors que j'ai dit que les deux filles que j'aimais n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Tu as bien entendu cette fois ?

J'acquiesçais. Alors si il aimait Elena…ça voulait dire qu'il m'avait aimé en même temps qu'elle non ? Il avait raison j'avais vraiment du mal a réfléchir au saut du lit.

_Ok là c'est sur je dois être en plein rêve. Y a carrément aucune chance pour que tu sois amoureux de moi. Tu me trouvais moche, et tu ne me considérais même pas comme une fille. Ne dis pas le contraire, je sais que tu pensais ça.

_Oui c'est vrai mais en même temps, je ne supportais pas qu'un autre soit proche de toi. D'ailleurs si je m'en suis pris à toi à propos de tes vêtements c'est parce que je ne supportais pas que d'autre garçon te reluque tout le temps. Je voudrais que tu sois rien qu'à moi. Enfin si tu veux bien ?

Il me regardait timidement. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le grand Sirius Black se montrerait timide ? J'avais vraiment du mal à croire que tout ça n'était pas un rêve.

_Si c'est juste ça, je peux te donner une preuve que tu ne rêves pas. Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

J'avais dû parler à voix haute. Je déglutis bruyamment. Je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise. En même temps je défierais quiconque d'être à l'aise quand il se réveille avec quelqu'un qui s'est introduit dans sa chambre.

_Sirius qu'est-ce que tu vas…Commençais-je inquiète.

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant. C'était woah, incroyable, comme la dernière fois mais en mieux. Parce que cette fois ci c'était moi qu'il embrassait. Mon cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité pour profiter de ce baiser. Si c'était un rêve alors, je ne voulais pas me réveiller. On finit par s'écarter l'un de l'autre par manque d'air.

_Ça ne prouve pas que c'est la réalité. Dis-je en souriant.

_Si tu veux je peux recommencer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me crois. Me dit-il charmeur.

Il avait ponctué chaque mot par un petit baiser, ses lèvres effleurant les mienne juste assez pour me rendre folle. Je finis par craquer. Je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Nos corps étaient étroitement collés l'un à l'autre. Il n'y avait que ma couverture pour nous séparer.

Sirius se dégagea. Il avait les yeux brillant et il me dévora du regard. Je me sentis rougir, et une chaleur agréable m'envahit.

_On ferait mieux d'arrêter sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. Me dit-il à bout de souffle.

Les muscles de ses bras tressautaient, sa mâchoire était contractée.

_Te retenir ? Demandais-je sans comprendre.

Il eut un sourire tendre. Il enfouit son visage dans ma nuque.

_Me retenir de te dévorer miss naïve. Dit-il son souffle caressant ma peau. Un garçon avec la fille qu'il aime plus un lit. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessein. Dit-il en me mordillant le cou.

Je réprimais un gémissement, j'avais toujours été sensible aux chatouilles à cet endroit. Visiblement je n'étais pas sensible uniquement aux chatouilles.

_Bon sang Ellia, tu veux ma peau. S'écria-t-il.

Je le sentis aspirer la peau de mon cou. Il se redressa et m'embrassa longuement avant de partir. J'eu du mal a me rendormir. J'espérais vraiment que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ça aurait été vraiment cruel de la part de mon inconscient de me donner un rêve pareil.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin complètement crevé. J'avais les yeux gonflés, je me dirigeais au radar dans la salle de bain. Je pris ma douche, en prenant mon temps. Le jet d'eau chaude m'éclaircit les idées. J'avais fait un rêve merveilleux cette nuit. Malheureusement la réalité était différente. Sirius ne m'aimait pas par contre il allait encore me pourrir la journée.

Lorsque je suis sorti de la salle de bain, je retrouvais les filles. Elles avaient finit de se préparer et discutaient en m'attendant. Leur conversation s'éteignit à mon arriver.

_Mon dieu Ellia mais qu'est ce qui t'es arriver cette nuit. Tu ressembles à un inferi. S'écria Mary en en dévisageant.

_Ah bon ? Demandais-je, je n'avais pas eu envie de voir l'étendu des dégâts.

_Oui. Approuva Emma. En plus tu as du te faire piquer par un moustique cette nuit. Tu as une marque dans le cou.

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit sur Lily.

_Alors les filles vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle s'immobilisa en me voyant puis me fonça dessus en mode tornade Lily.

_Ellia tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as un suçon dans le cou ? Me demanda-t-elle gravement.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39 Réactions

Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain. Le miroir me montra que Mary avait raison, j'avais une tête à faire peur. J'étais pâle, mes yeux étaient cernés et en plus j'avais les cheveux en bataille.

Mes yeux descendirent au niveau de mon cou. J'avais une marque violacée. Et ce n'était pas une piqûre de moustique. A moins que le moustique fasse un mètre quatre vingt, soit diaboliquement beau, insupportable et se nomme Sirius Black.

J'étouffais un cri de rage. Mes amies me regardaient depuis le pas de la porte. Elles avaient l'air inquiète pour ma santé mentale. Franchement je les comprenais, moi aussi en voyant la tête que j'avais j'aurais pu me conseiller d'aller voir un médicomage.

Je respirais un grand coup pour faire baisser mon niveau de colère.

_Ellia tu vas bien ? Me demanda Emma inquiète.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je les dépassais pour sortir du dortoir en trombe. Je grimpais les escaliers rapidement. Je pénétrais comme une furie dans le dortoir de mes amis. James ronflait toujours dans son lit. Remus se tenait debout mais on voyait qu'il venait juste de se lever. Franck était assis sur son lit et se frottait les yeux. Quand à Sirius il ouvrit ses rideaux en m'entendant arriver.

Il faut dire que comme arriver on avait déjà fait plus discret. J'avais ouvert la porte tellement fort qu'elle avait faillit me revenir en pleine figure. Mon meilleur ami avait l'air endormi, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Il était vraiment craquant. Ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement en me voyant.

_Ellia qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Remus en me regardant bizarrement.

Je fonçais droit vers Sirius.

_Toi ! Espèce de salaud ! Tu m'as fait un suçon ! Hurlais-je hors de moi.

Sirius me regarda surprit par ma colère. D'ailleurs les autres aussi, ils me dévisageaient tous comme si j'étais folle.

Je m'en allais comme j'étais arrivée. Lily m'attendait en bas des escaliers les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle releva la tête a mon arriver.

_Ellia tu m'expliques ? Me demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

J'acquiesçais et je lui fis signe de me suivre. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler dans la salle commune. Il y avait toujours des oreilles qui traînaient un peu partout. Les Gryffondor sont curieux de nature.

Nous sommes sortit faire un tour dans le parc. Il faisait froid, et il y avait une bonne couche de neige. Bizarrement admirer le paysage me permit d'évacuer ma colère.

_Sirius est venue cette nuit. Dis-je comme si ça expliquait tout.

Lily haussa un sourcil septique.

_Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que monsieur ''je fais la gueule puis je te pourris la vie'' est venu dans notre dortoir ? Comment a-t-il réussi à monter ?

_Il s'est transformé en chien. Apparemment l'escalier ne voit pas d'inconvénient à laisser passer les animaux. Lui expliquais-je.

_Intéressant. Murmura-t-elle avec une moue pensive.

J'avais une petite idée du pourquoi elle trouvait cela intéressant. Beurk, c'était horrible d'imaginer son ami se transformer en cerf pour aller rendre une visite coquine a Lily.

_On peut en revenir a moi ? Demandais-je sarcastique.

_Oui bien sur.

_Il m'a parler, comme quoi il était désolé de m'avoir pourri ma journée et qu'il était là pace que tu le lui avais demander. D'ailleurs merci, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand je l'ai vue.

_Techniquement je ne lui ai jamais dit de s'inviter dans notre chambre, mais merci. Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

_Après il a dit qu'il m'aimait et tout. Je ne le croyais pas au début, je me suis dit que je devais rêver. Alors il m'a embrassé. Plein de fois. Avouais-je en rougissant.

Lily rigola et me donna une bourrade amicale.

_Alors c'est comment de se faire embrasser par le grand Sirius Black ? Surtout quand on est dingue de lui depuis des années. Rajouta-t-elle.

Je rougis de plus belle et je me mis à rire nerveusement.

_C'est génial. Dis-je d'une voix rêveuse. Mais ce matin j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Après tout y a combien de chance pour que le garçon qu'on aime s'invite dans le dortoir, vous déclare sa flamme, alors qu'au début il vous avait rembarré, et vous embrasse comme un dieu ?

_Très peu mais ça arrive. La preuve. Me dit tranquillement Lily en rigolant.

_Ça m'a fait un choc quand j'ai vu ce suçon. Je n'avais pas rêvé, et en plus je n'aime pas ça, on dirait qu'il m'a marqué comme du bétail. Maugréais-je.

Lily se mit à rire franchement.

_C'est vrai qu'on peut dire qu'il t'as marqué, pour éviter que d'autre garçon ne vienne roder autour de toi. Dit-elle ironique. Et qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer après que tu sois partit du dortoir comme une tornade ?

_Je suis allé dans le dortoir des garçons et je l'ai engueulé. Avouais-je.

_Tu l'as engueulé ? demanda Lily septique.

_Oui je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose comme ''espèce de salaud tu m'as fait un suçon'' et puis je suis repartit. Dis-je. Oh mon dieu j'ai été lui dire un truc pareille. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va pensé de moi. Dis je avec effroi.

_Et c'est maintenant que tu y penses ! S'écria Lily.

_Merde Lily je sais pas comment je dois réagir. Je lui ai crié dessus, sans raison, en plus on s'est embrassé. Et je sais même pas si on sort ensemble ou pas. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? M'affolais-je.

_Ellia calme toi ! Sirius n'est pas débile, je suis sur qu'il savait que tu allais réagir de manière bizarre donc pas besoin d'angoisser. Et puis il t'aime alors autant qu'il s'habitue tout de suite à tes réactions bizarres. Dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui donnais une claque sur la tête.

_Merci de me soutenir. Dis-je en guise de reproche.

Nous sommes rentrée dans le château pour aller manger. La plupart des gens étaient déjà attablé. Je regardais anxieusement en direction de ma table. Ouf les maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore descendus. Je m'installais à coté de Mary.

Mary, se mit a parler gaiement de tout et de rien. Si bien que je finis par me détendre. Je pris un tartine de pain et étalais une généreuse couche de nutella dessus.

_Vous savez que Rusard à apparemment une petite amie. Ce serait le professeur Lingen. Déclara Kylian le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Non ce n'est pas possible ! Enfin t'as vu Lingen, on voit a peine que c'est une femme. Elle a de la barbe ! M'exclamais-je choqué.

_Ouais je sais mais en même temps on parle de Rusard. Rétorqua Kylian.

Nous nous étions engagé dans un débat sur la véracité de cette rumeur. Je ne remarquais pas le regard d'avertissement que me lança Lily. Quelqu'un s'installa à coté de moi, mais je ne pris pas attention à l'identité de la personne. J'étais trop absorbé par notre conversation. Et par le morceau de pain que j'emmenais à ma bouche.

_Aïe ! Lily pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup de pied ! M'exclamais-je.

Lily me fit signe de regarder à coté. Je me tournais avec un mauvais pressentiment. Sirius me regardais en souriant. J'eu un regard horrifié pour Lily.

_Salut. Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Il se pencha dangereusement vers moi. Mon cœur fit une embardé. J'avais toujours conscience de ma tartine qui traînait près de ma bouche. Sirius posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et là il y eu comme un court circuit dans mon cerveau.

Sirius mis fin a notre baiser et se mit à manger tranquillement. Je me sentis soudain faible. Le visage de Lily inquiète fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir.

_Elle se réveille.

J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber face à mes amis. Ils me dévisageaient tous inquiets.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

_Tu t'es évanoui. M'informa Lily. Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas sauter de repas. Me reprocha-t-elle.

_Bien jeune gens maintenant que votre camarade est réveillée vous pouvez retourner en cours. Déclara madame Pomfresh d'une voix sans appelle.

Mes amis s'en allèrent à regret. Sirius déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de partir.

_Vous avez eu un malaise pendant le repas. D'après votre amie vous n'ave rien mangé hier soir. Et ce matin vous étiez angoissé. M'informa-t-elle. Franchement on n'a pas idée à votre âge de sauter un repas. Tenez vous aller me faire le plaisir de manger tout ce qu'il y a sur le plateau.

Elle posa un plat rempli de pâtisserie devant moi. Je mangeais avec appétit. Madame Pomfresh consentie a ma prêter du papier et de l'encre pour que j'écrive une lettre.

''Cher Anthony et Chloé.

J'espère que vous allez bien vous et votre famille. Chloé m'a appris que tu sortais avec Margot, tu vas en avoir des choses à nous raconter. C'est tante Eléanor qui est déçu. Elle nous voyait déjà tout les deux marié. Mais tant pis elle devra se faire une raison.

Sinon ici tout le monde va bien. J'ai d'ailleurs quelque chose à vous dire. Sirius m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je crois qu'on peu dire qu'on sort ensemble. En faite c'est compliqué. J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé sauf que le lendemain matin j'avais un suçon. J'ai crié après Sirius. Et ce matin il m'a embrassé et je me suis évanoui.

En ce moment je suis à l'infirmerie et j'en profite pour vous écrire. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles dans peu de tems. Gros bisous Ellia.''

J'envoyais la lettre. Je somnolais pendant le reste de la matinée. A midi madame Pomfresh me mit dehors sans aucune cérémonie. Je marchais en direction de la grande salle. J'avais le ventre tordu par l'appréhension.

Je ne croisais personne, tout le monde était entrain de manger. Le silence se fit dans la grande salle à mon arriver. Je m'avançais vers ma table mal à l'aise. Il y eut beaucoup de chuchotement. La rumeur comme quoi Sirius et moi nous étions embrassé s'était répandu comme une traîné de poudre. Je captais quelque bride de conversation.

_Pourquoi c'est toujours Black qui se tape les plus belle ?

_En même temps personne ne pouvait pensé qu'elle était mignonne.

_Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'ils étaient louches tout les deux.

_Je suis trop jalouse, déjà qu'elle pouvait être tout le temps avec quand il était ami. Maintenant elle va le monopoliser.

_Je te parie que dans deux semaines il l'aura dépucelé et il la larguera.

Je m'installais à table. Sirius me sourit gentiment et passa un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules. Lui aussi avait entendu ce que l'on disait.

_Hé. M'interpella-t-il. On s'en fou de ce qu'ils disent, fait comme si tu ne les entendais pas. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Me dit-il en déposant un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.


	40. Chapter 40

**Et voila c'est le dernier chapitre, je tiens a remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu et plus particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que son histoire plait a d'autre que soit même. Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi ce chapitre.**

Chapitre 40 Epilogue

J'étais dans le train qui devait nous ramener à King's Cross. Tout mes amis étaient là à discuter joyeusement. Emma et Kylian discutaient de leur plan pour échapper à la surveillance du père d'Emma et se voir en tête à tête. Alice discutait joyeusement avec Mary du séjour qu'elle allait faire en France pour voir Bastien. Kylian et Franck parlaient Quidditch et pour une fois je ne les repris pas sur leur goût déplorable.

Je commençais à taper du pied nerveusement. Lily m'adressa un regard lourd de reproche. Elle était pelotonnée dans les bras de James.

_Ellia arrête de stresser, tout va bien se passer. Me rassura-t-elle.

_C'est toi qui le dit. Rétorquais-je en me rongeant les ongles.

_Allez Ellia ça va bien ce passer. Les gens m'aiment naturellement, ton père et ta tante sont obliger de m'apprécier. Déclara Sirius sur de lui.

J'adressais un regard de reproche à mon petit ami. Ça me faisait toujours bizarre de l'appeler comme ça. Petit ami, j'avais un petit ami, et j'avais encore du mal a y croire.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé il y a trois semaines, je n'avais pas rêvé. Tout le monde, moi la première, avait été surpris quand le grand Sirius Black m'avait embrassé dans la grande salle.

Vous imaginez la scène. J'avais des cernes énormes, une tranche de pain près de la bouche, quand il avait débarqué comme une fleur pour s'assoire à coté de moi. Il s'était penché et m'avait roulé la pelle du siècle.

Il y avait eu un silence de mort dans la grande salle. J'étais pétrifié sur place. La moitié des gens aussi. Et lui il avait commencé a mangé tranquillement. Et je m'étais évanoui.

Quand j'étais sorti de l'infirmerie à midi tout le monde était au courant. Mes amis souriaient tous d'une oreille à l'autre. J'avais appris qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins au courant des sentiments de Sirius. D'où les regards qu'ils plein d'attente qu'ils m'avaient jetés auparavant.

J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Sirius m'avait di de ne pas faire attention au autre mais c'était difficile. Surtout quand j'entendais qu'il coucherait avec moi pour me larguer ensuite. Je connaissais bien Sirius et j'aurais menti en disant qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Ce qui m'avais fait réagir c'est quand Mary m'avais mis une grande claque dans le dos.

_Félicitation, lia, t'as réussi à mettre le grappin sur le plus beau mec de Poudlard. T'en fais des envieuses. S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

J'étais brutalement revenu à moi, mes amis rigolaient de mes réactions. Les choses s'étaient corsées quand mes frères avaient ramenés leur fraise. Ils avaient fait le topo classique du ''touche pas à ma sœur sinon on te tue''. Mais comme ça n'a pas empêché Sirius de continuer à manger, ils ont embrayé avec le traditionnel ''si tu la fais souffrir on te tue''.

Je revoie encore la scène. On était à table et mes frères étaient venus.

_Black, on va avoir une petite discutions tout les trois. Commença Léo.

_Je vous écoute. Déclara tranquillement Sirius tout en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je sentais venir la catastrophe à grand pas.

_C'est simple, on veut que tu arrêtes de fréquenter notre petite sœur.

_Sinon on te tues. Finit Arthur.

Sirius S'arrêta de manger, il observa attentivement les jumeaux. Puis il m'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il avait recommencé à manger. Les jumeaux s'étaient énervés. L'un d'eux avaient même empoigné Sirius assez violemment.

_Tu vas nous répondre !

_Oh c'est bon, pas la peine, alors autant qu'on soit clair dès le début. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rompre avec Ellia. J'en ai suffisamment bavé pour l'avoir.

Mes frères le jaugèrent pendant de longue minute.

_Très bien mais on te préviens si tu la fais souffrir on te le feras payer.

Mes amis nous avaient félicité tout les deux. James s'était exclamé qu'il était content que Sirius ait enfin retrouvé ses esprits, tout en lui faisant un shampoing. Remus et Peter avait échangé des galions. Apparemment ils avaient pariés sur le fait qu'on sortirait ensemble. Remus avait gagné.

Je me promis intérieurement de me venger de lui. En le mettant en couple avec Chloé peu être.

Après ça on était allé en cours. Enfin moi j'étais plutôt traîner par Sirius qui me tenait par la main. J'étais pas en état d faire autre chose que mettre un pied devant l'autre. Lily cette traîtresse c'était moqué de moi en disant qu'il y avait un air de ressemblance entre moi et James. Quand j'avais répliqué acerbement, elle m'avait souhaité un bon retour parmi les vivants.

Macgo avait eu du mal à faire cours, tout le monde nous observait. On était passé de Sirius et Ellia à l'attraction phare de la semaine.

J'avais réellement retrouvé mes esprits pendant notre pause déjeuner. Des pétasses avaient essayées de m'intimider pour que je laisse Sirius tranquille. A ma connaissance personne ne sait encore comment elles ont pu se retrouver collées aux étagères. En même temps je n'allais pas les laisser m'attaquer sans rien faire.

J'avais rejoins ma salle de classe. Ils y avaient beaucoup de monde dans le couloir. Je n'avais pas remarqué que plusieurs mecs me mataient. Ce qui ne faisait visiblement pas plaisir à Sirius. A peine arrivé près de lui, il m'avait attrapé pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Pour marquer son territoire en gros.

C'est la qu'ils m'avaient perdu pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Après une bonne discussion entre fille, j'avais fini part accepter le fait que mon vœu le plus cher c'était réalisé. Je sortais avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Les semaines suivantes avaient été un pur bonheur. Si on occulte les vengeances de certaines groupies. Mes affaires étaient trempées, je tombais par terre sans qu'on m'ait poussé, ou encore je recevais des lettres de menace.

Je ne tenais pas compte de tout ça. J'avais mon garde du corps personnel. Ce qui m'effrayait le plus c'est que les jumeaux avaient prévenu mon père à propos de Sirius. Et les connaissants ils avaient du lui raconter les pires détails. Ce qui fait qu'on était tous les deux invités à passer une journée dans mon ancienne maison.

Ma belle mère avait accepté parce qu'elle voulait voir qui pouvait être assez fou pour sortir avec moi. Et qu'elle ne croyait pas Arthur et Léo quand il lui avait dit que mon petit ami était canon.

J'avais moi-même prévenu Eléanor de ma nouvelle relation amoureuse. Surtout parce que je passais les vacances chez elle et que je voulais inviter Sirius a passé quelques jours avec nous. Eléanor n'avait pas sourcillé quand je lui avais demandé si tous mes amis pouvaient venir pendant une journée. Elle était même ravie de rencontrer mes amis.

Mais elle était tombé sous le charme d'Anthony et elle semblait ne pas apprécier qu'on ai déranger ses projets maritales. Elle avait fini par accepter que Sirius vienne chez nous, à la condition qu'une distance d'au moins trois mètre soit toujours maintenue entre moi et Sirius.

Sirius avait bien rigolé face à l'inquiétude de ma famille. C'est vrai que pour lui c'était plus simple, ses parents se fichaient de lui et sa famille d'adoption m'adorait déjà. Lui il trouvait ça mignon.

Bien sur il m'avait affirmé après que ça ne l'empêcherai pas de me dévorer toute crue. J'avais rigolé mais une partie de moi se sentait mal à l'aise. Sirius était un coureur de jupon et il avait l'habitude de couché avec les filles avant le premier rendez vous. J'étais une exception à la règle, ce qui m'angoissait. Je savais très bien que certain pariait déjà sur la date de notre rupture, et si se serait avant ou après que j'ai perdu ma virginité.

Quand il avait entendu une des filles m'exposer sa théorie sur l'avenir de notre couple, il avait explosé. La fille s'en était sortie pour la simple raison qu'il ne frappait pas les filles. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il m'aimait et que du coup il attendrait que je sois prête.

Il a eu encore plus de succès après ça. Et oui maintenant tout le monde savait que lui aussi pouvait être un preux chevalier romantique. Mais loupé, il est à moi et je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Je l'avais un peu taquiné avec ça. C'était trop marrant parce que dès que j'en parlais, il était gêné et devenait tout timide.

Enfin bref, vous avez compris que je donnerai tout pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez moi. J'étais stressé comme tout à l'idée de présenter Sirius à mon père et à ma tante. Et si jamais ils lui faisaient peur et qu'il me quittait à cause de ça ?

Je recommençais à taper du pied. Lily me foudroya du regard.

_Aie. Lily tu viens de m'écraser le pied. Me plaignis-je.

_Oui et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer si tu tapes encore du pied. M'avertit-elle.

_Mais j'y peut rien c'est nerveux. L'informais-je.

_M'en fou, tu nous stresses à force de le faire. M'engueula-t-il.

Tout le monde rigola. Sirius resserra ses bras autour de ma taille. Parce que oui j'étais assise sur ses genoux. Il me fit un bisou dans le cou. J'étais sensible à cet endroit et il le savait très bien.

_Calme toi, ça va bien se passer. Me dit-il tendrement. J'ai déjà rencontré ta famille.

_Oui mais c'était différend. Et j'étais dans les vapes. Rétorquais-je.

Le sifflement du train indiqua qu'on arrivait en gare. Mon cœur bâtit un peu plus vite. Nous descendîmes tous du train avec nos valises. Sirius me tenait la main. Je vis ma tante et Chris au loin. Ainsi que mon père et ma belle mère plus sur la droite.

Ma tante s'approcha de nous rapidement. Elle semblait heureuse d'être là. Je déglutis péniblement, et m'encourageais mentalement à respirer.

_Ellia ! S'écria-t-elle.

Deux bras se refermèrent autour de moi. Je me retrouvais dans le bras d'Eléanor. Elle finit par me lâcher pour examiner Sirius d'un œil sévère. Il lui adressa son sourire le plus charmant.

_Alors comme ça c'est vous qui sortez avec ma nièce. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

_Oui madame, ravi de vous rencontrer. Répondit Sirius d'une voix calme.

_Tati, je te présente Sirius. Dis-je en rougissant. C'est mon petit ami et mon meilleur ami aussi.

Elle l'examina encore pendant quelque seconde avant de se dérider.

_Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Mais attention si jamais vous faite le moindre mal à Ellia… Commença-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer. Sirius lui adressa un sourire charmant et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

_Ne vous n'inquiétez pas, ce n'est absolument pas prévu au programme. Lui dit-il avec assurance.

_Bon, je vois qu'on m'a piqué ma réplique. Déclara une voix amusée.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Chris nous regardait en souriant. Sirius s'avança pour lui serrer la main.

_T'en as mis du temps. Lui dit mon frère.

_Chris de quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je curieuse.

_J'étais déjà persuadé que vous finiriez ensemble quand je suis venue à Poudlard. Alors on ne fait pas de câlin à son grand frère ? Me taquina mon frère.

Je lui souris et lui sautait dans les bras.

_Au fait Chris, je te présente Eléanor. Eléanor, Chris mon frère aîné. Dis en guise de présentation.

_Le meilleur des quatre à ce qu'il parait. Lui dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Nous avons bavardé un peu. Puis mon père et le reste de ma famille sont venus nous voir. Ma belle mère et Eléanor se sont lancés des regards glacial jusqu'à ce que je présente Sirius à mon père. Là ma belle mère a tourné la tête pour scruter Sirius de la tête au pied puis elle a émit un reniflement méprisant. Elle partit pour ne plus voir Eléanor.

Mon père se montra sympathique envers Sirius. Dans l'ensemble les choses se présentaient mieux que les scénarios catastrophes que j'avais imaginé.

J'allais présenter Eléanor à tous mes amis. Elle se montra très gentille avec tout le monde.

_Ellia on doit y aller. Finit-elle par me dire.

_D'accord, je dis au revoir a tout le monde. L'informais-je.

J'embrassais tout mes amis en leur souhaitant de bonne vacance et en promettant de leur écrire. Quand vint le tour de Sirius nous nous sommes embrassé comme si le monde n'existait plus.

_Ellia c'est bon vous aller vous revoir dans quatre jours. Se moqua gentiment Lily.

_Tu peux parler mais t'es pareille avec James. Répliquais-je en maugréant.

J'embrassais une dernière fois Sirius. Je marchais à coté d'Eléanor avec un sourire idiot collé au visage. J'étais tellement heureuse. J'avais une famille un peu compliquée mais géniale. Surtout depuis que je savais que ma mère n'était pas celle que je croyais.

Des amis formidables pour qui tout allais bien. Et comble de joie, Dumby nous avait annoncé avant les vacances, que vu que l'échange interscolaire était une réussite, nous allions passer deux moi chez nos amis les français. Et sans les Bulgare en plus.

Mary était impatiente de revoir son amoureux. Nous étions tous content de revoir nos amis. Et j'avais déjà une idée de ce qu'on allait faire pendant notre séjour. Remus était toujours célibataire et je connaissais une brune à qui il plaisait bien.


End file.
